


A Chance Encounter

by Spectre4hire



Series: A Chance Encounter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conflicted Snape, Gen, Good Dumbledore, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 127,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre4hire/pseuds/Spectre4hire
Summary: What if Harry didn't bump into the Weasleys at Kings Cross on his first day? What if he met another family? A family that knew his parents. This simple encounter will set him on a different path including new friends and new ambitions.





	1. The Greengrass Family

**Author's Note:**

> This story is up at fanfiction.net, but like my other stories, I thought I'd bring it over here in case there was any interest. Thanks for giving this story a chance. I appreciate it.

Harry Potter wasn't just confused. He was terrified!

He continued to push his trolley through the throngs of people at Kings Cross station. He had one eye on where he was going and the other on any sign for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Harry's stomach lurched after a third time circling platforms nine and ten with no sign of his supposed destination. He let out a frustrated growl directed at the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He had thought Hagrid was a reasonable enough fellow but he did seem to have a few screws loose. How could Hagrid not tell him how to reach the right platform?

He inwardly groaned while a very frustrated Hedwig voiced her disapproval with a series of hoots. Several people turned to the commotion many with raised eye brows and sarcastic smiles at the very odd sight that Harry and Hedwig were providing. He tried his best to ignore the increasing stares while steering his trolley. He suddenly was forced to come to a screeching halt as a young girl with dirty blond hair, who looked no older than eight stepped in front of him. She paid Harry no attention; her brown eyes were solely focused on Hedwig.

"Pretty bird," she cooed to the owl.

This was not what Harry needed right now. He looked up at the clock hanging above them to see it read 10:39. He was running out of time. He couldn't shake the Dursley's laughter or his Uncle's vicious triumphant look out of his head when they dropped him off ten minutes ago. Now, Harry was afraid he might have to call them to ask to pick him back up. It was a conversation that he was dreading, not to mention the thought of having to go back to that house.

Harry was ripped out his musing when the young girl, who had yet to even give Harry a glance, squeezed two of her fingers into the cage, before Harry could stop her. Instead of Hedwig biting the intruder, which Harry feared, his snowy white owl leaned its feathery head into the girl's touch. Hedwig let out a very pleased hoot.

At least someone is enjoying themselves,Harry thought.

"Astoria, there you are," cried a female voice, with a sound of clicking heels on the platform following. Harry turned to the sound of the voice to see a beautiful woman who didn't look a day over thirty. She had long, raven hair which she tied in an elegant bun, delicate facial features with honey brown eyes and a kind smile that only added to her beauty. She was dressed in a casual but appealing purple dress. Her lips were set in a thin frown, her eyes on the young girl.

"You know better than to run off, Astoria," she said wagging a manicured finger at her daughter.

Astoria slipped her fingers out of the cage, realizing she was in trouble. Her shoulders slumped before pouting, "I'm sorry mum, but look at the pretty bird."

The mother's face softened slightly when her eyes turned from her daughter to Hedwig before turning to Harry, she gave him a polite smile. "You do have a very pretty owl."

He replied with a distracted, "thanks."

Harry looked over the mother's shoulder to see the clock now read 10:41. He began wondering if he was ever going to find this infernal platform. He felt a pang of fear and sickness at the scenario of Hogwarts that night announcing that the 'famous' Harry Potter had never reached the train. The image alone was enough for him to slump his head. However, his fears and worries ebbed within when the woman asked him a simple question.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry's face brightened, raising his head to see a thoughtful smile on the woman's lips. He nodded his head eagerly, thanking the gods that his frustrated prayers had finally been answered.

"It's my daughter's too," she smiled. She was now holding Astoria's hand and began looking around the platform. "We can go to the platform together if you'd like?"

"T-thanks," Harry replied softly, with a shy smile.

"All we have to do is find them? Where could they have gone to?" Her answer was met with a playful shout of "mum!"

Harry turned around to follow the voice, where he found himself staring at a very cute girl his age approaching them. She was holding the hand of a very aristocratic looking man who was pushing a trolley, neither looked Harry's way when they approached Astoria and her mother.

"Cyrus, Daphne where have you been?" asked the mother, there was no annoyance in her voice only a hint of amusement.

The man named Cyrus shrugged. "You should know how Daphne is Roxanne. After all she does take after you."

Harry didn't catch the reference but he was the only one. The mother showed a very knowing smile, Astoria giggled behind her hand while Daphne's cheeks tinged slightly from the family inside joke.

"Look at the pretty bird, papa," Astoria pointed to Hedwig, bringing the family's attention first to Hedwig and then to Harry.

Cyrus was an imposing man. He carried himself with a certain confidence that others would pay for. He was dressed in a simple black business suit. His hair was dark blond and carefully slicked back. He had sharp blue eyes which at the moment were examining Harry very carefully before he finally spoke. "Are you a first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered quickly.

"He doesn't know the way to the platform, Cyrus," the woman remarked in an endearing voice. It was a tone that a mother would probably use in discussing her own child or what Harry suspected a mother's tone to her own child would sound like.

"Muggle-born?" the man asked.

"No, sir, muggle raised." Harry answered. He wasn't sure if he gave the right answer when both parents' eyes widened slightly before roaming over Harry. He felt very uncomfortable and vulnerable when their eyes lingered on his face.

The man found his voice first, bending down to become eye level with Harry. "You're Harry Potter, are you not?" The two daughters gasped at the name, while the mother was looking down at Harry, and he was sure she was on the verge of tears.

Harry gulped; instinctively bringing his hand to his bangs in an attempt to cover up his famous lightning scar.

Cyrus must have sensed Harry's anxiety, bringing a hand to rest on Harry's shoulder, "It's alright, my boy. We'll not gawk and point like the others."

A sudden sense of relief filled Harry. Even though he didn't know this man, there was something in his eyes that led him to trust his words.

"You look just like your father," The woman bent down next to her husband, "but you have Lily's eyes." She paused; her husband wrapped his arm around his wife. "But, I'm sure you already know that, you've seen their pictures."

Harry had immediately brightened when she mentioned his parents. Wondering how they knew his parents, but his curiosity was diminished at the mention of pictures of his parents. Growing up with the Dursleys, he had been forbidden to ask about his parents. He knew nothing about them, up until a few weeks ago; he had believed they had died in a car crash. He had never seen any picture of either his mum or dad.

The reminder was enough for him to bow his head. He found his throat very dry, when he responded. "No, I don't have any pictures of them."

The woman immediately gasped, the man muttered something that sounded an awful lot like the curse words Uncle Vernon would hail at Harry on any given day.

"You've never seen pictures of Lily or James?" asked the mother, her manicured fingers on her lips.

"Did you know them?" Harry asked, unable to stop his growing curiosity that filled his insides like a swelling balloon. He knew he should have answered her question first but the way she had referred to his parents had ensnared his attention.

Roxanne looked to be on the verge of tears, she nodded before giving him a very watery smile. "Yes, I was in the same year as James and Lily. I was friends with your mother throughout her time at school and when we graduated and got married. I was her matron of honor, and she was my maid of honor."

"Really?" Harry breathed, unable to believe his luck at this chance encounter. He had accidentally stumbled upon meeting friends of his parents! Just listening to how Roxanne talked about his mother brought warmth to his chest, as well as threatening to bring a tear or two.

She nodded, "yes, we had the privilege of knowing the Potters. I have pictures of your parents and their friends. I can send them if you want?"

Harry was unsure if he could trust his voice. His throat tightened, his mind nearly shutting down at the thought of being able to see his parents' faces. He could finally see what they actually looked like! A wish that was more dream or fantasy was now going to become a reality. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves properly," Cyrus stepped forward and extended his hand. "I'm Cyrus Greengrass, this is my wife Roxanne Greengrass and these are our two daughters, Daphne and Astoria."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Harry shook the man's hand. "Did you know my parents too?"

"Yes, I did, I was two years older than them but I had the distinct pleasure of calling your parents friends especially after they graduated."

He turned to Mrs. Greengrass, to see a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"We have met before," she observed in a soft voice. "When you were born, I held you just like your mother held Daphne," she clarified after seeing Harry's confused look.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that comment, all he could get himself to do was nod his head.

"Are they here, these muggles?" asked Cyrus in a firm voice, casually looking around for them.

"No, they just dropped me off." Harry admitted, feeling heat coming off his cheeks at this embarrassing admission. He immediately lowered his head, his eyes on his scuffed up shoes but a gentle finger was placed under his chin, gently pushing his head up so that he could see the man and woman giving him a look. He had never seen his uncle or aunt give him this particular look. Sympathy, kindness, concern…

Cyrus looked over his shoulder to see the clock now read 10:50. "We should get to the platform. Harry and Daphne are going to need to find a compartment."

Roxanne nodded; she too stood back up but not before giving Harry a very brief hug which caused Harry's body to stiffen at the unexpected contact. Something that did not go unnoticed by the mother, she gave him a very curious look. She must have sensed Harry's embarrassment, since she didn't comment on it.

"I will send you the pictures by the weekend."

"Thank you," His voice came out dry and croaky, still trying to recover from the sudden hug. He was not use to being hugged or touched, besides the occasional wallop from his uncle or aunt. If he had gotten too loud or disrespectful but now thinking about the hug, he had to admit that it was very pleasant.

The oldest daughter stepped forward. She was Harry's height. She was the combination of her parents. She had her mother's same raven hair and delicate facial features but she had her father's sharp blue eyes. She extended her hand, "Daphne Greengrass. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Our world owes you an incredible debt."

Harry looked at her hand for a second before shaking it. His mind was still mulling over what she had said, "A debt?"

An amused Cyrus only shook his head, "I'm sure Daphne can explain it on the train, Harry but for now we need to get going or we're going to be late." The Greengrass clan led him across the platform intersecting nine and ten. They stopped at a brick barrier turning back to Harry; it was Roxanne who spoke, still looking a little emotional. "All you have to do is go through the barrier, Harry."

Harry tilted his head, believing that they were having him on. He looked from the serious looking Greengrass family to the solid brick barrier. He opened his mouth to speak but the only audible words that came out were: "ugh…"

Cyrus smiled, stepping away from his family. He gently put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He ignored Harry's instinctive flinch. "Come, I will lead you so that you know we're not joking."

Harry looked up to see the man was serious and so he slowly nodded, once more trusting this friendly stranger. The two began pushing his trolley forward, picking up speed as they went, with the impending brick wall getting closer. Harry's stomach lurched unable or unwilling to believe the man's words, he closed his eyes preparing for impact but to Harry's surprise it never came.

Instead he found himself staring up at a sign that read Platform Nine and Three Quarters. A sudden whistle brought Harry's attention to the elegant crimson train that continued to blow smoke. Families were crowded along the platform, parents giving teary eye goodbyes while envious younger siblings watched their brothers and sisters depart for Hogwarts.

The Greengrass family led Harry through the crowd with Mr. Greengrass helping Harry with his trolley. Astoria was holding her sister's hand while Mrs. Greengrass pushed Daphne's trolley. The younger sister had tears in her eyes when she gave her older sister a strong hug which the sister returned with just as much emotion.

"You two better hurry and find a compartment," suggested Mr. Greengrass.

Harry nodded, "thanks for all your help."

The couple smiled down at him but it was the patriarch who spoke. "It was the least we could do for James and Lily's son."

Roxanne stepped forward, carefully resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If you need or want anything all you have to do is write. Okay, Harry?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't use to such kindness. He numbly nodded. She must have seen the conflict in his face and posture, since she gave him a small smile before standing back up to say goodbye to Daphne.

Harry looked up to see Cyrus Greengrass was watching him closely. "You're going to be a great wizard, Harry." He then extended his hand. Harry shook the man's offered hand, not sure how to respond to the man's compliment so he remained silent.

"Goodbye, Harry," said Astoria softly, from her mother's side. The youngest sister gave Harry a shy smile.

"Come on, Harry, we should hurry," Daphne said, after pulling away from her father's hug. The two with the help of Cyrus were able to load both trunks and Hedwig's cage onto the train. The two gave one last wave goodbye before entering the train.

"You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to," Harry commented, years of isolation and neglect at primary school came bubbling up.

Daphne stopped in front of him, turning to face him with an incredulous look. "Why would I do that? Don't you want to be friends?"

Friends?Harry thought unable to fight the grin that came to his face. He never had friends before because of his cousin, "Yeah, all right."

Daphne smiled, the two first years continued to pull their trunks through the train. They received a few passing looks the further along the train they went but to Harry's relief no one seemed to recognize him. The two found a compartment near the back of the train. Daphne entered first, followed by Harry, they helped lift their trunks on the luggage racks before putting Hedwig's cage on the seat next to where Harry was going to sit.

The then two Hogwarts students went to the window with Daphne opening it, she was obviously looking to wave goodbye to her family one final time before the train departed. Harry made himself comfortable by his window seat. Curiously peering out the window to see a plump red haired witch lecturing a pair of equally red headed boys whose heads were out the window, making faces to their younger sister who was holding onto her mother's hand. The young redhead girl was smiling but tears were freely coming down her face.

Daphne called his name, grabbing his attention away from the family of red heads and further up the platform where he could see Daphne's parents and sister all smiling and waving at not just her but him.

He waved back, unable to stop smiling, the train hissed smoke and bellowed one more whistle before its engines revved to life and carried the train out of the station with Harry and Daphne waving to her family until the platform was out of sight.

Yes, life was finally getting good for Harry Potter.


	2. The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to heloisaa22, FierceKat, and Olivia for taking the time and dropping a comment on the last chapter. It means a lot to me to read your feedback.

Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass rode silently through the countryside. Neither had spoken since the train had pulled out of the platform to begin its journey. Harry had busied himself with one of his school books, but he could feel Daphne's eyes on him every so often. He looked up after a strong inkling that she was watching him. Only to see her blue eyes suddenly turn from him to the window, her cheeks reddening at being caught.

"Your parents are very nice," he decided not to call her out for getting caught staring.

She smiled and nodded, but her smile soon turned to a frown as her eyes met his. "Do you really have no pictures of your parents?"

Harry sighed. He wanted to start a new life. A life without the Dursleys but he also knew that this question would come up after what he let slip to the Greengrass family.

"Yeah, I was forbidden to talk about my parents."

"That's awful!" Daphne protested. "Your parents are heroes! Just like you."

He stirred uncomfortably in his seat. Harry didn't like the attention of being praised for something he couldn't even remember. For something that left his parents dead and him an orphan.

Daphne seemed to have picked up on his discomfort. "I'm sorry, Harry-"

"It's fine," he cut off the rest of her apology. He didn't need to hear it to know she meant it. He could tell by her mournful expression and by her tone. Not wanting to dwell on the sensitive matter, Harry decided to change the topic.

"Can you tell me about your parents? What do they do?"

He was really curious with what magical occupations there were out there after graduating from Hogwarts. Harry wanted to know as much as he could about this new world he found himself in. He was also curious in learning more about Daphne's family since they were not only nice and sincere, but they had also been friends with his parents.

"Well, my father considers himself blissfully unemployed," Daphne smiled. "That allows him more time with us and managing the family assets but he was an auror during the war."

Harry looked at her blankly. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly, "A what?"

"They're like muggle policemen except that they usually only go after the more dangerous criminals."

"Why did he stop being that?"

Daphne shrugged, "The war was over, and he says it was something that he didn't feel drawn to anymore. He saw too many bad things and he said that me, Astoria and our mother was the perfect antidote."

Harry felt his respect for this many only grow upon learning that not only did he work to capture dangerous criminals, but retired early so that he could be there for his family.

"Though he does occasionally sit on the Wizengamot court," Daphne paused, seeing Harry's confused look, she continued. "It's like the muggles equivalent to Parliament."

He nodded, storing this useful information a way. He made a mental note to go back and find more information about the Wizengamot court.

"What about your mother?"

"She's a healer at St. Mungos," answered Daphne. "Which is like a doctor, and St. Mungos is a magical hospital."

"Magical hospital? I don't remember seeing that in Diagon Alley."

"It's not in Diagon Alley, Harry. It's in downtown London," she corrected patiently. "It's under heavy concealment charms, heavily warded to keep muggles away."

"That makes sense."

"Yes, Diagon Alley is much too small to house St. Mungos or even the Ministry of Magic."

"Ministry of Magic?" Harry was feeling more and more overwhelmed. There was so much he didn't know. He found himself once more incredibly thankful for meeting Daphne.

"It's our magical government." She explained.

"It's run by the Minister of Magic and the Wizengamot court, the Ministry is made up of several departments that help us regulate the magical world. We have a Law Enforcement branch, International Cooperation, Travel Department, Magical Creatures, Muggle Liaison and so forth."

After finishing her explanation, Daphne was now looking at him with an inquisitive look. "Didn't you get any sort of pamphlet or books when the Hogwarts representative visited your family?"

Harry shook his head, "No, was I supposed to?"

"All muggle borns do," she pointed out. "And since you were brought up in the muggle world it only makes sense that you would to."

"I didn't receive anything but my letter and even that was difficult to receive." Harry noticed his last words had caught her interest. He sighed. Realizing, he now needed to retell the story of how discovered he was a wizard and the fallout of it all. When he was done, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed since he let slip his living arrangements at the Dursleys.

Without speaking, Daphne got up from her seat, gently pushing Hedwig's cage aside so that she could sit next to Harry. She gently took his hand, ignoring his discomfort, before raising his head so that he would have to meet her icy blue eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Harry," she reassured him. "Your Aunt and Uncle are the ones who should be ashamed." She squeezed his hand. "No decent person would treat a child the way they treated you."

The impact of her words and tone were too much for Harry. Unable, to meet her eyes anymore, he lowered his head. "Promise me you won' tell anyone."

"I promise, Harry."

"Thank you," he raised his head and was touched and surprised at seeing the sincerity shimmer in her eyes.

She smiled at him. Daphne gave his hand one more squeeze before her fingers slipped out of his and she made her way back over to her seat across from his.

Before either could speak, the door of their compartment slid open as a smiling elder witch poked her head in. "Anything from the trolley?"

Harry leaned over so that he could see what the elderly witch was referring to and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the assortment of candy. He immediately made his way over to the trolley. He reached inside his robes to get his money, but seeing so many choices, he was unsure what was good and what wasn't.

A giggling Daphne appeared beside him. "The Chocolate frogs and Licorice wands are the best."

Harry listened to her without a second thought. He quickly scooped up a few for him and her. Enjoying the ability to not only have his own money but being able to spend it on whatever he wanted. With that in mind, he decided on spoiling himself for the first time and ended up buying a little bit of everything. He handed her some of the chocolate frogs and licorice wands since she gave them such a strong endorsement.

"No need," he stopped her when he noticed she was going to her pocket to retrieve some money to pay him back

She looked skeptical but the sudden growl from her stomach couldn't be ignored. She blushed, but Harry only chuckled, finding it amusing. Daphne playfully tossed a chocolate frog at him for retaliation which hit him right on the head causing them both to start laughing as they volleyed candy back and forth.

"Okay, no more, no more," Harry waved up his arms in between his own laughter. He couldn't remember ever having so much fun before.

Daphne replied by tossing one final box of candy at him which hit him in the shoulder. "Smart move," she turned her attention onto one of the nearby licorice wands.

Harry looked at the candy box that Daphne had tossed at him. He picked it up, reading: Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

"Be careful with those. When they say every flavor, they mean it," Daphne warned, biting into a licorice wand.

"What do you mean every flavor?" They couldn't be serious. He thought it was just a marketing ploy. He could remember other such claims when he caught glimpses of them on the telly when the Dursleys were watching.

"They have normal ones, like chocolate, vanilla, marshmallow," Daphne counted them off with her finger. "But they also have grass, dirt, deviled eggs, and my dad once told me he got a bogey flavored one."

He immediately grimaced at the thought of those disgusting flavors. Harry tentatively looked at the ones in his hand, and picked up the brown one. Hoping for it to be chocolate, he took a bite, tasting coffee instead. It was an unpleasant taste, but Harry wasn't about to complain since it hadn't been one of the bad ones that Daphne had mentioned.

"Do you want any?" He held it out for her.

She shook her head. "No, I don't eat them anymore. Not after I got an earwax one."

"Earwax?" asked an incredulous Harry.

Daphne was eyeing the box as if expecting it to suddenly sprout legs and claws and pounce on her. "Yeah, it was awful! It took me two days to rid my mouth of the taste!"

After that, they enjoyed a comfortable silence as they helped themselves to the candy. Now and then, Daphne would give her opinion on one of the candies Harry was trying. Or in the case of the chocolate frog explaining how it had just jumped out of the wrapper once Harry had opened it. After recovering the frog, and taking a tentative bite of it, he noticed it had come with a card.

The card he got was of Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster at Hogwarts. Turning it over, allowed Harry a chance to read the small summary about the wizard as well as an impressive list of accomplishments. He now was beginning to understand why people like Hagrid spoke about him with such reverence.

"You know about the Houses, right?" Daphne's question pulled him away from his Dumbledore card.

"Yeah, Hagrid told me about them." Harry was finally pleased at being able to claim he knew at least one thing about this new world. He noticed her pensive look. "What is it?"

"It's just very odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether you know why or not Harry, you are a very famous wizard. Everyone in our world knows your name and what you did."

"Everyone but me," he groaned, bitterness creeping into his tone.

She gave him an apologetic look. "I know it's not fair Harry. I promise to help teach you everything about our world, if you'd like?"

"I'd like that," he smiled, which she returned.

"It's just odd how the Headmaster would entrust such an important task of contacting you with," Daphne was trying to find a delicate way of putting it, "the school's gamekeeper."

"Hagrid was great though," defended Harry.

"He didn't even tell you how to reach the platform," she pointed out. "He didn't give you any of the books or pamphlets to help you learn about our society," she paused, "Just think how bad the situation could've been."

As much as Harry enjoyed his time with Hagrid, he wasn't able to argue any of Daphne's pints. Causing him to wonder why Hagrid had been picked, and not another member of the school's staff. If he hadn't met Daphne and her family, he'd probably be still wandering around trying to find the elusive platform.

"So do you know what house you want to be in?"

"Anywhere, but Slytherin," Harry remembered Hagrid's warning about that particular house. He was expecting to receive a nod from Daphne, but instead he found himself on the wrong end of a very unfriendly stare.

"My dad was in Slytherin," she said stiffly.

Harry's eyes widened upon realizing how colossal his blunder was. "I didn't mean it," He immediately tried to backpedal. Afraid, he was going to lose his first friend. "I-I didn't know about your Father."

"Then why did you say it?" she challenged him.

"Because Hagrid told me that Voldemort came from that House," He looked up to see she hadn't flinched when he said his name. "You didn't flinch?"

"Why would I?" Her annoyance momentarily replaced with a smile. "It's only a name."

"Yeah, I know but still everyone-" began Harry.

"My dad taught me never to fear a name," Daphne interrupted him. "He fought against him and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fearing his name."

"Your father fought against him?" Asked Harry, confused at this contradiction, "But he was in Slytherin."

"Is that what Hagrid told you?" Daphne asked coldly. "That all Slytherins follow the Dark Arts?"

Harry recoiled at the bard before nodding. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

To his surprise, she shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did, Harry." She must have sensed his confusion, since she was quick to clarify. "Because now you know the truth about the house of Slytherin, I hope I'm worthy enough to join Slytherin."

"Really?" Harry had never pegged Daphne for a Slytherin even after she revealed her father was put in that house.

"Yes, cunning, ambitious, and resourceful," She listed the traits with a hint of pride in her voice. "These are great qualities to have Harry. You would do well in Slytherin."

The idea of being put in Slytherin would have been as appealing as cow dung to Harry when he arrived to Kings Cross this morning. However, now he wasn't so sure. After learning about the house from Daphne, Slytherin didn't seem like such a bad choice. She wanted to be sorted there, and Harry didn't want to be separated from his new friend.

"Was your mother sorted into Slytherin?"

"No, she was in Ravenclaw," answered Daphne. "That's a good alternative to Slytherin."

"Maybe we can be sorted into Slytherin together," Harry suggested.

Daphne smiled brightly before feigning a reproachful expression. "It would be a shame to end our friendship if you were sorted into the lowly houses of Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"My parents were in Gryffindor," Harry deadpanned.

"The exception to the rule," she rebutted playfully.

"Like us in Slytherin?"

"Exactly."

Suddenly, their compartment door slid open and Daphne's smile dipped into a scowl. A pale, blond haired boy entered with two giant kids that more resembled gorillas then kids with their hairy arms, heavy brows, and vacant expressions.

"Everyone is talking that Harry Potter is on board this train," the boy stated,

Harry recognized him. He was the boy he had met at Madam Malkins. There, he had been instantly turned off by the boy. It was also in that brief encounter where the boy had bragged about being a shoe in for Slytherin.

"Go away, Draco," Daphne told him in an icy voice.

Draco's smirk only grew. "Did I interrupt something, Greengrass?"

"Yes, a good conversation," Harry frowned at the boy and his goons.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced, ignoring the sour expression from Daphne and Harry's previous remark. "I know you are new to our world Potter but a little tip. Some families are better than others, even though you got yourself a little pureblood pal." He gestured to Daphne before pointing to himself to make his final pitch.

"But your life at Hogwarts would go a long way if we were to join forces." Draco offered his hand, an already confident smirk on his pale face, believing Harry was about to shake it.

He didn't. Instead, Harry snorted in amusement. "I think I'll be just fine."

"It's never a smart move to cross the Malfoys," he dropped his hand to his side.

"Leave," Daphne stood and drew her wand in one motion, pointing it at Draco.

He blanched upon being at the receiving end while his two goons stupidly stared back waiting for their orders. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Draco tried to recover by holding his head high, "There is better company to find." His goons exited the compartment, Draco was last to step out, when he did he turned back to face Daphne and Harry.

"You will regret this one day, Potter."

"Unlikely," Daphne slid the door shut so fast Draco barely slipped his head out before the door closed. He sent them one more dirty look before leading his goons away.

"The nerve of him," Daphne was still staring at the compartment door.

"You knew him," Harry remembered her calling him by his name.

"Sadly I do," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What you need to understand Harry is that all pure blooded families are familiar with each other and the Malfoys and my family are no different. If you ask me, I think it is one of the downsides of being a pure-blood. Having to attend parties hosted by families such as the Malfoys, the Notts, or Parkinsons."

"He was another big reason why I didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin." Harry admitted, slipping a finger into Hedwig's cage so that he could pet his beloved owl. She responded by giving him an appreciative hoot.

"And what about now?" Daphne returned to her seat. Her face had softened and her tone no longer carried that sharp edge that it did when she had been in Draco's presence.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He still wasn't sure what House was the right one for him.

"It will let you decide," Daphne said vaguely. However, before Harry could ask her about it, she was already changing the subject."We're getting closer to Hogwarts, we should change."

All thoughts of Hogwarts and its Houses immediately left his head when he heard the words get changed. He spun in his seat to face her, believing she was kidding. "Get changed?"

"Yes, into our Hogwarts robes," she answered casually.

"In the same room?" choked Harry. He found his cheeks warming up when Daphne turned to him with a playful smile coming to her lips.

"I hadn't thought about that. What are you suggesting, Harry?"

"Wait,…well… ugh… erh," he stammered, cursing himself for being unable to string together a coherent defense, let alone a sentence. His response only set Daphne into a fit of giggles and after a few seconds she seemed to have finally taken pity on him because she clarified the situation.

"You change out in the hall."

"But people will see me," Harry didn't find this a better situation to be put in.

"Yes, but you are wearing underwear. So just be quick about it," Daphne turned her back to him, opening her trunk to fish out her own school robes. She turned back to him with her robes in her hands, and in a painfully sweet voice she said. "I need to change Harry and we need to hurry."

A grumbling Harry gathered up his own school robes and left the compartment with the door nipping at his ankles when he stepped out. He turned back to protest only to see Daphne give him a playful wink and a smile before she pulled on the blinds to cover the glass door.

\------------------------------

Thirty minutes later found Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass standing at Hogsmeade Station being shepherded by the Hogwarts' gamekeeper with the other first years. Harry gave a smile and wave to Hagrid before he and Daphne were corralled with the others to walk down a narrow and rocky path that cut through a dark and towering forest.

"Daphne! There you are!" cried a girl's voice. Harry turned to see a first year girl and boy approaching them.

Daphne's face immediately brightened when she spotted the girl. "Tracey!"The girls hugged while the boy who had accompanied this Tracey kept his distance, lingering in the shadows.

As soon as the girls parted, the girl named Tracey spoke once more. "Where were you on the train? I was forced to sit with Pansy and Millicent." She uttered the two names with clear distaste before sticking her tongue out.

Daphne giggled, before putting on a sympathetic expression after Tracey gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry Trace, really I am. We were near the end of the train."

"We?" asked a puzzled Tracey, turning to Harry for the first time.

He was finally able to get a good look at the first year. Tracy was about his height with shoulder length strawberry blond hair, a friendly smile, and a mischievous glint in her blue-green eyes. Harry cleared his throat, knowing this would be the first of many introductions that he would have to prepare himself for. "Harry Potter."

Tracey gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening, landing on his forehead. She was obviously looking for the scar. The boy she had come with gave a quick inhale of breath, but Harry couldn't see his reaction since his face was hooded by the shadows.

"Trace," Daphne wagged her finger; looking embarrassed by her friend' reaction.

It shook Tracey out of her daze. She then shook Harry's hand, a bit of a blush coming to her cheeks. "I'm Tracey Davis," She introduced herself, "And I'm sorry for my reaction."

Harry took her apology with a smile.

"You were quite the topic on-board the train." The boy finally spoke, stepping out of the shadows allowing Harry a good look. He was an inch or two shorter then Harry with a wiry frame. He had short light brown hair, and alert brown eyes.

"Nott?" asked Daphne, in a voice mixed with surprise but annoyance. She turned to her friend Tracey who offered her a shrug.

"Greengrass," the boy replied curtly before returning his attention to Harry. He then extended his hand, "Theodore Nott."

Harry shook the boy's offered hand. Tracey and Theodore then fell in step with him and Daphne as they made their way together. He could hear Hagrid mentioning seeing the first glimpse of Hogwarts as the narrow path suddenly opened up and Harry got the first sight of his new home.

It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen, the towering turrets, the stone halls; nestled on top of a mountain, with the lake underneath that shimmered like dark glass. The thousands of candles that lit the windows seemed to be winking down on them.

Hagrid led the clamoring first years to boats and instructed no more to four then a boat. Harry and Daphne went in to one with Tracey and Theodore sitting across from them as the boats around them were filling up with excited first years. When the last student got on, Hagrid commanded them forward, the boats lurched to life gliding across the lake.

The atmosphere on the boat was a bit chilly and very quiet. Harry noticed that Daphne was no longer the same amiable and engaging person she had been on the train with him. She no longer had that bright, radiant smile. Instead her eyes were cold and calculating while she watched Theodore closely. He matched her stare with his own.

Harry got the distinct impression that they didn't like each other. Tracey was watching the two with a look of apprehension. Unable, to take the silence, Harry was about to speak, but Theodore beat him to it.

"Are the rumors true, Potter? Did you really stay with muggles?"

"Does that bother you, Nott?" Daphne spat the boy's name.

"Not at all," he said tersely.

"I'm sure your fath-" Daphne never got to finish since Harry decided it was better to intervene.

"Yeah, I did, I didn't know about magic until my eleventh birthday."

"Really?" Tracey turned to him.

Harry nodded, "really."

"So you don't know anything about our world?" asked Theodore, with a calculating look.

"I didn't but Daphne has been filling me in." Harry turned to Daphne to see her give him a sincere smile before it was swallowed up by the mask she seemed determined to wear in front of Nott.

"That doesn't surprise me," giggled Tracey, hinting at some inside joke between the two girls as it prompted Daphne to roll her eyes.

Before Harry could ask about the inside joke, the boats slid under the cliffs and soon docked at the school's small harbor. Despite the chilly atmosphere between Theodore and Daphne, the former decided to stay with them after they left the boats and climbed the steps that would lead them up to Hogwarts.

The more steps he climbed the more nervous Harry was getting. He was walking into the unknown. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His hands were sweaty. He tried to push down his growing anxiety by trying to listen in on the first conversations of his fellow first years. Hopeful, that their excitement was contagious.

"I heard we had to wrestle a troll," commented a red-headed first year.

Theodore turned his head in the direction of the voice before shaking his head and muttering, "Idiot."

Harry then seemed to realize that Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore didn't appear to be nervous like the others. They were walking with confidence which prompted Harry to ask the inevitable question. "Do you know how we are sorted?"

Theodore regarded him for a second before nodding. "It is very trivial. Don't listen to them." He waved his hand in the direction of the other first years. "All you have to do is put on a hat and it decides what house is best suited for you."

Harry released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Could it really be that simple?

"Sorry, Harry, I should have told you on the train." Daphne flashed him an apologetic look before turning back around where she continued talking with Tracey.

The same red headed boy who believed they had to wrestle a troll to decide what house they'd be put in bumped into Harry. The tall gangly boy turned to Harry and his eyes widened in recognition when they spotted the scar. "You're Harry Potter!"

The boy's blurted declaration sent every pair of eyes on Harry. At that moment, Harry would have been happy to jump into a hole just so that he could avoid all the looks and to block out their incessant whispering.

Oblivious to Harry's discomfort, the red headed first year stuck out his large hand, "I'm Ron Weasley." He smiled, "This is Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan." The boy gestured to a plump boy holding a toad and to a smaller boy with brown hair and as Harry would find out spoke with a thick Irish brogue

Harry shook their hands. He didn't want to be rude.

"Can I see the scar again?" Ron asked bluntly. "I didn't get a good look the first time."

Caught off guard by this boy's rudeness and bluntness, Harry found himself instantly disliking him.

"Could you be any thicker, Weasley?" Theodore stepped in.

Ron's smile at meeting Harry disappeared when he spotted Theodore. "Nott," the boy grounded out the name with an anger that surprised Harry.

"Quiet down there," Hagrid's booming voice echoed over the talking. The two boys who had been staring at each other turned to the Hogwarts gamekeeper whose towering stature and growing frown was enough to get them to listen.

"You shouldn't hang around people like Nott, Harry. People are going to start wondering about your loyalties," Ron warned before leading Neville and Seamus away.

Not about to take advice from him, Harry instead turned to Nott to see that he was still scowling in Ron's direction. "Thanks, Theodore."

"It was nothing," he waved him off. "Ron's a bit daft."

Ron's reaction to Harry caused his main frustration to rear its head. He hated how everyone was able to recognize him. How they all knew his story. How they all believed him to be a hero, a savior, a magical guardian, a prodigy.

No real pressure right? Harry thought dryly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He with the other first years soon found themselves leaving the friendly presence of the Hogwarts gamekeeper to now find themselves following a Professor McGonagall. A stern looking witch who Harry decided right there and then was someone that he did not want to cross.

Torches lit the entrance hall. It was so large Harry was sure that the Dursleys' entire house could fit comfortably inside. His head swiveled trying to take in the room as well as the noise of what sounded like hundreds of muffled voices, he was sure that those voices belonged to the rest of the students. They were then led to a small empty chamber room which was rather bare; it was a tight fit for the first years who stood shoulder to shoulder, crowding around Professor McGonagall. He was standing between Daphne and Theodore, when Professor McGonagall finally addressed them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards…"

"Not the Slytherins, unless you count You-Know-Who," Ron whispered in front of them.

"Dark wizards, the lot of them," added Seamus.

Neville gulped loudly, a soft croak could be heard from the toad he was carrying.

Surprisingly Daphne and Theodore had similar responses. They both were fixing them with cold stares.

"Don't listen to them, Harry."

Harry turned to Daphne. He still wasn't sure which house he wanted to be put in. He couldn't deny that Slytherin's reputation was not very endearing. Neither was it winning any points when it boasted potential members such as Draco. However, Harry was sure that the house was not pure evil.

To give them such labels was silly, he thought. It was impossible for one house to be pure dark while another was pure light. They all had good and bad.

Harry watched Professor McGonagall leave through the doors, as the first years began muttering amongst themselves. He swallowed nervously, knowing that in a few minutes his path would begin to take shape when he was sorted into one of the four houses. He wanted to be with Daphne, since she had become his first friend and her family had been friends with his parents.

Even the appearance of the school's ghosts couldn't calm the torrent of thoughts or the drumming of his heart. It was not until Professor McGonagall arrived and informed them to report to the Great Hall did Harry realize that his time had come. Taking a shaky breath, he followed the other first years, careful to stay close with Daphne as they walked into the Great Hall.

The immense size of the Hall had shaken Harry from his sorting reverie, allowing him a chance to examine the splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Hundreds of faces were staring back at them and that did nothing to calm Harry's nerves. Wanting to avoid the stares that fed the constricting feeling that seemed to be wrapping itself around his stomach, he looked up. He saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History." Whispered a first year behind Harry, but when he turned to face the bushy haired witch, her brown eyes only fell on his green ones for a second before moving upwards. Spotting the outline of his scar, she mouthed a quick oh.

Immediately disinterested by the girl from her gesture, Harry turned away. Not wanting her to further gawk at him or pester him with questions. It served as another reminder of the incredible disadvantage he found himself in. They would all measure him to the Harry Potter they read about in all those magical history books. He didn't want to be honored for something he didn't even remember.

No, he thought. He wanted to earn that sort of respect through diligence and hard work.

He fixed his stare straight ahead of him watching Professor McGonagall silently place a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hat began to sing.

All Harry could do was blink, of all the things he expected the hat to do, singing wasn't one of them. He stood amazed with the other first years as the hat continued to pelt a tune about its important job in sorting the first years into the four different houses. However it was the hat's words on Slytherin that got Harry's attention:

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends."

The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we're not fighting a troll?" asked Ron.

As the first students were called, Harry tried to drown out everyone around him, as he watched the hat closely. It was put on top the student's head, usually covering their faces and sometimes it shouted a decision after a few seconds, but other times it took several minutes.

When the first Slytherin was sorted, Harry's eyes followed the young Millicent Bullstrude, who walked across the hall to the Slytherin table. He was struck with their sour looks. They didn't look to be the most pleasant people to be around. Daphne's friend Tracey Davis was soon sorted into Slytherin, her smiling and lively appearance was a stark contrast to the other Slytherins.

He soon learned the name of the bushy haired girl who had read Hogwarts: a History and who had gawked at him. She was Hermione Granger and she had gone to Gryffindor.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Daphne stepped in front of Harry and confidently walked over to the Sorting Hat. She sat down accepting the hat, looking certain and ready. Harry hoped he looked like that when his name was called.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne beamed, when Professor McGonagall removed the hat before she went off to the Slytherin table. She shot him a quick smile as she passed him, before she put on a more serious, determined look as she gracefully walked across the Great Hall and joined her friend Tracey with the other Slytherins.

Harry watched with some trepidation as the unpleasant boy known as Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin without the hat on his greasy head for more than a second. He was even less than thrilled when he noticed Draco had joined his two goons at the Slytherin table. He wasn't sure if he could stand being housemates and dorm mates with those three for the next seven years.

When Theodore Nott was sorted into Slytherin, he sat across from Daphne and Tracey. Daphne fixed him with a frown for a second before her blue eyes fell on Harry. She pointed to the empty seat across from her, signaling that she was waiting for him to join her.

The moment he feared had finally come when he heard the professor's Scottish brogue call his name: "Potter, Harry."

It was just like Harry feared. He could feel every eye in the Great Hall on him. The whispering spread like wildfire across the hall. Harry tried his best to block them all out, his heart drumming against his ribs and the palms of his hands were slick with sweat when he sat down on the stool.

He found his eyes straying towards the Slytherin table and to a certain first year, who gave him an encouraging smile. That was the last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes and left his sight in darkness.

A sudden small voice in his ear caused Harry to jerk slightly in his seat, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

"You're asking me?" thought a dumbfounded Harry.

"The choice is ultimately yours," replied the hat, sounding amused.

Harry gulped, "can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," observed the hat wryly with a chuckle before adding. "Go ahead young Potter."

"Would I do well in Slytherin?"

"Oh yes you would. You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-" the hat paused.

Harry took a deep breath, remembering his conversation with Daphne on the train, he steadied himself and made his decision."Alright then sort me there."

"Oh yes it is all there, you will not only be great Harry but you will make Slytherin house great once more," the hat sounded excited at the prospect.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took the hat off to complete silence. He looked up at Professor McGonagall's paling face. She was looking at him very closely. He could see the many open jaws and wide eyes from the hundreds of students all watching him as if he grew a second head right in front of their eyes.

When other tables clapped for their first years, the Slytherin table was staring at Harry with narrowed eyes and scowls, disgust clearly written on their faces at their newest first year. Disheartened, Harry kept his stare to the floor and quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, quietly wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his short tenure at school.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, Potter," Theodore observed neutrally when Harry took a seat next to him. Thankfully, he was across from Daphne who looked to be the only one happy for his sorting in the entire Great Hall.

"I hate to agree with Nott, but I was sure you were Gryffindor bound," admitted Tracey, watching Harry closely from across the table.

"Well… ergh yeah, I guess I'm just full of surprises," Harry hoped he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Don't listen to them, Harry," assured a confident Daphne. "You're a perfect fit for this house."

Theodore looked like he wanted to comment but decided against it.

Not wanting to know if the students were still staring at him. Harry turned his attention instead to the High Table, finally getting a good view of the teachers. His eyes immediately found the giant games keeper who was sitting at the end. Hagrid's beetle black eyes were looking at Harry with disbelief.

Harry slumped further down in his seat, believing that the man who had introduced him to the wizarding world was now going to be prejudicial to him since his house sorting. He followed down the table, not knowing the names of the professors but he made sure to remember their faces so that he could ask someone who they were and what they taught. He did recognize Professor Quirrell whom he had met at the Leaky Cauldron.

It was the teacher next to Quirrell that brought Harry immediate trepidation. The man had greasy black hair, a hooked nose, sallow skin and obsidian eyes that once they fell on Harry. He felt an immediate searing pain from his scar that caused him to yelp.

"Ouch!"

"Harry? What is it?" asked a concerned Daphne.

Harry, who had been instinctively rubbing his forehead to soothe the sudden pain in his scar, immediately dropped his hand when he realized most of the table was watching him with calculating looks.

"It's nothing," he lied wanting the other Slytherins to go back to their own conversations.

"Harry?" Daphne wasn't fooled.

"It's fine, really." He felt bad for having to lie to his first friend. However, Harry didn't want to make a mountain out of a mole hill, especially since the pain had stopped almost as soon as it had come. He looked back up to see that the hooked nose teacher was now conversing with Quirrell.

The Sorting Ceremony ended when a dark skinned boy Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. The stool and the hat were removed and Headmaster Dumbledore approached the pulpit. Harry recognized him from his chocolate frog's card. The Headmaster was beaming and there was a twinkle in his eye as he addressed the students, but Harry was only half listening, still trying to figure out what had brought the sudden pain to his scar.

It was the Headmaster's last words that brought a wrinkle to Harry's brow when he uttered.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard right, especially when everyone else clapped and cheered at the Headmaster's words.

"What was that about?" Harry found himself asking.

"That's Dumbledore," Theodore shrugged casually before adopting a more serious look. "People like to think he's a bit of a loon but I think there is a method to his madness."

"He's the strongest wizard since Merlin," Tracey whispered from across the table.

"He's powerful but quirky," Daphne added her own two knuts.

Harry could tell that even though none of them knew the person that was Dumbledore, they all respected the wizard. His thoughts on Dumbledore vanished as soon as his eyes fell to the table where the plates in front of him were now all piled with food. His mouth fell open and he was sure he was drooling.

His stomach rumbled in approval as his eyes roamed the table to see roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, and lamb chops, sausages, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, and Harry could continue but his stomach's protest of wanting to taste food instead of see it won out. He immediately helped himself piling his plate with a little bit of everything. He was about to take his first bite of his pork chops when his eyes fell on the most heinous looking ghost yet.

The ghost had blank staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood. He glided over to Harry and the three others. He could have sworn the temperature around them dropped at the ghost's presence. Harry felt a shiver go up his back when the gaze of the ghost fell on him.

"Welcome to Slytherin house, I am the Bloody Baron," it introduced in a deep, intimating voice, giving them a low head bow. "I trust that you will help us win our seventh straight house cup."

None of them seemed comfortable addressing the house ghost and the Baron seemed to realize this. "I'll have my eyes on you, Potter." With those final words, the ghost glided away.

Forgetting about the pork chop on his fork, Harry was sure he might be sick with the thought of that ghost watching him.

"You seem to have made quite the impression on the Baron," Theodore noted, when Harry turned to him he could see the corners of the boy's mouth were tugging upwards.

"Lucky me," Harry grumbled before finally taking a bite of the delicious pork chop which seemed to help him forget about his ghostly encounter. He stabbed another potato with his fork. His eyes wandering back to the High Table to see the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were engaged in a friendly conversation, but his eyes soon drifted back to the hooked nose professor who had caused his scar to prickle with pain.

"Theo, who's that?" Harry asked softly, but loud enough so that Tracey and Daphne could hear.

Theodore looked up to who Harry was referring to. "Oh that? That's our Head of House, Severus Snape."

"What class does he teach?" Harry wasn't comfortable with the fact that the man who had caused his scar to sear in pain was the man responsible for his well being while he was at school.

"Potions," answered Theodore.

"But everybody knows he wants the Defense against the Darks Arts Job," commented Daphne.

"How do you know that?"

Daphne shrugged, "These are the ways of Slytherin."

Theodore snorted into his Yorkshire pudding, rolling his eyes when the others laughed at his reaction.

"Theodore Nott," drawled Draco Malfoy, who approached the four first years while his goons stood behind him.

Nott immediately tensed when Malfoy addressed him. He was able to hide his dislike for the Slytherin by keeping his voice polite. "Yes, Draco?"

"Why are you sitting with this rabble? When there is a spare seat with me and the other notable first years."

Tracey stuck out her tongue but due to the angle of where Draco and the others were standing only Harry and Theodore could see.

Theodore looked to the others before addressing Malfoy. "This company is more enjoyable."

Draco's eyes went from Tracey to Harry before he shook his head. "It's a shame you are sullying yourself with the likes of these half-bloods."

Tracey immediately stiffened at the comment, her head drooping, while her eyes went to her plate. She remained perfectly still and quiet.

"Go away, Malfoy," Daphne said coldly, shooting a glare at the goons and their leader.

"Greengrass, you're more than welcome to join us too," Draco ignored Daphne's glare and outburst.

"No one wants you here, Malfoy." Harry's fingers clutched the end of the table.

"The same could be said about you, Potter. The house of Slytherin is for the best of the Wizarding world like the Malfoys," Draco announced pompously, using one of his hands to gesture to himself.

Some of the Slytherins nearby who had been silently watching the interaction of the first years whispered their agreement. This only made Harry even angrier. How could anyone agree with a jerk like him?

Harry was about to tell Draco and the other Slytherins where they could put their twisted agenda but a burly looking fifth year was already approaching them with a very sour looking expression.

"Back to your seat, Malfoy, you should be aware of how our house conducts itself."

Draco opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it; with a jerk of his head he led his goons away. The Slytherin fifth year who had a golden badge with a P with a serpent intertwined with the letter, left without another look at the first years.

Daphne put a hand on Tracey's back who had been unusually silent before turning to Theodore. "You could have left with them, Nott. I'm sure your father would have approved."

Theodore's fists were clenched on the table, they were shaking. "I'm not my father."

Harry looked from Theodore to Daphne, not knowing what they were referring to. Whatever it was, he realized that there must be something fishy with Nott's dad. He didn't know if it was his place to comment or question about his father or Nott's reaction to it.

Daphne didn't look like she believed Nott's words, but before she could reply; Tracey spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"How did he know?"

A look of realization immediately came to Daphne and Theodore. Harry, on the other hand was looking on with confusion unsure what Tracey was talking about. "Know what?"

"My blood status," she whispered so softly that Harry had to crane his neck to hear her.

"Is that a big deal?" Harry wasn't bothered at being referred to as a half-blood but judging by the looks of Theodore and Daphne he was sure he had said the wrong thing.

"It's a very big deal to some people, Harry," Daphne was rubbing Tracey's back in an effort to soothe her friend.

"Especially in this house," added Theodore.

Harry frowned. He looked further up the table to see the many sour looks, the stony face expressions from his fellow Slytherins. He noticed the hostile atmosphere of his housemates as soon as he joined their table. It reminded him of his days at primary school where Dudley had turned his classmates against him, isolating him so that Dudley and his gang could hunt and hurt Harry knowing that no one was going to stand up to his cousin...

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"What are you talking about?" asked a suspicious Nott.

"We don't have to accept this treatment from our housemates," Harry explained, remembering what the Sorting Hat had told him, that he could bring Slytherin back to greatness. "We can change it."

"Do you know what you're saying, Potter?" asked Theodore incredulously. "If you wanted a house of equality, you should try the others because that's not Slytherin."

"Your dad would be so proud of you," Daphne patronized.

"I didn't say I didn't agree with him, I'm just saying we're already pariahs in this school because we're in Slytherin. If we don't even have our own house backing us up then…"

"I'm with Harry," Tracey said confidently.

"Me too," Daphne agreed.

Theodore didn't comment, looking up the table, before letting out a sigh and shaking his head, signaling that he was not going to join them.

Harry felt his confidence waver for a second, but before he could press his fellow Slytherin, the Headmaster got back to the pulpit, the food and dishes disappeared from the table. Dumbledore began his closing remarks, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was going back to what he shared with Tracey and Daphne. They could hopefully change the politics of their house, making it strong once again. He didn't want to belong to a house of bullies and bigots.

He didn't pick up on the Headmaster's speech until the warning on the third floor which he laughed about, but he was one of the few who did. Harry couldn't believe that any who wandered the third floor of this school would meet a terrible fate. Yet seeing the staffs' expressions coupled with the sternness in Dumbledore's voice and the Headmaster's own look, it seemed he was being very serious.

Dumbledore also went on about the forest being forbidden, no spells in the hallway, the growing list of banned magical products. He then led the school in singing the school song which Harry found very peculiar especially when they chose their own rhythm while the Headmaster conducted. The song wasn't finished until two third year Gryffindors finished with a very slow funeral march.

The Headmaster then dismissed the first years after commenting about the beauty of music, the Slytherin first years were then rounded up by two fifth year Prefects. The boy prefect was the one who had sent Draco away from them and they followed the pair down to the dungeons where Harry made the discovery that the school's dungeons temperature dropped at least fifteen degrees from the Great Hall. The corridors were dusty and dimly lit by flame torches. It was not the most scenic part of the castle.

He, Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore were silent during their walk. The latter was avoiding eye contact with the others, having not spoken to them since disagreeing with Harry's intentions on changing the Slytherin House. Harry could hear the muttering of Draco and his posse which included a girl with a pug like face and an awfully high pitched laugh. The fifth years stopped at the wall, turning to the first years, it was the girl who spoke.

"This is the entrance to our common room. It is password protected; under no circumstances are you to share the password with anybody not in the Slytherin house. The punishment is most severe."

The male prefect nodded in agreement before turning to the wall. "The password is Salazar." A stone door that was concealed in the wall slid open allowing the prefects and the first year's access.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of were numerous comfortable looking green leathered chairs and couches; there were dark ornate polished tables in the corner for studying. Some of the older students had already made themselves comfortable at the chairs closest to the fire.

"The dormitories are down there," pointed the fifth year prefect, following his finger Harry spotted the dimly lit doorway. "The hall splits up with girls going on the left and boys on the right. Do not try to visit the others dormitories unless you don't mind pain."

Harry wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but decided that he didn't want to risk it.

"I'm Octavian Rawlings, and this is Elizabeth Kerr, if you have any problems seek us out. We will also be available for tutoring if you need it. You are expected to succeed in every class, failure to do so will lead to a detention that will be assigned by our Head of House," the burly prefect paused, making sure that they understood him; they all nodded so he continued.

"We will leave for breakfast an hour before your first class every morning and 9:30 on the weekends there is no exception. As a member of Slytherin house you are despised by the other houses. This is to be accepted that is why it is so important to represent a united front at all times. If you have a quarrel with a fellow classmate you settle it here," he gestured to the common room. "All house matters will be resolved here. If you're caught or seen in a fight with a fellow Slytherin, you will be punished.

If you have grudges with member of another house make sure you are not caught in the act of your plan, because any time you lose points for the house you will serve a detention with Professor Snape. We have won the house cup six years in a row and we are not about to lose it because of a few first years," Octavian's eyes rested on Harry.

"Nicely said, Octavian," came a soft voice.

Harry turned around with the other first years to see their head of house and Potions master Severus Snape. His eyes fell on Harry but this time he felt no pain from his scar but the stare alone was enough for Harry to confirm that Snape wasn't fond of him.

"I will take it from here," Snape's robes billowed behind him when he walked around the first years. The two prefects nodded, leaving the first years and moving over towards the fireplace to converse with their own friends.

"I'm Severus Snape. I'm your Head of House and your potions professor. You should consider yourselves honored for representing the noble wizard Salazar Slytherin. Remember the reputation you must maintain when you leave this room, little snakes because they all hate you out there. They want nothing more than to divide us and see this noble house fall," Snape's threatening stare swept over the first years before he continued.

"If you need help in your classes, my office is attached to the potions classroom which is down the corridor from here. You are all expected to thrive in every class, Slytherin house represents the best of the wizarding world and poor grades thus will not be accepted. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a soft chorus of, "yes, professor."

Snape seemed satisfied, giving them a curt nod. "Remember you are to arrive bright and early tomorrow morning for breakfast, I will present you your class schedules. Now get some rest." He left without another word.

Feeling suddenly tired and very full, Harry said good night to Tracey and Daphne as he and a quiet Theodore separated from them to go down their own corridor. Walking by the other dorm rooms, theirs turned out to be the last one at the very end. On the door hung a plaque was hung that read: First Years in green writing with an emblazoned serpent below words.

The door opened to show a small circular room with six four poster beds with green and silver linens and green curtains. A fireplace was in the middle of the small common room and between two of the farthest beds were windows. Harry guessed they must have been enchanted since the windows showed the dark grounds Hogwarts, reflecting the darkened skies and bright lights radiating from the stars.

Harry was pleased to see that his trunk was in front of one of the beds that were next to the enchanted window. He was even happier when he noticed that his bed wasn't next to Malfoy. He was between Nott and Zabini. He changed into his pajamas without exchanging a word with Nott who as soon as he finished changing immediately went to bed, closing his curtains.

A yawning Harry climbed into his bed just as the others entered the dorm room. Draco simply stared at him before going to his bed. Blaise Zabini didn't even give Harry a second look, going to the bed next to his. Harry drew back his own curtains and slipped under his blankets.

As Harry put his glasses on his nightstand, and closed his eyes even with all the excitement of the day, and with the start of classes tomorrow, he found sleep quite easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I use passages from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" and "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." Those books were written by JK Rowlings and belong to Scholastic books.
> 
> Confession, I'm an American and therefore will struggle with British vernacular from time to time, So I apologize to my British readers, I do hope to have a 'Britpicker' at one point go through this story and clean it up, to make the appropriate changes and to give this story a more authentic read.
> 
> One of the main inspirations for the Greengrass family and the root idea for this story was from a brief passage in the first book where Hagrid tells Harry that he wrote to his parents' friends to get pictures to form a photo album to give as a gift for Harry. At that, I was curious/excited to explore the possibility of that idea of one of those family friends to actually meet/recognize Harry before he starts his Hogwarts adventure and to give a different impact on the impressionable eleven year old.
> 
> Warning: This story will stay close to canon in the beginning before slowly, but surely diverging from the books' storyline we're familiar with as the story progresses, but some plot elements will still remain, they'll just be handled differently when we reach them.
> 
> Overall, I like to think this story has a similar feel to the books, but still remain unique in its approach/angle.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	3. Potions and Commotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to extend my appreciation to FierceKat for taking the time to leave a comment. Your feedback means a lot to me. So Thank you.

Harry had hoped that the stares and murmurs he received at the Sorting Feast last night would not carry over to his first morning at Hogwarts. He was unfortunately proven wrong, receiving glares, frowns, and furious whispering as soon as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Thankfully, he didn't hear most of the whispering, but the tidbits he did pick up did nothing to bolster his confidence in his choice to be sorted into Slytherin.

"A dark wizard that one-"

"Practitioner in the Dark Arts-"

"He is definitely the next Dark Lord, how else could he defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Knew the first moment I met him, he was no good-"

Harry clenched his jaw as he slid into his seat at the end of his house table. His fists nearly shaking when he brought them up, his fingers were so tight that he needed to flex them when he grabbed his fork and knife to begin cutting up his eggs. He was hopeful that breakfast could take his mind off not just the constant murmuring from the rest of the school at his expense, but his own nervousness that was welling up inside of him at the daunting task of this being his first day of classes.

"Ignore them, Harry," whispered Daphne, directing a frown at a few vocal Gryffindors.

Harry looked up to see the sympathetic faces of Daphne and Tracey and it allowed him to smile. He was use to being bullied verbally and physically at primary school. Growing up, he had no one to turn to, no one to help him, but seeing the two girls in front of him. He knew his time of being alone was over. He had friends, and that simple reminder made it easier for him to take any insult or accusation that the rest of the student population would throw at him.

"Thanks," he sipped his morning pumpkin juice.

"This just proves you were right about yesterday," Tracey said softly.

The reminder of their brief talk yesterday had Harry instinctively look further up the table to try to locate the other person he shared his hopes and plans for Slytherin house. Theodore Nott was sitting alone. His head was lowered, looking completely absorbed in trying to finish his food without being bothered.

"Don't worry about him," Daphne noticed who Harry was looking at. "I didn't expect a backbone from a Nott."

"Why don't you like him?" Harry was curious by the constant iciness Daphne injected into her tone or expression whenever she was around their fellow Slytherin.

"It's not just him," Daphne's attention was on the fork she was twirling between her fingers. "It's his father."

"What do you mean?"

"His father was a Death Eater," she looked up, seeing his confused look, she clarified. "Those were what Voldemort's followers were called and his father was supposedly one of the biggest."

"What?" whispered Harry incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to think of Theodore, who he had just met and believed to be alright could have such close ties to Voldemort. Harry was quick to remind himself that he was in the House of Slytherin and thus shouldn't be too surprised to find that most of Voldemort's followers came from his house.

Daphne nodded, "My father was the one who caught his."

"What happened?" asked Harry, who noticed Daphne's growing frown.

"The court released him after he claimed he was bewitched to do Voldemort's bidding," Daphne growled. Her eyes narrowed before turning in Nott's direction, signaling her disapproval of the ruling and Nott senior's recant.

"He bought his freedom. He claimed ignorance, but he was lying."Daphne stabbed one of her sausages. "He won't change and I expect Nott is just like his father: a bigoted pureblood."

It was difficult for Harry to control the multiple questions and thoughts stemming from this revelation. He decided that he shouldn't judge Theodore on the sins of his father, because he wouldn't want people judging him solely on a meeting with the Dursleys on their worst day. Just like Harry didn't want to be linked to the Dursleys, it was possible Theodore didn't want to be linked with his father and his beliefs..

Potter," Snape's cold voice broke through Harry's musings.

Harry looked up to see the potions teacher standing across from him. His Head of House was holding a piece of parchment in one hand, leveling Harry with an unfriendly stare. "I'm sorry, sir, I was just-"

"Day dreaming about your hard earned glory?" Snape glowered.

A few of the older Slytherins sitting nearby guffawed.

Harry ignored them. He was too busy preoccupied wondering why his own Head of House seemed to hate him already. Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot, and trying to recover he decided to further apologize, but the professor's predatory gaze caused him to stutter.

"Erh…n-no sir, I…I was-"

"Do not waste my time, Potter," Snape warned. "Here is your schedule." He nearly thrust the parchment in Harry's face. "I haven't the patience for those who believe themselves above the rest."

Harry tentatively took his class schedule. He hadn't even finished his breakfast on the first day of school and already one of his professors despised him.

"Since you have been unexpectedly sorted into my house, consider that your one warning." Snape moved further up the table, continuing to pass out the schedules.

"I don't think he likes you," Tracey deadpanned, looking over her schedule.

"Yeah, it seems like it," Harry grumbled, confused and frustrated at the response he elicited from Professor Snape. Curious, he looked up the table to see his Head of House handing out schedules to other Slytherins. Snape didn't smile or make polite conversation, but the Potions professor remained civil with them.

"Don't worry, Harry, he's bound to be nice to you in Potions."

Harry turned away from the Snape and the other Slytherins so that he could face Daphne. Wondering how she could be so confident. "What makes you say that?"

"Because we share it with the Gryffindors," she pointed out. "So even if Snape hates you, I'm sure he hates the Gryffindors even more."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

Daphne adapted a more dramatic questioning look. "How could it not?"

Harry felt his lips twitch, silently thankful for Daphne's attempts at trying to make him feel better, even if she was failing spectacularly. He had an inkling that was the point. She wasn't trying to make sense or find the reason. She was just trying to help him. It was a new and difficult concept for Harry Potter to grasp. He grew up isolated and tormented without the refuge of friends to shield him or comfort him. It made him all the more grateful for coming to Hogwarts and meeting Daphne and her family.

"If we don't leave for class now, then we can add other professors to the list of hating Harry's guts," Tracey stood up. "Our first class is in ten minutes!"

He grabbed his bag, knowing she was right. If he was to arrive to class late, he'd more than likely lose house points and earn a poor first impression with his professor. He finished his pumpkin juice, trying to quell his growing nerves that were mounting as he drew near to his first class at Hogwarts. He slipped his bag over his shoulder, and with his two friends, he embarked towards his first class at his new school.

\---------------

Harry had been afraid that coming from a muggle background he would be behind the other students in his class. Those fears were all but put to rest after his first class. He thankfully realized that he wasn't the only one struggling with the transition from living with muggles to practicing magic. And it wasn't just the Muggle-borns and Half-Bloods, some of the pureblood children were far from perfect making some of the same mistakes that Harry was.

He enjoyed Charms class and tiny professor Flitwick, even when he paused at Harry's name during roll call and practically let out a small but excited squeak. That was bad enough, but the squeak itself sent the professor over his desk and into a pile of books.

Unlike Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, thankfully didn't pause when she got to Harry's name at roll. She was a strict looking woman, with an equally earned reputation for enforcing the school's rules as the Deputy Headmistress. She was also the Head of the Gryffindor House, but she came across as more fair than bias especially since she rewarded points to Daphne and Tracey for answering a few of her opening questions right.

Not all of Harry's classes were taught in the castle or even during the day. His Herbology classes were taught in the Greenhouses outside of the school by the plump and kind Professor Sprout, who was also the Head of Hufflepuff House. While once a week, Harry got to look forward to midnight Astronomy classes with Professor Sinestra. In his first midnight class, Harry found out his interest in the topic didn't go far past star gazing, he more enjoyed simply admiring the stars than actually trying to memorize the constellations.

The worst class was History of Magic. The subject was taught by a ghost, but that's where the excitement ended. Harry was sure observing paint dry would be more exciting then listening to one of Professor Binn's lectures. Before entering the class, Harry would've thought it impossible for him to become bored during a lecture that involved goblin rebellions, wizard wars, or giant battles. Yet, that's exactly what happened within the first ten minutes of his first History of Magic class. Most of the students decided to use the time as a way of catching up on their sleep, but not Harry.

No matter how boring the class was, he wasn't going to allow himself to waste any opportunity. He wasn't going to squander his time at Hogwarts. He didn't have to worry about outshining his cousin anymore. He didn't have to appease his relatives by getting mediocre grades. In primary school, when he did well in class, his only reward was threats and the possibility of a wallop from either his uncle or cousin.

Harry was determined to do well this year, it didn't hurt that he believed doing well in class would help him drown out the increasing hate that he was receiving from the other houses, including his own. He had made a pledge to make a name for himself on his talents, and not on something he couldn't even remember. Harry went to the library every night his first week to study for his classes. He found solace and solitude there. Here, he didn't receive any stares, there were no whispers. It was simply a place where he could concentrate and enjoy some peace and quiet. Daphne and Tracey joined him, both girls who took their studying seriously; they also promised to help fix Harry's atrocious study habits.

It was after the second night of studying that Daphne and Tracey questioned his study habits after having to help him organize his notes and homework. Embarrassed, Harry revealed that he adapted poor study skills and a lackadaisical approach in class to shield him from earning the ire of either his uncle or cousin. Thankfully, neither girl followed up with any additional questions. It was the last time, they asked about his time at primary school.

Harry had quickly found out that there was more to magic than waving your wand and uttering a spell. There were countless theories and history of spell work that needed to be studied if not memorized if you hoped to be successful in casting spells. Homework was a time consumer with most of the work going into researching methods and understanding formulas of a spell. For every demonstration a teacher gave in class of magic, there were countless more hours put in by the students to study and research the spell before they even had a chance to mirror their professor's success.

\-----------------------

It was a tired and mentally exhausted Harry who came down to breakfast Friday morning with Tracey and Daphne. The three friends made their way towards their customary seats at the end of the Slytherin table. It had been decided early by the trio that these were the best seats to have if you wanted to avoid the attention of the more unsavory snakes.

"Eat up, Harry, you'll need your strength today," Tracey sat down on the opposite bench of him, while Daphne took a seat beside her.

"What do you mean?" Harry piled two waffles onto his plate.

"We have double potions with our charming Head of House today," she smiled, "And we don't need you fainting from his stare."

"I wouldn't faint," Harry protested over the giggling Daphne and Tracey. He rolled his eyes, and let out a dramatic sigh. This only seemed to send the girls into a fresh set of giggles. He decided the best response he could give was to ignore them and focus on his breakfast, which was an easy task to accomplish with fresh waffles and bacon.

Helping himself to a few pieces of bacon, Harry looked back at his past week and his two friends, Daphne and Tracey. In this time, he believed he got to better know and understand the pair of Slytherins. One of the first things he found out was that Daphne and Tracey had been friends since they were babies. This was due to the fact that both Daphne and Tracey's mothers were Healers at St. Mungos.

They also shared a good sense of humor, and both loved to laugh. Daphne's humor was more sarcastic while Tracey's was more mischievous in nature. They were both incredibly bright, and Harry was sure neither girl would have any problems placing in the top five of their class. What Harry was most thankful for in his two new friends were their unwavering support and their attempts at always trying to cheer him up from the disheartening gossip that circulated through the corridors of Hogwarts castle.

Harry couldn't ask for two better friends, his musings were interrupted by a sharp pinch on his ear. He immediately cried out in pain, clasping a hand to his ear and turning in his seat to face the culprit to see it was Hedwig. His familiar had nestled beside him, hooting indignantly, and flapping her wings threateningly, almost knocking over Harry's pumpkin juice in the process, if it wasn't for Tracey, who was able to grab the goblet and moved it further down the table.

"I'm sorry, girl," Harry realized that his reaction had startled and angered his pet owl.

Hedwig snuffed Harry, letting out a soft but resentful hoot.

"Come on Hedwig, I'm sorry," Harry amended his apology by picking up pieces of his half eaten bacon and offering it to his bird. Hedwig turned back around; her amber eyes on the bacon in his hand and then to his face before bending her head and nibbling on the bacon. Harry smiled, stroking the bird's snow white feathers.

Tracey and Daphne seemed to have taken the interaction between owl and wizard with amusement since they both were smiling.

"She has a letter Harry," Tracey pointed out, sliding Harry's pumpkin juice back down towards him.

"Really?" asked a doubtful Harry. He hadn't gotten any letters since he started at Hogwarts. However, that hadn't stopped Hedwig from visiting during most meals. Something Harry wasn't going to complain about, enjoying the company of his feathery friend. He scratched Hedwig with one hand, while using the other to untie the letter. His messenger was helping herself to an abandoned piece of sausage left on his plate.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Daphne.

"It's from Hagrid!" Harry answered excitedly, looking up at his two friends when he finished the letter from the school gamekeeper. "He wants to know how my first week has been and invited me to tea this afternoon."

"The gamekeeper?" asked a confused Tracey, who wasn't informed on Harry and Hagrid's adventure in Diagon Alley.

"He delivered Harry's letter," answered Daphne.

"He also gave my cousin a tail," Harry added, causing Tracey to snort her juice into her cup, prompting a good laugh from Harry and Daphne while Tracey shook her head in annoyance before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Well now I have to meet him."

"We all should," suggested Daphne.

Harry beamed when both of his friends admitted to wanting to come down with him and meet the friendly gamekeeper. "I'll send him a letter then."

He scribbled down a brief response to Hagrid accepting his offer and informing him that he would be coming with two friends. Feeding Hedwig another piece of bacon while he tied the parchment, the action was rewarded when Hedwig affectionately rubbed her head in Harry's face. Her feathers tickling his chin before she flapped her wings and flew off to deliver the letter.

Knowing he was going to see Hagrid after his Potions class allowed for Harry to feel more excitement then dread as he, Tracey, and Daphne went down to the dungeons to attend their first Potions class with their Head of House.

Harry's mood was immediately tested when the trio arrived in the potions classroom to overhear a few of the more ignorant Gryffindors talking about him. He tried his best to ignore them but seeing a smirking Draco watching in the corner didn't help his resolve. His fellow Slytherin first year watched Harry get ridiculed without needing to utter a single word, allowing the Gryffindors do the dirty work for him. Harry also spotted Theo who was off to the side, his nose in a book sitting at a table next to fellow first year Blaise Zabini.

Ignoring them, the trio moved to the front of the class with Daphne and Tracey taking the table in the second row. This left Harry with taking the table in front of them, there was only one vacant seat at the two person table. The other seat was occupied by a bushy haired Gryffindor witch, who had gawked at Harry in the Great Hall during the sorting ceremony. He thought her name was Hermione Granger. He had seen her a few times in the library when he, Daphne, and Tracey were there studying. She was always sitting alone behind a mountain books.

Harry sat down in the empty chair, and was thankful when she didn't look up from her potions book. The last thing he needed before his first potions class was a student gawking at him. He was sure that his Head of House would be eager to point out any fawning students in his attempt to further ridicule or embarrass Harry.

He silently got out his own parchment and textbook, silently musing on why his Head of House didn't like him. Harry had just dipped his feather pen into his ink bottle when Professor Snape made his way to the front of the class. Regardless of Snape's recent behavior towards him, Harry was determined to prove his Head of House wrong. That meant trying to make a good first impression in class.

It didn't get off to a good start. Professor Snape had paused at Harry's name during roll; Harry didn't look up, focusing on his parchment instead feeling Snape's eyes on him. The professor's commentary that followed saying his name did nothing to bolster Harry's confidence that the two could mutually coexist in the same house:

Harry Potter, Our new celebrity.

Thankfully, Snape finished roll call without another comment or glare in Harry's direction. Still motivated on not botching his first class, Harry wrote everything the professor was saying. He wanted to be successful in the class his Head of House was teaching.

Potions: No wand-waving, bewitchment or ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory, stop death. Harry's feather quill came to a halt in his note taking at the professor's next words.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry silently raked through his memories during the days leading up to this class trying to recall anytime he came across anything in his textbook that could answer this question. When he was unable to come up with anything, he bit back a sigh, "I don't know, sir."

"Nothing, Potter?" Snape's sneer only grew at Harry's inability to answer the question.

Harry tried to brace himself for the humiliation that was sure would follow. He looked up to see Snape standing over him, preparing to lower the hammer on Harry, but suddenly something very strange and unpredictable happened. Just as Snape opened his mouth to add salt to Harry's already wounded pride, his eyes fell on Harry's parchment. Harry was sure that the professor was scanning what he had written. His black eyes then met Harry's green ones, and Harry wasn't sure what his professor was thinking, but he was sure there was some conflict or internal debate happening behind those obsidian eyes.

Snape, then suddenly turned away from Harry and to Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor first year, who had guffawed at Harry when he had been put on the spot. "Weasley, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry, amazed and dumbfounded at how he was able to slip away from the professor's ire, was not going to question his Head of House's abrupt change.

Ron's face scrunched up in concentration as if trying to get the wheels in his head turning, "a what?"

"Tut-tut, five points from Gryffindor for not being prepared," Snape turned to move towards the chalkboard.

Harry could see the red head's face turn bright red, rivaling his hair color. Ron then muttered something under his breath, but Harry couldn't tell what he said.

"Another five points, Weasley, maybe that will teach you that I will not tolerate such pitiful students," Snape turned from the Gryffindors side and brought his attention to the Slytherin students. "Miss Greengrass, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Nothing, sir, they are the same plant. They also go by the name of aconite."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin," Snape's eyes fell back onto Harry, who feared that he was going to be called on again but he was pleasantly proven wrong. "As for asphodel and wormwood they make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death."

Harry immediately scribbled down this answer and the previous question and answer that Daphne had given, while he wrote he could hear the next part of Snape's lecture which he quickly added to his notes.

"As for bezoar it is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons."

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down like Mr. Potter? Another five points to Slytherin."

Pleased with himself, Harry was beginning to think that he might be able to survive being in Slytherin and could possibly coexist with his Head of House.

The potions class continued with Harry paired up with Hermione to work on making a simple potion to cure boils. The two of them barely talked while working on the potion, she busied herself on weighing the dried nettles. Harry worked on crushing the snake fangs. He nearly pricked his finger when Snape stopped at their table, hovering over them to examine their progress. Harry snuck a glance at his potion's professor to see his lips were pursed.

Even with Snape rewarding him points earlier in class, Harry was sure Snape wanted to hurl some sort of insult at Harry, or draw the students' attention towards him or calling out his work, but he didn't. When his black eyes met Harry's, he was certain he saw a pained expression flicker beneath the professor's dark eyes. His Head of House then left their table without saying a word.

At the end of the class, Harry was satisfied with how their potion had turned out. He was confident that their potions would end up being one of the best ones in the class. His thoughts on his potion were interrupted when clouds of acid green smoke began to fill the dungeon chambers. The smoke was followed by an ominous hiss and a putrid smell that caused Harry's stomach to rumble in protest.

He immediately put his arm over his nose to try to shield himself from the smell, looking over his arm he could see Snape had turned his ire towards Gryffindors Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who were responsible for the accident. Berating the two boys, while waving his wand to try to rid his classroom of the smoke and smell, he didn't hesitate to take away several more points from Gryffindor house.

Snape then suddenly turned towards Harry, looking dour and incredibly scary. "Potter, you will escort Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing, since Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Weasley will need all the extra time they can get to clean up this mess." He turned his still fuming black eyes to Hermione, who wilted under his gaze. "You will help them, Miss Granger."

Professor Snape bottled up their potion before bringing the vial to the light. Snape studied it very closely, neither showing his disapproval or approval of their potion. His expression remained impossible to decipher, but when he turned his attention back to the two of them, he didn't bother to hide his annoyance in his tone. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Harry, not wanting to test his Head of House's patience packed up his parchment and potions book into his bag. He didn't want to face the brunt of Snape's ire after doing quite well in the class. Telling Daphne and Tracey to meet him in the Entrance Hall when he was done, they agreed.

He smiled his thanks, before going over to escort Neville to the Hospital Wing. The pudgy Gryffindor was whimpering, as nasty crimson boils were sprouting along his arms and legs. It made Harry guess that when the cauldron exploded the potion had splashed Neville. Harry grabbed Neville's bag and led him out of the classroom.

The two walked quietly out of the dungeons. The only noise that came from them was the occasional whimper from Neville. Harry felt bad for the poor Gryffindor. He noticed it was becoming increasingly difficult for Neville to walk as more boils began popping up on his arms and legs.

"He hates me," Neville groaned.

"I'm sure you'll do better next time, Neville," Harry thought he was suffering enough with the boils.

"Do you mean that?" Neville rubbed his hands over his arms which were burning bright red from the boils.

"Of course, I do," Harry had detected a hint of suspicion in Neville's tone. Not surprising given the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor. "I mean you're good in Herbology, and potions is similar to that."

"That doesn't sound very Slytherin like."

Harry shrugged. "I'm the son of two Gryffindors."

"Then why weren't you sorted into Gryffindor?" They climbed the last steps of the corridor that would lead them to the Hospital Wing.

"The hat said my greatest destiny would be achieved within the Slytherin house." Harry decided it would be better to be honest with the Gryffindor. "I suppose Slytherin will help me make my own path, make me deserve the greatness that people want to thrust on me, after this." Harry tapped his scar at his last two words.

"I don't want to be remembered for something that I can't even remember, and which killed my parents. I want to earn it."

"My parents and your parents were friends when we were little," Neville blurted out.

"Really?"

Neville shyly nodded, "Yeah, my Gran has pictures of us as kids with our parents."

"Do you think I could see them?" asked Harry politely. He clamped down on his nervousness at the possibility that Neville might say no.

The two boys arrived at the Hospital Wing with him opening the door for Neville, who shuffled in with Harry closing the door behind him. The two boys were immediately greeted by the Hogwarts Matron.

"What happened here?"

"Potions accident," answered Harry, seeing Neville's cheeks blushing in embarrassment at the reminder of his failure in Snape's class.

"Very well, take a seat," she said, after examining Neville's arms and legs.

Harry led Neville to the bed who tentatively took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Thanks, Harry," said Neville softly.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends do," Harry replied casually.

That simple word caused Neville to perk up in his seat. His head swiveled to meet Harry's eyes, a look of disbelief and longing etched in his face. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, we can be friends." Harry confirmed. Neville's response was similar to Harry's own disbelief when Daphne had wanted to be friends with him. It led Harry to believe that Neville had grown up not having a lot of friends.

"Even though you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, why not, we shouldn't let our Houses dictate who our friends should be," Harry believed making friends outside of Slytherin could be a good way of helping change the stigma of his house.

Neville seemed to accept Harry's answer and slowly smiled when Madam Pomfrey returned with a vial of a purple potion that Harry took this as his cue to leave.

"Bye Nev, hope you feel better," Harry walked towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob when Neville responded.

"Bye Harry, I'll write Gran tomorrow about the pictures."

Harry turned back to the bed to see the sincerity in Neville's eyes. He choked out a thank you before leaving the Hospital Wing; the smile on Harry's face stretching ear to ear.

\-----------------------

It was in this state that he met up with Daphne and Tracey, who had been waiting for him by the doors of the entrance hall.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a bemused Tracey.

"Yeah, surely walking Neville Longbottom couldn't be that much fun," added a sarcastic Daphne.

Harry, still smiling walked by them to push the doors open, greeted by the cool crisp autumn day, and the gentle breeze. He could hear his two friends trailing behind him, putting his hands in his pockets, he responded to their question.

"Neville told me his parents and my parents were good friends. He promised to send me pictures of them and me when we were babies."

Since his two Slytherin friends were behind Harry he was unable to see the pair trading smiles, before catching him in step, Tracey to his left, and Daphne on his right. The three friends strolled down to Hagrid's cabin. A small wooden house located at the edge of the forest.

"That's great, Harry!" beamed Tracey.

"My parents always spoke well of the Longbottoms," Daphne observed, just as the three arrived outside Hagrid's door.

It was Harry who knocked, but all three could hear the booming voice that belonged to the school gamekeeper. Hearing him command something called Fang, before the door opened to show the giant's friendly face. A whimper brought Harry's attention lower to see Hagrid was firmly holding onto the collar of an enormous black boarhound. Seeing the tentative looks that his friends were giving the boarhound, Harry took the initiative being the first of them to cross the threshold and enter Hagrid's home.

The cottage was a one room home, but it was suited with all the requirements used for most houses. Food and pots hung from the ceiling, a kettle was resting by the fire, alongside the hearth was a large round table, and an enormous bed was positioned in the corner, covered by an interesting patchwork quilt.

"Dont ya worry, Fangs harmless," Hagrid let the boarhound go much to the girls' displeasure as the dog immediately bounded on Tracey and began to lick her ears. Tracey tried to push the dog away but Fang was insistent on slobbering the front of her robes and face.

Harry cracked a smile watching the enthusiastic greeting the boarhound gave Tracey. Daphne had joined him and Hagrid at the table taking a seat beside Harry, and Tracey joined them a few seconds later, an annoyed smile on her face as she tried to scrub the slobber off of her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

"These are my friends, Daphne, and Tracey," Harry said with a hint of pride, pleased to introduce his first school friends to the friendly gamekeeper, who he considered to be one of his first friends, along with Hedwig.

Hagrid, who was holding rock cakes on a plate looked down at them. He greeted them with a warm smile. "Pleased ter meet yeh." He put down the plate and went to get them cups for the tea that was ready.

Harry cautiously picked up one of the rock cakes examining it in his hand before tentatively bringing it to his mouth. He took a cautious nibble and was rewarded with instant pain as his teeth couldn't break the hard surface of the baked treat. Realizing, that the only substance he could get from the rock cake was pain he wisely put it down. Looking over to see Daphne and Tracey had experienced similar levels of discomfort and pain from the treat, and they too had put them down.

"Yer going to be a great wizard, Harry," Hagrid proclaimed after the three Slytherins spent time sharing their experiences with their first week of school. "Yeh make James and Lily proud."

That simple compliment meant more to Harry than Hagrid would ever know. "You knew my parents?"

"Know them? I spent half my life chasin' yer father and his friends from the forest," Hagrid answered, with a booming laugh. It was evident that he was thinking fondly back on the memories of those times.

"Really?"

Hagrid nodded, "yer father and mother wer great wizards." The giant's eyes softened. He dabbed his beetle black eyes with a large handkerchief.

Harry wanted to ask him if he could share any stories of his parents, but it was Daphne who spoke, abruptly changing the subject.

"Gringotts was broken into!"

Tracey gasped. "That's impossible!"

Daphne held a cutting from the Dailey Prophet as proof. She then read them the article. As she read Harry noticed Hagrid tensing up. It didn't take long for Harry to understand why when Daphne revealed that the vault that was broken into had been emptied that same day.

That piece of news and Hagrid's odd behavior was forming a growing suspicion in Harry's mind. But he wanted to be sure. "When did that happen?"

"July thirty first, why?" Daphne looked at him from over the clipping.

His suspicion was all but confirmed. Understanding, that it was more than likely that the second vault he and Hagrid visited was the same one that was broken into. He knew there were a lot of vaults at Gringotts, but Harry had a gut feeling that he was right about his suspicions.

"That was on my birthday that must be…" He looked up to see the gamekeeper was avoiding eye contact. Hagrid quickly stood up nearly knocking over the table in the process.

It wasn't soon after that the Slytherin trio thanked Hagrid before departing the game keeper's house. They promised to visit him soon, something that cheered Hagrid up. He waved his dustbin sized hands at the three departing Slytherins.

"Harry?" Daphne stepped in front of him when they were out of sight from Hagrid's house.

"What's going on?" Tracey turned to step next her. The two girls formed a friendly wall. Neither looked willing to budge unless Harry answered them.

Harry looked around to make sure that they wouldn't be over-heard. "It's just that July thirty first is my birthday and on that day Hagrid and I went to Gringotts. We visited two vaults. The first was my trust vault."

"And the second?" Daphne picked up what Harry was referring to.

"A lumpy package," deadpanned Harry, hiding his amusement at Daphne and Tracey's bewilderment.

"That was the only thing in the vault. When I tried to ask Hagrid he said it was a secret but that it was important Hogwarts business."

"So you think who ever broke into Gringotts was after what you and Hagrid took?" Daphne tapped her chin with her finger.

"I do, it just has to be."

"I think you're right."

Daphne nodded. "Yes, the only thing left is to figure out what was in the package."


	4. The Conflict of Snakes

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey lazily made their way to their house table on Saturday morning, a few minutes before their other house mates were expected to arrive. The Great Hall was practically empty, only a few kids had risen so early on this weekend morning, but the staff table was bustling with every professor accounted for.

He stifled a yawn before nearly collapsing into his seat, anchoring his arm on the table he plopped his head in his hand. Harry was use to early mornings with the Dursleys since he was the one who usually had to make them breakfast before starting on his morning chores. His busy week of experiencing his first week of classes and the large amounts of studying that he tried to squeeze through when he was not in class made him curse the Slytherin morning routine. It didn't help that the three of them had spent most of Friday night discussing what the package was that Hagrid had removed from Gringotts the day the vault was broken into.

"Cheer up, Harry, you can always go back to bed later," Tracey suggested, buttering her bread.

The waffling scent of pancakes and eggs awoke Harry from his stupor. He hesitantly raised his head to inspect the wonderful spread of food before him, while he inhaled the delicious aroma. Harry's sleepiness was all but forgotten as he began piling a wide array of food onto his plate.

This caused Tracey and Daphne to share smiles before muttering:"Boys."

Harry had the good sense to ignore the girls' teasing, so instead he playfully rolled his eyes before biting into one of his pancakes. The girls giggled at his antics, but their mirthful attitude quickly evaporated. Tracey had become stoic and Daphne was frowning. Confused at the sudden change, Harry was about to ask them what was wrong, but he didn't get the chance as another voice spoke revealing why the girls had become upset in the first place.

"Potter," drawled a boy who had quickly risen to the top of Harry's most hated list, sharing the top honors with Harry's family-the Dursleys.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry replied knowing that he needed to appear publically civil with his housemate.

"Is it true you befriended an oaf and a squib?" Draco's smirk grew when several other Slytherins at the house table were nodding in agreement. "Have you lost all sense of your magical heritage?"

Harry squeezed his fork tightly in his hand. "Hagrid is not an oaf and Neville is no squib."

"You're an embarrassment to this house," Draco declared pompously. "You disgrace the name of Salazar Slytherin."

"Neville and Hagrid are better men then you can ever hope to be," Harry responded. His own anger and annoyance only growing as he watched his fellow Slytherins nodding and continuing to agree with Draco's point of view.

"Remember where we are, Malfoy," Daphne warned, having already shifted behind her frosty mask.

Draco looked around to see more students were filing into the Great Hall and a few were even looking in their direction including a few of the Professors. "This isn't over Potter. You will be held accountable for your decisions." Draco let his threat hang in the air as he led his two goons further up the table where he was congratulated by several older Slytherins.

Harry dropped his fork on the table. He had been squeezing it so tightly that it had left an imprint on his palm. He was seething with anger. He had never thought he could meet someone as arrogant as Dudley, but Draco Malfoy had proven him wrong.

"He really is full of himself," Tracey mumbled murderously, slicing her breakfast sausages with fervor.

"He gives our house a bad name," Daphne agreed.

"What do you think he met?" Harry was referring to Draco's last sentiments before he left the trio.

"I don't know what he plans to do but we need to be careful," Daphne tried to dismiss any danger but she still sounded cautious.

Harry sighed, going back to his breakfast and the three ate in relative silence. He knew that implementing changes in Slytherin house was going to be difficult but he also knew that it would be worth it. Interacting with Draco and other older Slytherins only solidified his resolve that he was doing the right thing. As he reached for some bread and another egg, he instead had to withdraw his hand so to miss the ebony feathered owl that had just landed in front of him.

"How are you today, Hector?" Daphne cooed. The owl hooted before flapping its wings as Daphne fed the owl her bacon.

Harry tried to act casual when he learned that Hector was Daphne's owl. It became harder when he noticed a brown box besides the bird. He didn't want to jump to conclusions of what was in the box, but he couldn't shake what Mrs. Greengrass had told him. The thought of finally seeing his parents' faces had been the last thing Harry had thought about every night before he went to bed in the past week.

"Harry, my mum sent those pictures," Daphne gave him a friendly smile that only grew as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Really?" His hands were shaking on the table.

Daphne nodded, pushing the box across the table to him. He looked down at it not sure if he could keep himself composed in public. He thought about opening them in private but he didn't know if he could wait any longer. Harry tentatively brought his fingers to the box's lid. He gently removed the lid and placed it beside the box.

He took a deep breath as if he was preparing to plunge his head underwater before he leaned in to see stacks of pictures. Harry could only see the top picture, looking down to see young faces looking up at him with smiles as they waved. Harry cautiously dipped his hand into the box wrapping his fingers around the first picture and holding it like he would a precious piece of glass. He brought the picture to his eyes where he could feel moisture threatening to break through because for the first time in his life he looked at the faces of his parents.

The picture was of a young couple no older then eighteen, a familiar looking young man with messy black hair; he was tall and slender, wearing glasses and a big smile as he had his arm wrapped around a woman. A beautiful woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes the same color and shape of his own, she was leaning into the man's touch, the two were smiling and waving up at him.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry hoarsely whispered. He knew it was stupid. He knew the pictures couldn't respond but seeing their faces, and their smiles, it was too much.

He was mesmerized by the pictures. Not caring that he could feel a tear slipping down his cheek. Not caring who would see him acting in such away. In that moment, there was no one else in the world for Harry Potter because it was just him, and his parents: James and Lily Potter. He never felt so blissful, so at peace, so jubilant and yet those words failed to compare just how Harry felt.

"What's this, Potter?" Draco had returned with his two goons. His grey eyes were on the box in front of Harry and the picture that he was holding.

Harry jerked his head up. Rudely awakened from his ecstasy by the person he despised most at school. He immediately brought the picture closer to his chest, and hastily tossed the lid onto the box wanting to protect the most precious possession he now had.

"Go away, Draco." The harsh tone that escaped through Harry's lips surprised himself and it was evident it surprised Draco as he and his goons hesitantly traded looks but Draco soon recovered with his pompous smirk returning to his pale face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape had joined the first year Slytherins. His arms crossed. His black eyes were surveying each one of his first year snakes. "Have you forgotten the rules of our house? Explain now."

"It's Potter, sir," Draco pointed to the picture Harry was holding.

Snape followed Draco's finger to what Harry was holding. "What do you have there, Potter?" Snape extended his hand, raising a finger in a gesture to forfeit the picture but Harry only clutched the picture tighter to his chest.

"Embarrassed to share your fan mail?" Snape sneered, just loud enough so that half of the house table could hear. His insult sent the Slytherins into guffaws. "Hand it over, Potter, now."

"It's not fan mail, professor, it's from my mum and it's private," Daphne said fiercely, coming to his defense.

Snape turned to her but before he could respond to her insolence, his attention was brought elsewhere.

"He has a whole box of them, sir," Draco said in between his own laughter.

Snape's eyes fell on the box and swiftly grabbed it before Harry, Tracey, or Daphne could so much as make an attempt to shield it. He tossed the lid to the table with no regard, his obsidian eyes gleaming triumphantly with the attempt to further humiliate Harry but when his eyes fell on what the box contained, his face was wiped blank. He reached his hand inside and gently scooped up one of the pictures, Harry was sure he saw the potions professor flinch but it had happened so fast he couldn't be sure.

After several seconds of silence, Snape tore his eyes away from the picture and back to Harry. "My office Potter, now." He then extended the box to Harry and just as he grabbed it, Snape made for the exit.

"Have fun, Potter," Draco said with glee, believing he had gotten Harry into trouble.

He slipped the picture of his parents into the box and closed it carefully while ignoring Draco and the other Slytherins. Harry turned to Tracey and Daphne to see their expressions were a cross between sympathetic at his plight and wrath at Draco and Snape. "I'll meet you in the library," he said softly so only they could hear. They both nodded and without another word Harry left the Great Hall aware that most of the occupants' attention was on him.

Harry didn't know what to expect from his Head of House as he headed down to the dungeons, cradling the box of his parents' pictures. He was left to ponder the reaction he had seen from Snape when the potions master had taken a look at the picture. He was sure he had never seen a look like that on Snape's face and was unsure how to describe it: Compassion? Longing? Regret?

His feet carried him to the professor's office and even though the door was open, Harry knocked.

"Come in, Potter and close the door behind you," Snape's voice didn't have its usual coldness. It was hollow.

Harry obeyed stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. He turned around to see bookshelves lined all four walls except for the wall opposite the door which had two book shelves flanking a fireplace. The professor's desk was in the corner of the room, facing the door with two wooden and uncomfortable chairs placed in front of it. Snape was standing behind his desk. He was holding a glass filled with an amber liquid.

"Have a seat," Snape gestured to one of the chairs with his hand that held the cup.

Harry did. He placed the box on his lap watching Snape finish his drink with one gulp, before belching a blossom of fire.

"Fire whiskey," Snape addressed Harry's confused look at what he had just seen. Snape then placed the cup on his desk, and took a seat behind it.

"Am I in trouble, sir?" Harry noticed that Snape was not looking him in the eye.

"That will be determined after you answer a few questions," Snape answered vaguely. "Why did Mrs. Greengrass send you a box of pictures of your parents?"

Harry instinctively clutched the pictures of his parents closer to him. Afraid he would be separated from the only connection he had to them. When he opened his mouth to answer, he found his throat dry. "She offered to send me some when she found out that I didn't have any."

Snape had to lean across his desk to hear the boy's hoarse answer and what he heard caused his eyes to flinch. "You mean this morning at breakfast was the first time you saw a picture of either your father or your mother?"His tone rose slightly at the last two words.

"Yes, sir, I was forbidden to ask about my parents when I lived with my relatives."

Snape's fingers clenched the end of his desk. "I see."

"Sir, if that's it I was wondering if I could leave please. I really want to look at the pictures," Harry pleaded. He didn't understand what the meaning of this meeting was.

Snape looked like he had more to say but he seemed to decide against it. He slowly nodded, "Yes, go ahead, Potter."

Harry smiled, slipping out of his chair while keeping the box close to him. He left the office without looking back at his Head of House.

\----------------------

The weekend passed too quickly for Harry who had spent most of it in the library with his two friends but they hadn't been studying. Instead they had been looking at pictures of Harry's parents. Faces he had always wondered about were now thankfully engrained in his memory so that he would never forget.

They were not just pictures of his parents. Thanks to a letter from Mrs. Greengrass she identified the several other young people in some of the other picture as friends of James and Lily. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They had been best friends with James since their first year with Sirius serving as James's Best Man at his wedding. There were also pictures of a younger Roxanne, Cyrus, and Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Harry was even more thankful when he discovered that Mrs. Greengrass was giving him the pictures: writing that no one needed them more than him. He considered the box of old pictures his most treasured item and kept them hidden and locked in his trunk when he wasn't around. Looking through them of Harry's parents' friends he found himself wondering why Sirius, Remus, or Peter hadn't taken him in after his parent's death. Roxanne's note hadn't t mentioned what the three men were doing now.

Sunday night, Harry had sent a very long thank you letter for Mrs. Greengrass for not just showing him the pictures or allowing him to keep them but sharing with him something about his parent's history that he had never known. He was tempted to ask why none of them had tried to take him in when his parent's died but thought better of it. Deciding that wasn't a question that should be written in a letter and he didn't want to sound ungrateful for what she had done for him.

When he came back to the Slytherin common room from the Owlery, he noticed Draco with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle hovering around the bulletin board. Draco was going on about how great a flyer he was as a confused Harry found a seat in the corner of the common room where Tracey and Daphne were writing their History of Magic paper.

"What's Draco bragging about this time?" Harry asked, slumping into the seat next to Daphne.

"Flying, apparently he's a better flyer then England's National team," Tracey answered, with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe Chudley," Daphne remarked which caused Tracey to chuckle and nod in agreement, already lost at the get go, Harry decided to start at the beginning.

"Why is he talking about flying?"

"Because we have our first flying lesson on Tuesday with the Gryffindors," Daphne didn't bother to hide her resignation about the task.

"Really?" Harry was excited at the chance. He wasn't the only one as Tracey beamed and nodded.

"Yeah, it should be great!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I would prefer my feet to remain on the ground."

"You're no fun," Tracey playfully chided.

Daphne let out a dramatic huff before replying. "Well then, good luck finishing your essay for Binns."

Tracey's playful smile melted into a worried frown. "Wait… wait let's not be too hasty." Her reaction led the trio into a fresh peal of laughter as they spent the remainder of the night doing homework while Harry and Tracey continued to discuss flying much to Daphne's annoyance.

\------------------------

Tuesday afternoon came much faster than Harry expected. Not that he was complaining since he and Tracey were both looking forward to the flying lessons. He was able to gather that Tracey really enjoyed flying and had spent most of her summers flying at her family's beach home. Daphne on the other hand was more inclined to simply skip the class. Believing there was no point to the lesson. Tracey and Harry though knew she was bluffing since there was a participation grade and they both knew her well enough to know that she wasn't going to jeopardize her grades.

Harry and Tracey were not the only ones excited about the flying lessons. Both Gryffindors and Slytherins were openly talking about the exciting prospect. Some like Draco were consistently bragging about their skills on a broom. Not to be outdone Ronald Weasley would tell anyone who would listen that he had out flown his own brother Charlie Weasley who was suppose to be one of the better fliers and Quidditch players to come out of Hogwarts.

"Harry!" called Neville, the plump boy running over to meet the trio of Slytherins who were on their way to the pitch to begin their first flying lessons.

"Hey, Neville," Harry greeted the first year Gryffindor who had intercepted the trio. He was clutching an envelope in one hand while holding a small glass ball in the other.

"Is that a Remembrall?" Daphne pointed to the glass ball which was now filled with red smoke.

Neville nodded, "yeah, it was a gift from my Gran. It already came in handy." He gestured to the envelope in his other hand. "It's from my Gran, Harry. It's the pictures you asked for," he paused, looking a bit embarrassed before continuing. "She sent them to me on Sunday, sorry Harry I just remembered."

Harry waved him off. He gently took the sealed envelope from the plump boy. "Don't worry about it, Nev. You want to walk the rest of the way with us?"

Neville beamed at the invitation before shyly nodding. Harry smiled pocketing the envelope in his robe as he, Tracey, Daphne, and Neville walked the rest of the way. They were one of the last ones to arrive. Their mixed company did not go unnoticed by Draco and the other Slytherins who had lined up on one side with the Gryffindors lining up on the other. However with Madam Hooch already standing with the other first years, Draco wasn't foolish enough to make a comment, settling on sending a sour look at Harry who went to the end of the Slytherin line with Tracey on his right and Daphne to his left.

The gray haired witch with yellow eyes that resembled a hawk instructed the class to stand by a broomstick which they did. When Harry looked down at his, his heart sunk in disappointment his broom looked to have been made centuries ago and the twigs were sticking out at very odd angles. They were then instructed to raise their right hands over their broom and in a commanding voice shout up.

Harry beamed proudly when his broom jumped into his hand on his first try. He was one of the few ones. Tracey and Draco had both gotten theirs on the first go. Draco had a confident smirk while Tracey's eyes smiled with pride at the accomplishment.

Others didn't fare so well. After seven tries a frustrated Daphne simply picked up her broom which had been rolling on the ground, resembling a fish out of water.

Harry was trying to hold back his laughter with Tracey shaking trying to contain hers.

Daphne turned to her two friends with a scolding look but her eyes twinkled with amused annoyance. She pointed at them, "not a word."

Harry not knowing if he could contain his mirth was thankful when Madam Hooch continued her instructions by showing the first years how to properly mount a broom. She then issued directions to hover off the ground when she blew her whistle unfortunately poor Neville Longbottom had lost control of his broom which sent him crisscrossing through the air while his broom carried him higher and higher.

The Slytherins were openly laughing while Gryffindor girls gasped and the boys tried yelling suggestions. Harry felt helpless as he watched his new friend's face blanched before the round boy crashed into the ground with a yelp, and a sickly crack.

Madam Hooch and most of the Gryffindors went over to the first year. Harry was close enough to hear the flying instructor whisper it was a broken wrist. He let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the injury wasn't more severe. He was more than confident that Madam Pomfrey would be able to heal the bone in a heartbeat.

Harry then watched and listened as they were given a warning by Madam Hooch about not flying on their brooms when she was gone and that anyone who did would be expelled. Not wanting to test her word and not wanting to go back to the Dursleys a week into the school year, Harry took the Professor's warning to heart before watching her lead Neville away.

Malfoy burst out laughing as soon as the professor was out of ear shot. Crabbe and Goyle added their own stupid sounding guffaws while Pansy let out a shrill of laughter that gave Harry an instant headache.

"What a lump!" Draco then mimicked Neville's flying which sent Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode, Crabbe, and Goyle into more laughter.

A smug Draco fixed the collar of his shirt when he finished, looking very pleased with himself. "Then again what would you expect from a squib?"

Harry was seething. His fists were clenched and shaking at his side. He took a step towards his house mate ignoring the protests of Daphne and Tracey and forgetting about his house's rules. "Shut it, Malfoy."

Draco and his friends immediately stopped laughing. Draco took a step forward. He had been looking at Harry but something had caught his eye in the grass between the two boys and he snatched it off of the ground.

"Look what Longbottom forgot?" Draco held the remembrall like a trophy. "Too bad he didn't give this a squeeze before the lesson. Then he might have remembered that a broom wouldn't be able to lift his fat arse."

This sent his posse into a fresh fit of laughter while Harry shook with anger. "Give it here, Malfoy!"

"No, I don't think I will," Draco took a few steps forward to a broom that had been lying on the grass. He picked it up. "I think I'm going to leave it somewhere for Longbottom to go find; perhaps at the top of the Astronomy tower."

Draco went to mount his broom, but Harry snatched the top of the broom denying him the chance to try to fly away. Draco sent Harry a nasty snarl as he tried to wrestle the grip away from him, but Harry held on tightly not going to allow him to lose or break Neville's gift.

"Remember where we are, Potter," Draco hissed, struggling to try to free the broom.

Harry could feel the eyes of the Gryffindors and Slytherins on him. He could hear the conversing of the Gryffindors who seemed pleasantly amused at watching the two Slytherins fighting each other. He didn't care. He was not going to honor some stupid house rule and allow Draco to get away with his bully like behavior. He noticed that Draco had loosened his grip on the remembrall in an attempt to free the broom seeing this as his chance Harry let go of the broom.

Draco wasn't expecting the move. He lost balance tumbling backwards before falling on his butt with a loud, "Umpfh!"

While a satisfied Harry had snatched the remembrall from Draco before he had hit the ground. A pleased Harry held the remembrall up towards the sun to see it glittering. In the reflection that shone from the glass ball he saw the advancing reflections of Crabbe and Goyle.

Daphne and Tracey stepped forward with their wands raised pointing at the two goons who immediately stopped. Crabbe and Goyle were use to physical fighting. They relied on their muscle not magic to force their way. Neither was dumb enough nor willing to cross wands with two of the smarter witches in their year.

Draco pushed himself up off the ground. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment. His gray eyes met Harry's emerald ones. "This isn't over, Potter. You will learn your place in the house of my ancestors."

"What is going on here?" demanded Professor McGonagall. She had come out onto the school grounds. Her attention swept over towards the six Slytherins. Tracey and Daphne immediately pocketed their wands while Draco led Crabbe and Goyle back to Pansy and Millicent.

"The rest of this class is canceled, please return to the castle." She watched the first years leave the pitch and head back. She followed them, watchful for any sign of trouble but when the last ones reached the entrance hall she instructed them to go back to their separate common rooms.

Harry remembering the remembrall in his hand, told Daphne and Tracey that he would meet them in the library after he returned it. They agreed and left after Harry handed over his envelope to Daphne for safe keeping. He made his way to the hospital wing, unaware that he was being followed…

\------------------

Harry found Neville lying on one of the many hospital wing beds as Harry approached Neville turned to greet him with a shy smile. "Hey, Harry."

"How are you feeling?" Harry took the nearest seat to the bed.

"Fine, Madam Pomfrey fixed me in a jiffy," Neville moved his wrist to prove his point.

"That's great to hear," Harry fished in his pocket to pull out the Remembrall, his fingers clutching it tightly as he brought it to Neville who looked surprised when Harry presented it. "You dropped this."

"Thanks, Harry, Gran would have killed me if she found out I lost it," Neville said sheepishly taking the remembrall from him. As soon as it passed over it immediately filled with red smoke. Neville sighed and scrunched his face. "Blimey, what did I forget this time?"

Harry chuckled at his friend's dilemma. "I'm sure you'll remember."

Neville turned his attention towards Harry."Thanks again, Harry, if I had lost it, I wouldn't have expected it to be returned to me."

Harry shrugged off Neville's compliment, like the Gryffindor first year he was not use to receiving them. "That's what friends do." Without another word Harry went for the door. The two friends exchanged waves before he left the Hospital Wing and made his way down the corridor.

He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings so he did not see the looming shadows in the corner at the end of the corridor before it was too late. He felt a heavy punch to his gut that brought Harry to his knees. His hands were hugging his stomach while he gasped for breath. He looked up in time to see another fist collide with his cheek that sent his body backwards. His head slamming against the stone corridor, pain spread through his face and the back of his head. His ears were ringing and he could feel his face beginning to swell.

A dizzying Harry still breathing heavily looked up to see a nasty smirk on Draco's face. The pale boy leaned over with a triumphant gleam in his eyes while Crabbe and Goyle flanked him. They were scanning the area in case they were interrupted.

"You thought you could embarrass me and not be punished?" Draco hissed. "You are nothing more than a blight on Slytherin house, the son of a filthy mudblood. Your father is a disgrace to the Noble Pure Blood families to allow himself to breed with a thing like your mother."

Even though his face continued to swell, and his insides felt like they were bouncing around behind his ribs, Harry was livid at how Draco spoke about his parents. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off of his face, but at the moment he couldn't. Reeling in pain, and outnumbered, Harry cursed his stupidity for allowing this situation to happen.

"You need to learn your place if you want to survive in the house of my ancestors," Draco drawled, before kicking Harry's ribs.

Harry cried out in pain. His breath knocked out of him. He was hoping that his shouts would alert a student or teacher, anybody of his dire predicament. But no one came. He was alone. He was at the mercy of Draco, and his goons. Harry crawled into a ball, hugging his ribs. He was use to Dudley's beatings and waited for the rest to be doled out.

Draco pulled himself up, smoothing his robes as he did. He pulled out his wand. "Petrifcus totalus."

Harry felt his legs shoot forward while his arms slapped to his sides. His body went rigid. He tried to move his hands and feet but to his horror discovered that he was paralyzed. The only thing he could control was his eyes.

"Stick him in the broom closet," Draco ordered, stepping back.

Crabbe and Goyle wearing predator smiles nodded. Grabbing Harry's arms, they dragged him to the nearest broom closet across the corridor. They forcibly threw him in unable to control himself, Harry's back smashed into the wall with a crack before he slid down falling into an unnatural and awkward position.

Draco was standing in the doorway. "Perhaps some time to yourself will better allow you to reflect on how you are supposed to treat your betters. I'll be expecting an apology the next time I see you whenever that will be," Draco paused, a nasty smile highlighting his pale features. "Consider this a warning, next time you won't get off so easy."

He let out a triumphant laugh before he slammed the door and to Harry's horror he heard the doorknob locking on the inside, no doubt from a spell that Draco used. That was where a paralyzed Harry half stood and half lay in the tight and dark broom closet. He could hear Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing down the corridor until they were out of earshot.

In the darkness, a torrent of emotions was churning within Harry. He was furious. Mad at himself for not being on his guard. He was embarrassed, knowing how the others would mock and laugh him when this got out. He was scared unsure of when he would be discovered. Fearing how long he would have to wait before someone would eventually find him.

With all these emotions storming within, Harry's anger rose to the top. He vowed that he would get his revenge on Draco. He would pay for what he did to Harry. That was what Harry held onto as he waited in the darkness to be rescued.

\-----------------------

He wasn't sure how many hours had passed as he stayed paralyzed in the dark. His stomach growled in protest for the umpteenth time. He wondered when Tracey and Daphne had noticed him missing and where they were looking to find him or even if they would be able to find him. He thought about them bumping into Draco in the Slytherin common room where he was probably proudly bragging about what he did to Harry.

"Oi! Fred look at this."

"Huh, that seems odd," commented a second but near identical sounding voice.

The next thing Harry heard was a small clicking sound before the door swung open and light filled the closet. Harry blinked to see two red heads looking at him.

"You know you're supposed to be in these closets with a girl, right?" asked the one on the left.

"I don't think he came here on a volunteer basis Fred," replied the second with a flick of his wand Harry could feel the spell canceling.

Harry stumbled out of the closet barely able to keep on his feet. The two who rescued him gently grabbed his shoulders to stop himself from falling onto his face. Harry's muscles and joints were stiff and store from the hours of inactivity. His ribs remained swollen and aching.

"Ohh George look who we found," Fred said, in an amusing voice.

The two carefully released Harry. It allowed him to get a better look at his rescuers to see that they were twins and that they were wearing identical smiles.

Harry spun to face the two red heads to realize they were twins, and they were wearing identical smiles.

"Harry Potter." They greeted in unison.

Harry nodded, deciding to be patient with the twins since they did help him out of the closet. When he opened his mouth to speak he found his voice very dry from not being used. "Yeah, I am, thanks for getting me out of there."

"It's the least we could do to our savior," George gave a dramatic bow with Fred following suit.

"Quite right brother, it is an honor to meet such an esteemed wizard. I'm Fred and this is my handsome brother George."

"I thought I was Fred and you were George?" asked the first, turning to his brother.

The twin adapted an over the top thinking expression before nodding. "How about you're Gred and I will be Forge?"

George or was it Forge beamed, "that's a deal."

"Erh?" Harry was quickly lost in the banter between the twins who seemed so caught up in their own dialogue they had forgotten about him still standing there.

"Oh sorry Harry, just pulling your tail, I'm Fred," extending his hand.

"Yeah, just a little fun and I'm George," the second added, extending his own hand.

Harry shook their hands one at a time. "You're Ron's brothers, right?"

This seemed to pain the twins. They clutched their chests but it was Fred who spoke. "That's not what we want to be remembered for."

"Yes, poor little Ronniekins," George agreed before turning back to Harry. He put his hand on his chin, pretending to be in great thought. "But if we were to listen to our brother, then that would mean you are a dark wizard?"

"Oh dear," Fred feigned fear covering his face with his hands.

Harry rolled his eyes at their good nature. Instantly liking their sense of humor and how they conducted themselves. "So you don't believe him?"

"Ronniekins the ickle first year?" Fred said in a sickly sweet voice. "Of course not, unlike our thick headed brother we see the advantages of being friends with a first year Slytherin."

Harry caught the word friend and advantage. He cautiously looked at the two who tried to look innocent in his stare but were failing. Then Harry remembered Draco, and the other Slytherins who tried to make his life a living hell: a smile came to his lips.

"Oh-oh brother, I know that smile, little firsty Harry has come up with a nasty idea." George commented.

"Well more like a thought," Harry looked to see he had their attention. "I would definitely benefit of having such talented friends as you two."

"Aww shucks Harry," George said.

"You're going to make me blush," Fred waved his hand over his face.

"A mutual alliance, you help me, I help you," Harry offered.

Fred and George traded grins at the prospect of aligning themselves with the Boy-Who-Lived. "And how would you help us?" asked George adopting a businesslike tone that surprisingly suited him.

Harry shrugged, "I do have the password to the Slytherin common room."

These few words both caused the twins smiles to only brighten, matching mischievous glints in their eyes. "How could we say no to such information?"

"You're right, brother," Fred agreed. "But we will help you for free."

"Why?" He had suspected that answer.

"Pranking Slytherins is a just reward!" answered a delighted George.

Harry smiled. He was very pleased to have met the mischievous twins. However, he still couldn't figure out how they had found him in the first place.

"How did you find me anyhow?"

Fred and George exchanged a smile. Silently agreeing with one another before George produced a ruddy piece of parchment. He held it tentatively to his chest. "We had help from the Marauders."

"The who?" asked a confused Harry.

George turned to his brother. "What do they teach these children?"

Fred let out a dramatic sigh, "I don't know but it's a travesty to not be taught the brilliance of Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail."

George put the tip of his wand to the parchment before uttering. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry watched the twins with some confusion, not knowing what they were doing or what to expect. To his own surprise and fascination he saw ink begin to extend in all directions of the parchment resembling a spider's silky web and as it continued to spread it began to define itself to the different rooms and corridors of Hogwarts!

He felt his jaw drop at the magic that he was seeing, and his eyes widened when he saw movable dots and upon closer look realized each dot had a name under it. It wasn't just a map of the school but it mapped everyone within the castle as well.

"That is unbelievable!" breathed Harry.

Fred nodded proudly, "yep, we couldn't agree more. Nicked it our first year from Filch, we don't think he ever figured out what it did."

"It's brilliant!" Harry watched with amazement. His eyes found the Headmaster who was pacing in his office.

"Yes, this is the secret to our success."

"Well that and our good looks," corrected Fred.

"And our charisma," added George.

"And don't forget our roguish charms."

Harry shook his head in amusement. He wondered if the two ever had a silent moment in their life. A sudden twinge in his ribs reminded him of the pain that he was given by his fellow first year. He instantly grabbed the tender rib, hoping the gesture would soothe the searing pain.

"It looks like you need first aide and here we are letting ourselves drown in our own accomplishments. Madam Pomfrey would surely be disappointed if we didn't send you on your way," George motioned to the Hospital Wing.

Harry nodded, agreeing that he needed to get treatment before he paid his house mates a visit. "Thanks, again."

Fred and George bowed low in response, "the pleasure was ours oh great one." When they regained their composure, George stepped forward with a grin.

"Just let us know when you are in need of our services."

Harry smiled, "I will."

"Good, now if you don't mind we will be off, we have much to see and do before we retire," Fred was brandishing the map.

The twins shook Harry's hand one more time before walking away. Harry watched them until they were out of sight before he went back to the Hospital Wing. When he arrived he noticed all of the beds were empty, realizing Neville had already been dismissed.

He didn't take more than a few steps before Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. She approached him. She let out a disappointing cluck when she inspected him."What happened here, Mr. Potter?"

"I fell," Harry answered lamely.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him carefully but seemed to decide it was better not to pry. "Bruised ribs and swollen face." She waved her wand in front of his face and Harry could feel the swelling in his cheek deflating. He gingerly touched his cheek and was pleased that the swelling was gone.

She then did an intricate wave of her wand in front of Harry's ribs. He felt a jab of pain as if someone had given him a shot in between his ribs but the pain soon numbed and after a few seconds he found himself free of any soreness. "Thanks."

Pomfrey nodded, "just be careful where you step, Potter. I don't want to make this a habit."

"You won't" he vowed. Instead, he couldn't help but imagine sending Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco here.

"Your friends came by looking for you. A Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis they were a bit distraught when I told them that you had come and left."

"Oh," Harry wasn't use to people worrying about him. "I better go find them and let them know I'm alright."

"You should hurry seeing that curfew is in ten minutes."

\------------------------------

Harry was walking down the stairs trying to decide what he was going to do to get his revenge on Draco and the others for jumping him.

It was in these thoughts that he didn't notice the stairwell beginning to change directions and leading him to another destination when the stairs clicked into place. Harry stepped off and took several steps forward but as his eyes swept around the unfamiliar corridor he quickly surmised he was in the wrong place. He turned around to go back and cursed his luck as he saw the stairs had already moved.

He began looking around his new surroundings while he waited. It wasn't until he was half way down the corridor did he realize that he was in the forbidden third floor corridor. With this new information he turned around to go back to the stairwell only to be greeted by Filch's nasty cat, Mrs. Norris. It fixed Harry with a predatory stare before issuing a small growl that became louder and louder.

"Stupid cat!" cursed Harry. He knew it was calling for its master. He didn't want his day to end with costing Slytherin any house points or earning a detention with Filch so he moved further up the corridor trying to find a hiding spot. He came to a door and twisted the knob frantically, but it was locked.

"What's that pet? A late night intruder?" Filch's wheezing voice reverberated along the stone corridors. "We will catch this nasty brat and surely have him expelled."

Harry stuck his head out of the door frame to see Filch's shadow approaching. Knowing that he would be seen if he darted out, he pulled out his wand and remembered the spell that he, Daphne and Tracey went over the other day.

"Alohomora!" The lock clicked and Harry pushed the door open. He immediately went through and closed the door behind him. He put an ear to the door and could hear Filch muttering to Mrs. Norris as the two tried to uncover where he went. To his relief they seemed to have suspected this door locked and impossible to get into.

He let out a thankful sigh when he heard their footsteps carry away. He turned around to see what room he walked into and immediately uncovered why this door was locked in the first place. There standing before him was a towering Cerberus, a three-headed dog that filled out most of the room. Three pairs of drooping eyes that signaled the beast was waking up, three noses sniffing the scent of the intruder and the one who woke it up. Three powerful jaws filled with serrated yellow teeth that could cut through metal with drool dribbling at the corner of its three separate mouths!

Harry stared open mouth at the beast. The only reason he wasn't dead was that the beast was just waking up from its slumber. It stirred where it stood, massive paws scratching the floor. He looked down to see the paws that were the size of a small car and were over a trapdoor but before he could even guess why he heard a low, throaty growl that chilled his blood. He felt the hair on the back of his arms and neck stand on end.

Without a second glance, he spun around and opened the door turning in time to see the Cerberus lunge at him but he closed the door and heard a heavy thud. Surprised, but thankful that the monster's three heads hadn't burst through the door; he backed away still in awe at what he had just uncovered.

On his way back he was half expecting to bump into Filch but it never happened. He raced to the stairs and to his relief and jubilation to see the stairs were waiting for him. Harry immediately went on them and scurried down them before they locked in place. He carefully made his way down the entrance hall and to the dungeons. Stopping twice to avoid strolling prefects when he reached the common room entrance he let out a thankful sigh of relief; he had made it back.

Harry stepped into the common room and the first sight to greet him was of Draco Malfoy surrounded by other Slytherins of different years. He forgot about uncovering the Cerberus, the trap door, and the forbidden corridor. There was only one thing on his mind. He felt the anger bubbling up, threatening to burst through.

He strode into the room with purpose. Head held high. The other Slytherins alerted to his presence started to point and laugh at him, but he ignored them. His eyes were on Draco.

"Ahh Potter back so soon? I had wagered that we wouldn't be seeing you until tomorrow." The Slytherins laughed, Draco was soaking in the attention continued. "Now I think you have something to say to me."

Something went off in Harry's mind. Something he couldn't explain or even control but seeing that gloating, snobbish jerk and listening to all of those Slytherins laughing and speaking their praise for Draco's action pushed Harry over the edge.

Before either could blink Harry did something he had never done before, he threw a punch. He put all of his strength behind it, wanting to hurt and silence the annoying bigoted dorm mate. Draco caught off guard by the sudden attack did nothing besides his eyes widening before the fist made contact with his face.

Draco stumbled backwards. Harry brought down his fist which stung from the jab before lowering his head and lunged at the reeling Draco. The two first years fell to the ground with Harry getting on top, where he threw punch after punch onto Draco's unprotected face. He heard a sickening crunch after his second punch, realizing he broke Draco's nose but Harry still didn't stop. He punched again and again, letting out all his built up anger from being stuck in that closet, all his pent up wrath at how the Slytherins had treated him. He was now unleashing it on Draco.

He raised his fist to deliver another punch but it was intercepted when he felt a large hand gripping his arm and forcing him off of the bleeding and beaten Draco. Still breathing heavily with adrenaline coursing through his vein, Harry suspected it to be one of his goons so he spun around to throw a punch.

Harry was surprised to see that it was fifth year prefect Octavian holding him who used his other hand to grab Harry's free arm. The action forced Harry look at him where the boy held a firm gaze before giving Harry a subtle but respectful nod. He then repositioned himself so that he could look around the room. Harry was surprised to see that most of the Slytherins had not moved from where they were when he had entered the room. They were all staring at Harry, but none of them were wearing their usual haughty smirk. None of them were laughing at him now.

He turned to see Daphne and Tracey.

Tracey looked startled her hands covering her face, looking at him with concern and something else that Harry couldn't put his finger on. Daphne however looked stoic, expressionless but as their eyes met. She gave him a small, approving smile but he was drawn away from his two friends from his victim.

Draco was moaning on the ground, rolling in pain, his face swollen and covered in blood with his nose sticking out at an odd angle. Pansy was shrieking bloody murder kneeling beside him and trying to sop up all the blood. There was no sign of either Crabbe or Goyle.

"What is going on here?" Demanded the cold voice of Severus Snape entering the common room. His black eyes went from Harry who was still being held by Octavian to the moaning, bleeding Draco who was on the ground. "Potter, Explain!"

Harry pulled himself out of Octavian's grip. Smoothing the front of his robes with his bloodied knuckles; he met his Head of House's gaze. "We were just settling an in-house problem."

Snape's lip actually quirked at this answer but it seemed to go unnoticed since most of the Slytherins was still staring at either Harry or Draco. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Harry answered roughly. "I stood up to Draco in front of the Gryffindors embarrassing the little brat in the process and he decided to get his revenge by jumping me in the corridor with two of his goons, beating me up and leaving me in a closet paralyzed." He paused as a fresh set of groans and curses came from Draco who had finally pulled himself up into a sitting position. The fronts of the boy's robes were stained crimson while his hands were covered in blood and were currently covering his broken nose.

Harry motioned to Draco with his bruised knuckle. "And as you can see, I finished the matter."

"When my father hears about this-" Draco's warning was interrupted by their irate Head of House.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed, his black eyes falling on Draco. "The matter has been resolved. There will be no more retaliations consider this grudge finished. I will not allow two first years to divide this house over something as pathetic as your little egos." Snape said coldly, fixing both boys with a glare. "Potter, you should not have shown disunity in front of another house."

Harry was about to interrupt and tell Snape what he really thought about house disunity when it came to Draco Malfoy but Snape pressed on. "Mr. Malfoy, three on one is pathetic way to show someone's strength and supremacy."

Malfoy flinched, blood seeping through his fingers and onto the floor. He didn't protest.

"If I'm so much as told that either of you even look at the other with a frown or a stare you both will be punished as will anyone within fifty meters of you two!" Snape's icy threat sent the temperature in the common room plummeting.

"This is your only warning. If I hear anything within your own dorm room you both will be expelled. I do not care how rich your father is or how famous you think you are. You will never come back to this school. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry and Malfoy both grumbled, "yes, sir."

Snape nodded, accepting the boys answer. "Good, now Draco come along I will fix you up in my office." Draco shuffled over to the Head of House. The two left the common room without incident.

Soon, conversing filled the common room as the Slytherins fixed Harry with one more stare before going on their way. Harry made his way to the small circular table in the corner of the common room that he, Daphne and Tracey usually studied at. They seemed to have had the same idea since they joined him there.

"Harry, you were scary," Tracey admitted sitting next to him.

"I thought you handled the situation very well," smirked Daphne, approving of his method of settling the matter.

Harry didn't look at either of them. His attention was on his bloodied knuckles that were resting on the table. He sighed. This was the very attitude and actions that he and the others wanted to change in this house and now here he was a week into the term and was already brawling with the other students. He was not going to sink to Malfoy's level. Harry shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him. How could he be a great wizard if he allowed his anger and hate consume him? To allow it to control him.

"Is that why we couldn't find you anywhere? He jumped you and locked you in a closet?" Daphne asked.

Harry stiffened before giving a curt nod.

"That bastard," hissed Daphne.

"We should have looked harder for you," groaned Tracey. She was taking it personally that they hadn't been able to find him.

Harry shook his head. Looking up for the first time to see that both friends were sincerely worried and angry on his behalf and what he went through in the last hours. It touched him. So he decided to change the topic on the other important discovery of the day. Clueing the two of them on the Weasley Twins, the Marauder's Map and the Cerberus on the forbidden corridor. When he finished he looked at them to see two different looks. Tracey was of utter disbelief while Daphne held a more calculating look.

"Wow, Harry, you do more in one night then most students do in an entire year," Tracey joked.

Harry shrugged, but was unable to hide a smile at his friend's viewpoint.

"But he did make an important discovery," Daphne pointed out. "Now we know where the package that you and Hagrid picked up is."


	5. The Gryffindor Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank those who took the time to drop a comment. It means a lot to me. Thank you.

The incident in the Snakes lair left Harry Potter conflicted.

A small part of him was pleased with how he was able to silence and humiliate Draco Malfoy all in one move. Taking pride that he had proven his strength to his own bigoted house mates who would want nothing more than to harm or embarrass him and his friends.

However, there was another part of Harry Potter that was not pleased. He wanted to be a great wizard. He wanted to make a name for himself. He knew that great wizards could not allow themselves to be baited so easily, they could not allow their emotions to cloud their judgment. He needed to be better, he needed to do better. He needed to understand that if action should be taken, it should be done in the shadows. Was that not the ways of his house?

He also knew that he and Draco's matters were not resolved. Their rivalry had only gotten worse. Their Head of House's threat of expulsion only carried to their dormitory to provide a safe haven from the politics and dangers of their house. The rest of Professors Snape's threat would expire at the end of the first term. Which meant that once the holidays were over Draco would try to take his revenge and regain the upper hand…

Harry was aware that since his incident in the common room the other Slytherins had given him his space. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that it was permanent but for now they respected him. They respected him for an action that he now resented himself for following through on. He prided himself on not being a bully and he didn't want to turn into Draco or Dudley. However, he couldn't argue that learning different spells to better defend himself not just against Draco but against other Slytherins was more than likely the best solution.

So when Harry, Daphne, and Tracey weren't working on homework they began studying a few new spells, including a disarming spell, a shield charm, and a blasting hex. Since all those spells were meant for older students using one of them could exhaust Harry and nearly drain his magical core. That was why most of the more useful spells were not taught until after third year because that was when witches and wizard's magical cores and magical endurance grew.

September and most of October passed fast for Harry, Tracey, and Daphne. Their subjects were getting harder and their homework load piling up caused the Slytherin trio to meet at the library most nights. They were sometimes joined by a shy Neville who would work quietly. Harry was pleased that he was able to keep up with most of his classes, but he had little time to look through later topics that would be covered in the classes.

\--------------------

It was on Halloween morning that Tracey, Daphne, and a dejected Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Harry knew that this was the anniversary of his parents' death and was not in the mood to celebrate the holiday. Not even the smells of baking pumpkin could lift his spirits as he and his friends made their way to the far end of their house table.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Daphne asked. They were aware of their friend's moping mood and were both determined to try to cheer him up.

"How about we bewitch the pumpkins to fall on Draco and his goons?" suggested a smirking Tracey.

Harry smiled, sipping his pumpkin juice. "I think I'm just going to go to the library."

"We'll begin levitating objects soon," Daphne pointed out, referring to their Charms professor who had believed the first years were ready. The prospect had excited the Slytherin trio while their Gryffindor friend, Neville didn't share their same confidence and hadn't been looking forward to working on the new spell.

"You guys don't have to bother," Harry didn't want to ruin the holiday for his friends. "I know the feast on Halloween is supposed to be the highlight of the school year."

Tracey and Daphne shared a pointed look before turning to Harry it was Tracey who spoke first. "You're our friend Harry. I don't mind missing one dinner so that we can study up on some spells."

"Yes, if you won't go down to the feast then we won't be either."Daphne agreed.

"Really?" Harry looked up from his plate to see the two sincere faces of his first two school friends. He smiled, knowing it wouldn't be able to properly convey how thankful he was at their gesture.

\-----------------------------

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey were one of the last students to file into the Charms classroom. Harry spotted Draco in the corner with his posse. The two shared a quick stare before Harry made his way across the room where most of the Gryffindors sat.

A tactic he used in every one of his classes, whether it was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. It was a small step, but he wanted to try to mend the gap between Slytherin and the other houses. It had been greeted with suspicion at first, but now he was warmly received and was usually able to chat up his fellow first years from the other houses. It was progress.

"Hey, Harry," greeted a smiling Neville.

"Hey," Harry slid into the seat next to his Gryffindor friend while Daphne took the seat next to Harry and Tracey the seat next to her.

The friends had little time to ask about each other's morning as the tiny charms professor made his appearance. He then began to finish their review on the theory of the levitation charm that the class was dying to put into practice especially after Flitwick had used poor Trevor as an example earlier in the week and had the toad zoom around the classroom.

Finally after fifteen minutes of review, Flitwick decided the class was ready and began splitting them up in pairs. Harry went with Neville and Tracey went with Daphne.

An excited Neville pulled out his wand so quickly from his robe that he accidentally poked Harry in the arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when Draco and his goons guffawed from their corner.

"Don't listen to them Neville and its fine," Harry got his wand out. Remembering to use the proper wrist movement and the flick of his wand, he recited the incantation. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry watched with disappointment as his feather only twitched on the desk.

"You forgot to enunciate Harry." Professor Flitwick observed, "Try again."

He nodded, taking in his professor's encouragement and observation. He pointed his wand back at the feather and carefully repeated the incantation."Windgardium Leviosa!"

Harry's feather slowly rose off of the desk like it was being pulled by an invisible string. The feather rose nearly three feet into the air before stopping. Professor Flitwick let out an excited squeak and clapped his hands. "Well done, Mister Potter five points to Slytherin."

Harry beamed at his accomplishment. He spent the remainder of the class trying to help Neville whose wand flourishes were too exaggerated while he continued to mumble the incantation.

Daphne and Tracey soon got their feathers to float and earned an additional ten points for Slytherin but their triumph was forgotten when Gryffindor First years Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger seemed to be bickering on the proper way to cast the charm. The argument didn't end until Hermione demonstrated and got her feather to hover four feet over Ron's head. Harry could see the boy's mood deteriorating when Professor Flitwick gave Hermione five points to Gryffindor.

By the end of the class Harry, Tracey, Daphne, Parvati Patil (a Gryffindor first year), and Hermione Granger were able to properly cast the spell.

"Don't worry about it Neville, you'll get it next time, I know it," encouraged Harry wanting to cheer up his struggling friend as the two boys were packing their belongings. Tracey and Daphne had already left and were waiting for them outside the class.

"I hope you're right." It was clear Neville didn't believe himself capable of performing the spell.

"Trace, Daph, and I are going to the library before the feast, why don't you come with us? We can work on the spell together," Harry suggested.

Neville's face brightened at the invitation, "Really?"

"Yeah," said Harry, joining up with Tracey and Daphne outside of the classroom. The two girls were currently glaring at Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Harry was going to ask why they were staring but hearing Ron's next words he was sure he had figured it out.

"She's a nightmare!" He then went to mimic how an overenthusiastic Hermione raised her hand in every class. "If she was so smart she would have noticed she had no friends!"

Harry immediately frowned at this boy's rude behavior and attitude but a sudden blur of bushy brown hair signaled that he wasn't the only one to have heard. Neville not liking Ron either shook his head at the boy's rudeness before saying his goodbye from the trio and headed off to his next class.

"He's one to talk, I haven't seen him answer a single question right," commented Tracey, she, Harry, and Daphne made their way to History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.

Daphne nodded, agreeing with her friend's sentiment before adding her own barb. "I'm sure I could find rocks on the school ground smarter than him."

Harry smirked while Tracey giggled and a pleased Daphne walked between them. He had to agree that the boy had no right to pick on Hermione just because she was smarter than him. After hearing the boy declare she had no friends, Harry thought that perhaps they should try to approach the Gryffindor first year. They had always seen her in the library and she seemed to study as often as they did. Harry knew what it was like to have no friends, and it was a horrible lonely feeling that he would wish on no one.

\----------------------

When they had finished their classes for the day they met up with Neville at the library who informed them that Hermione didn't show up for any of their other classes that day. He then told them that he overheard Parvati tell one of her friends that Hermione was crying and refused to come out of the girl's bathroom. It was in the conversation that followed that reminded Harry just how different his two Slytherin friends were.

"Maybe we should go get her," Tracey suggested. The four went to their usual table in the back of the library where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"She doesn't want to be bothered," Daphne argued, dropping her bag on the table. "Besides do you really think she would want to see two Slytherins?"

Tracey bit her lower lip, "Well… yeah but still. She must be feeling awful."

"Our presence isn't going to make her forget what that prat said," Daphne pointed out. She had already sat down and began to open her History of Magic textbook.

Tracey shook her head while they watched their friend effortlessly slip into her cold, indifferent façade. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to budge her friend, Tracey slumped into her seat and began working on her potions essay.

Harry spent most of his study time trying to help Neville levitate one of Tracey's feather quills but the poor Gryffindor was just unable to make the quill do more than twitch or roll over. Daphne and Tracey offered their own suggestions but after more than an hour a dejected Neville told them that he was going to try to catch the end of the Halloween feast.

He could see his friend was getting frustrated, but wasn't sure what he could say or do to help Neville. The one pleasant side effect to helping Neville was that the spell was now firmly implanted into Harry's memory after practicing the incantation and wand movement so many times.

He was now twirling his wand looking up to see Tracey and Daphne were both working on their Transfiguration essay. They both looked up having noticed that he was staring at them and they both smiled at him.

A smile he returned. Harry was grateful that they were willing to give up the feast to keep him company. He had planned on looking at some pictures of his parents and decided that now was as good as time as any. He had had enough of studying Charms. He began to put away his textbook when Neville came stumbling to them, his face blanched and his breathing heavy.

"Nev? What happened?" Harry noticed the fear in Neville's features.

Neville had his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath before finally uttering two words that brought all three Slytherin students to silence. "Troll… dungeon."

"What?"shrieked Tracey.

"There's a troll in the dungeon," he repeated.

"How is that possible?" Daphne asked, "Trolls are almost as stupid as Weasley. How could they just come into the school?"

"I don't know but prefects are sending the students back to their common rooms," Neville answered.

"Even Slytherin?" Harry turned to the others to see that they were already packed and ready to go.

Neville shook his head, "No, they're supposed to stay in the Great Hall."

"I suppose we better get going," Harry slipped his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks, Neville."

"Harry wait," Tracey stopped him.

He turned to face her. He was confused to see the worry on her face. Was she that afraid of a troll? he wondered.

"What is it?"

"Hermione! Wasn't she supposed to be in the girl's bathroom?"

Realization hit Harry while he simultaneously hit his forehead. "You're right." Fear settled in his gut upon coming to the unpleasant implication. "She wouldn't know about the troll!"

"We have to go get her," said a determined Tracey.

"What?" asked an incredulous Daphne.

"We have to warn her," Harry agreed with Tracey. It was their only choice.

Daphne shook her head. "Rushing off to fight a troll? Listen to yourselves its lunacy. We're better heading to the Great Hall."

Sadly, he wasn't surprised by Daphne's answer. He had learned early on how Slytherins were keen on looking out for themselves above all others. However, this wasn't a trait of his house that he planned on following. It didn't sit well with him at the thought of ignoring Hermione's plight and to slink back into the Great Hall when they had the opportunity to do something.

"So if it was you stuck in that bathroom we should just leave you and save ourselves?"

Daphne's ice queen façade cracked at that possible scenario. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She let out a tired sigh. She mumbled something incoherently but Harry couldn't catch all of it, only a few words: stupidity, foolish, and Gryffindor-like.

"Fine, I'm in. I mean I've always wanted to battle a mountain troll."

Harry was pleased that she reconsidered. He brushed off Daphne's sarcasm knowing she was committed before turning to his Gryffindor friend. "Neville go find a teacher or a prefect and tell them about Hermione. Hopefully one of us can reach her before the troll."

"Got it," Neville stood up straighter as a result of the mission he had been given. He left the three Slytherins without another word at a determined pace.

"Wow, Harry," Daphne said. The three were headed out of the library. "You really know how to motivate someone."

The trio was able to slip down the next corridor and down the stairs without being spotted quietly making their way to the main floor corridor.

"So what happens if we confront the troll before the professors arrive?" Tracey was trying her best to sound unafraid.

"I'm sure our plethora of first year spells will be able to allow us to hold our own against a mountain troll," Daphne answered sarcastically.

The trio turned the corner where they got a whiff of a most odious scent that caused all three to cover their noses with their hands.

"Ugh! I think we found it," Daphne choked.

"More like it found us," Tracey had one hand covering her nose but with her other hand she pointed to a lurking shadow.

"Quick behind here," Harry ordered, leading the two girls behind a display of an armored knight. The three poked their heads out just as the troll emerged from the shadows its beastly appearance illuminated in the moonlight.

The creature stood over twelve feet tall. Its skin was a sickly gray color. It had a great lumpy body that resembled a boulder, with a small, circular shaped head. It had long arms and short legs; it dragged a large wooden club.

Harry was sure he might gag. The smell of the creature seemed to only get worse. It was a disgusting mix that resembled a sewer and rotting food. The troll stopped its lumbering almost coming within parallel sight of the trio. It moved its small head from one side to the other. When its small beady eyes fell on Harry and the trio's hiding spot he was sure that they were spotted but proving the troll's stupidity it continued to move down the corridor before turning into an open doorway.

"Oh-oh," breathed a panic stricken Tracey.

"What?" asked Harry.

"That's the girl's bathroom," answered Daphne.

Their worst fears were confirmed when a shriek bounced off of the stone walls.

Harry immediately leapt out of his hiding spot not waiting to see if his friends were coming he sprinted towards the girl's bathroom. He was relieved when he heard footsteps behind him, as his feet skidded to a halt at the girl's bathroom peering inside it resembled more a warzone then a bathroom.

The dozen wooden stalls had been crushed resembling more splinters and large wooden fragments. The pipes had been smashed, allowing water to gush out onto the tile floor. The troll had broken most of the mirrors, shards of glass to litter the floor.

Harry spotted the two most important sights right away.

First was the troll who had its back to them and was smashing one of the toilets to bits in a rage. The second was Hermione. She was hiding beneath one of the sinks that had yet to be smashed. The only problem was that the troll remained between them.

"We need to distract it," Harry didn't wait for a response from his friends. He grabbed a nearby sink faucet and hurled it at the wall.

The troll immediately stopped smashing the toilets. Its ears perking up to make sure it registered the sound. It slowly turned around. Its eyes falling on Harry, the troll let out a low growl, raising its club before approaching him.

Daphne took her cue. She immediately grabbed another broken pipe and hurled it at the troll. "Over here, stupid!"

Tracey followed them up. Grabbing another pipe and moving deeper into the bathroom before she hurled hers at the troll.

The troll came to an abrupt halt. Its head was spinning in an attempt to keep all three Slytherins in its view. It clearly didn't know who to attack.

"Tracey, go to Hermione, Daphne continue to distract it," Harry wanted to capitalize on the troll's confusion.

"Goody, I get the easy job," Daphne tossed a broken piece of one of the bathroom sinks into the wall.

The troll roared. The creature had made up its mind. Looking possessed it charged the cornered Slytherin.

"Daphne!" Harry shouted, still holding onto a large wooden splinter he ran towards the troll before jumping onto the beast where he quickly scurried up the troll before wrapping his arms around its neck. In trying to climb the troll, Harry had inadvertently peppered the creature with the large wooden splinters from the bathroom stall that he had been holding onto. The slabs of wood were sticking out between the troll's shoulders at an angle while sap-like blood began seeping out of the wound.

The troll immediately roared in pain. The creature tried to reach for the fragment to pull it out but it was beyond its reach. It began to take, large uncontrollable steps, before it let out a loud, almost pitiful moan. The troll toppled forward, its body shook the ground when it hit the ground onto a pile of pipes and smashed debris from the destroyed wooden stalls.

"Harry?" squeaked Tracey. She was in the corner holding onto Hermione.

A very dizzy Harry got to his feet, out of breath and a bit nauseous. "Yeah," he said very weakly. He turned to see Daphne had practically melted into the wall. Her blue eyes widened in panic and fear.

Harry was about to ask if Daphne was okay, but Hermione found her voice first.

"Is it dead?"

He turned away from his friend and to the body of the troll. Still stunned at what he had done. It hadn't been his intention to kill the troll, but when it made its move on Daphne, Harry had to act. 

"Yeah, I think I killed it." He then felt a pair of soft hands pull him into a hug. He at first stiffened, immediately closing his eyes not use to such intimate contact but the other body was practically trembling. His nose was tickled by strands of hair, smelling like vanilla. He slowly opened his eyes to see Daphne was holding onto him tightly. He hesitantly and awkwardly moved his arms from his sides and brought his hands to her back wanting to comfort her.

"Oh my," the sudden voice brought all four first years to the girls bathroom door where the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall now stood. Headmaster Dumbledore did not look his usual jovial self. There was no twinkle in his blue eyes. He approached the troll without a second glance at the first years.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Professor McGonagall, her Scottish brogue piquing with her anger. "Why were you not in your dormitory?"

Daphne had let go of Harry. She seemed incapable of speaking, still in shock about what happened.

Harry had never seen the Headmistress so displeased. Her lips were pursed together and her stare was firmly set on Harry.

"It's dead," Dumbledore announced softly after surveying the creature.

"Dead?" repeated a bewildered Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem to find the concept believable that four first years could kill a mountain troll.

"We were looking for Hermione to warn her about the troll." Tracey had been the first of the three girls to regain her composure helping Hermione to her feet.

"Why didn't Miss Granger know about the troll?" asked Dumbledore politely.

Before any of the first years could answer loud footsteps echoed in the room to show Professors Snape and Quirrell coming into the bathroom. The Defense against the Dark Arts professor saw the troll he instantly paled. He looked ready to faint before he slid onto one of the few not destroyed toilets.

Snape's cold black eyes swept over the room. The Head of Slytherin certainly did not look pleased with seeing three of his own first years involved.

"If they hadn't found me I would be dead," sobbed Hermione stepping forward. She audibly gulped when she noticed she had the attention of the three professors and the Headmaster.

"I see," Dumbledore said slowly. His blue eyes moved away from Hermione before falling on Harry and then Daphne. "We were informed by Mister Longbottom about the possibility Miss Granger and the troll. It seems we were not quick enough to protect our own students."

"That still does not explain why you were unaware of the troll?" Professor McGonagall asked her stern gaze on her Gryffindor first year.

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "I went looking for the troll. I thought I could take it."

Harry, Tracey, and Daphne shared a look none of them understanding why the Gryffindor first year was lying to the teachers but before any of them could set the record straight, a scolding Headmistress stepped forward.

"That was very irresponsible Miss Granger. You could've been killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry," The bushy haired first year apologized sullenly. She kept her gaze on her feet.

Dumbledore saved Hermione from any further chastising. "I think they've had enough for one night. Perhaps it would be best if they went back to their dormitories for the night."

"Sir?" Harry stepped forward. He was comforted when Dumbledore smiled at him. "I was wondering if we could have some food first since we didn't have dinner."

Dumbledore examined the boy looking very thoughtful but before he could answer, Professor Snape stepped forward. "Why is that Mister Potter?"

"I didn't feel like attending the feast," he answered shyly. He looked up to see the confused Professors faces, knowing he needed to clarify, he reluctantly added. "I didn't want to be around celebrations since this is the anniversary of my parent's death."

Professor McGonagall looked down at the boy kindly. Professor Snape's face remained passive and the Headmaster nodded his head slowly. "I think that could be arranged since Miss Granger seems not to have attended the feast as well perhaps all four of you should go to the Great Hall and I will arrange some dinner."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione appeared grateful.

"However," Dumbledore stopped her from leaving. "I think there is still one more matter to address, Miss Granger. What you did was foolish and therefore you will lose forty points from Gryffindor and serve a detention with Professor McGonagall."

Hermione meekly nodded.

"Mister Potter, Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass, you will each be rewarded thirty points for your bravery in the face of such trying circumstances." Dumbledore smiled at the three Slytherins. "Now come, let us get you four fed and then back to your common rooms."

Harry, Tracey, and Daphne traded pleased looks with one another. Hermione left with Professor McGonagall who looked ready to protest the points but decided against it. Professor Snape was next, Harry would have thought being rewarded ninety points for his house would've made their Head of House smile but instead he looked as sour as ever. His stare lingered on Quirrell before the Headmaster. Harry was sure gave the potions professor the smallest of nods before Snape left the room with Daphne and Tracey following.

"Quirinus are you coming?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

The professor still looking visibly ill seemed to collect himself before he stood up from the toilet. "Y-yes, I…I am. I-I think I'll g-go to b-bed, too much e-excitement f-for one n-night. Heh?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and stepped aside to allow the professor to walk past them, before he turned back to Harry. "You did a very brave thing tonight, Mister Potter."

"It was also pretty stupid, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled before gesturing to the door. Harry stepped out of the bathroom with the Headmaster following. "Perhaps not the best strategy but when those we care for need help we do not always think properly."

Harry agreed with the Headmaster's point. When he had seen that troll charge Daphne, something clicked in him and sent him jumping on that troll without second thought.

Still not comfortable with what happened Harry wanted to redirect the topic. Sir, Hermione wasn't trying to go after the troll."

"So then why was she cornered and trapped with the troll?"

"She was in there because she was crying, sir," answered Harry tentatively. He and the Headmaster were walking in step. While Daphne, Tracey, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were a few paces in front of them and out of ear shot of their conversation.

"Crying you say?" asked the Headmaster curiously.

"Yes, she doesn't deserve the punishment." Harry didn't want to go into the details because he thought Hermione would be embarrassed. He hoped it would be enough to convince Dumbledore.

"That is very noble of you Mister Potter," Dumbledore turned to face him with a kind grandfatherly smile. "I will rescind the points and the detention then."

"Thank you, sir." Harry was pleased at the decision.

Dumbledore nodded, "Perhaps it would be best if there was a way to help Miss Granger so that she doesn't find herself in such a predicament again."

"There is, sir, and I'm going to see to it."

The two arrived at the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall led the three girls to the end of the Ravenclaw table since it was the closest to the door. The two approached the table and Harry slid into the seat next to Hermione and opposite of Daphne who gave him a smile, turning to Tracey she also gave him a friendly smile.

"You have fifteen minutes to eat before your respected Head of Houses will escort you back to your common room where it is assumed that you will be going to your dormitory," Dumbledore instructed the first years. "I think you four have had enough adventure for one night." There was a twinkle in his eye at the last part.

The Headmaster then flicked his wand and four plates, four sets of silverware, and four goblets appeared in front of the four hungry students. A small array of chicken, pork chops and steaming vegetables followed.

Harry didn't know how hungry he was until he saw the food in front of him. He began scooping as much as he could with the other three girls following his lead. After filling his plate he looked up to see that the four were alone in the Great Hall.

An awkward silence fell on the four first years as they quietly ate their food. Deciding it was more important to silence their stomachs then to stir up a conversation especially since they were all still reeling from the troll incident.

"Why did you lie?" Daphne asked suddenly. Her blue eyes were looking over the Gryffindor closely. "We know why you were there."

Hermione dropped the roll she was about to eat onto the floor. She looked embarrassed. Her eyes were red rimmed from the hours she had spent crying. "You do?"

"Yes, it was because of that ghastly Gryffindor," answered Daphne bluntly.

"So I suppose you know what he said?" asked Hermione weakly.

Tracey turned to the Gryffindor with a more sympathetic look. "Yes, we do. It was just rubbish spoken out of jealousy."

Hermione stared at the two Slytherin girls. Her face betrayed her surprise at their answer. "What?"

Daphne shook her head, looking a bit annoyed that she had to spell it out. "You're a bright, intelligent witch and he will probably need Kwikspell if he ever wants to use magic."

"Daphne!" scolded Tracey. She turned to her friend who only shrugged with an impish grin. Daphne didn't look the least bit sorry.

Harry and Hermione traded looks. Neither getting the reference but before either could press Professors McGonagall and Snape appeared in the Great Hall waiting to escort them back to their proper common rooms.

Tracey and Daphne slipped out of their seats after Daphne took one more roll for the walk. Harry and Hermione got up more slowly as the Gryffindor witch looked a bit anxious when she greeted her Head of House.

"Hermione," Harry stopped the two from leaving. He was aware that Professor Snape, Tracey and Daphne were watching him, but he ignored them. "I was wondering if you wanted to meet in the library to study tomorrow after our classes."

Hermione's face brightened at the invitation. "I would like that." She gave him a water smile.

Harry returned her smile and watched the two leave before turning back to face his friends. Professor Snape's expression like always was unreadable. Tracey gave him an encouraging smile, clearly on-board with the idea. Daphne was watching him closely. He was unable to tell whether she approved or disapproved of his invitation to the Gryffindor.

The three friends walked in silence as their Head of House shadowed their steps.

"Mister Potter, what you did whether it was rewarded or not was incredibly foolish," Snape chastised. They had arrived at the entrance of the common room. "Do not count on luck the next time you wish to go troll hunting."

"I wasn't troll hunting," Harry bristled at the accusation.

"No, perhaps you were not but it doesn't excuse your stupidity." There was surprisingly no malice in their Head of House's tone.

"No, it doesn't, sir." Harry looked sheepish, but a slow smile came to him when he added, "But it it did pull us ahead of Gryffindor in the House standings."

It was clear Snape wasn't expecting that answer. A look of surprise covered his expression, but it lasted but a second before the Potions Professor returned his impassive demeanor, but not before offering Harry, a tight, but almost approving nod.

"Be careful with the Gryffindor girl. Her blood status will make her a target to your house mates and you."

If Harry would have known better he was sure that the professor's warning was cautious and concerning. "I don't care what her status is, sir. She's a really bright witch."

Snape regarded them briefly. "If I'm told about any more late night adventures, I promise there will be no points being rewarded to you three instead you will be serving a detention with me. Now, off to bed."

The trio obeyed without word after giving their Head of House a nod before reciting the password and walking into the Slytherin Common room. It was thankfully empty. The two girls and Harry made their way quietly to the dormitories when they reached their separate corridors, Tracey and Daphne turned to Harry and to his surprise and discomfort they pulled him into a hug.

Harry stiffened at the contact momentarily an instinct born after so many years of neglect with his relatives. However, he quickly learned that this wasn't so bad. He returned the hug and shortly after the embrace ended with the girls giving him a friendly smile.

"You did the right thing, Harry," Tracey seemed to be able to pick up on Harry's discomfort at the praise. "Good night, see you in the morning."

Daphne didn't follow her friend. "There's nothing wrong with taking credit for what you did, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to object but was cut off by a stern look by Daphne.

"I'm serious, Harry. You saved our lives today." She stepped closer to Harry and before he could blink she kissed him on the cheek. When she pulled back both eleven year olds were blushing beet red. Daphne said another thank you before she left for her own room.

Harry remained where he stood. His fingers were tentatively touching the spot where Daphne had kissed him. He could feel a comfortable heat emulating from the spot as he slipped down the boy's corridor.

Knowing, that she only kissed him because she thought she had saved her life though Harry could argue he also endangered hers and Tracey. Harry though at that moment didn't feel like arguing with himself. When he climbed into bed, his fingers traced the spot where Daphne had kissed him. Even in the dark, he knew he was wearing a stupid smile. Closing his eyes, he doubted his dreams could top how his night had ended.

\-------------------------

Hermione's integration into the Slytherin trio's routine had proven difficult.

The Gryffindor witch was just as bright as Daphne and Tracey but she emphasized strict structure and stiff schedules which did not mesh well with the Slytherin girls approach. Neville's presence helped to diffuse the situation from escalating. However, he was still reluctant to come to all of their study sessions since he didn't want to slow them down. That was something that Harry and Tracey quickly squashed.

Harry was also aware that his new Gryffindor friendships were not going unnoticed by the members of his house. He often heard the insults, squib and mudblood tossed around in his presence. Thankfully, for the moment it seemed his fellow Slytherins had settled on words. They were not pleased with his choice of friends. However, Harry couldn't care less. He had spent ten years with no friends because of his relatives, and was not going to allow a few spoiled, bigoted wizards force him to change friends.

These were the depressing thoughts that led Harry away from the Quidditch pitch on a cold November Saturday. He, Daphne, Tracey, Neville and Hermione just watched Slytherin lose a tight match to Gryffindor. They were now walking to the Gamekeeper's house for a friendly afternoon tea.

The match had provided an unexpected common ground between Daphne and Hermione when they discovered neither cared for the game. They both saw it as a silly sport. It was needed for them as they were still struggling in trying to forge a new friendship with one another. It brought the pureblood and muggle born closer allowing them to talk to one another when the match was going on.

Neville, who enjoyed watching Quidditch was happy that Gryffindor had won but was smart enough not to brag about the result too much knowing he was outnumbered by Slytherins.

Harry was disappointed by the loss but was not too emotionally invested into the game since he was still learning how it was played.

Tracey on the other hand was taking the game personally. She walked morosely behind them acting as if she had just learned a beloved family member had passed away. She thought it was a good idea to use the time that it took to get to Hagrid's hut to talk about all the mistakes the Slytherin team had made throughout the match.

"For the last time, Trace," cut in an exasperated Daphne. "It's just a game!"

"How can you say that?" She looked scandalized at the insinuation that Quidditch wasn't important. "We are now behind in the house standings to Gryffindor because of the game."

Daphne ruefully shrugged. Harry was sure that she enjoyed pressing Tracey's buttons when it came to the sport. "I'm sure we can win those points back in the classroom where it actually matters."

Hermione nodded fervently, agreeing with the pureblood Slytherin before adding her own insight. "Quidditch seems to be one of the main reasons for the division between our houses and the animosity between the students."

"She's right." Harry had noticed that the hostility between the students seemed to escalate whenever they were near a Quidditch match.

Tracey looked ready to argue all three of them about the importance of Quidditch but Hagrid chose that time to poke his bushy head out of his house and call over the First Years.

"Bout time you five showed up. Ida thought you gotten yerselves lost."

He opened the door as his faithful boarhound sprinted out and down the stairs aimed at a very reluctant Tracey who looked thankful that the boarhound didn't run her over.

Daphne and Hermione giggled at Fang's behavior and the boarhound's preference to the Slytherin.

"Easy Fang, don't smotha the girl," Hagrid called to his pet. The friendly giant looked on very amused as Tracey and Fang walked up the stairs with a giggling Daphne and Hermione in tow while Harry and Neville followed them both trying their best to not to burst out laughing

Hagrid immediately handed out tea cups as the friends sat around the circular table where Tracey, Neville, and Hagrid began recapping the Quidditch match much to the groans of Daphne and Hermione.

Hermione who looked to want to change the subject turned to Neville. "Neville, did you ever tell the others what you saw with Professor Snape?"

This caused the discussion of Quidditch to end immediately as three Slytherins turned to the usual shy boy who squirmed in his seat at the attention before shaking his head.

"What about Professor Snape?" Harry's eyes went between Neville to Hermione.

"A few days after Halloween, I overheard Filch and Snape talking," began Neville, his voice soft and hesitant but seeing he had their attention, he continued. "He was mad, madder than usual but it was something he said that didn't make sense."

"What did he say?" asked Daphne.

Neville shook his head looking like he doubted his own ears but he spoke. "I thought he said, 'how was he supposed to keep his eyes on all three heads?'"

Harry, Daphne and Tracey immediately shared a look. They knew at once to what Neville and Snape were referring to. Hagrid who had been busy making the tea at the fireplace came back and began pouring tea for the first years oblivious to Neville's last statement.

"I then saw that his leg was mangled and wrapped in a lot of bandages," finished Neville.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Professor Snape was limping the days after Halloween."

Harry closed his eyes trying to remember his Head of House the days after Halloween to realize the two Gryffindors were right he had been limping. He was even limping when he had escorted Harry, Daphne and Tracey to the common room that night. He cursed himself for not realizing it then.

"It's the Cerberus," Tracey said. Daphne immediately nodded while Hermione and Neville were staring at the two girls with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"A Cerberus?" repeated a bemused Hermione. "That's impossible, why would the Headmaster allow such a dangerous creature."

"It's more than possible, I have seen it," Harry said.

"You've seen Fluffy?" asked Hagrid suddenly joining the conversation at the mention of a dangerous magical creature.

Harry stared at Hagrid unsure if the giant was joking. "That Cerberus… its name is Fluffy?"

Hagrid beamed, nodding proudly. "Yeah of course he is. I bought him off a Greek and lent him to Dumbledore to guard—"

"Yes?" asked the Slytherin trio eagerly believing the Gamekeeper was validating their previous observations and suggestions. Hermione and Neville lost in the references were watching Hagrid curiously both wanting to be clued in.

"No more questions, its top secret!" Hagrid said in a gruff voice as he went to get the rock cakes.

"But it nearly mauled our head of house," protested Daphne.

"Why was Snape near Fluffy?" asked Neville quietly. "Was he trying to steal whatever Fluffy was guarding?"

Harry wanted to dismiss his friend's accusation since he knew Neville feared and loathed Professor Snape but Harry was also curious of why his Head of House was there. He couldn't offer a better explanation at the moment.

"Enough," bellowed Hagrid when Harry had been thinking the three girls had been pestering Hagrid with questions and it seemed he had enough. "Listen to me, you five, yer meddlin' in things that don't concern yeh. Now forget about Fluffy, an forget what it's guardin', because that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel—"

At the mention of the second name all five kids perked up while Hagrid groaned at his obvious slip up deciding it was time to leave, Harry led the others out of the Hagrid's cabin even after the gamekeeper was yelling at them to keep quiet which Harry assured him he would. When Harry had turned to close the door he noticed Hagrid had taken out a large bottle of brandy.

"Forget about a Cerberus? Unlikely," commented Daphne. The five friends began their way back to the castle before she added. "Who names a three-headed dog Fluffy, anyways?"

"So are you three going to fill us in?" asked Hermione clearly upset that the three knew something that she didn't. Neville too looked interested in finding out what they knew.

Harry turned to Tracey who nodded and Daphne who simply shrugged before he turned back to the two Gryffindors who he considered friends and worthy of their trust. He took a deep breath and retold them everything that he, Daphne, and Tracey knew including his visit to Gringotts, the lumpy package, the vault being broken into, his encounter in the third floor corridor with Fluffy before ending with the new piece of information that Hagrid let slip about a Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione shook her head when he finished. "How could Dumbledore allow this to happen?" The Gryffindor girl who put so much trust and respect into her teachers holding them in such high regard was bemused at the Headmaster's decision.

"That's Dumbledore," was Daphne's sarcastic reply before adding. "He always does things differently."

Hermione did not look convinced. She chewed on her lower lip. "Still-"

"But what about Nicolas Flamel?" Tracey cut in on Hermione's follow up question. The Slytherins were more interested in the new bit of information and less so on the peculiar Headmaster.

"He is the key if we can find out about him then we should know what the package is." Daphne sounded thrilled at the prospect that they were close to solving the mystery.

"I'm sure we can find him in the library. There has to be a book on him somewhere," Hermione suggested. The other two Slytherin girls nodded.

"What about Snape?" asked Neville.

"What about him?" replied Tracey and Daphne.

"How do you explain him being mauled by Fluffy?" asked Neville in a quiet but brave voice.

"You don't think he's after the package do you?" asked a bemused Tracey.

"He could be," said a stubborn Neville.

"I don't think so, Neville," said Hermione gently. "I know he is abhorrent to you but do you really think he would try to steal something that Dumbledore himself is protecting."

"Maybe," Neville was still holding firmly onto the possibility. "He could have let the troll in as a diversion."

The five friends had arrived back at the Entrance Hall. Harry had been quiet during the walk electing to hear his friends' different perspectives.

"I think the troll and the package could be related, Neville," Harry began delicately. "But I don't think its Professor Snape. He met with Dumbledore right after we found the troll."

"Maybe Dumbledore caught on to him," Neville pointed out.

"Then why is he still here?" Daphne poked a hole in the Gryffindor boy's theory.

"I suppose that wouldn't make sense." Neville relented looking a bit put out that his theory didn't pan out.

"No, it wouldn't," Harry turned to see he had their attention. "However, I think we should focus on who Flamel is first."


	6. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank FierceKat and FiberBard for taking the time to leave a comment. It means a lot to read your feedback. It is appreciated.

November seemed to disappear far too quickly for Harry's liking. The ground was no longer covered by the assortment of leaves it was instead blanketed by several feet of snow. Harry hadn't thought the temperature could have gotten colder in the dungeons but he was proven wrong. On one cold morning, he, Daphne and Tracey walked out of the dungeons and into the Great Hall to see that Christmas decorations had been put up the night before towering pine trees lined the walls as the three took their seats.

"Not a reference to Flamel anywhere," growled Daphne. She tossed two library books on the table with annoyance.

"I couldn't find any either," Tracey offered her own books as proof.

Harry sighed and shook his head. The trio as well as Neville and Hermione had been scouring the library in hopes of trying to find Nicolas Flamel but they couldn't find anything, not a name, or a reference. It was beginning to grate on all of them. Hermione was taking it personally since she held the library with so much reverence.

"Maybe we should ask Madam Pince," suggested Tracey, buttering her toast.

Daphne immediately shook her head. "No, if the Headmaster is indeed aiding Flamel then it is very likely that he removed the books about the wizard as a precaution."

Harry couldn't find any fault in that logic. "Then I suppose we will never find him."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Daphne said confidently, prompting her two friends to look at her with confusion. "I'm going home this Christmas. I'm sure our library would have something on him."

"Brilliant!" said Harry, sharing a smile with Tracey. He then turned more morose as he realized that all his friends were going home for Christmas expect for him. Something he couldn't forget since Draco and other Slytherins would bring up the fact that he had no family at every opportunity.

"Harry?" Daphne's concern broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"My parents wanted to know if you wanted to spend the holidays with my family." Daphne asked with a kind smile that only brightened at Harry's reaction.

"Really?"He wasn't sure if he could believe his ears.

Daphne nodded, holding a letter as proof. "They would be more than happy to have you but you would need permission from your guardians."

Harry's face immediately drooped. He knew he would never get permission from his relatives especially if they knew he would be having fun and be happy. No, they would want him to be miserable and lonely this Christmas, he thought bitterly.

"Then I suppose I can't go. They would never agree," he stabbed one of his waffles.

"I wouldn't be so sure." There was a mischievous glint in Daphne's eyes.

Harry looked up, confused by her confidence. "What do you mean?"

"Your relatives don't want you over for the holiday's right?" asked Daphne.

He shook his head, "of course not, and I would rather be here then there."

"Exactly, but they don't have to know that," replied Daphne.

"Huh?" Harry still wasn't following.

Daphne ruefully shook her head. "Write them a letter explaining that the only way you can't go to their house for the holidays is if you are allowed to go to someone else's house."

"Oh," Harry replied with a growing smile, realizing the deceptive and creative problem solving of his friend.

Daphne, looking very pleased with herself only nodded before sipping her juice.

"The ways of Slytherin," smiled Tracey, pulling out a piece of parchment and feather quill for Harry to use.

Harry took the offered parchment and quill with thanks before he began scribbling a note for his Aunt and Uncle repeating what Daphne told him. Making sure to word it correctly so that they were left with little alternative. He was also careful not to mention going to a friend's since he knew his relatives would immediately squash the idea.

"Let's see?" Daphne held out her hand wanting to proofread.

Harry obeyed without thought watching his two friends reading the letter together.

"Very pathetic sounding, Harry, well done," Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, you did a good job backing them in a corner," agreed Tracey.

Harry pleased with himself and excited at the prospect of spending the holidays with Daphne and her family. He rolled up the letter and was going to send it after their classes.

"Harry," came a familiar voice.

Harry looked up to see Theodore Nott was standing across from him. The boy hadn't said five words to Harry since their first night and was confused by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, Theodore?"

"I was wondering if you would meet up with me before dinner tonight," his eyes rested on Daphne and Tracey before adding, "alone."

Daphne was staring at the boy with a cold frown and a very suspicious glare. Tracey too was looking at their fellow first year with skepticism.

"Why is that, Nott?" asked Daphne icily.

Theodore ruffled his collar. "It's private, Greengrass."

Daphne snorted, "Not if you're going to hex him!"

"I'm not going to hex him," protested Nott. He sounded insulted at the barb to his character.

"Okay, I'll do it, how about after potions?" injected Harry before the two could argue further. He was cautious but also curious of why Theodore wanted to talk to him suddenly. He looked to see neither Tracey nor Daphne seemed to believe this course of action logical but neither protested his decision.

Theodore immediately relaxed and sent Harry a grateful nod. "After potions then," He left without another word.

"What are you doing, Harry?" hissed Daphne, deciding to protest his decision once Nott had left. "You can't seriously be that foolish to trust him?"

Tracey nodded in agreement. "This could've been arranged."

Harry looked at his two friends, both looking serious in their assumption. "You mean he's setting me up?"

"It's possible," said Daphne darkly.

"Who, he doesn't like Draco," commented Harry.

"I wouldn't be so bold on that declaration," Daphne rebutted. "I mean their fathers are pretty close."

"Draco's dad too?" whispered Harry, understanding his friend's insinuation.

She nodded curtly, "bought his freedom with the right people just like Nott Senior."

"How many Death Eater kids go here?" asked an incredulous Harry.

"A lot."

"They're mostly in our house," added Tracey.

"Lucky us," mumbled Harry sarcastically. He looked around the table at the many stoic Slytherins, wondering just how many of them were the children of former Death Eaters. He sighed, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to try to loosen the stress he found building up.

"Regardless, I'm going to meet with Nott," Harry spoke up, seeing that both girls wanted to protest, he pressed on. "I won't judge him on pure speculation or suspicion besides he seemed alright the first night."

Daphne muttered something that sounded like Hufflepuff would be proud.

\--------------------

Though neither agreed with his decision they didn't stop him when potions class finally ended and he was packing up his things and preparing to meet with Nott.

"Would you mind sending Hedwig with my letter?" Harry wanted to find out if he had permission as soon as he could.

"I suppose I could," Daphne took the rolled up letter. "It's not like I will waste my breath arguing about how stupid your decision is."

Harry smiled. "Glad to hear it." He thanked them for taking the letter and left the classroom to see Theodore was waiting. He gave Harry a curt nod and motioned him to follow and Harry did.

The two first year Slytherins silently walked through the dungeon corridors before reaching the entrance hall where other students were filing into the Great Hall. Nott led Harry down another corridor away from everyone else…

"Nott, where are we going?" asked a suspicious Harry. His friend's warnings were at the forefront of his mind with Theodore's shadiness.

"I need to talk to you," he said over his shoulder, "In private."

"Why?" Harry wasn't going to accept that vague answer. Not when they could've ducked into any number of empty classrooms.

"I need to show you something," Nott clarified after a few seconds of silence.

"Show me something?" repeated a confused Harry.

"Yes," Nott said tersely. He stopped outside a door and peered around to make sure the two were alone before he opened the door and gestured Harry to go inside.

Cautiously, Harry put his hand in his pocket to tighten his grip on his wand when he stepped in but there was no need. There were no Slytherins waiting to ambush him.

The classroom was abandoned. It looked like it the room hadn't been used in a very long time. The desks were pushed against the far side of the wall but what caught Harry's attention was a towering mirror that was positioned in the middle of the classroom.

Confused, he turned back to Nott to see he had closed the door. He motioned Harry to go to the mirror, his face expressionless.

Harry stepped closer to the mirror. He noticed the mirror's ornate golden frame. It stood on two clawed feet. He curiously looked up to see an inscription at the top of the mirror but he couldn't understand the gibberish that was written so he turned his eyes to the mirror itself. Harry nearly toppled backwards at what he saw in the mirror.

The mirror was not only reflecting him but the faces of his parents Lily and James Potter both of whom were smiling at him. He would recognize their faces anywhere thanks to the mountains of pictures that Mrs. Greengrass had sent him, but seeing them in the mirror was another entity entirely. He stepped closer examining the images of his parents until he was so close to the glass that his nose was nearly touching it.

"Impossible," breathed Harry turning around to see that he was alone with Nott in the room. Nott had a knowing smirk. His arms crossed but he didn't speak.

Harry enamored by the mirror tentatively turned back to it and to his surprise more people had joined his parents in the mirror. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all of whom were standing and smiling at Harry. He went to bed every night seeing their faces from the pictures he had been given.

Stepping in the middle of the crowd of friendly faces was who looked to be an older version of himself. He was taller, more filled out, but his hair was still as long and messy as ever. Harry noticed the mirror version was holding something wrapped in blankets when tiny hands were exposed and reaching out at Harry's older self. Another person stepped forward this one a woman but before Harry could study her features, Nott stepped in front of the mirror and all the faces disappeared only showing Nott and Harry's reflections.

"Pretty impressive, isn't?"

Harry numbly nodded. His eyes still transfixed on the mirror.

"I found this a few weeks ago," Nott began. "When I figured out how it worked, I thought you would want to see it."

Harry looked at the mirror to see Nott was avoiding eye contact with Harry. His eyes were on his feet. "How does it work?"

"It shows us what we desire," Nott said bluntly.

That made sense; Harry saw his parents, their friends and him, the life that he never had. The life he longed for when he grew up in the darkness of his cupboard. "It's incredible."

"Yeah, but it's also addicting," Theodore stated uncomfortably. "I lost track of how many hours or nights I stood staring at this mirror."

"What do you see?" Harry wondered what elicit such devotion.

Theodore bristled momentarily before stiffening his posture. "At first I saw my parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was unmarked." Nott paused. His brown eyes were on the mirror with a look of longing.

"I see," Harry wasn't sure what else to say. He knew that Nott's father was a Death Eater but Harry could tell by the boy's voice it was something that Theodore didn't agree with.

Nott shook his head, "no, you don't."

"What do you mean?"

"My desires shifted the more times I came here," he remarked sounding a bit uncomfortable. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I then began to see you, Tracey, and Daphne."

Harry had to lean back to hear Nott's confession. He looked up to see the boy seemed genuine in his statement as well as slightly embarrassed for making it public.

"You mean you started to desire our friendships?" Harry understood.

Nott stiffly nodded, "I did, I can't see my parents the way they're in the mirror." He said in a hollow voice. His eyes drifted from the enchanted mirror back towards Harry. "But I was hoping that perhaps this friendship is more attainable."

"So that's why you brought me here to be my friend?"

"Yes."

Harry examined his fellow Slytherin first year. "Then why didn't you our first night?"

Nott sighed. He looked like he had been expecting Harry's question. "I thought that it would be smarter if I stayed to myself. I don't share my dad's views on the magical world though I don't openly flaunt my perspective either."

Harry was relieved to hear that Nott didn't seem to share his father's views but was nonetheless curious of the boy's departure from his family's notorious perspective. "Why don't you agree with your dad?"

"When my father was trying to earn back his reputation and prove to the Ministry he had only been bewitched. He hired multiple Muggle born wizards to work for his numerous businesses and to help tutor me," Nott paused.

"He may have misled the Ministry, but he lost a follower in myself when he assigned me a tutor who was a Muggle born wizard named Ted Tonks. In our limited time together I discovered just how smart Muggle born wizards could be and even after my father would try to fill my head with Pureblood prejudices it was too late. I'd seen with my own eyes that Muggle born wizards could be just as powerful or smart as Purebloods."

"Sounds like your father's plan backfired," remarked Harry dryly.

Theo smirked and gave a nod. He looked very pleased at the comment. "It did."

"What about now? What about your father's opinion?"

Theo shrugged, retrieving his hands out of his pockets and hanging them loosely at his side. "I decided it was time to stop staring at this mirror when I could have the real thing." He turned his attention back to the mirror. He looked to be scrutinizing his own appearance and spoke the next part with a quiet determination.

"I'm tired of mimicking what my father wanted. I don't want to be in his shadow anymore."

Harry could see the boy was conflicted but now consciously cleared. He didn't sense any deception in his words. Theodore seemed generally redeemed and honest with his new desires.

That was enough for Harry, who extended his hand to him who looked surprised at the hasty gesture but shook Harry's hand with a thankful nod.

Theodore though returned a more stoic look for his next words. "You can't tell anyone what I told you."

"What?" Harry was caught off guard by the statement. How else was he supposed to get his friends to suddenly support the idea of being friendly with Theodore?

"I don't want the others to know about the mirror or what I saw."

Harry slowly nodded. He could see the seriousness in his new friend's eyes and was sure that he would be unable to persuade him. He chalked it up to being a Slytherin thing. To hide one's vulnerabilities, keeping secrets while forging agreements with one another.

Theodore relaxed when Harry agreed not to share his sentimental words with any other and it was enough for the Pureblood Slytherin. The two left the room but not before both boys gave the mirror one more longing look before closing the door.

Harry though pleased with the mirror could also remember Nott's warning at it being addicted and how Theodore had spent many hours and days standing in front of it. Harry didn't need the mirror to see his parents or their friends. He had pictures for that now. He doubted that he would never need to see the mirror again. Turning to Theodore he would strongly guess that neither would he.

"Thanks, Theodore," Harry said when the boys reached the Great Hall. He didn't mention why he was thankful, but he knew that the other Slytherin wouldn't need to be told twice.

Theodore gave him a friendly nod. "I had guessed what you might desire especially after your childhood… I also wanted to prove that I was sincere."

Harry accepted his answer and was taken aback and grateful that he had been looking out for him. They walked over to the end of the table where Daphne and Tracey were eating. They both looked up when the boys sat down on the opposite bench.

Daphne scowled. She didn't look too happy at their new guest. Tracey tried to look friendlier but both girls ultimately turned to Harry waiting for an explanation.

"Did you send the letter?" Harry piled chicken onto his plate.

"We did," answered Daphne tersely. Her eyes were on Theodore. "Would you like to explain our guest?"

"Theodore decided that he was wrong and wanted to amend himself," answered Harry plainly.

"Redeemed Nott?" asked Daphne bluntly.

"I'm not my father," Theo said through gritted teeth.

"Keep telling yourself that," replied Daphne scathingly.

"What changed your mind?" asked Tracey curiously. Though Harry noticed she still looked skeptical

Theodore to his credit did not look bothered or annoyed by the question. He seemed to be expecting it which made sense to Harry. "I decided that I shouldn't hide in my father's shadow anymore. I should step out and make my own statement."

"How lucky of us that we can be used to prove your father wrong," Daphne remarked bitterly. She wasn't buying a word the boy was saying.

Theodore clenched his fists showing his frustration at Daphne's remarks. "I didn't mean it that way."

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

"Daphne," Harry warned. He could understand with his friend's vehement stance due to the history between the two families but he also didn't want those same prejudices to blind her to a possible new and sincere friend. "I believe him."

Tracey slowly nodded, but she didn't look utterly convinced.

Daphne shrugged, not looking too pleased with Harry's words or at the thought that Theodore would be in their company now. "Only time will tell."

\-------------

The remainder of the school weeks went by better then Harry could have expected.

Theodore and Daphne still didn't like each other and it occasionally showed when the two would trade barbs back and forth. Hermione and Neville were a bit hesitant as well mainly Neville, who knew just as much about Nott's father's history as Daphne and Tracey but the Gryffindor was willing to give him a chance. Hermione thought the point that Nott wanted to hang out with them was proof enough that he could change. Daphne had replied that she was being too naïve and that ended that one study session.

However, Harry's thoughts on his friendships were put on hold with the arrival of the holidays. Harry was anxiously looking forward to spending it with the Greengrass family after he received permission from his relatives. They had sent a long letter saying that he was not welcomed back for the holiday and they were glad to get rid of him. Harry had to admit that Daphne's plan had gone off without a hitch as he currently found himself in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his Slytherin and Gryffindor friends.

He couldn't help but be very thankful with how the term had turned out. He had made multiple new friend. He was doing better in all of his classes, and he was going to experiment his first true family Christmas…

"I think we could do that," Daphne said suddenly. "I'm sure Harry won't mind."

"Huh?" Harry realized he had been caught day dreaming when he felt every eye in the compartment turn to him.

"Dozing off Harry?" remarked an amused Theo who sat across from him between Neville and Hermione.

"Neville invited us to his manor for New Years," Daphne gave him a friendly but exasperated look.

"Sounds like fun," Harry agreed, Neville looked pleased that Harry had agreed. "Anyone else going?" he asked.

"If you were listening you would know we all are except, Nott," Daphne answered with a dramatic sigh at her friend's inability to pay attention.

He offered her a friendly shrug and smile before turning to his only Slytherin male friend. "Why Nott?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

Theodore rolled his eyes just as Harry predicted before answering. "Father is taking me to Germany for the holidays. I won't be returning until the day before we are supposed to come back."

"You'll be missed," Daphne said sarcastically.

Theodore had the good sense to fight sarcasm with sarcasm. "Yes, I shall miss your incessant barbs too."

"So Neville, what kind of festivities do wizards use to celebrate the holidays?" Harry decided it was a good idea to change subjects. Judging by Hermione's excited expression he was sure the poor boy would be asked a million questions by the time they reached Kings Cross Station.

Harry smiled when he spotted Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass waiting on the platform. Astoria was excitedly waving and calling Harry's name. Mr. Greengrass was dressed in another fine black business suit while Mrs. Greengrass was wearing simple but elegant dark green robes. Both were smiling and waving at Harry and the others.

"Good term?" Cyrus stepped forward to help Harry and Daphne with their trunks.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry.

"If you're going to be staying with us, Harry, none of this sir stuff," Cyrus playfully chided. "Cyrus will do."

"Ok sir-Cyrus," corrected Harry smiling. Turning to Mrs. Greengrass as Cyrus was now greeting his daughter.

"Harry," greeted Roxanne warmly.

"Mrs. Greengrass," he returned the greeting with a stiff nod. He stood awkwardly in front of the Greengrass matriarch aware that Daphne was currently hugging her father like the numerous other children who were greeting their parents and siblings with affectionate hugs, sincere words, and small pecks on the cheek or forehead on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

He sighed. He envied them. He imagined being greeted by his parents by their bright smiles that he had seen in so many pictures.

"Now Harry, if you're going to be calling my husband Cyrus then you must call me Roxanne," corrected a smiling Mrs. Greengrass. "Did you enjoy the pictures Harry?"

"Yes, I did," Harry said. He was unsure if words would ever be able to express just how grateful he was for them. It was because of her that he had finally been able to see his parents' faces.

"I'm glad, Harry," she looked pleased. "Did you bring them back like I asked?"

He nodded. He remembered receiving the letter from her a few days ago asking him to bring them with him. He was afraid that she was going to want them back the pictures that he looked at every night before he slept.

Roxanne must have sensed his nervousness. "I was thinking of putting them in a book for you, Harry. That way you won't have to carry that box everywhere you go."

"That would be great!"

Roxanne smiled, but before she could reply Daphne stepped forward and hugged her mother tightly.

Harry stepped aside allowing Daphne to greet her mother. He watched enviously how easily his friend hugged her mother. How easy it was for her to show her mother affection. He was standing alone stiffly and awkwardly until he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked down to see Astoria was looking up at him smiling.

"Hey, Harry," she said brightly.

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Hey Astoria, you glad to have you sister back?"

Astoria beamed and nodded before adding. "I'm also glad you're coming home with us. You're going to love it!"

Harry still smiling, nodded. Thankful for Astoria's intervention to brighten his mood before he allowed his thoughts to dampen the wonderful holidays he had planned with the Greengrass clan. "I am too."

"Astoria," Daphne called her sister. Astoria sprinted to her sister nearly tackling her to the ground as she gave her a firm hug, the parents laughed as did Daphne who returned the hug with the same fervor.

"Harry," called Neville who was walking with an austere woman who was wearing a Christmas colored outfit with a vulture hat.

"Hey Neville," greeted a cheerful Harry.

"This is my Gran," Neville introduced him to the old woman next to him. She stepped forward examining Harry closely which made him feel uncomfortable but to his surprise and relief, the old firm woman released a small smile.

"Did you enjoy the pictures?"

"Yes, very much, mam, thank you," said Harry politely.

"I'm glad," she said with a nod. "Neville told me that you would be able to attend our New Years Eve party?"

"Yes, thank you for the invitation."

"Think nothing of it dear. It's good to finally be able to invite some of Neville's friends over," she said absent mindedly. A glimpse at Neville could tell the boy was embarrassed. His cheeks reddening and his eyes were firmly set on his shoes.

"I count Neville as one of my closest friends," Harry wanted to cheer his friend up.

"Is that so?" She raised a white eyebrow.

"Augusta is that you?" called Cyrus, stepping forward to greet the Longbottom matriarch. He bowed his head.

"Cyrus," she replied formally.

Taking his cue to leave a very thankful Harry wished Neville happy holidays before returning back to the Greengrass ladies who were talking amicably with Tracey and Hermione.

"Where is Theo?" asked Harry, noticing his friend was nowhere to be seen.

"He left with the Malfoys," answered Daphne distastefully.

"Oh," He was disappointed that he couldn't say goodbye and happy holidays to one of his friends.

"Come children lets escort Hermione to her parents," Roxanne said.

Harry was about to object knowing that Mr. Greengrass still had his trolley but Roxanne seemed to read his mind.

"Do not worry, Harry, Cyrus will be joining us shortly."

Harry nodded, looking back to see Cyrus and Augusta were still talking with Neville standing off to the side apparently trying not to be seen.

He tentatively followed, the last to step through the barrier, feeling another whooping sensation when he did. He could see Hermione fiercely hugging her mum and then her dad. He turned to see Tracey was standing off to the side. He was curious as to why they hadn't bumped into her parents yet.

"I'm going back to the Greengrasses for dinner. My mum is working the late shift," Tracey commented with a mischievous smile on her face.

Harry blinked. "Am I that transparent?"

Tracey giggled before nodding. "Very, it is most unbecoming of a Slytherin."

Harry feigned being hurt which sent the two into laughter. Their antics did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Harry, Tracey how about you introduce yourselves," encouraged a friendly Roxanne, motioning to the Grangers.

"Harry Potter," he stepped forward extending his hand.

"Ah so this is, Harry," Mrs. Granger said shooting her daughter a knowing look. "We have heard a lot about you."

"Mum!" protested a very scandalized Hermione whose face was tingeing pink.

"Haven't we all?" remarked Roxanne playfully giving Daphne a wink. Who immediately blushed and looked away from everyone.

Harry embarrassed at the attention wasn't sure how to respond so he gave them a shaky nod.

Mr. Granger chuckled, "Quite the young man." He shook Harry's hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You too, sir."

Harry now noticed who Hermione got the bushy hair from. Her dad had a very bushy brown beard and untamable brown hair. He was tall and thin. He had a very infectious smile and he looked to be free spirited if that twinkle in his brown eyes was any indication.

Mrs. Granger too had brown hair and though slightly bushy, she had been able to manage it perfectly. She had a motherly smile and her eyes shimmered with love for her daughter and overall kindness that Harry found assuring.

"We would love to come," said Mrs. Granger turning back to Roxanne. The two women were evidently talking about a get together over the holiday. "But only if your family comes over for a dinner too."

"I'm sure I could manage not cooking for one night," joked Mrs. Greengrass, the two mothers sharing a knowing laugh.

Soon after those plans were made they bid farewell to the Grangers, wishing them a happy holidays and the promise of seeing them during the holidays. Upon leaving Kings Cross Station, Harry was able to experience the magical form of transportation known as Apparition. He had remembered Tracey and Daphne explaining it to him in one of their sessions of getting him caught up with the magical world. However, he soon learned that being told the experience and actually experiencing it was two different things!

He felt like his body had been compressed before forcibly squeezed through a pipe. It was something that he was not looking forward to doing again.

Thankfully, he wasn't allowed to ponder the uncomfortable form of travel since he was soon taken away by Daphne, Tracey and Astoria who were all eager to give him a tour of Greengrass Manor. The three girls all liked to add their own comments and observations as the tour went along.

Harry was impressed by the size, beauty and how it was so immaculate when he asked how they kept it so clean, Daphne answered by summoning Blinky.

Harry nearly jumped out of his shoes when Blinky popped in front of him when he was informed that Blinky was a house-elf. He had never seen anything like her before: short, leathery skin, tennis ball sized eyes, large, bat like ears. It was not just their appearance that was confusing but their attitude. She seemed to live to serve, loving to clean, cook, and take care of the Greengrass family.

The tour ended when Harry was shown his own room. He couldn't believe the size of his guest room when he was shown it. He was sure it was larger than the Dursleys master bedroom. It had a large four poster bed, a sofa and lounge chair by a fireplace with its own private bathroom attached.

"Wow," breathed Harry. He never thought he would find himself in such a large room let alone have it assigned for him. He tentatively took in the room's surrounding, smiling when he saw pictures of his parents in picture frames on the dresser.

"I'm glad you're here Harry," Daphne said sincerely.

Harry turned around to see both of his friends were smiling.

"Do you like it Harry?" Roxanne Greengrass stepped into the room with a warm smile.

Harry numbly nodded. He wasn't sure if he would be able to express his gratitude for everything the Greengrass family was doing for him.

"I'm glad, Harry," she then turned to her daughter and Tracey. "Dinner will be ready shortly we have a guest tonight so be on your best behavior."

"A guest?" asked a confused Daphne.

"Yes, a guest," replied Roxanne before turning to Harry, "An old family friend."


	7. Friends, Family, and Flamel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank FierceKat, xaphyre, and freakyleinchen for taking the time to leave a comment. It means a lot to get your feedback. It is appreciated.

Stepping into the dining room Harry got a glimpse of the guest immediately. The man was talking with Roxanne and Cyrus all three were smiling and now laughing at something one of them must have said but Harry was too far away to hear their conversation.

He tentatively approached the three seeing that the guest was dressed in shabby robes. He had graying hair, with bags under his eyes. However all exhaustion and age left his face when the man smiled. It was in that smile when Harry was immediately able to put a name to the guest, having seen countless pictures of the man with his parents, "Remus Lupin?"

Remus Lupin cracked a growing smile, pushing himself out of his seat. "Wow you look just like James."

"I know," However, he still appreciated the compliment.

He bent down so that he could be eye level with Harry. "You have your mother's eyes." The man's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "It's great to see you again." The man gently patted Harry's shoulder before standing back up.

"Could you tell me about them?"

"Of course, anything for you," he assured him.

"We all can," Roxanne joined them.

"I could think of no finer dinner topic," agreed Cyrus.

Harry beamed unable to hide his excitement at the thought that he was going to hear stories about his parents. He appreciated the pictures that Mrs. Greengrass had given him since it gave him the chance to see his parent's faces for the first time. However, he hoped these stories would bring his parents to life.

He couldn't remember a better time outside of Hogwarts. The food was splendid and the atmosphere was light and inviting as Mister Lupin, Roxanne, and Cyrus dominated the conversation by regaling the three kids about their days at Hogwarts. Harry was instantly ensnared at the many stories of his parents, laughing when Mister Lupin would tell a mischievous story about the trouble he and Harry's father would get into along with friends Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry realized just how great his parents were. How they touched so many lives. How they loved and laughed and lived life to the fullest. It confirmed his best fantasy and imaginative attempts when he would spend hours in the darkness of his cupboard trying to picture a life with them.

Dinner had since been finished and dessert had just been taken away by an eager Blinky who continued to ask Harry and Mister Lupin if there was anything further the house elf could do to please the guests. It took the two several minutes to assure the Greengrass house elf how good they were treated before she went away with a proud smile.

Tracey, Daphne and Astoria were talking happily in the sitting room. The two girls were explaining their classes and the school to an eager Astoria who was hanging on their every word. The three adults and Harry remained at the dining room table.

Harry could not have asked for a better start to his Christmas holidays. He got to meet one of his parent's oldest friends and listen to numerous stories of his parents. He was finally able to see a glimpse of the life they had lived. Not sure if words could do justice to this meal. He instead sat perfectly content in his chair feeling a smile that reached his eyes. His bliss was interrupted when he heard a heavy sigh coming from where Mister Lupin was sitting.

Curious, Harry turned to one of his father's best friends to see the man was no longer smiling. He didn't seem to notice that Harry was watching him. His eyes remained on his wine glass.

"Mr. Lupin?" Harry wasn't sure what to say or do now that it was just the two of them since Cyrus and Roxanne had excused themselves.

He turned to face him and Harry could see the man looked very sad and weary. The wrinkles around his eyes were more visible when he gave Harry a small, tired smile. "It's Moony or Remus, Harry."

Harry nodded, "Moony." Pleased to note that the name sounded right to a man who had been his pseudo uncle when he was a baby. The name also sounded vaguely familiar like he had heard it before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Moony sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry immediately perked at the apology. Unsure what had roused such a sudden response. He opened his mouth to ask why he was apologizing but Mister Lupin continued.

"I should have visited you, Harry, when you were younger. You should have known about your parents much sooner."

Harry could hear the sincerity in the older man's words and the regret, but his curiosity still prompted him to ask. "Why didn't you?"

Remus rubbed his tired eyes and sadly shook his head. "I gave into my own grief and depression after your parent's death. I submerged myself in the muggle world these last several years."

"You didn't want me did you?" Harry was unable to keep his tone normal it cracked under the stress of the years of neglect and misfortunate that he endured with the Dursleys these past ten years.

Remus immediately tensed. "No, that isn't it."

"Then why didn't you raise me instead of my relatives?" asked Harry. Ever since he had discovered his parent's friends in those pictures he couldn't help but wonder why he was stuck with the Dursleys.

"I couldn't," Remus replied vaguely.

"You didn't want to," Harry said bitterly, lowering his head. His eyes were on his hands which he was wringing on his lap.

"Harry, there wasn't anything I would want to do more then to raise you," Remus said softly and sincerely, causing Harry to raise his head where he could see some conflict behind the tired man's eyes. "But I can't, I'm not allowed."

"My parents would have wanted you too," Harry argued.

Remus smiled sadly and nodded. "They did but it wasn't up to them."

"Who was it up to then?"

Remus shook his head looking to regret where this conversation was heading. "That's not important, Harry. What's important is that I don't plan on sullying a second chance for being there for you. That is if you want me to?"

Harry could hear the uncertainty in the adult's voice, "I do, Moony."

Remus smiled, "Me too, Harry. You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Will you tell me some more stories about my parents?"

"As many as you want to hear."

Harry was disappointed when he and Daphne were finally sent to their room an hour later for bed. He got dressed quietly into his pajamas. His mind trying to commit every story he heard that evening to memory. He didn't want to forget a single detail as he climbed into his bed, and lay in darkness, realizing how grateful and happy he was for where he currently found himself.

Even when he tried to commit the stories to memory he hadn't forgotten his conversation with Moony. He couldn't control his curiosity at what he said about his inability at being able to raise Harry. There was more to it and Harry wanted to know what it was. He also was determined to discover the fates of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Anytime he tried to ask about them during the stories he was rebuffed by all three adults. He could only wonder why these two supposed friends of his parents could elicit such a response from the adults, and it was with these thoughts that sent Harry into a peaceful slumber…

\----------------------------

"Harry," hissed Daphne.

Harry groaned, stirring under his blankets. He blinked his sleepy eyes to see a blurry silhouette in front of him. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep as he lazily reached for his glasses and put them on. Daphne came into focus. She was sitting on his bed. He frowned, "is there a particular reason you woke me up?"

"I just needed a good conversation at two in the morning," replied Daphne sarcastically, before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, and put his head back on his pillow. Wanting to submit to the desire to go back to sleep.

"Come on now is our chance," Daphne whispered softly, before gently pushing his shoulder.

He immediately raised his head, curious with what his friend was saying or referring to, "Our chance at what?"

She shook her head ruefully. "I thought you were only dim during the daylight."

"Ha-hah," yawned a protesting Harry, realizing that he was not going to go back to sleep with this intruder in his room.

"This is our chance to find out about Flamel," Daphne clarified.

"We have all Holiday though," Harry was just as curious as his friends. However, At this particular moment the only thing he valued was a few more hours of sleep.

"I can't wait," Daphne stood up. "As a friend, I thought you would want to be a part of the discovery, but I guess I was wrong."

"Guilt trip much?" groaned Harry. Discovering his sleepiness was fading away the more this conversation continued being replaced by his own curiosity about finding out who the mysterious Nicholas Flamel was.

Daphne grinned, "Many times."

"Are you sure we can find him in your family's library?" Harry didn't want to forfeit his first chance at a lie in of the holiday on a hunch.

"I'm confident," Daphne straightened her posture while feigning indignity at the slight that she would lead him astray.

"Fine lets go see," Harry grumbled, sliding out from under his blankets.

A triumphant Daphne led a tired Harry out of his room and down the stairs. A few candles remained lit, but otherwise the manor was plunged in darkness at this late hour. Daphne had early on taken a candle from the corridor and was using it to lead them to the library's oak doors before opening them.

Harry vaguely remembered the library during the tour he had several hours ago when he first arrived. At this ungodly hour that felt like an eternity ago. The library was just as impressive at night, a large diamond shaped room with towering bookshelves that lined the walls, leather sofas and chairs placed in the middle of the room and around a fireplace which was the only part of any of the walls not covered by books.

"How many books do you have?" Harry whispered.

"A few thousand," shrugged Daphne, leading him over to a pulpit.

Harry knew that Hermione would faint at the sight of so many books. "So how are we going to find Flamel in all this?" He waved his arms to gesture to all the bookshelves.

"Ye of little faith," Daphne smirked before pointing to the pulpit the two now stood in front of. The small pulpit was crafted from simple wood with a piece of parchment and ink bottle on top. A feathery quill lay on its side by the parchment.

"Uh-huh," Harry turned from the pulpit to his friend. He wondered if he had just been woken up to be the participant of his friend's elaborate prank.

"My father installed runes, numerous spells, enchantments into our library. We can get any book we want if we write what we are looking for," Daphne explained.

"Really?" breathed Harry, feeling a lot more awake.

Daphne nodded proudly at her father's achievement. "Yes, it is all specially catalogued. The book or books will appear there." She pointed to a small circular table that rested on the other side of the pulpit.

"Impressive," Harry admitted. "I'm sure Madam Pince would be green with envy at this layout."

"That she would," She then picked up the feathery quill and dipped it into the ink before returning to the parchment where she carefully wrote out the name that had been bothering them these last few weeks.

Nicholas Flamel.

Daphne returned the quill to its side next to the parchment. Harry watched the letters in the parchment fade away. He was about to ask what was happening but then he noticed the sudden appearance of a very old, very big leather bound book.

"Yes!" exclaimed a proud Daphne. "I knew it would work." She eagerly walked around the pulpit to see the book that more than likely contained the answers they sought about the mysterious Nicholas Flamel.

Harry tentatively followed finding his own curiosity piquing with his own excitement that they were coming to the conclusion of the research they had been secretly conducting for weeks.

She reached out and gingerly flipped through the pages of the book her eyes scanning its content. He could see her smile only growing. "Wow, this is incredible."

"What? What is it?"Harry was slightly annoyed that she was reading silently and leaving him in the dark.

She looked up and must have noticed his annoyance since she flashed him an apologetic look. "Sorry, got excited." She then put the book on the table to allow them both the ability to read its content.

Harry looked down at the small excerpt that Daphne had chosen.

Nicolas Flamel the famous alchemist who successfully created a Philosopher's Stone. The stone is very rare and nearly impossible to create because of its astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into gold. It also inhabits the Elixer of Life. Allowing any who drink its contents the gift of immortality. It has been the first stone created and recognized in the last ten centuries.

"Wow," Harry finished the excerpt. He then looked up at the portrait that was with it. Of a young man and woman both dressed in regal clothes that he had seen in those medieval movies that the Dursleys would sometimes watch on the telly when he was younger.

"It's amazing," added Daphne. "Can you believe it: the Philosopher's Stone is at our own school?"

Harry shook his head in amusement. "No wonder we never found him. He's over six hundred years old. He really wouldn't be in recent magical achievements, now would he?"

Daphne giggled and nodded. Her fingers were tracing the small picture of the supposed stone. He looked over at his friend to see the pensive look she gave.

"Could you imagine having the stone in your possession?" she whispered softly. "What you could accomplish?"

"I suppose that's why someone is trying to steal it," deadpanned Harry.

Daphne slowly nodded, her blue eyes still held a slightly far off look as if she was trying to imagine such a possibility. "I suppose you're right."

It was sometime later when the two finally left the library after reading up on both Nicolas Flamel and the Philosopher's Stone that Harry once again slid under his blankets. He yawned as he gently put his glasses on the nightstand, blinking in the darkness, his mind replaying the facts that he and Daphne had discovered in the last hour or so.

They now knew who Nicolas Flamel was, what Fluffy was guarding on the third floor corridor… The Philosopher's Stone: A chance for immortality and unlimited wealth. The lengths someone might use to acquire this stone had already been witnessed when someone successfully broke into Gringotts to try to snatch the stone. Leaving Harry to wonder how long the stone would be safe at Hogwarts?

\-----------------------------------

The days between the start of the holidays and Christmas were some of the best Harry had ever experienced. Especially since Moony was staying at the manor too and had gone to great efforts to try to not only get to know Harry but to tell him as many stories as he could remember of his parents.

Harry knew his pseudo uncle was trying to make up for the past ten years. He could tell the man regretted his lack of action and was making a genuine effort to redeem himself. Harry was grateful for the effort and thankful for another presence in his life who wanted to see him achieve and who more importantly cared about his well being.

Two days before Christmas found Harry, Cyrus, and Moony going to Diagon Alley to help Harry do his Christmas shopping. Roxanne, Daphne, and Astoria elected to remain at the manor to put up decorations and to wrap their gifts.

Harry coughed soot as he tumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. He was sure he had inhaled too much smoke as he experienced his first trip by Floo powder and instantly didn't like it. After apparition and now Floo powder, Harry was only left wondering if the magical world had any non-nauseous ways of transportation.

A snigger caused the first year Slytherin to look up to see Moony was trying his best to hold back his own laughter while the man's eyes were a lit with mirth.

Harry dusting off the soot and ash as he approached his father's friend, trying to keep an annoyed look on his face as he fought off his own amusement. He was happy that the Leaky Cauldron was empty at this early hour and that his little display had only been seen by Remus.

"That was a bit embarrassing," smiled Remus.

Harry rolled his eyes but before he could reply, green fire appeared once more as Cyrus Greengrass easily stepped out of the fireplace. Harry was envious at how simple and easy the man made it look.

"Troubles with the Floo?" asked Cyrus.

Remus let out a bark of laughter unable to contain his amusement anymore.

Harry too was able to see the amusement of his current attire which had him covered in ash and soot. He finally smiled and nodded.

Cyrus pulled out his wand from a hip holster. He then uttered an incantation. The soot and ash immediately evaporated leaving Harry's first year robes spotless including his Slytherin colored scarf and patch.

"I suppose we'll have to teach him how it is done," Remus patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, we can't have him breaking a bone," agreed Cyrus with mirth.

"Show offs," Harry mumbled good naturedly as the two adults traded chuckles before leading Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron after saying a quick good morning to Tom the bartender. The three stepped out onto the alley as Cyrus went to the brick wall while Remus and Harry hung back.

"A Slytherin, I still can't believe it," Remus stated suddenly.

He offered his father's friend a shrug. "The hat said my destiny lay with that house."

"No trouble I hope?"

Harry lowered his head, remembering the countless whispers and glares. Not to mention his encounters with Draco. "Nothing I can't handle."

The adult raised an eyebrow, seemingly taken aback by the answer and his tone. "Harry?"

"I have friends who watch out for me," Harry reassured him.

Reassurance wasn't something Harry was use to having to do. Growing up neglected and ignored, he wasn't use to people looking after his well being, thankfully that all had changed.

Remus appraised the young man but before he could comment, Cyrus called back at them. Both turned to see him standing in the open doorway that led to Diagon Alley.

"The doorway won't stay open you know."

Remus and Harry followed the Greengrass Patriarch through the gateway as the three stepped onto the streets of Diagon Alley. Only a few customers were out at this early hour. No one gave them a second glance as they walked by. After a trip to Gringotts to withdraw some money the men went about their shopping more importantly helping Harry with his.

Harry who had never received a Christmas present before let alone buy one wanted to make sure that each present he bought his friends was something that they would appreciate. After a few hours of shopping at every store Diagon Alley offered the three men called it a day. They decided to take up lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Remus and Cyrus wanting to give Harry the experience of the oldest magical village in all of Britain.

Harry immediately took a liking to the Three Broomsticks; the quaint bustling tavern was warm with a friendly ambiance. It was decently crowded by a number of witches and wizards which made it easier for Harry to go unnoticed. Something he was immensely thankful for. An attractive and curvy waitress led the three to a booth and quickly left to get their drinks.

"This takes me back." Moony's eyes had a far off look while he scanned the inside of the restaurant.

Cyrus nodded, "yes, it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend without a visit to the Three Broomsticks."

The waitress came back with a warm smile and handed them three mugs of butterbeers. Harry intrigued by the name tentatively drank his and immediately felt a sudden warmth swell within his stomach. It was a welcome feeling after being out in the cold most of the morning.

"This is really good," he smacked his lips together.

The waitress smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Hon. I'm Rosmerta and I will be serving you today." She then turned to Remus and Cyrus. "You two look very familiar." Before they could answer a light seemed to go off in her head snapping her manicured fingers, "Remus Lupin and Cyrus Greengrass!"

The two men smiled and nodded. They both looked pleased that they were remembered by the waitress.

"You flatter us." Cyrus said softly.

Rosmerta chuckled. "It's hard to forget some of my best clients. You were always in here with Roxanne Everett. You two were quite inseparable, I still remember a few times the two of you would duck in here to…-"

Cyrus looking a bit flustered. He raised his hands to stop the waitress from going further. "Well, yes we are married now."

She grinned, "I knew you two would end up together." She then turned to Remus. "You, I remember too always in here with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black."

Harry noticed the smile left her face at the mention of Sirius's name. He looked over to see both Cyrus and Remus also looked more somber at the name. If he didn't know better he would think that none of them liked the man who had served as his father's best man at his parent's wedding.

"Yes, well I hope we didn't cause too much mischief for you," Remus said uncomfortably. He clearly didn't want to keep the subject on his friend, Sirius Black.

Rosmerta seemed to understand and agree. "No, not too much except that time you four blew up our kitchen."

Harry snorted into his butterbeer. Remus' cheeks went red. He was nervously tugging at his collar while Cyrus laughed soundly.

"Erh yes, we were sorry about that," Remus recovered, tapping his fingers on his butterbeer mug.

She waved off his embarrassment. She too was smiling at the memory. "Last time we let our customers try to cook their own food."

Remus nodded, though Harry could see his lips twitching into a smile.

Rosmerta's breath hitched and Harry knew why looking up he could see that she had finally seemed to notice him. "Sweet Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

Harry immediately stiffened at the gaping. She seemed to notice his discomfort since she immediately lowered her head, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, not good for a waitress to gawk at her customer. I can't expect a good tip with that behavior."

"You just look like them. Your father, it's like I am talking to James," she said in a soft voice. "But I'm looking into Lily's eyes." Her eyes were misting. "Great people your parents. They brought me a lot of laughs…"

Harry sat up straighter at the kind words she had for his parents. He had been told it before, but it always filled him with pride and happiness when he heard how others spoke about them. About how much they cared and respected them.

Cyrus steered the conversation back to their orders and after they gave them Rosmerta took their menus and left. "So Remus I suppose you didn't partake in a chef's occupation while in the muggle world?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "To be fair, it was mostly James and Sirius. They did cause the oven to explode."

Harry noticed it again. Their tones and postures changed at the mention of Sirius. It was like it hurt them to say his name or even by mentioning him.

"What happened to-?" The rest of Harry's question was interrupted as a booming voice followed by a giant of a man stepped into the tavern.

"Ello Harry!"

Harry forgot all about his question at the sound of the familiar voice. A smile came to his face when he saw his first friend from the magical world, "Hagrid!"

The giant gamekeeper approached the three. His bushy beard and long untamed hair mired with frost.

"Hagrid," Cyrus greeted the man civilly and with a smile followed by Remus.

"Cyrus, Remus!" Hagrid returned the friendly greeting.

"Care to join us?" Cyrus gestured to a nearby chair.

Hagrid shook his head sending bits of frost in all directions. "Can't, Ima just here for' a bit of food befur I head ova to the Hog's Head."

"The what?" Harry had never heard of it.

"It's a dingy bar at the end of the road," clarified Remus. "Not for the young crowd."

"Oh."

"What business do you have at the Head?" asked Cyrus politely.

"A card game," answered Hagrid proudly and a bit too loudly since several people turned their heads to their table.

Hagrid was never one for subtleties. It was kind of hard when you were ten feet tall.

After accepting what looked to be a crate of food from Rosmerta, Hagrid wished the three of them a Happy Christmas and left the tavern.

The three were soon presented their assortment of lunches and began to eat. Harry, who was working on his delicious sandwich slowly, still could not forget about the reaction that Sirius' name had gotten. However, he knew if he was abrupt about it and ask them straight up they'd be most likely to refuse to answer and to have the subject be dropped.

So Harry knew he needed a different tactic. He needed to ask safer questions that would lead to the answer he wanted.

"Why didn't Sirius or Peter take me in after my parents died?"

Remus' silverware toppled off the table before falling on the ground to a clatter. His expression immediately shifted from relaxed to on edge. Cyrus flinched momentarily before regaining his cool demeanor as he finished sipping his butterbeer. The two adults exchanged looks, apparently silently agreeing to the direction of where to take the conversation before Cyrus finally spoke up.

"Peter was killed during the war."

"He was?" Harry hadn't been expecting that answer. He should have. He knew many wizards and witches perished in the first war against Voldemort.

Remus nodded sadly, "towards the end of the war."

"What about Sirius?"

Cyrus sighed, "He switched sides."

"Switched sides?"

"Sirius comes from a family who has long supported the Dark Arts. We had thought he was different but in the end we were wrong," answered Cyrus.

"He joined Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," answered Remus flatly.

"What about-"

"Please Harry, no more," cut in Remus.

Harry turned over to see the line of questioning had brought his pseudo uncle into a very tense posture. The man looked both very weary and very sad. It forced Harry to realize that he was casually asking about two men who Remus had considered brothers. One who had been killed, while the other had betrayed them and joined Voldemort.

"He's paying for his loyalties," Cyrus said darkly.

Harry looked over to the Greengrass Patriarch. "What do you mean?"

"He was sent to Azkaban Prison. A terrible place, guarded by the most foulest of creatures," Cyrus explained.

Remus cleared his throat. He looked a bit irksome that the conversation was being allowed to continue. Cyrus shrugged apologetically before going back to his food.

Harry could tell the conversation was over and that he wasn't going to find out anymore. However he had more thoughts to digest then food. His father's best man and supposedly best friend Sirius Black had switched sides. Harry could remember all the pictures of the young Sirius Black, the jovial man so full of life and laughter was a closet Death Eater.

It just didn't make sense. Even though both adults seemed terse and tense at the subject Harry had to know more. He needed to know why his father's best friend would switch sides and just as important what were his parent's reactions to such a gut wrenching revelation.

\---------------------

The days that followed were uneventful to Harry compared with the news he learned at that Three Broomsticks. Though the revelation about Sirius Black was a black spot for Harry's first enjoyable holidays it could not deter the young man from being appreciative of the Greengrass hospitality not to mention the continued presence of Moony.

A tired Harry Potter woke on Christmas morning to a friendly and all too familiar voice.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!"

Harry blearily opened his eyes blinking in blurry vision before he fumbled with his glasses on his nightstand and slid them on to see a smiling Daphne Greengrass standing at the foot of his bed.

"Happy Christmas, Daphne," he returned the holiday greeting. He attempted to sit up only to feel an increase weight at his feet looking down at the foot of his bed. Harry noticed a pile of presents. The young boy who had never received a Christmas present in all of his life was now staring at his first ever Christmas presents.

"Thanks for the potions ingredients!" said an enthusiastic Daphne who was clutching a small wooden box to her side.

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Daphne who was still smiling added. "How could I not? Some of these ingredients are rare and expensive-"

Harry cut her off realizing where her line of thinking was going. "It wasn't too expensive. I got a good deal on them."

"A good deal?" Daphne clearly wanted to know more.

Harry offered her a shrug and a smile. "We persuaded the shop keeper that having me as a client wasn't such a bad thing."

Daphne looked very pleased and proud. "See, you are learning the effective ways of our house."

Harry shook his head in amusement. He was still a bit uncomfortable with his fame and how people gawked at him but he also realized that such attention could be beneficial in certain ways. His thoughts and perspective on being famous left his head as he went for his first present which coincidentally was from Daphne who he considered his first Hogwarts friend.

Gingerly holding the package he looked up to see Daphne smiling at him. She seemed to know how momentous this was for him. He tentatively opened his first Christmas present looking down at it. His eyes immediately brightened at what he saw. He was holding a silver and green picture frame.

It was not the frame that had gotten his attention but the picture within it. He was looking down at his own smiling face, with Daphne and Tracey flanking him both girls were smiling and waving back up at him. He recognized the moment at once. It was the Friday afternoon after their first week of classes.

He soon discovered a second picture and frame under the first. This picture frame had green and crimson bordering. He looked down once more at himself who was smiling and waving back at him. Like the first one he was again flanked by Daphne and Tracey who were both smiling and waving. There were others too in the picture.

Neville was on Tracey's other side while Hermione was on Daphne's other side. The two Gryffindors were also smiling, Neville a bit more shyly while Hermione was practically beaming up at Harry. Theodore was also in the picture. He was on Hermione's other side though he didn't smile as wide as the others. A small smile could be seen as he followed it with a curt nod.

Harry recognized this moment too. It was taken the day before their holidays began. They had all went to the library to start up on their holiday homework and Daphne had pulled out the magical camera and had persuaded Madam Pince to take a picture. A feat Harry was sure would never be matched since the librarian didn't seem to like too many of the students.

"Wow," Harry looked between the two pictures. These were the first magical pictures of him that he could actually remember being taken. However, that wasn't why his throat was so dry or why he could feel tears threatening to come out. It was because he was looking down at his friends.

His friends, the two words alone were enough for Harry to smile. This was his permanent reminder that he had started a new life when he got his Hogwarts letter. A life that meant new friends, with people who cared for him and that reminder helped make Harry's first present. The best present that he would ever receive.

"Do you like it?" asked Daphne tentatively. She seemed to take his silence poorly, fearing he didn't like her choice of gift.

Harry turned to her with a smile that threatened to split his face in half. "I love it!"

She smiled brightly at this statement before she adapted a more mischievous look. "I was tempted to cut out Nott's picture but seeing since he's your friend and all…"

Harry chuckled. His eyes roamed the two different pictures for a few more seconds before he placed them on the nightstand and went on to opening other gifts.

Hagrid had given him a flute that he seemed to make himself. When Harry tried to play a few notes it sounded like an owl. A dying owl if you asked Daphne.

Tracey had gotten him a book: Quidditch through the Ages. Harry immediately began to open it and read through the first few pages much to Daphne's displeasure.

Tracey's mum had sent him a batch of homemade caramel fudge which was delicious. Daphne said no one made better fudge then Mrs. Davis and that he should expect a lot more of those gifts in the coming years.

Neville had given Harry a box of chocolate frogs. Hermione too sent candy, a small package of chocolate frogs and licorice wands.

Theodore had given Harry a book as well. His book was a beginner's guide to Defense against the Dark Arts and Creatures. Flipping through the pages to see the book offering various tips, spells, and charms, many of which he wanted to test including a stunning spell, and disarming jinx.

Remus had given Harry his dad's old wand holster. Harry held the worn out dragon leather holster in his hands carefully. The thought that it had once belonged to his father made it an incredible gift. For the first time in his life he owned something that belonged to his parents.

Roxanne and Cyrus had given Harry a photo album. They had carefully organized the volumes of pictures of his parents and friends in over a hundred pages. It was another remarkable gift. Looking to see his parents smiling faces on Christmas morning was another gift that he knew words would be unable to properly convey his emotions.

"You got one more," observed Daphne. She was sitting next to him at the end of the bed.

Harry noticed the gift she was referring to and picked it up. It was a small parcel. He carefully opened it to find himself staring at a shiny silvery cloak. His fingers gently ran over the fabric, it was the strangest touch he ever experienced, it felt as if it was water that had been woven into the material.

"I can't believe it," Daphne said softly.

He looked up to see her blue eyes were examining his gift closely. "What?"

She tore her eyes away from the cloak and back to him. She seemed to sense his confusion so she clarified. "You're holding an invisibility cloak. By the looks of it a very well made one."

"An invisibility cloak?" repeated Harry.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Daphne stated. "Try it on." She added motioning to the mirror on his dresser.

Harry trusted his friend was not having him on. He got out of bed making his way over to the dresser where he was greeted by his own reflection. He looked back at Daphne who was gesturing him to try it on which he slowly did tossing the cloak over his head.

"I knew it!" proclaimed a triumphant Daphne.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. When he stared in the mirror where his reflection had been a moment ago was now gone! He removed the cloth from his head and to his amusement saw his head hovering in mid-air since the cloak was still wrapped around the rest of his body.

"Wow, it's incredible!" Harry was already hatching ways where he could use this cloak on Draco and his fellow Slytherins.

"There's a note too," Daphne held up a small piece of parchment.

Harry approached her. Carefully removing the cloak and placing it on his bed he took the offered note. He didn't recognize the long, loopy scrawl.

Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

A very Merry Christmas to you.

"My father's," Harry repeated. He had already thought the cloak was an amazing gift, but to know that it once belonged to his father made it even more amazing. He now had two gifts that once belonged to his father.

"Is there a signature?" asked Daphne.

Harry shook his head handing her the note.

"I wonder if it's from Moony," Daphne was inspecting the note.

"No, it doesn't match Moony's handwriting and besides he already gave me a gift," Harry pointed out.

"True," Daphne conceded. "But it doesn't mean that he couldn't have gotten you another gift and just disguised his handwriting."

"Why would he disguise his handwriting?"

"Good point," Daphne pouted slightly that her theory had been shot down. "Then who gave it to you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know but whoever it is has my thanks and a new box of chocolate frogs."

Just then a smiling Roxanne poked her head into the room. "There you are Daphne. Well I hope you guys are done opening gifts because it's time for breakfast and then we are going out."

"Going out?" asked a confused Daphne.

"Yes," Roxanne left before either of them could ask a follow up question.

"Some kind of family tradition?" asked Harry.

Daphne shook her head, "No, we don't usually go out on Christmas."

"Oh," Harry was carefully wrapping up his father's cloak.

"Are you going to ask Moony about it?"

"Eventually," answered Harry vaguely which caused Daphne to raise an eyebrow waiting for an explanation."I want to try it out at school first."

A mischievous glint could be seen in Daphne's icy blue eyes. Her thoughts no doubt on how certain Slytherins could be punished or humiliated.

The two went downstairs and were greeted warmly by Cyrus, Roxanne, Astoria, and Remus. Thanks were exchanged as some showed off new gifts and others talked about the gifts they had received. Throughout breakfast Harry couldn't stop smiling while he continued to look around at the friendly faces at the table. Not to mention the gifts that his friends had sent him that now were placed in a careful pile at the foot of his bed.

It was near the end of the breakfast where Astoria asked the question that Harry was tempted to ask himself.

"Where are we going today?"

The adults exchanged looks silently communicating a conversation while Harry and Daphne traded their own looks both curious and thankful for Astoria for broaching the subject they had both wanted to know more about.

"Mister Lupin and your mother will be taking Harry out," Cyrus answered delicately, "But it is a surprise."

Daphne looked to her parents giving them an annoyed expression conveying that she was not pleased that she wasn't being included. "Where? Why only them?"

"It's personal, Daphne. Perhaps you may go another time," Cyrus declined gently.

"Personal?" That didn't satisfy Daphne.

"No more questions, Daphne," warned Roxanne.

Daphne immediately closed her mouth before forming a thin frown to show her disapproval.

"I don't mind if Daphne comes," Harry said after the table had fallen silent. He was curious to know where they were going that was so personal that only he, Roxanne, and Moony were going.

Daphne flashed him a grateful smile before turning to her parents silently pleading for them to reconsider.

Roxanne sampled her daughter with an amused smile at the sudden change in her mood. "Remus?"

"If Harry says its okay, then its fine with me."

Astoria on the other hand wasn't happy about being excluded and it took her father a few promises including a round of snowball fights and sledding to convince Astoria that she was going to have more fun with him than the others.

So after Blinky was showered with compliments after a well cooked meal, the poor house elf eyes nearly bulging out at all the kind words that were given to her. A satisfied and well fed Remus, Roxanne, Harry, and Daphne exited the Dining room and made their way to the foyer with Cyrus following holding onto Astoria's hand as he went.

"We are going to be aparating," announced Remus.

Harry groaned loudly causing three smiles from the adults and an amused head shake from Daphne. All of who were use to the nauseous mode of transportation.

"I'll take Harry," Remus tapped Harry on the shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about if you hold on tight."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Harry suddenly. "Could something go wrong?" He hated apparition because of the feeling he got of being forced through a small pipe, but if there was a danger to it he definitely couldn't see himself doing it when he was older.

"Only if you're worried about losing a body part," grinned Remus.

"Wait… what?" Harry was hoping he heard wrong.

"He's only teasing, Harry," reassured Roxanne sending a pointed look at an amused Remus.

More relaxed, Harry allowed Remus to firmly grab his arm as they said goodbyes to Astoria and Cyrus before Harry once more experienced the feeling as if he was being squeezed through a pipe before he thankfully found solid ground beneath him.

He immediately bent over hands on his knees. His breathing heavy while he tried to reel in his stomach and push down the vomit that was creeping up his throat.

Remus chuckled, "Your mother wasn't much of a fan of apparition at first too."

"I can see why," Harry straightened up to see he was standing in an alley with Remus, Roxanne, and Daphne who were all watching him with various expressions. Remus looked on with amusement, Roxanne with a mother's sympathy while Daphne's eyes glistened with merriment.

"We got Lily through it and we will get you through it too, Harry," said a soothing Roxanne. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately felt better chalking it up to a mother's touch. He was also pleased to learn that his mother hadn't liked the form of travel either.

"We should get going," Remus had poked his head out of the alley and now turned to face the three of them before he gestured the group to follow.

"Where are we?" Harry found himself and the others walking sidewalks through a small muggle community. He couldn't see another person in all directions, most of the shops were closed and he was sure most people were enjoying the warmth of their fires and the company of their family on this Christmas morning.

"Godric's Hollow," answered Roxanne.

"Like Godric Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he was born here," smiled Roxanne.

"This is a magical hamlet with a few muggle residences as well," clarified Remus as the four of them stopped in front of an obelisk war memorial. He turned to see Remus and Roxanne both looking misty eyed he was about to ask about their reaction when his eyes turned to the memorial to see that it was shifting!

What once was an obelisk war memorial now became a statue of two smiling and familiar faces. It was a statue of him as a baby with his parents.

"This is where you lived," Remus said softly.

Harry hesitantly tore his eyes away from the statue of himself and his parents and towards one of his father's oldest friends. He wasn't sure if words could express his thanks but Remus seemed to understand and gave him a small, friendly nod.

"This is where Voldemort perished," whispered Daphne in an awed voice as she realized she was walking where history was made.

"My parents died here?" Harry's voice cracked.

"They're also buried here," Remus revealed. "I thought you'd want to see their graves."

Harry numbly nodded following the two adults while Daphne walked closely to his side. He gave one last parting glance at the statue of his family as it morphed back into an obelisk war memorial. They silently treaded to the church with the only noise being the crunching of snow that was being stamped under their feet. They stopped outside the kissing gates that led to the graveyard, voices carried over from the church which sounded like a packed house as many had come to celebrate the birth of Christ.

Remus' gloved hands traced the handle of the gate. He looked to be steeling the nerves to enter the graveyard. "It's been a long time." His admission was in a remorseful and regretful voice.

Roxanne put a friendly hand on his shoulder and together the two friends opened the gate and walked into the graveyard with Harry and Daphne right behind them.

"I brought you here when you were very young," Roxanne put her hand on her daughter's arm. She then enveloped her daughter in a side hug while they moved deeper into the graveyard.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to come here or not," Remus' tone betrayed his uncertainty with his decision.

"No, I do," Harry assured him in a quiet but confident voice. "Can we see the home next?"

Remus nodded, putting a friendly hand on Harry's back. There was no flinch or discomfort from Harry. The two then joined Roxanne and Daphne who both had stopped in front of a white marble headstone. The two Greengrass women parted to allow Harry his first glimpse of his parent's final resting place.

His breath was caught in his throat as his eyes examined the headstone reading the dates.

Harry felt a sudden sense of fulfillment when he read the inscription for the third time. He wasn't sure what he was going to feel when he saw his parents' graves.

He felt sadness, regret, anger that he was alone on Christmas and that this was the only way he could see them. Surprisingly his anger waned, being replaced by a tranquil feeling that he was sure that he would never be able to properly describe in the years to come. He dabbed a few loose tears with his thumb. His misty eyes lingered on the odd quote that his parents had put on the bottom of their headstone-'The Last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.' 

"What's it supposed to mean?" he finally asked. 

"Living after death," Remus' eyes were watering but they remained fixed on the names of his two best friends.

That idea brightened Harry immediately instantly imagining his parents smiling faces looking down at him at this very moment. He looked over his shoulder to see silent tears streaming down Roxanne's rose-colored cheeks, but the Greengrass matron didn't seem to mind giving him a small, watery smile.

He then turned to Daphne who looked on with sadness. Her blue eyes were shimmering with grief. No doubt due to the effect these two people's deaths had not just on her parents but on him.

Remus' hands trembled at his side. He was biting his lower lip while his eyes even though were red rimmed. There were no tears on his cheeks.

This wasn't an emotional visit just for Harry. In some ways it was just as emotional for Roxanne and Remus who both had grown up with his parents and had loved them and considered them family. Like Harry, they had to live with emptiness, a void in their life these last ten years and for the remainder of their life.

Harry didn't know how long the four of them silently looked at the headstone but after awhile and a growing chill, the four made their way down the street and towards Harry's home. Remus had put a warming charm on the four of them so that they no longer had to shiver from the cold winter breeze.

"You said this was a magical hamlet?" Harry broke the silence that had enveloped the four of them. "So other wizards and witches live here?"

Remus nodded, "Yes, this was where Dumbledore grew up."

"Really?" Harry was now looking at every house they passed with new interest. Wondering which one housed their school's Headmaster.

"Yes, so did Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote your-"

"History of Magic text book!" finished Daphne.

"Yes, she did," confirmed a smiling and proud Ravenclaw mother. "She was one of the better Magical historians in the last few centuries."

Harry could hear Remus sucking in his breath next to him. Harry turned to wonder what had elicited a response but a soft gasp from Roxanne brought Harry's attention to the house in front of them.

The first thing he noticed was the small two-level cottage was mostly intact minus the right side of the top floor had been blown away. Harry instinctively brought his gloved hand to his forehead. He realized that must have been where Voldemort's curse backfired.

He could see the hedge had grown wild and had become untamed these last eleven years, he was sure the grass would mirror the hedge if it was not buried underneath so much snow.

"Your mother use to keep a small garden in the back, where she grew a few vegetables, fruits and even a few magical plants," Roxanne said softly.

"Really?" Harry suddenly longed to see any traces of that garden.

"Oh yes, she was a spectacular cook," answered Remus fondly. His eyes were misting over signaling the many happy and sad memories that were playing out before him.

Wanting to touch a part of the house, wanting to feel a bit of the history he placed his hand on the rustic gate. His sudden touch brought a small sign that rose out of the ground in front of them, rising through the blanket of snow and the trestles of weeds.

"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard to ever have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to muggles, has left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."

There was more scribbles and messy scrawl around the edges of the sign that must have come from other visiting witches and wizards who had come to pay their respect. They added further words of comfort, praise, and support to James, Lily, and Harry.

He felt a sudden grip on his right hand looking over to see it was Daphne. She gave him a friendly, reassuring smile, while her blue eyes glistened with sincerity. Not sure if he could speak, he nodded his appreciation, squeezed her hand and returned his stare to the house that he once lived in with his parents.

Harry may no longer have his parents but judging by the lengths that Remus and Roxanne had gone through to bring him here he was sure that he did have those who cared for him.

\----------------

The remainder of the Holidays was a blur for Harry Potter. He remembered spending time with his friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. He, Tracey, and the Greengrass family visited both Hermione and Neville at their respected houses for dinner with the Grangers and a News Year Party at Longbottom Manor.

He spent a lot more time with Moony. The two were beginning to form a close bond. Harry was immediately grateful for Remus who had opened the door to his parents past and with it shared hundreds of stories. The only interruption between the two during the holidays was when Remus left for a few days after Christmas. When Harry asked where he was going Remus had said he was visiting his parents but when he came back a few days later he had looked very tired and sick.

Soon the Holidays were over and Harry and Daphne had packed up their belongings and were getting ready for their second term of their first year. Harry was sure that he would never have a better Christmas holidays as the one he had with the Greengrass family. He was even thankful when Remus decided to come see them off at Kings Cross.

So that was where Harry found himself the last morning of his holiday pushing his trolley through the crowd of muggles as he approached Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He remembered his first trip here and the panic he had worked himself into at the thought that he would miss the train to Hogwarts.

His fears were soon placated when he met the very family that was taking him back this morning. A family that had for the first time opened up his past offering him the first pictures of his parents. They introduced him to one of his father's oldest friend and opened their doors to him to help him share his first Christmas.

When he first arrived at Kings Cross all those months ago he was entering a world that he only found out existed a few weeks prior. Nervous but excited at the prospects of a life without the Dursleys, as well as making a name and a life for himself. He made his first friends Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, later befriending Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Theodore Nott. Though they didn't always get along, he wouldn't trade his friends for anything.

He wondered what might have happened if he had not met the Greengrass family on the platform. Would he have missed the train? Miss his chance of starting a new life? Or would he meet another family, be sorted into another house, have made other friends? He wasn't sure if he liked thinking about those possibilities. I mean what if he had encountered the Weasleys instead? Would that mean that he would have been friends with Ronald Weasley?

Harry shook his head, hoping to rid himself of that nightmarish thought while he found an amused smile growing on his face reflecting at how different his life would be if he had befriended Ron Weasley and not Daphne Greengrass.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I was just reminiscing," answered Harry, shaking away thoughts about the possible friendship with Ron. He instead turned his attention on the brick barrier that would take them through the magical platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Remus raised an eyebrow at the vague answer. "Really is that so?" After Harry's nod, he asked. "Any regrets?"

Harry looked over his shoulder to see the Greengrass family had caught up to them. Roxanne and Cyrus were both smiling down at him as was Astoria though her attention soon shifted to Hedwig while Daphne came up alongside him with her own small smile.

He turned back to Moony, "None at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain passages from this chapter were lifted from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Those books were written by J.K Rowlings and belong to Scholastic books.
> 
> I just do this for fun.


	8. Adapting to Snakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for their awesome and encouraging feedback from the last chapter. Helped inspire to get the time to post the next chapter.

The crimson Hogwarts Express greeted Harry when he stepped through the magical barrier.

Dozens of families littered the platform as parents said goodbyes to their children. Younger siblings watched on morosely knowing that they wouldn't be seeing them again until the summer holiday.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," Remus said softly, appearing at Harry's side.

"Cause a lot of mischief on the train?"

"That was more your father's department," answered Remus, though Harry could see a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

The Greengrass family soon joined them and Harry and Daphne pushed their trolleys through the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of their friends. They didn't have to look very long.

"Harry!" greeted an excited Hermione. She was pushing her own trolley. "Neville and Tracey are already on board. They got a compartment for us."

"That's great," Harry said enthusiastically, before lowering his voice and adding. "We have a lot to tell you."

Hermione brightened at this, she was about to open her mouth to ask what he meant but a subtle head shake from Daphne had her wisely stay quiet.

"Have you seen, Theodore?" asked Harry. He was the only one of his friends who he hadn't seen during the holidays.

Hermione shook her head. "Not yet but we still have plenty of time."

"It really would be a shame if he missed the train," observed Daphne sarcastically.

Harry ruefully shook his head. He was about to comment but he was greeted by the very friend that he had been looking for.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Theodore making his way through the throngs of families.

"Hey Theo," Harry was pleased to see his fellow Slytherin first year. "How was Germany?"

"It was nice, lot of sightseeing. A lot of castles, some of the magical ones were really impressive."

Hermione immediately jumped into the conversation wanting to know everything that he had learned. Harry, Daphne, the Greengrass family, and Remus watched on with amusement as Theodore was peppered with questions. He was finally able to get her to stop when he promised to tell her everything on the train ride. That had calmed down Hermione at once.

"I think introductions need to be made Daphne," Cyrus stepped forward.

"Dad this is Theodore Nott," Daphne said in a resigned voice.

Cyrus smiled before extending his hand and shaking Theodore's. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too, sir," Theodore replied in a polite and respectful tone. He was then introduced to Roxanne, Remus, and Astoria.

"Theodore running off are we?" asked a well dressed man coming forward.

Theodore's posture immediately stiffened, "No, Father."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were ashamed to be seen with me," his father stopped just behind Theodore.

Mr. Nott was a tall and slender man, but the way he stood cut him as an imposing figure. He had graying brown hair, a well trimmed beard and like his son had very alert brown eyes. Those same eyes finally fell on Harry, Daphne, and Hermione who had all been standing around Theodore. Mr. Nott's eyes immediately shifted to Harry.

"Ahh so young Draco spoke correctly about your acquaintance with Mr. Potter," commented Nott Senior. He stepped forward, by pushing his son to the side, extending his arm and outstretching his gloved hand. "Claudius Nott, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter."

Harry hesitantly shook the man's offered hand, giving him a stiff nod. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

Claudius smiled, his eyes roaming over Harry's face before resting on his forehead. "Theodore never did speak about acquiring your friendship."

"It didn't come up Father," Theodore said meekly, off to the side. Looking like he would rather be anywhere else right now.

"If one befriends our wizarding savior, I'm sure that merits its own conversation," lectured Claudius before turning to Daphne and Hermione for the first time, "More of your friends Theodore?"

"Yes, sir," Theodore said before motioning to them and gave the introductions, "Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger."

Harry noticed Claudius flinch at Daphne's surname. His smile had been wiped off his face before he forced it to reemerge to continue to look civil and polite as he addressed Daphne. "I know your father."

Daphne furrowed her brow. She looked ready to address how he knew her father and those damning circumstances but Mr. Nott turned to Hermione with a puzzled expression. "I am not familiar with the Granger family."

"That's because my parents are muggles," Hermione sounded a bit timid at being under scrutiny the man's stare.

"Muggles?" he repeated, glancing over to his son, not looking very pleased. However, he adjusted his expression into a surprised smile, "A Muggle born, how very nice."

"Claudius," Cyrus stepped forward. His blue eyes glaring at the former Death Eater, Remus was to his left, with a watchful look and frown. Roxanne was on her husband's right, holding onto Astoria's hand.

"Cyrus," Claudius greeted.

The two Family patriarchs shook hands, eyeing the other with suspicion and a hint of dislike. Before the conversation could go any further, the loud whistling of the train sounded. This allowed Harry, Hermione, Remus and the Greengrass family to excuse themselves from the senior Nott.

The Greengrasses said their last goodbyes to Harry and Daphne as did Remus who hesitantly hugged Harry for the first time. Harry, who was surprised by the sudden contact, returned the man's hug after a slight pause with equal emotion, thankful and pleased at the man's appearance in his life.

They then led them to the train helping Harry, Daphne, and then Hermione with her luggage. Theodore joined them just as they loaded Hermione's trunk and he and Remus lifted his trunk onto the train. Goodbyes were exchanged again, as were promises to write and warnings to be good before the four kids entered the corridors pulling their trunks just as the train lurched to life.

"We should find Tracey and Neville," Hermione led them forward.

Harry looked back to see Theodore was looking a bit uncomfortable and flustered. He was sure that it was related to their meeting with his father. Harry was thankful when Daphne seemed to have the good sense not to kick a boy while he was down and so the four friends trudged through the corridors before finally finding Neville and Tracey who had secured a compartment to themselves.

Greetings were exchanged as Neville, Harry, and Theodore were able to load the remaining trunks before taking their seats. Harry sat between Daphne and Tracey on one side while sitting across from him was Hermione who was sitting between Theodore and Neville.

Once they were settled, Hermione immediately turned to Theodore to begin her barrage of questions about the different German castles, and the magic that was protecting it.

"You really stirred up a bees nest," grinned Tracey. She like the others were all smiling and chuckling at their friend's behavior.

"Wait, wait," Theodore said amused but overwhelmed as he held up his hands. He got up from his seat and went to his trunk.

Hermione sighed, looking very put out that her questions had yet to be answered. "Well what?"

Theodore, who was fishing through his trunk, finally closed it after a few seconds. "I got this after Christmas. It has all the answers to any question you could think of and then some." He held out a large book, everyone moved forward to see the title: The History of Germanic Magical Castles.

Hermione stared at the book with awe. "Can I?"

Theodore smirked, "of course." He handed her the book.

She eagerly opened the book and began reading its contents, while the other shook their heads with smiles all of them use to Hermione's behavior when it came to books and learning.

"Hermione, you can read through that later," Daphne observed, before motioning to herself and Harry. "We have things to tell you."

Hermione looked disappointed that her reading was cut short but she grudgingly closed the book.

"What do you mean?" Tracey was studying her two friends closely.

"We found out who Flamel is," answered Harry. That was all he could say before the compartment was engulfed with four different voices pelting him and Daphne with questions.

Daphne gave a sharp whistle which immediately brought silence. "We will tell you everything we know if you let us."

"Of course," Tracey said shyly.

"Sorry," added a sheepish Hermione. The two girls had been the most eager and vigorous with their questions since they had invested so much time into trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was in the last few weeks before the term was over.

Harry and Daphne jointly went on to explain what they uncovered in the Greengrass library over the holiday break. Divulging into both Flamel's history and what they were sure was being guarded at Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone and why such an item would be so enticing. When they finally finished, they looked around the compartment to see all of their friends with different expressions as they mulled over this information.

"A Philosopher's Stone," whistled an impressed Theodore. "Those don't come around every day."

Tracey nodded, "it's incredible to think that it's at our very own school!"

"I should have known," groaned Hermione, who after seeing all her friends turn to her, she explained. "I checked out a book from the library on important wizards and witches and their inventions and I remember reading about Flamel and the Stone."

"Then that must be why we didn't find the book at the library. It was in your dorm room." Daphne joked.

Hermione sheepishly nodded before smiling.

"That and we were only looking at people in this century," Neville added. "I don't think Flamel counts since he was born in the fourteenth century!"

The friends laughed at this observation but it was Theodore's musings that stopped the mirth in the compartment when he softly spoke. "I don't get it."

"Do you want us to repeat ourselves?" asked Daphne sarcastically. "Perhaps speak more slowly?"

"Not that Greengrass," he growled, looking annoyed at her insinuation of him being slow.

"What do you mean, Theodore?" Hermione tried to placate the two Slytherins before an argument could ensue.

Theodore turned his attention to the window. "It's just that a Philosopher's Stone is a powerful and important magical artifact. It doesn't make sense that its primary care keeper is our school gamekeeper." He turned back to see he had everyone's attention so he continued with his musings.

"I mean it doesn't make sense that the only obstacle between us and the Stone would be Fluffy."

"Have you seen Fluffy?" asked Harry, just the reminder of the three headed dog was enough to bring a sliver of fear to go up his spine. 

"Cerberuses can be beaten," answered Theodore coolly.

"He's right," Tracey admitted. "It would be foolish to trust such an important artifact to a single beast."

"Maybe they didn't," Neville said softly, stirring in his seat, when he saw all eyes fall to him. "Maybe Dumbledore trusted other teachers as well."

"You mean like obstacles?" asked Harry, understanding his friend's logic.

Hermione nodded, "why not? Some of the more talented wizards and witches teach at Hogwarts."

"Maybe each teacher provided their own obstacle," suggested Daphne.

"What obstacles could professor Sinestra supply?" Harry observed with a smile.

"And I don't think the Headmaster would entrust this task with every teacher," agreed Theodore. "I mean could you see him going to Professor Binns?"

The other's laughed at the thought of Dumbledore going to their ghost professor of History of Magic and seeking his help in protecting the Stone.

"Then who did he pick?" asked Tracey, after the laughter subsided.

The friends gave more pensive looks as they thought through her question and the possible obstacles that would stand between anybody who went after the stone.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione was the first to say. "She could have transfigured any number of things to guard the stone."

"Professor Flitwick," added Daphne. "He's a Charms master. His enchantments would be especially hard to surpass."

"Professor Sprout," suggested Neville. The others didn't look so sure about the Herbology professor being included which prompted the Gryffindor to defend his choice. "There are plenty of dangerous plants in the magical world. Simply touching a Devil's Snare would result in it lashing out at you before it slowly strangled the life out of you."

"Fair point, Nev," Harry agreed.

"Don't forget Professor Snape," Theodore added. "He is a Potions expert."

Hermione, who had pulled out a piece of parchment and ink was writing down their suggestions when she was finished she looked at the list before reciting what she had written so far. "So we have the following classes covered: Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and then Hagrid, Anything else?"

"What about Professor Quirrell?" Harry noticed his class wasn't listed. And after all, he was their defense against the dark arts teacher. It would seem wise to consult a man whose profession was knowing and combatting the Dark Arts.

"What would he do stutter at the thief to death?" questioned a sarcastic Daphne.

"He is the Professor of our Defense against the Dark Arts class," Theodore noted, defending Harry's choice.

"Yeah and wasn't he supposed to have been a good wizard once upon a time," added Neville shyly. "He could have added dark spells or even a dark creature to the obstacles."

Hermione nodded before scribbling down the last name, "Any others?"

"Aren't we forgetting the most important of them all?" asked Tracey, "The Headmaster."

"What would his protection be?" asked Harry curiously.

Daphne shrugged. "Who knows Dumbledore is good at so many things."

"It could be anything from Transfiguration to Charms or knowing Dumbledore something a bit loony," Theodore suggested, which received agreements from the others.

"My only question is who would be dumb enough to go against all of those powerful wizards and witches?" Harry asked out loud. His imagination allowing him to create an intimidating maze of powerful magical obstacles that only the most talented wizard or witch could get through.

"They said the same thing about breaking into Gringotts," reminded Tracey. That reminder sobered up the others, as they realized that whoever the culprit was, that he or she was one dangerous witch or wizard…

\---------------------------

Sooner rather than later, Harry found himself once more walking into the Entrance Hall of the school. Even though he had enjoyed the holidays with the Greengrass family, he was happy to be back at Hogwarts. Since this school was the first thing to ever feel like a real home to him. He was pulled out of his musings by his friends Hermione and Theodore who were walking in front of him and in the middle of a discussion.

"Here's your book back," Hermione attempted to return Theodore's book.

The first year Slytherin shook his head, not accepting the book. "It's yours."

Hermione's eyes widened. Looking up at her friend with disbelief, not sure she could have possibly heard right. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, consider it a gift," he said softly. It seemed he didn't want to draw others into their conversation.

"You already gave me a Christmas gift," she argued, not willing to let the matter drop at the imbalance of gift exchange.

"Then consider this an early or late Birthday gift," he replied with a shrug.

"You're serious?" Hermione was looking from the book to the Slytherin.

"Yeah, I picked it out knowing you'd like it."

"Oh is that so?" Daphne jumped into the conversation. "That was so thoughtful of you, Nott."

"It was nothing I wouldn't do for a friend," replied a terse Theodore. "So don't expect any gifts anytime soon Greengrass."

"Thanks Theo, I appreciate it," Hermione smiled, hugging the book to her chest.

He gave her a smaller smile and a nod.

"What's this, the Scion of the Nott family exchanging gifts with a Mudblood?" Draco asked.

Harry and the others immediately turned around to see a smirking Draco waltz up to them being flanked by his two gorilla henchmen. Harry sighed, remembering the certain bad things that the school unfortunately provided, none being more annoying or bigoted then Draco Malfoy.

Theodore tensed up at the sudden attention, and looked immediately uncomfortable at his current situation.

"I thought I saw your father at the platform today," Draco added, stopping in front of the six friends of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "I had hoped he had talked some sense into your choice of friends."

"Unlike you Draco, I don't run to my father for everything," Theodore snapped back.

Draco flushed at this barb. "You're interloping with Blood Traitors and Mudbloods, it's sad to see that the Nott family has fallen so far."

"Better to interlope with them then be around inbreeds such as the Malfoys or Parkinsons," returned Theodore with a smirk.

Pansy's indignant huff was drowned out by the laughter coming from Harry and the others.

"What's going on here?" asked Snape, approaching the first years. His obsidian eyes were scrutinizing his first years closely for any sign of possible in-house dissent or disunity.

"We were just exchanging pleasantries professor," answered Theodore casually, looking up at Draco or Pansy to challenge his claim. Neither did, knowing the consequences of house disunity in public and both swallowed their insults and nodded to their Head of House.

Snape studied them briefly before giving them a nod. "I suggest you go to your tables. The return feast will start soon."

Neville and Hermione said their goodbyes and goodnights to Harry and the others as they headed off to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore went to the end of their house table.

"Well done, Theodore," praised Tracey, as she and Daphne slid into seats across from the boys.

Theodore smiled in thanks as he sat down. "It felt good to shut up Malfoy for once."

"It felt good to watch too," added Harry.

"It was a good first try," Daphne commented.

"Coming from you Greengrass that almost sounds like a compliment," grinned Theodore.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "don't count on it, Nott."

Harry could only smile and shake his head at the antics of his two Slytherin friends. To him their latest conversation was their most civil exchange that they ever had. Realizing that they were starting a new term was it too much to hope that his friends could turn over a new leaf.

Draco's haughty interaction with Harry and his friends, reminded him that their truce was now officially over. He was sure his fellow Slytherin would try to get his revenge on Harry after being publicly humiliated in front of their house in their common room. Unlike the first time when Draco got the drop on him, Harry was going to be prepared and on guard not just with Draco but with any other snake in his house. Trust was a delicate thing in the house of Salazar Slytherin and one that was not given easily.

\-------------------

Retribution never came in the weeks that followed the beginning of the second term of their first year. Harry and his friends had brushed up on a few spells and charms in case they were in need of them especially Harry and his other Slytherin friends but as they entered April they had yet to use them.

He would hear the occasional barb or slur directed at him or his friends but there was no attack, no challenge issued. Just scowls and stares directed at them, it seemed many of the older Slytherins were fine with just ignoring Harry and the others, believing them beneath their attention. Though Harry was relieved that he had yet to be drawn in a conflict he was not foolish enough to believe that he was immune from one either.

It was with these thoughts and wonders that led Harry, Tracey, Daphne, and Theodore down to the end of their house table on a bright and early Saturday afternoon. The boys slipping into their seats on one end while the girls sat across from them.

"We should go outside today," Harry commented. The friends had spent their morning working on their History of Magic essay.

"Yeah," agreed Tracey brightly. "It's the first bit of sunshine and warm weather that we've had in months."

"How are we going to persuade Hermione though?" grinned Daphne. The Slytherin friends traded smiles at her reference. Their Gryffindor friend had become stressful now that exams were only ten weeks away.

"We could always tell her, we would study outside," suggested Theo innocently before adapting a more mischievous smile. "Then accidentally forget our books."

"Accidentally, but of course," Harry agreed with his friend's plan.

"It could be worse," Tracey added, seeing the confused faces of her friends, she added. "Hermione could have drawn up study schedules."

The friends shuddered at the thought of Hermione drawing up study schedules or assigning them topics to study. It was a habit they were proud to say that they convinced Hermione not to push them on earlier in the year. They could only imagine how she would be if they hadn't successfully curbed some of her bossiness and nagging personality about studying.

"That would be scary," Daphne admitted, with a dramatic shudder.

Harry smiled at her dramatics before turning his attention on the assortment of lunch that were placed before him. He had piled a few pieces of chicken onto his plate before looking up to the staff table to see most of the seats were taken. He noticed Professor Quirrell was looking more nervous than before, his silverware practically trembling in his hand while the Defense professor would occasionally shoot a wary glance at Snape.

Harry found the behavior odd but chalked it up to Quirrell's very odd nature, before he continued to look up at the table, his eyes finally resting at the end of the table where Hagrid usually sat but his seat was empty. He furrowed his brow at his first magical friend's absence.

As he thought about it; he hadn't seen Hagrid in the last few weeks, during any of the meals. They had also not received any invitations for tea since their return to the school. Wanting to confirm his suspicions he voiced his question to his friends.

"Have any of you seen Hagrid recently?"

The three friends looked at him strangely, more for the sudden change of topic than anything else. They then all soon turned to the staff table to note that the friendly game keeper was not present.

"Now that you mention it," began Tracey turning back to Harry and the others. "No, I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I don't recall seeing him at a meal for at least a week or two," Daphne added.

"We did see him at the library last weekend," Theodore noted, seeing all friends turning to him, it was obvious none of them had remembered the incident prompting him to explain. "We were leaving the library going down for dinner. He was entering. He didn't talk much, looked preoccupied."

"Huh," Harry said softly, vaguely recalling Theodore's reference. "We should see him after lunch then."

"Do you think something is wrong?" asked Tracey.

"Maybe he just found a new pet," suggested Daphne sarcastically.

"That can't be good news for us," Tracey replied, a bit of fear evident in her tone.

After the Slytherin friends finished eating their lunch they rounded up Hermione and Neville from the Gryffindor table after informing them their plans to visit Hagrid. Both readily agreed to see the friendly game keeper.

So the six friends headed out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hall. All of them even Hermione were happy to take a break from studying to see Hagrid, who they had not seen in a few months. All of them smiling and laughing as they left the school and began making their way to Hagrid's cabin. That all changed when they saw heavy billows of black smoke coming from his cabin.

At first Harry thought it was just Hagrid's chimney before following the smoke down to see blossoms of orange flames spewing out of the side of his one-room home. The six friends were stunned and speechless as they took in the sight of Hagrid's cabin having been set on fire.

"Come on we have to do something!" Harry shouted the first to awake from his stupor, afraid and worried for his friend. He had pulled out his wand and began sprinting to the game keeper's house.

He barely registered Hermione's shriek. "I'll go get Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster!"

He could hear the footsteps of his other friends as they were all running in hopes of helping their friend. When they were within shouting distance they could see the door of Hagrid's hut burst open, causing more black smoke to filter out of the house and drift upwards. Fang had bolted out of the house, whimpering his tail firmly between his legs as he came to them.

Hagrid followed, waving his pink umbrella in the air, his face was covered in ash and soot. He was coughing heavily, as he walked down the steps oblivious of the arrival of Harry and his friends.

"Norbert yer bein'a very bad boy!" shouted Hagrid, coughing out the words.

Harry wondered who Hagrid was talking about but before he could speak. There was a sudden roar that came from inside the house, followed by a loud crash before a large red blur burst through the side of Hagrid's house. Harry couldn't believe what he saw.

Over five feet long, covered in red scales, with a yellow underbelly and large flapping scaly wings with a long snout and obsidian eyes was an actual dragon!

"Hagrid, what have you done?" Tracey shrieked.

All of the friends had stopped wands in mid air as they all openly stared at the majestic and dangerous creature.

A sudden explosion and a blue burst of light caused the first years to duck their heads, as the spell sailed over them. Harry saw the spell smash into the dragon's face, which let out a guttural cry of pain losing its balance. It crashed into Hagrid's garden, mowing through the ground while forming a small crater into the earth.

The friends all turned to see the Headmaster running way too quickly for a man of his age. He was flanked by Professor McGonagall and Hermione whose eyes were threatening to bug out at the sight before her.

"Norbert!" whaled Hagrid, running to the stunned dragon. Oblivious to the fact that his house was still on fire, he went to try comfort the injured creature.

Professor McGonagall was white faced with her lips pursed together. She immediately drew her wand to Hagrid's hut and with a flick of her wand; water exploded from the tip and began to douse the flames.

Dumbledore soon joined the Deputy Headmistress and the two powerful professors were able to put out the fire in a few seconds. They followed that spell with another that sent a brilliant gust of wind to blow the remaining heavy smoke, clearing the view of the smoldering remains of Hagrid's house. The roof was all but incinerated, the left side of his home was charred and smoldering, and the chimney had completely collapsed, lying in ruins as stone and mortar were scattered throughout the grounds. Not to mention the gaping hole from which the dragon had burst through.

"Hagrid what is the meaning of this?" demanded Dumbledore, dropping all pretenses of his usual jovial self.

"Norbert's my pet ser," Hagrid explained shyly.

"Hagrid! Dragons are illegal to own as pets!" lectured Professor McGonagall in a scolding tone that she would often use on a mischievous student.

Hagrid didn't look either in the eyes. "I… I thought I could handle it."

"The results prove quite to the contrary," rebuffed McGonagall, gesturing with her wand to his smoldering home and then to the stunned dragon.

"Is this why you have bee neglecting your game keeping duties?" asked Dumbledore.

Hagrid dug in his big boots into the dirt, still not looking at either Professor. The giant resembled more a young child who had been caught by his parents then a fully grown man who stood ten feet tall. "Norbert need'd my care."

Dumbledore sighed before shaking his head. "Hagrid we will talk about your punishment at another time but for now I must contact The Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures."

"No ya can't ser!" cried Hagrid. "They'd put Norbert down!"

"Perhaps I can set up another taker then," Dumbledore said in a resigned voice.

"Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall, unsure of what the Headmaster was referring to.

"You remember Charlie Weasley don't you Minerva? I am sure he would welcome a young Norwegian Ridgeback on his dragon reserve."

"What are we suppose to do with the dragon until then?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore answered her question with a few flourishes of his wand, heavy steal chains flew from the tip and carefully wrapped around the dragon's neck, torso, tail, and all four legs. He then turned back to Harry and the others who had watched the unbelievable events unfold before their eyes.

"Thank you, Miss Granger for your swift response," he said slowly. "I can only guess how this could have escalated if not properly addressed."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Headmaster's words, lifting her chin in pride at the compliment.

"I think that's enough fun for one day," a small twinkle back in his blue eyes. "I suggest you six go back inside."

Harry, who had come outside in the first place to see and talk to Hagrid about why he had been so reclusive, had received his answer without exchanging a single word with the gamekeeper. He nodded, as he and the others began their ascent back to the school.

"I can't believe Hagrid!" scolded Hermione. "What was he thinking, a dragon? He could have been killed!"

"I can't believe he kept it so long without blabbing," commented Theodore. "Did you see the size of it? It must have been at least four months old."

"Well you got your answer Harry," observed Daphne wryly.

"It looks we weren't the only ones to see the show," remarked Tracey.

Harry looked up to see there were dozens of students around the entrance of the Entrance hall all fighting to try to get a better look. Professors Sprout and Flitwick were trying to shepherd the students back inside but the appeal of seeing a dragon was too much for many of the students.

"You don't think they will fire him do you?" asked Harry weakly, as the six friends entered the school.

"No, I don't think so," Tracey patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes, the Headmaster rarely fires his staff," added Theodore.

"Good riddance if you ask me," drawled a voice.

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy leaning up against the wall, trying and failing to look casual. He was as always flanked by Crabbe and Goyle though Harry preferred Theodore's new moniker for them: Dumb and Dumber.

Pansy and Millicent were off to the side; both looked like they had been stationed to keep an eye out for teachers. All of them had their wands out and were pointing at him and his friends. Harry cursed himself for not being better prepared. He looked to the others to see they too shared his disappointment at how they were caught off-guard by Draco and his snakes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked tersely.

"We heard about that oaf of a friend you have," Draco began pretending as if he hadn't been listening to Harry. His grey eyes fell over Harry and his group before adding. "He's pathetic you know but then when I look around that seems to be the only kind of people you can attract."

"What do you call the pug and the gorillas?" Daphne gestured to Pansy and then to Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco flushed, the wand in his hand twitched but there was no spell uttered. "Think you're funny don't you Greengrass?" He began, stepping towards them his wand remained on Harry. Crabbe and Goyle lumbered forward their wands raised as well pointing at Daphne and Tracey while the two girls kept their wands on Neville and Theodore.

"Sullying yourself with this rabble should be beneath a pureblood witch such as yourself," Draco said, his gray eyes lingering on her before he turned to Theodore, appraising his fellow Slytherin he added. "The same can be said to you Theodore. You're both a disgrace to the old ways, associating with Blood traitors and Mud-" Draco's insult was interrupted by first year Gryffindor Neville Longbottom who lunged forward.

Neville's surprise attack caught Draco's posse completely off-guard, as he tackled Draco to the floor by the legs. The two boys began grappling and trading punches. Pansy was shrieking at the top of her lungs while a menacing Millicent began advancing on them, forgetting her own wand in hand, the burly Slytherin first year girl looked ready to resolve the matter with her fists.

Crabbe and Goyle more effective with fists then wands found themselves at a disadvantage and were too slow for the quick wand work of Tracey and Daphne who sent stunners at the two bodyguards.

Hermione with her own wand pointing at Millicent followed her Slytherin friends' example and cast the stunning spell on the brutish girl.

Harry and Theodore rushed forward in an attempt to try to break up the fight but both boys found themselves unwillingly pulled into the skirmish.

"What is this?" demanded a cold and all too familiar voice.

The fighting stopped immediately.

The four boys were scrambling to stand up. Draco was sporting a black eye and a few other bruises. Neville had received bloody nose and swollen lip. Theodore and Harry thankfully escaped unscathed due to their brief involvement.

Harry looked up to see their Head of House was staring coldly down at them.

"Why are Slytherins fighting in the hallway?" He then gestured to the unconscious Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Why are my Slytherins unconscious as well?"

Neville who feared and loathed Professor Snape, kept his eyes on his shoes. Something Draco was willing to take advantage of. Stepping forward and feigning fear.

"It was Longbottom, sir. He attacked me for no reason. Potter and Nott got Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent when they were trying to help me."

"That's not true!" protested Hermione at once, Tracey and Daphne both sharing similar outbursts to defend their friends.

"They wouldn't let us pass Professor," added Pansy, in a sweet tone that she thought must have made her sound innocent and not the shrilling the rest of them considered it.

"Have you forgotten what house you represent?" asked Snape in an icy tone that brooked no interruptions as everyone fell silent. "Potter, Longbottom, Nott, and Malfoy you all will be serving a detention for fighting."

Harry was shaking in anger at how he was being punished because of Draco. He looked over to see Theodore looked just as outraged as did Draco but for his own selfish reasons.

"I will hear no excuses. I will assign your detentions in the coming week. Be glad it was me and not another professor who would have loved to take points from our house, now go." Snape finished by pointing towards the steps.

Harry led his troupe of bitter friends towards the enchanted stairwell, all of them muttering about the unfairness and Draco's incessant ability to get them in trouble.

"I'm sorry guys," Neville said weakly.

"Sorry?" asked a bewildered Theodore. "We should be thanking you for trying to shut up Malfoy."

Neville shyly smiled at the compliment.

"It's so unfair! How could Professor Snape punish you guys like that," protested an exasperated Hermione. Her thoughts on teachers of being infallible took another incredible hit with what she had just witnessed.

"We should have received points for stunning the others," observed Daphne. "How many first years can use a stunning spell?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. In times like these it was when he was so thankful for his friends. Their adamant protests for his well being and the others almost made the detention worth it. He already thought it was after seeing Neville attacking Draco, the sight alone was worth having a detention for a month. ..

\-----------------------

Hagrid's dragon and its escape and destruction of his hut continued to be the most talked about thing around the school. It was the topic on every student's tongue for the next several days. With many adding their own flavor to the story, some citing the dragon was up to fifty feet long or that it had swallowed up Hagrid in one bite before Dumbledore forced it to spit him out.

Thankfully, Hagrid wasn't fired but was under severe probation and was being closely watched by Dumbledore among others. It was that Friday at the end of the week. He and the others had just finished potions and were packing their things.

"Potter, Longbottom, Nott, and Malfoy, come here."

Harry sitting in the front with Hermione made him the first to arrive at the Potion's professor's desk, Neville and Theodore who sat diagonally from him soon joined and were followed by Malfoy who didn't look very pleased in sharing their company.

"Your detention is tonight. You will be meeting Filch at the Entrance Hall at eleven this evening."

The four boys nodded, none of them brave enough to voice any disapproval, not wanting to push their luck with their professor. Snape surveyed them for a moment before nodding. "You are dismissed."

Harry was turning to go with Theodore and Neville, when Snape spoke again, "A word, Potter."

He gulped, looking back to see the unreadable face of his Head of House.

"We'll wait outside," Theodore flashed him a sympathetic look while Neville nodded.

Harry could see the gloating smile on Draco's face, his rival believing that Harry was in for more trouble. He bit his tongue, not wanting to get another detention. He turned back around and faced his Head of House who continued to look at him with those black eyes.

"What house are you in, Potter?" he spoke softly, when the last students left.

Of all the opening lines Harry expected his Head of House to say, that clearly wasn't one of them. He looked puzzled, "Sir?"

Snape seemed to not notice his puzzled expression or simply ignored it as he kept his hands behind his back and walked around his desk. His black eyes never left Harry's face.

"Slytherin, sir," answered Harry, deciding he didn't like the silence that the two were sharing.

"Yes, a house which prides itself on cunning, resourcefulness, ambition, working within the shadows. Not fist fights in corridors or common rooms…"

"Sir, its-"

"Do not interrupt me," Snape said in a dangerously cold voice. His obsidian eyes flashed with annoyance and impatience at being disrupted. "If you wish to survive in the house of Salazar then I suggest you be quiet and listen."

Harry immediately backed down, his shoulders sagging at the dress down but he forced himself to meet the gaze of his Head of House, knowing that if anyone could help him it would be Professor Snape.

Snape studied him for a few seconds before speaking. "Yes, you do not lack bravery, a worthy trait. However it is one that will lead you to harm if you do not learn how to tame it. You should strive to be brave but cautious. If you wish to be bold then you must be equally cunning."

"What about Malfoy?" asked Harry, who wasn't sure if he would be able to ignore or let go unpunished if he continued to openly insult or try to hurt him or his friends.

"He is baiting you Potter, riling you up gives him plenty of satisfaction as does trying to land you in detention," Snape answered calmly.

"So what would you have me do?" asked Harry. He knew that he had gotten the attention of his house mates with the friendships he acquired but He had no intentions to break them off just to appease a few spoiled and bigoted housemates.

"Listen to Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis, embrace your Slytherin side," he answered, before adding. "You will see that you will be more then capable of handling Malfoy and any others. You should also try to stir those against you who remain in the shadows. Draw them out and identify them before they can continue their own plans against you and your friends. Remember you will be here for seven years, so act accordingly. Do not be hasty to make many enemies when sometimes actions shall only require diffusing a simple few."

Harry could see his Professor's logic and realized that landing in a detention because of Malfoy or looking over his shoulders constantly for the others, especially when he could be the one to strike first.

"I will, sir," he said confidently.

Snape slowly nodded, looking pleased at his quick but confident declaration. "Good, if I find out that you have received another detention then you will be scrubbing out every cauldron in the storage room without magic for a month."

Harry gulped. He had heard rumors about those dreadful detentions. It was something he wanted to avoid at all cost, but there was something that still wasn't sitting right with him, "Sir, why are you telling me all this?"

"I have my reasons," answered Snape vaguely, his obsidian eyes turning away from Harry's emerald ones.

Harry put Snape's reaction in the back of his mind, noting it but decided there would be another time to think about it.

"That will be all. You are dismissed," Snape said in his usual cold and distant voice.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said politely before slipping his bag on his shoulder and leaving the Potion's classroom with a lot to think about.

"Took you long enough," Nott said, the first to greet Harry.

He looked up to see all of his friends had stayed behind and waited. His five friends had been clustered around the Potions corridor.

"What did he want?" asked a suspicious Neville.

"He just wanted to talk about a few things," answered Harry, beginning to walk down the corridor, the others following him trying to catch up.

"Let me guess the Chudley Cannons and Hagrid's next pet?" asked Daphne sarcastically.

Harry snorted in amusement at that thought and shook his head at his friend's blunt observation. "He just thought that I should try not to be such a hot head."

"We've been telling you that for months," Tracey dramatically protested, signaling to her and Daphne.

"Yes, you only give Malfoy and his cronies' satisfaction by stooping to their level," added Hermione.

"He didn't say anything about me ignoring them," Harry said. "He just told me to be more subtle in my ways of retaliating."

Daphne and Tracey traded grins, pleased to hear the arts of Slytherin being endorsed by their Head of House.

Theodore too looked pleased at this development, especially since he had been dragged into the altercation with Malfoy, which resulted in their detention.

Neville and Hermione traded looks of bewilderment, Hermione not willing to believe that a teacher could endorse such a stance while Neville's true dislike of Snape made it hard for him to think of the Potions Professor rationally.

"He wouldn't say that," Hermione dismissed, shaking her head.

"Yes, he would," replied Tracey and Daphne in unison, prompting both girls to giggle especially at Hermione's exasperated but incredulous expression.

However she was unable to add to her questioning as the six friends arrived at the Great Hall, she and Neville peeled off to the Gryffindor table but not without saying good bye as Harry and the others went to their own table to enjoy their lunch.

\-----------------------

Harry, Theodore, and Neville were walking towards the entrance hall a little before eleven to start their detention with Filch. They had been studying in the library with the girls, with exams coming up it had kept the six friends busy. Harry didn't have time to think about House Standings, the Quidditch cup or the Sorcerer's Stone.

He was more determined and focused on passing all his classes with high marks. He was more than confident that Fluffy and the other obstacles that the other Professors were sure to set up could deter any thief from getting the Stone. His thoughts were interrupted by his Gryffindor friend.

"What do you think our detention is going to be?"

"Filch usually has people clean without magic," Theodore answered.

"That shouldn't be too bad," Neville sounded relieved.

"No, it shouldn't," agreed Theodore. "It's more the time taking us away from our studying."

Harry nodded, silently agreeing with his fellow Slytherin. It was not the detention itself that bothered him but the time that it occupied that took him away from studying.

"Oh, but I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Neville said, a bit self consciously, especially after he did poorly on Snape's last essay.

"We have nothing to worry about," corrected Harry, not wanting his friend to fall into any rut of self pity or doubt. "We keep studying together and we'll get the best marks in every class."

Neville didn't reply but the look of being supported provided more determination then any words could.

"I don't know, the girls might stop sharing their notes if we find ourselves in another detention," Theodore said, addressing the threats that were given by Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione before they went off to their detention.

"Ahh it looks like the Blood traitors finally decided to join us," drawled Draco.

Remembering Snape's warning, Harry ignored his fellow Slytherin as they entered the entrance hall. He instead turned his back on Draco so that he could see both Neville and Theodore. "I'm sure they were only bluffing.".

"Talking about that mudblood friend of yours Potter?" hissed Draco.

"So what subject should we start with tomorrow?"Harry was continuing to ignore Draco.

Theodore looked to be hiding back a smile when he answered, "History of Magic?"

Neville too, looked amused before adding. "That would work for me."

Harry smiled, "Yes, Binns really puts us in a disadvantage with that class."

Theo nodded, "Yes, if I didn't know better I would think he was a bit loony about those Goblins."

"A bit?" asked Harry, prompting both Theodore and Neville to chuckle.

"Potter!" snarled Draco.

Harry finally turned around to acknowledge his fellow first year. He was quick to notice the growing reddening in his cheeks. It was clear he didn't like being ignored.

"Yes?" asked Harry innocently, fighting off the smile as Neville and Theodore continued to chuckle behind him.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the three of them but any threat or reference to his father never came as the creepy and slightly disturbing Argus Filch slumped his way into the entrance hall wearing a nasty smile.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit bothered by that smile as Filch turned to them but not before lighting a lamp. "Oh we have a treat for you boys tonight."

Harry exchanged confused glances with Theodore who shrugged and Neville who gulped loudly.

"Come with me," he said gruffly, opening the entrance hall doors and walking out onto the school grounds.

"Outside?" Neville whispered.

"It'll be fine," Harry said, wanting to reassure his friend but was also curious and a bit apprehensive of why and what they would be doing outside at this hour.

Draco followed him, with Harry, Neville, and Theodore staying a few steps back but they could still hear Filch talking.

"Shame Dumbledore outlawed the old punishments. I doubt you boys would be breaking any rules if I could hang you by your thumbs and flog ya!"

Harry was thankfully relieved that those old punishments had since been banished, but he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at what they were going to do. Filch's gleeful voice didn't bode well at all.

"That you Filch?" Hagrid's booming voice, cut through the darkness.

Harry immediately felt the tension in his stomach disappear at the thought of serving his detention with Hagrid. He turned to see that both Theodore and Neville looked a bit better now that they knew that Hagrid would be overseeing their detention and not Filch.

"Took yeh long enough, I want ter get started," Hagrid said, impatience seeping into his tone.

"Get started on what?" demanded Draco.

Filch swung his attention to him before leaning over, the lamp by his face illuminated his pale features and toothy smile. "It's off into the forest for you four."

Neville let out a terrified but soft squeak, Theo took a sharp intake of breath and Draco paled considerably.

"What, you can't be serious? It's forbidden!" Draco said, his defense only weakening by the heaving laugh that Filch let out.

"Especially at night, but that's your problem," Filch straightened himself up, not bothering to hide his glee at scaring them.

"Enough, we're already late, no, thanks ter ya Filch," Hagrid said, reentering the conversation. The school gamekeeper didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

Filch shot him a dark look. "I'll be off then." He paused and took a few steps away before turning back to face them. "I'll be back at dawn to pick you up- or what's left of you."

"I'm not going in there!" Draco said petulantly, stomping his feet on the soft grass to reinforce his stance.

Hagrid approached Draco, towering over the Slytherin whose resolve was visibly cracking under Hagrid's gaze.

"If ya want ter stay at school, ya will."

Draco opened his mouth to rebut but the fix stare that Hagrid on him caused Draco to close his mouth and drop his head, mumbling about servant work and copying lines.

"Right," Hagrid said, nodding his head. "Ya need ter listen carefully cause what we're doin tonight is dangerous. So stay close and follow me." He said gesturing with the lamp he was holding, he led them past his house and towards the edge of the forest where they were greeted by a barking and whining Fang.

Harry looked over to see Fang was waiting for them, who immediately bolted over to Harry. Licking his hands and panting loudly as Harry scratched him behind the ears, thankful that the dog was able to take his mind off their task momentarily.

"Now, yeh see there, that's where we'll be headen'," Hagrid said, motioning to a narrow path that disappeared into the thicket of trees and growing darkness. He turned back and handed Harry another lamp and lit it.

"Let's get goin'," he said who kept one hand to hold the lamp while the other was loosely carrying his crossbow.

Theodore took a deep breath and followed, Neville, and Harry fell into step with him with Fang walking at Harry's heels. They could hear Draco following them before passing them and walking close to Hagrid, knowing that the Groundkeeper he had often ridiculed was the only safety and protection he had out here.

They hadn't walked for more than ten minutes before Hagrid ordered them to stop. The gamekeeper hunched over, his attention on a shimmering silver liquid that was on the ground. Even when hunched over, Hagrid towered over the four first years by more than two feet.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked softly. He was slightly afraid that their conversation could be overheard by the numerous creatures that lurked in the darkness.

Hagrid let out a heavy breath, before turning to the four of them. He dipped his fingers into the small puddle, he then held up his hand. "This be unicorn blood. This is the second one this week, found a dead one a few days ago. Summat in here has been huntin' them, we're gonna try to find this poor thing and put it out of its misery if we have ter."

"What's hunting them?" asked Neville.

Hagrid shrugged, "I reckon I don't know."

"Werewolves," Draco was unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"No, not werewolves they ain't strong enough to hunt unicorns," dismissed Hagrid.

"Couldn't this something hurt us?" Theodore asked.

"Not if you stay by me or Fang," reassured Hagrid, Fang let out a small whine which wasn't very reassuring.

"It looks like the path splits here, so we gonna split up," Hagrid suggested.

Harry looked past his friend to see that the narrow path they had been walking indeed split into two different directions.

"I'll go with Draco and Theodore down this one," Hagrid gestured to the path that went to the left. "Harry, you and Neville take Fang and go down this one."

Harry slowly nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. He didn't hear Neville speak and was sure the boy was too afraid or nervous to reply either.

"Shoot green sparks if ya find it and red sparks if ya need help," Hagrid added, looking over at Harry and Neville. They then practiced the spell for a few minutes and Hagrid satisfied bade them to part ways.

Taking one last look at Hagrid, Theodore, and Draco began venturing down their own path, Harry turned to Neville who was trembling and looking very pale. He then turned to Fang who was whining pitifully, Harry quickly realized that he needed to be the one to inject some courage into the group.

Swallowing his own growing fear and anxiety, he spoke. "Alright so let's just be fast but efficient. So that the next thing you know, we'll be out of here."

Neville looking slightly encouraged, and slowly nodded. Fang let out a small bark, and began walking down their path, taking that as a good sign Harry and Neville staying close together followed the boarhound down their path.

Harry had the uneasy feeling that they were being watched, the deeper they walked down the path. They were surrounded by darkness with the only noise coming from the leaves in the trees when a spring breeze would blow through.

"More blood," Neville pointed to his wand to another mass of silver unicorn blood.

Harry followed the puddle and looking further along to see more small puddles of unicorn blood shimmering in the distant. "I think we're getting closer."

"What do you think did this?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know."

The two with Fang walked silently, continuing to follow the growing pools of unicorn blood. Harry was sure that the creature had to have been dead with the amount of blood that they had come across on this path. A rustle in the forest to Harry's left, brought his wand and lamp up as he turned on the spot. His lamp held high so that he could better peer into the darkness between the trees.

"Harry?"

"I don't think we're alone," Harry said softly. He tried to squint into the darkness for any silhouette or form that could be caught in the artificial light of his wand or lamp.

Suddenly he could hear another rustle to their right, sounding as if there were many of them walking along the forest floor in one fluid motion.

Fang sniffed the air, before letting out a frightening whine, slinking behind Harry and Neville.

"Fang what is—AGH!" Neville shouted as a dark shadow lunged out of the forest toward the first year Gryffindor who was just able to duck as it leapt over him, landing on the path ahead of them.

Harry tripped on the retreating Fang, falling onto his butt. He looked out onto the path, but was sure his eyes or the forest was playing a trick on him. It was a spider roughly the size of a large dog. It had a round hairy, black body that was supported by legs that though bent could easily stretch over a foot long. Its pincers were easily several inches long and sharp, its eight black eyes each were the size of a large button. Harry knew what this spider was at once thanks to the book that Theo gave him for Christmas. This was an acromantula.

Harry's wand was pointing at it. He recited the first spell that came to his mind. "Stupefy!"

The red stunning spell lit up the surrounding darkness, cutting through the night air, spiraling towards the acromantula which scurried out of the way at the last possible second. The spell smashed into a tree, spitting bark and branches in all directions.

The acromantula let out an angry click between its pincers before advancing on Harry who was still on the ground. The creature had tremendous speed as its eight legs scurried across the forest floor.

Harry leveled his wand at the advancing spider, trying to calm his breathing as he recited the next spell, "Reducto."

The blasting hex smashed head on into the acromantula which exploded with a shriek, as its blood, guts, and bits of flesh were showered everywhere.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he dropped his head back on the forest ground, his breathing coming in short, heavy breaths. He could feel the adrenaline beginning to wane. He was very thankful that he somehow missed the shower of spider guts.

"Harry?" asked a frightened Neville, coming to his friend's side in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Neville immediately relaxed before launching a rambling apology at his Slytherin friend. "I'm sorry Harry… I just froze…. I couldn't remember any of the spells we learned."

Harry held up his hand to stop the onslaught. "It's alright Nev, just help me up."

Neville looking relieved that his friend forgave him. He smiled and extended his hand towards Harry's outstretched one.

-CRACK-

Was all the sound Harry heard before he spotted another acromantula which leapt out of the darkness of the forest, lunging at Neville. With not enough time to warn him, Harry grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him onto the ground.

The acromantula flew over them before landing on its feet. A few meters away it immediately turned to them and with its agile and nimble legs charged them.

That was when Harry suddenly realized he wasn't holding his wand. Neville must have knocked it out of his grip accidentally when Harry pulled the Gryffindor down. His eyes widened as his hands began raking the ground around them for his wand.

"Neville, the spider, you have to hit it!" Harry tried to keep his voice calm as he desperately searched for his wand. He looked up to see the spider was gaining ground on them.

"What- but Harry-" Neville began to speak when Harry cut him off.

"No, Neville just do it!"

Neville raised his wand and in a quiet voice recited. "Stupefy."

The red stunning spell cut the distance between the two first years and the charging acromantula, clipping its legs as it stumbled forward before skidding to a halt within arm's reach of the two boys where it lay perfectly still.

Harry could hear Neville letting out a breath. "Good work, Nev."

Neville turned around to Harry. His wand light illuminated the surprised look on his friend's face. He looked as if he couldn't believe what he just did or saw with his own eyes.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. "Do you mind Neville?" He gestured to the forest floor.

The Gryffindor shyly nodded, using his wand as a light, Harry was able to find his wand, and the two pulled themselves up off the ground. Fang greeted the two by bounding to Harry before licking his fingers; Harry shook his head, unable to stay angry at the cowardly boarhound. He picked up the discarded lamp, thankful that it did not break or go out; he passed it to Neville who was staring at the stunned acromantula.

"No wonder this forest is forbidden," Harry said wryly as he approached the stunned spider.

Neville came to his side. "What should we do with it?"

His answer died in his throat as a series of soft clicks cut through the spring breeze. The ominous clicking brought the hairs on Harry's neck and arms on end. He looked up to see a small group of acromantulas approaching the two first years and a whimpering Fang who shrunk behind the two boys once again.

Harry immediately pulled out his wand, trying his best to keep his arm from shaking as he counted more than six of the deadly creatures. He turned over to see Neville whose wand was also out and was trembling in his hand.

"Stay with me, Neville," Harry encouraged, wanting to inject some confidence in his friend. He hoped that it would not only stir Neville but Harry as well. A cold fear gripped his insides about his pending fate. There was no way he and Neville would be able to hit every one of them before they reached the two first years and that was if neither missed with their spell work which Harry wasn't confident could happen.

Two of the advancing spiders leapt out at Harry and Neville. The two boys immediately choired: "Stupefy!"

Twin red blasts escaped their wands, both sailing through the darkness. One smashed into one of the leaping spiders, bringing it to the ground stunned but the other just missed as the spider tackled Neville who let out a frantic yelp.

"Neville!" shouted Harry, spinning around; he aimed a kick at the spider who was crawling up Neville's body, putting all his power into it. His kick hit the spider right in the underbelly, punting the acromantula off of his friend and into the darkness.

Harry didn't have time to guess where the spider landed as more clicks and hisses from the advancing acromantulas were more than enough to warrant his attention. He turned back around to see three more leaping through the air, at the fallen Neville and Harry who stood over his friend.

Suddenly one by one the spiders let out a terrifying shriek before falling onto the ground. A sudden whoosh from Harry's left brought the Slytherin's attention to the reason of the spider's fall, an arrow cut through the night piercing one of the spiders, puncturing three of its eyes, its legs collapsing under its weight as it writhed on the ground for a few seconds before going still.

The remaining spiders seeing the fate of their brothers and sisters wisely scurried back into the darkness.

"Are they gone?" whimpered Neville, who was still pale from his close encounter with one of the spiders.

The sound of hooves ambling in the darkness brought Harry's attention away from his friend and onto the path behind them. "Who's there?"

The glow of his lamp and wand illuminated their savior. Harry let out a shaky breath, his mind not believing what his eyes were showing him. Standing before them, Harry got his first glimpse of a centaur. The waist up was a man with red hair and beard while his body was a horse covered in chestnut hair save his tail which was as red as the centaur's hair. He was holding a bow loosely in his hands.

"T-thank you," Harry said timidly, before lowering his head in respect for the centaur. He had read that centaurs and wizards were not on the best of terms and wanted to quickly prove this one how thankful he was for his intervention.

The centaur looked surprised by such a gesture but hid it quickly. "A humble wizard who shows both gratitude and respect, impressive, you are a rare breed."

"It is the Potter boy, Ronan," spoke a sudden voice as a second centaur appeared between two thickets of branches. It had its bow slung on its back. This one was much younger, with pale blonde hair with a palomino body.

Ronan now looked at Harry more closely, his eyes lingering on Harry's scar. Harry uncomfortable with the attention walked over to Neville and helped the boy to his feet; he was looking at the centaurs with a bit of awe.

"Forgive us for being rude," the second youthful centaur said, stepping forward where Harry noticed the centaur's astonishing sapphire eyes. "I am Firenz and this is Ronan."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry and this is Neville."

Ronan gave the two first years a curt nod before speaking up. "The forest is a dangerous place especially for foals such as you."

"We know," Harry agreed softly. He wanted to leave this place as soon as he could.

"Then why are you out here?" asked Ronan curiously.

"Helping Hagrid," answered Neville, his voice a bit shaky.

Firenz let out a sigh before shaking its head. "You are looking for the injured unicorn?" When they both nodded, the young centaur passed them before pointing past them. "You will find the slain creature just beyond this thicket."

"You should go back to Hagrid, the forest is a dangerous place," Ronan warned.

"We will don't worry," Harry said. "Thanks again for saving us."

Ronan like before was surprised by Harry's appreciation. "You are an honor to your people Mr. Potter." Without another word, the red haired centaur trotted off of the path and was enveloped by the darkness.

Firenz continued to walk past them in the direction of where the unicorn was. Harry followed, not wanting to be alone in the forest anymore, Neville, and Fang came to similar conclusions as they joined him and the centaur.

Harry could see a white outline behind a black backdrop, stepping closer into the clearing. He saw it. Under an ancient oak was the body of a slain unicorn. It was the most beautiful yet so heartbreaking sight, he had even seen. To see such a creature alone in the midst of darkness and evil, its puddles of blood around it signaling that it was a painful and slow agonizing death as it bled out.

"It is a terrible sin to kill a unicorn," Firenz stated, breaking the silence.

"But we use the horn and tail hair for potions," Harry felt a sudden wave of guilt passing over him.

"Those are taken when a unicorn dies naturally," Firenz corrected.

Harry was about to ask why it was so terrible to kill a unicorn but a sudden noise caught his attention and brought a chill down his spine. Slithering over the leaves of the forest, before a few bushes quivered, a cloaked shadow emerged, oblivious of the intruders as it slithered towards the fallen unicorn.

He could see the shimmering silver blood on the front of its robes and where the face of the figure should be. Harry was too terrified to speak, too terrified to move as the figure slowly looked up at its guests.

Harry immediately let out an anguished, guttural yelp as pain exploded from his scar. He clasped his hand to his scar; he could feel warm drops of blood coming from the cursed wound. Harry unable to stand fell on his knees, hoping, begging, praying for the pain to stop as blotches appeared in his vision and soon he closed his eyes…

"Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" asked a worried Neville.

Harry groaned, blinking in the darkness before seeing the familiar face of Neville Longbottom swim into view. The pudgy Gryffindor immediately looked relieved that he was awake.

"What happened?"

"You passed out," stated Firenz approaching the two.

"I did?" Harry rubbed his sore forehead.

"I just sent up sparks, Hagrid should be here shortly," Neville told him.

Harry pushed himself up. Fang who had been lying by his side immediately bolted up and gave Harry a few drooling licks on his cheek, "Thanks, Fang."

Fang let out a happy bark before ambling away.

"What was that?" asked Harry, remembering the horrible figure that had approached and had been drinking the blood of the unicorn.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Firenz ignored Harry's question.

Harry and Neville traded curious and confused looks before they answered in the negative.

"The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are gasping your last breath. However it comes at a terrible price. Since you would slay something so pure and defenseless for your own selfish acts, you will be cursed with a half life. A curse that will start once the blood touches your lips."

"Who would be so desperate to want to live like that?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, if you're going to be cursed forever, death would be the better option," commented Harry. His eyes went back to the poor fallen creature.

"Unless it is all you need is to stay alive just long enough to drink something else," His sapphire eyes scanning the darkness before he continued. "Something that would bring you back to full strength and power, something that would keep you from dying all together."

"The Philosopher's Stone!" Harry answered, suddenly, remembering the lumpy package at the Gringotts bank and the research that he and Daphne did on the Elixer of life. He then thought back about the figure in the darkness, and a simple but dreadful thought came to his mind.

"It's Voldemort."

Neville let out a loud gulp. "I-It c-can't be."

Firenz gave Harry an appraising look, before nodding looking pleased that the boy came to the right conclusion. "Yes, could you think of none other who would do anything to regain his strength and power?"

"So it was him?" Neville looked ready to faint.

Before Firenz could give an affirmative answer, Hagrid arrived crossbow in hand with Theodore and Draco on his heels.

Harry slunk in the shadows as he watched Hagrid first speak to Firenz and then examine the unicorn before he led the four first years down the path that would lead them out of the forest. Harry kept thinking of that shadowy figure that had been drinking the unicorn blood as well as the identity of it being Voldemort, the most dangerous Dark Wizard in the last four centuries!

He was now after the Stone in an attempt to rise back to power. However something still nagged at the back of Harry's mind, if Voldemort was not destroyed and needs a body then who was that figure in the shadows drinking the unicorn blood. It couldn't be Voldemort since he was suppose to be a wraith, but if it wasn't him then why would someone be drinking the unicorn blood for him?

Harry sighed, realizing that this mystery had just gone down a very possible dark path if Voldemort was involved. He wondered if he should go to his Head of House or the Headmaster but squashed both ideas, he wasn't sure either would believe his and Firenz word especially when so much of the wizarding world wanted to continue to believe that Voldemort was dead.

The one thing he did know was that under no circumstances could the Stone be stolen, and given to Voldemort as a tool for him to rise once more.


	9. Trials

Harry groaned softly, running a hand through his messy black hair before he looked down at his piece of parchment. The first year Slytherin currently found himself taking his History of Magic Exam. He reread his last paragraph about Izor the Wicked, believing he had properly summed up the Goblin King's rise to power and success against the Wizarding world which eventually led to a peace between the two sides that was still in effect.

He sighed as his green eyes glanced upwards at the large hour glass at the front of the classroom which signaled how much time he had left. Judging by the growing amount of sand in the bottom glass, he was sure he had ten more minutes at most. Professor Binns, their ghost professor was floating over his chair behind his desk, looking his usual dreary self.

History of Magic was their second of last exam of the year. Their last was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell which they would take that afternoon. Looking around the class he could see Hermione was still frantically scribbling on her parchment, looking as if her life depended on it.

Harry could only smile and shake his head, before turning his attention to his other Gryffindor friend, Neville Longbottom, who sat next to her. He was looking at his parchment very intently; the concentration the pudgy boy was giving the exam was admirable. Harry knew that the boy still struggled in a few classes including this one.

Turning to his immediate left he could see Theodore who had his head resting in his hand, his eyes lazily looking over his parchment. His quill was down, signaling that the Slytherin was only proofreading what he had already written.

To his immediate right was Daphne who like Theodore had her quill down. Her exam pushed away from her. She was already finished. She looked at him and offered him a roll of the eyes before gesturing to Hermione.

Harry had to stifle his chuckling at her playful teasing. The friends had grown accustomed to Hermione's over-the-top take on exams and it was something that the friends were hoping they could ease her out of it in the future.

Looking past her, he spotted his last Slytherin friend, Tracey who was still writing and scribbling on the piece of parchment. Unlike Hermione or Neville, she wrote calmly as if she had no worries about the time or her answers.

"Time is up," The History of Magic professor drawled, floating through his desk and towards the hourglass. "Please turn your exams in."

Harry could hear a groan from Hermione, who seemed to be trying to continue to unnecessarily add on to her answers. Harry satisfied with how he finished his exam; pushed back his seat and grabbed the few pages of parchment that made up his History of Magic exam.

"How many goblin questions did you count?" Theodore whispered to Harry's left while the two boys walked together towards the front of the classroom.

"Thirty one," smirked Harry.

"Huh, I only counted twenty nine," Theodore's amusement was evident by his light tone.

The two Slytherins placed their exams on Binn's desk, giving their ghost professor a friendly nod before turning back to await the others.

"Did any of you get number nineteen right?" asked a panic sounding Hermione when they shuffled out of the classroom, "About the rights of Goblin succession?"

Tracey and Daphne stayed silent but traded amused smiles at their Gryffindor friend's antics. Theodore too looked to be trying to concentrate on his book, but Harry could see he too was trying his best to hide his amusement. Neville, who taking his other friends cue walked silently, looking very interested in his remembrall which was currently filled with red smoke.

"Hermione, perhaps we can talk about our other exams once we're actually done with them all," suggested Harry.

She looked ready to protest but seeing her friends' faces, she seemed to change her mind and nod. "I would like that."

"We all would," grinned Tracey.

"Am I that bad?" asked a sheepish Hermione. The six of them were moving their way down the enchanted staircase.

"You could be worse," Daphne patted her friend on the shoulder. "You could be Weasley…"

This sent all of the friends into a fit laughter knowing the first year Gryffindor had fallen asleep during their last exam.

"What do you say to visiting Hagrid?"

"Yeah," agreed Tracey. She always liked visiting the friendly gamekeeper.

"Yes, our last visit was cut short by a certain dragon," observed Daphne.

"His cabin is all fixed up too," Neville put in. "I saw it on the way to the Greenhouses the other day."

"There is something I don't understand," Theodore quietly added.

"How we put up with you?" Daphne smiled.

Theodore rolled his eyes, and wisely did not take the friendly bait. "No, Greengrass but how did Hagrid get a dragon?"

"He's right," Tracey agreed. The friends had reached the Entrance Hall. "They're illegal to own."

"The Ministry does have a close watch on dragon smuggling too," Daphne pointed out.

"You don't think he found it in the forest?" Neville wondered.

"That's possible," Hermione didn't sound convinced.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Harry gestured to his friends towards the cabin that was nestled at the foot of the hill and on the threshold of the Forbidden Forest.

"You don't think he has any more pets?" Neville asked timidly, nervous of what else they could possibly encounter.

"The fun is finding out," grinned Daphne.

"Ello all," said a cheerful Hagrid. The gamekeeper was out in the garden tending to his numerous plants and vegetables. He waved a pan sized hand at them as his boarhound sprinted from where he had been resting to greet the six first years. Per custom Fang immediately went to Tracey, slobbering the front of her robes before licking her fingers.

"Good to see you too Fang," Tracey removed her hands from the reach of his slobbery kisses so that she could wipe them on her robe. She then gave the dog a friendly pat on the head.

"What brings you six out?" Hagrid joined them at the front of his home. "Don't yeh have exams ter' take?"

"One left," corrected a relieved Neville.

"It doesn't start for another few hours," added Tracey.

"Well, how bout a cup of tea?"

"We would like that," Harry and the others followed the giant's footsteps up the stairs and into Hagrid's cabin.

It was much the same. It was still one large room, the fireplace though had gotten incredibly bigger and Harry was sure magic was involved. Hagrid's furniture also looked less worn as he gestured to the chairs by a large oval table that was also new.

"Did Dumbledore help you with your cabin, Hagrid?" asked Hermione sitting down.

Hagrid sniffed before nodding. "Good man Dumbledore. Got me some betta furniture and added a few things as well."

The friends all smiled and nodded as they took places around the table, all pleased that Hagrid hadn't been fired for his little stunt with the dragon.

"How's Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Doin good, I just got a letter from Charlie. He says the dragon is thrivin!" Hagrid said proudly as he got the seven of them cups.

"That's great," smiled Harry.

Hagrid nodded, before looking a bit sheepish when he added, "Also told me Norbert's ugh a girl."

This admission left all six of the first years laughing and Hagrid too soon joined in with his own booming laugh.

"I'm sure that mistake could have been made by anyone," Theodore said, after the mirth had subsided. The first year Slytherin though still looked rather amused.

"I... er hope so," Hagrid was distributing the tea before he sat down in a large, dragon hide chair, which Harry realized was another new addition.

"Do you plan on visiting her?" asked Hermione, after sipping some of her tea.

"Hopefully after the term," he answered, looking very pleased and excited at the possibility.

"So what do they call her now?" Tracey asked.

"Norberta," Hagrid beamed through his bushy beard.

"Unique," Daphne complimented.

"Hagrid, how long were you watching Norberta?"

"A few months," Hagrid answered at once. His beetle black eyes shimmered with pride, before misting over at the memories that he obviously shared with the dragon.

"I got er ova tha holidays," Hagrid added, before taking a much longer sip of his tea, "Was just an egg too!"

"An egg?" asked Theodore, tactfully leaving the question open for Hagrid to expand on.

"Sure did! She hatched in this cabin, a few days after Christmas," Hagrid answered. "You shoulda been there. It was beautiful."

"I wish we were too," Daphne patted Hagrid's large forearm.

"Did you find the egg, Hagrid?" Neville asked.

Hagrid shook his head, his black beard and hair tussled as he did. "I won it in a card game." He then stood up to get them rock cakes.

This allowed the six friends to trade expressions at this development. Wondering about who would give Hagrid a dragon's egg in a card game?

Oblivious to the silent conversation the six of them were having, Hagrid returned with a tray of his rock cakes.

"Hagrid was that the day I saw you at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry remembered encountering his friend when he was eating a late lunch with Remus and Cyrus.

Hagrid dragged his hand through his beard, looking to be trying to remember. "Yeah, I think it was. That was a good game, we played for a few hours drinkin and talkin. He seemed like a good man."

"He was carrying the dragon egg on him?" asked Theodore.

"Yeah, he was," answered Hagrid with a shrug. Looking and acting as if it was perfectly normal to conduct business with dragon eggs in your pockets.

"Did you see his face?"

"No, he was wearin a hood," Hagrid answered. "But that's what most do at the Hog's Head."

Harry was definitely getting a bad feeling about this. Remembering his own encounter with a hooded figure in the Forbidden Forest and turning to Neville, the shy Gryffindor seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He turned to the others to see both Daphne and Tracey were studying Hagrid closely, and Hermione looked ready to pepper Hagrid with more questions or to scold him for his nocturnal activities.

Theodore was sitting silently, his fingers tapping the edge of the table. "I bet this figure wouldn't trust just anyone with a dragon egg."

"No, o'course not."

Harry could only smile at Theodore's line of thinking. He followed his Slytherin friend up with another question. "Probably wanted to know you were capable of such a feat."

"Yeah, he was suspicious," Hagrid said casually. "I put his mind at ease though."

"How?" asked Daphne.

"Well I told him, the dragon would be fine with me. I'ma use to raising large creatures, I have Fluffy don't I?"

"He must have been very interested in Fluffy?" Tracey followed up.

"Well yeah, o course he was. You don't run across a Cerberus every day," Hagrid said. "I told 'im every creature has a weakness including dragons. I said take Fluffy, you play er a song and she goes right ter sleep."

Hagrid immediately froze at his admission while the six first years all traded expressions realizing this massive slip up.

"I shouldn't hav said that."

"We need to get going Hagrid," Harry pushed his chair back.

"Yes, we have our last exam soon," Hermione stood up. The others followed their lead, excusing themselves before Hagrid could say anything they gave him rushed goodbyes and left his cabin.

"Oh-oh, that can't be good," Daphne was the first to speak once they were out of ear shot.

"Voldemort knows how to get past Fluffy now," Harry ignored the flinching from Hermione, Neville, Tracey, and Theodore.

"You're certain it's him?" asked Theodore politely.

"Yes, I am," Harry knew his friend was just being cautious.

Neville nodded. "It makes sense."

"But who was the figure in the forest and in the Hog's Head?" asked Tracey. They reached the Entrance hall and began making their way towards their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"His servant," answered Daphne.

"But where is this servant staying?" Harry was frustrated that they couldn't identify this mysterious figure.

"Snape," answered Neville quietly.

"Neville," Harry and him had had this talk before.

"I know Harry, but you can't excuse him from being bitten by Fluffy on Halloween night."

"He was probably checking on the Stone for Dumbledore," offered Tracey.

"All he would have to do was open the door," Neville countered. "He also said, how was he supposed to get by its' three heads? He wanted to go down that trapdoor."

"It's possible," Harry had to admit that Neville did make some strong points for his suggestion.

The friends were walking down the final corridor that would take them to their Defense classroom.

"Working under Dumbledore's nose that's pretty bold," commented Hermione.

Daphne put it in other words, "Or stupid."

"So if this person knows how to get past Fluffy then why is the Stone still in the castle?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore," answered Theodore. "Even the Dark Lord was afraid of Dumbledore"

Harry frowned at how Theodore referred to Voldemort but it seemed to be a habit that his father had engrained into him.

"He's right as long as Dumbledore is here. The Stone should be safe," agreed Hermione.

"So it might not even get stolen?" Tracey asked.

"Let's hope not," answered Neville.

"I only hope they find a new place for it next year," Harry deadpanned.

"H-Harry P-Pot-t-t-er," came the stuttering voice of Professor Quirrell who he stepped out of his classroom. His purple turban wrapped tightly around his head, his fingers trembling at his side while they pressed the front of his robes.

"Professor," Harry and the others quickly said. Harry was silently wondering how much their Defense professor heard since he would have been within ear shot for some time.

"R-ready f-for your ex-exams?"

"I think we're going to do fine," Harry answered, receiving nods from his friends.

Professor Quirrell nodded, gesturing them inside as they took their usual seats. The friends paired off, Daphne went with Tracey, Neville with Hermione, and Harry with Theodore taking three straight tables that made up the middle row of the classroom.

"Y-yes, I-I th-think you w-would t-too," Professor Quirrell admitted. "Br-bright fu-future you ha-have."

Harry noticed the sudden attention the Professor gave his scar and was uncomfortable with how his eyes seemed to be surveying his. Harry felt a pinch of pain from his scar and Professor Quirrell seemed to sense it as well giving a nervous chuckle and immediately turned away.

"You okay, Harry?" Theodore whispered while Harry carefully brushed his scar before returning his fingers to rest on the edge of their desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said slowly. Trying to figure out why his scar had suddenly bristled with pain. His attention on why quickly shifted when the rest of the class filed in talking amongst themselves at how this would be their last exam before the term was over.

With a bit of a challenge Professor Quirrell was able to silence the class and begin instructions for their exam. Harry was only half listening, as he began to contemplate a possible connection between Professor Quirrell and Voldemort.

It seemed laughable, and something most sane wizards would dismiss as much but Harry had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right…

\--------------------------

"Do you mind repeating yourself, Harry?" asked Daphne.

After their last exam, Harry led his friends down the corridor and into the first empty class room they could find. That was where he told them of his suspicion of their defense against the dark arts professor.

"It's Quirrell, he's after the Stone," explained Harry.

"Professor Quirrell?" repeated Hermione. She like the others shared a similar look of disbelief.

"He can't go a sentence without stuttering every word," observed Theodore.

"That doesn't matter," Harry said shaking his head. The more he was in that class for his exam, the more he felt certain that Professor Quirrell was in fact the culprit. "It could be an act."

"That's possible," agreed Tracey.

"You think he's working with You-Know-Who?" asked Neville softly.

"He has to be," answered Harry.

"Working with the Dark Lord would make any one pick up a stutter," admitted Theodore.

"So you're saying that he was the one who broke into Gringotts?" asked Hermione.

Harry frowned at this connection to the Stone that he had forgotten before suddenly brightening when he remembered something. "I met Quirrell that day! He was at the Leaky Cauldron."

This bit of information had the others perk up. That little revelation seemed to go a long way in swaying the others of the possibility of the professor's involvement.

"So what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"Dinner should be starting soon, afterwards, we'll seek Dumbledore and tell him what we know and suspect."

"Makes sense," Daphne agreed with a nod.

"If we're lucky they can handle Quirrell before bedtime," Harry finished.

Neville's stomach rumbled suddenly, bringing all attention to the shy Gryffindor who ducked his head. "Sorry, I was too nervous to eat lunch."

Harry smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Then let's get some food."

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry's stomach lurched when his green eyes scanned the staff table and for the first time all year, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was not present.

He stopped so suddenly, Neville bumped into him causing the two to nearly fall, but Harry caught himself, while Theodore grabbed Neville by the shoulder

"Thanks," he said to Theodore before turning to Harry. "Sorry."

"Why did you stop, Harry?" asked Daphne.

"Dumbledore, he isn't here," answered Harry softly.

Five heads immediately turned to the direction of the staff table to see that he was right.

"Maybe he's late," suggested Hermione, the waver in her voice betraying her own disbelief of her suggestion.

"No, Dumbledore's at every meal," commented Theo.

"Great, the one day we need him and he's disappeared," Daphne whispered sarcastically.

"Is there something going on here?" asked Professor McGonagall, who had just entered the Great Hall. She was looking at Harry and the others with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem at all Professor, we were just saying goodbye to Neville and Hermione," Harry lied quickly, gesturing to him, and then Tracey, Daphne, and Theodore.

"I see," she said slowly, her eyes watching them closely. "I must admit I'm pleased that you've been able to step outside your own house to make friends; twenty points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor for school unity."

"Thank you," Harry was equal parts surprised that his lie had not only gotten them points, but it had come from one of the more strict professors at the school.

Her lips quirked ever slightly as if she was trying to smile before giving up. "Now go to your tables. I would hate to take those points back."

"Yes, professor," Harry led his Slytherin friends to their table.

"That was unexpected," Daphne remarked, while she and Tracey took their seats across from Harry and Theodore.

"Doesn't matter much, we're still behind Gryffindor by a hundred points in the House Standings," Tracey remarked.

Harry began shuffling pork chops onto his plate. His eyes surveying the table to see Professor Quirrell was sitting at his seat, looking his usual nervous self. He could only wonder how realistic the act was.

"Harry, why didn't you tell her about Quirrell?" asked Tracey softly.

"After dinner," he answered.

"If she even believes us," Daphne grumbled.

"How could she not take us at our word?" asked Theodore.

"We're not even supposed to know about the Stone," Daphne argued. "Besides, all we have is speculation."

The four friends ate quickly and quietly, leaving the Great Hall as soon as they finished. It was in the entrance hall where they were joined by Neville and Hermione.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I want you and Neville to go talk to Professor McGonagall. Ask her where the Headmaster is and alert her that the Stone may be in a danger," Harry instructed. He had formulated this plan during their dinner and only hoped that he didn't have to take steps to stop Quirrell himself.

"Tracey, Daphne I want you to go down to the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" They repeated.

"Yes, tell Professor Snape everything we know."

The girls nodded, "what about you?" Daphne asked.

"We are going to see if Quirrell returns to his office," Harry gestured to himself and Theo.

"And do what?" asked Theodore.

"Keep tabs on him," Harry then turned to each of them, proud and pleased at their silent resolve and their willingness to accept his instructions.

"Where should we meet back?" asked Hermione.

"In the classroom we met in after our defense exam," answered Harry. "In fifteen minutes."

They all nodded and the three pairs parted in three different directions.

\------------------------

"Are we going to confront him if he goes for the Stone?" Theodore asked.

"We might have to." He turned to see Theo give him a stiff nod.

The two first year Slytherins quietly crept down the corridor towards the Defense against Dark Arts classroom, as they got closer to the door, Harry signaled to Theodore to stop so that he could get a closer look.

Harry turned to the classroom, startled to see Professor Quirrell was sitting behind his desk. He looked extremely pale and his fingers were twitching on the desk, his purple turban looked disheveled and his wand was resting in front of him like it had just been used.

"H-hello M-Mr. Potter, w-what gi-gives me the pl-pleasure?"

A hundred answers came to Harry Potter, including exposing him to the truth about the Stone, demanding to know where Voldemort was being hidden. Sadly when Harry opened his mouth to say these things, he couldn't orchestrate the words out of his mouth. He just couldn't summon the courage needed to say them, instead he found himself with a lame excuse.

"I was just wondering when we would have our exam results back?"

Professor Quirrell gave a thin lipped smile. "B-by the end of ne-next we-week."

"Thank you, sir," Harry turned to go, feeling disappointment begin to swell inside that he was unable to confront the Professor like he had imagined he could.

"On-one more th-thing Po-Potter," Professor Quirrell said, pushing himself from behind his desk. The Professor paused at the large cabinet in the corner of the room, staring at it briefly before turning back to Harry.

"It wou-wouldn't do you any go-good wan-wandering the cast-castle. Wou-wouldn't wa-want to lo-lose po-points for yo-your hou-house wou-would you? Heh?"

"No, sir, I wouldn't." Harry felt the pain in his scar tingling. He refused to bring attention to the scar, and seeing the way the professor's eyes were scanning Harry before showing a satisfied smile. Harry was sure that Quirrell already knew about it.

"Th-that's a go-good boy."

Harry turned and left.

"He knows," Harry was tentatively rubbing his scar.

"Knows what?" whispered Theodore.

They had arrived at the empty classroom. "That we know about the Stone."

"How is that possible?" Theodore closed the door behind him.

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I can't explain it, but I just know he knows."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Hopefully we don't have to do anything," Harry sat himself up on the top of one of the desks. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape should be more then capable of handling him."

Before either boy could further comment on the matter, the door opened to show Hermione and Neville.

"Well?" asked Harry in lieu of a proper greeting to his two Gryffindor friends.

"Dumbledore is away on ICW business," answered Neville.

"When is he going to be back?" Harry tried to keep the disappointment out of his tone. Sometimes he thought the Headmaster was juggling too much with the school, the Ministry and the ICW.

"Sunday."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Harry turned to Hermione, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"She didn't believe us. She was really upset we knew about the Stone and reassured us that it couldn't be taken."

Harry dispelled a heavy breath, while his hand absentmindedly rubbed his scar. He wasn't sure their luck could get any worse until Daphne and Tracey showed up and looked defeated.

"What happened?" asked Theodore.

"Professor Snape wasn't in his office or his classroom," answered Tracey.

"We even tried the faculty room," added Daphne.

Harry pushed himself off of the desk he was sitting atop of.

He knew Quirrell was going after the Stone tonight, now that Dumbledore was gone. McGonagall was refusing to help and he was sure the other professors would as well, now that Snape could no longer be found, and leaving him to wonder what had happened to his Head of House.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Daphne.

"I'm going after the Stone."

Five voices met his answer, all of which running over the last making it impossible for Harry to understand what was being said. He held up his hand and was thankful when they fell silent, they got the message.

"You can't Harry! You will get expelled!" Hermione hissed.

"Don't you get it Hermione if Quirrell can successfully get the Stone and give it to Voldemort, do you know what that will mean? He will come back to power and we all know how bad that was. So if I get expelled in the process so what? If it stops Voldemort from getting the Stone then I'll gladly do it."

"You're right Harry about almost everything," Daphne began. "Except one, you're not going alone."

"Daph-" began Harry but he was cut off by her frown and glare and he wisely shut up.

"No, Harry, I'm not going let you do this alone."

"She's right, Harry, you can count me in too," Tracey said.

"You-Know-Who can't come back to power," Neville admitted, his voice shaking slightly.

"You'll need all of us, if you want to get by those protections," Theodore agreed.

Hermione sighed, looking defeated but also determined. "They're right Harry. I'm in too."

Harry felt a wave of thankfulness wash over him while he watched and listened to the conviction of his friends and their willingness to help him with this dangerous task. He wisely kept quiet in his protest, knowing that like him none of them would abandon a friend in need.

He still couldn't believe what he was committing to. Going after the Stone to stop Quirrell, was possibly the dumbest idea they could think of, but sadly it was their only alternative since the adults in their life were not willing to help them.

He pushed aside his growing apprehension. "We leave in an hour."

\-----------------------------

"I can't believe we're doing this," Theodore mumbled.

He and Harry were in their dorm room which was thankfully empty since most of their house mates were celebrating the end of exams.

"Yeah, I know," Harry's attention was on the contents of his trunk.

"So what are you getting?" Theodore moved to stand beside Harry.

"This," Harry said triumphantly, holding up the flute that Hagrid had engraved for him for Christmas.

Theodore was looking at it, with a raised brow, not looking very impressed. "Do you know how to play that?"

"Ugh," Harry said, before wetting his lips. He brought the flute to his mouth, and tried a few notes. He stopped quickly when he saw Theo cover his ears with his hands.

"We're doomed," Theo deadpanned.

Harry rolled his eyes, and tossed the flute on his bed. "I'll get it to work."

"When you're staring down a Cerberus?"

"Shut up," Harry said with mirth.

Theodore chuckled. "Is that it?"

"No, this too," he grabbed the invisibility cloak that once belonged to his father.

He had used it a few times in the second term. It was something that he considered very precious and though his friends knew of its existence, he had yet to allow them to use it with him. He wanted to savor the feeling that this was something his father had used before he shared it with his friends.

"Is it going to fit all six of us?"

"No, we will have to go in turns," Harry had already thought of that particular snag.

Theodore nodded, "is that it then?"

"Are you bringing anything?" Harry was packing the cloak in his bag, before grabbing his flute and sliding it into his front pocket.

Theodore tapped the side of his head. "This is all I need."

Harry snorted in amusement. He then got his father's wand holster, a gift from Remus and attached the holster to his forearm. He then slid his wand into the holster.

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know me too," Harry said softly, before the two boys slipped out of their dorm room and towards their noisy common room where they found Tracey and Daphne waiting by the door.

Harry not wanting to take any chances of being spotted, gestured to them as they all filed out of the common room before anyone would spot them.

"Put on the cloak," Daphne instructed, before they had taken more than three steps. Her icy blue eyes were surveying the dungeon corridors, like prey would to try to avoid a predator.

Harry obeyed at once, grabbing the cloak from his bag. He threw it on himself before gesturing the others to get under as well. It was a tight fit but the four were all covered, Harry was sure that they wouldn't all be able to fit in a year or more. No sooner had they put it on then they could hear the common room door slide open as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped out.

"Where is he?" demanded Draco to his goons.

Draco approached them as the four backed against the wall, but the blonde Slytherin walked by them muttering under his breath before returning to the common room with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"That was close," Tracey whispered.

"Good thinking, Greengrass," complimented Theodore.

"Let's get going," Harry said, leading them out of the dungeons. The four friends had to walk slowly and carefully, stopping every now and then when a professor or prefect would walk by.

It took almost thirty minutes for the four Slytherins to go into an empty classroom, just inside the third floor forbidden corridor.

Harry checked his watch, they were later then he had expected. "I got to get Hermione and Neville."

"Be careful," Daphne said.

Harry nodded, throwing the cloak over himself and left.

\-------------------------

He had told Neville, and Hermione to meet in another empty classroom, so that he didn't have to go all the way to their tower. He tried to make up for lost time, nearly sprinting down certain corridors when he was sure that there were no teachers or prefects.

He was turning the final corner when a sudden chilling voice echoed in the corridor.

"Mister Potter."

Harry immediately froze. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck come up at the cold voice. He had been sure that he covered himself with the cloak. He slowly turned around to see himself in the presence of the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron.

"You can see me?"

The Bloody Baron gave a very intimidating smile. "Yes." The ghost then drifted closer to Harry, his dark eyes scanning the Slytherin. "I know why you are out."

"You do?" Harry tried to sound uninterested or indifferent in case the ghost was bluffing.

"Yes, I have heard your friends discussing the Stone many times."

"How?" asked Harry, believing he and his friends had been careful.

"I have my ways," he answered mysteriously.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"No, I wish you luck in your endeavor."

"Really?" Harry hadn't expected that answer. Even though he was their house's ghost, Harry tried to stay away from the intimidating ghost. He still remembered their brief but uncomfortable encounter when he was sorted into Slytherin at the beginning of the year when the ghost told him that it would be watching Harry. Apparently the Baron meant it, if it had learned about Harry and his friends talking about the Stone.

"I know what the turban man seeks, he must be stopped."

"He won't get the Stone," Harry said with a quiet determination.

"See to it, Mr. Potter," The Bloody Baron said after silently appraising the boy. He then gave a short bow and vanished before Harry's eyes.

Harry remained where he stood, his eyes still fixed on where the Bloody Baron had just been, making a mental note to study ghosts more closely in the next term, before he went forward.

He arrived at the agreed classroom five minutes later, he gently knocked three times.

The door opened to see Neville's confused face.

"I'm under the cloak."

Neville nearly jumped out of his shoes.

Harry revealed himself to the already startled Neville when Hermione appeared behind her fellow Gryffindor.

"Do you have the list?" Harry asked. Hermione had made a list of their possible protections and the teachers who would have put up the defenses.

She nodded, "I still can't believe we're doing this."

"Hermione-"

"No, Harry I'm with you. It's just I'm not use to breaking the rules," she paused, a smile on her face. "It's kind of fun!"

An amused Harry raised an eyebrow not sure if he heard correctly, before smiling. He then gestured to them to get under the cloak before setting off.

Harry had to move a bit more slowly even though there were only three of them. Neville had already almost tripped twice, so a careful and silent trio crept around the abandoned corridors of the school.

\------------------------------

They met up with Daphne, Theo, and Tracey ten minutes later back in the classroom.

Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves at what he and the others were about to do. "Alright, well, we're off to get the Stone. It's going to be dangerous so if anyone wants to back out now, I'll understand."

None of them moved.

"Then we should be off," Harry was silently thankful to them all for staying with him.

They quietly crept out of the classroom and began to make their way down the dark corridor towards the door that Harry had found several months ago.

Harry's heart suddenly quickened when he saw a torch light up ahead, someone was waiting by the door! He immediately signaled for his friends to stop which they did. He gestured to a scary looking statue of an attacking goblin and the six friends piled behind it for cover. It was a tight fit.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered a panic stricken Hermione.

"I'm going to see who it is," Harry pulled out his cloak, before any of his friends could voice their opinions he slid it on and made his way to turn the corner. Making sure he was covered, he went the short distance where the torch light was. He heard the faint familiar voice of Argus Filch.

"Professor Quirrell was adamant that some snot nose kids would try to get through tonight, my pet." Filch was sitting in a chair right next to the door, stroking his cat, Mrs. Norris.

"They always seem to get bolder at the end of terms," he whispered harshly to his cat. "Hopefully we can get the brats expelled this time."

Disheartened at this change of events, he backed away and rejoined his friends. He carefully removed his cloak so as not to scare them before declaring.

"It's Filch."

"What's he doing here?" asked Daphne.

"Quirrell," Harry said with a shake of his head. "He told Filch that some students might try to get through."

"So now what are we going to do?" asked Neville.

"We have to do something." Harry was not going to let Filch stand in their way.

"We can stun him," Daphne suggested.

"He's a faculty member!" protested Hermione.

Daphne snorted. "He's a nasty man who shouldn't be around children."

Theo watched the exchange before asking. "What about his cat?"

"Stun the cat too," Daphne said casually.

"There has to be something we can do that doesn't require physical harm," insisted an adamant Hermione.

"Perhaps I can help," the sudden chilling voice startled all six first years. Harry had to slap a hand to Daphne's mouth, Neville to Hermione's to stop the two girls from screaming while Tracey looked ready to faint.

The Bloody Baron glistened before them. "I followed you here, Mister Potter, watching you."

"Erh, thanks," Harry wasn't sure how else to respond to such a statement especially considering who said it.

"I will handle Filch and his cat. It is important you accomplish your quest," the Bloody Baron said, and before any of the first years could question what he would be doing, he disappeared once more.

"That was weird," Theodore was still staring where the Bloody Baron had been levitating seconds ago.

"How did he know what we were doing?" asked Daphne.

Harry shrugged, "he said he overheard us a few times."

A loud crash shook the ceiling, the noise sounded to have come from right above them on the next floor.

"Lousy brats!" wheezed Filch. He was ambling down the corridor as fast as he could, his faithful cat at his heels.

The six friends sucked in their breath as he passed their hiding spot, neither he nor his cat looked in their direction both focused on trying to catch the culprit on the floor above them.

"We should move fast," Harry said, after a minute or two when he was sure Filch or his cat wasn't present. He silently thanked the mysterious but intimidating ghost as he led the five of his friends down the remainder of the corridor and to the room that harbored the giant Cerberus.

"Have your flute?" Theodore asked.

Harry was sure Theo was fighting off a smirk when he asked his question. "Yes, I do." He pulled out the said musical instrument and put it to his lips and began playing a few musical notes, he then nodded towards Theo to open the door who did so reluctantly.

Harry was silently praying this would work, continued to play the barely passable melody as he stepped into the room. He looked up to see Fluffy's three heads were drooping down; its heavy lids were closed as it gently swayed in place.

Theodore and Neville were first to enter the room both with wands out. They both paled at the Cerberus before them having never seen the creature. Thankfully, they recovered fast tip toeing across the room.

It was Theodore opened the trap door. "I can't see the bottom."

"How about you jump then," replied Daphne.

She and the girls were already half way across the room. Harry hadn't been paying attention to their arrival as he was focusing all of his attention on keeping the poorly played melody with the flute.

"We are going to have to jump," Theodore said in an uneasy voice.

"One at a time," Tracey said.

"After you, Nott," Daphne gestured with a flourish.

Theodore narrowed his eyes and grumbled something before nodding his head. "Fine," He took a deep breath and without another word plummeted into the darkness.

"It's fine," Theodore shouted up at them. "I landed on something soft."

"Such a pity," Daphne said dryly.

Tracey was next, followed by a nervous Neville and then Hermione.

"You coming?" Daphne was leaning over the trapdoor opening.

Harry nodded.

"You better be right behind me," she warned before jumping.

That was when Harry took the flute away from his chapped lips. He took a few breaths, wiping the sweat from his brow, silently surprised at how he been able to play a passable melody for so long.

A low, throaty growl broke through his thoughts, looking up to see the Cerberus stirring, Harry not needing an excuse to stay plummeted into darkness.

Harry didn't know how long he fell but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before he landed on something soft and damp.

What is this? He suddenly felt something slithering across his legs and arms and before he could even blink, he felt a growing grip around his midsection.

"Don't move, Harry," Neville's quiet but concerned voice caused Harry to obey at once.

"What's going on?" he asked loudly, feeling the grip tightening around his arms and legs. Harry looked down to see that he was being constricted by vines that were slithering around and under him like serpents.

"We landed on Devil's Snare," answered Hermione from Harry's left.

Harry gulped, remembering Neville warning them about the dangerous plant on their train ride back to school. He was about to ask what the plan was but a burst of blue light came into view. He felt the plant beneath him shake and the grip though lessening was still there.

He looked up to see that Tracey and Neville had disappeared, before he could call out to them more blue flames followed and Harry could feel himself sinking. He tried not to panic, but he couldn't help but voice his concern. "Is this suppose to be a good thing?"

"Yes, Harry," answered Neville from below.

Harry tried to calm his breathing as he sunk so low he could feel the vines slithering across his face and body. He held his breath, feeling revolted by the cold touch of the vines before he found his feet grazing solid ground. He looked down to see his feet dangling over the floor. He then dropped down to see his five friends all smiling at him.

"Alright, Hermione," Harry ran a hand through his hair before then checking to make sure his wand and bag were still present-they were. "I think we can cross off Herbology."

Hermione nodded, taking out a rolled up piece of parchment.

Harry turned to his other Gryffindor friend, "Well done, Neville."

Neville smiled proudly.

"Yeah, Nev, I'd hate to think what would've happened if you weren't with us," admitted Tracey,

"I'm sure you guys would've managed," Neville dismissed shyly.

"No, I don't think so," Theo shook his head before patting his friend on the back. "I'm rubbish at Herbology.

"Tell us something we don't know," Daphne teased.

"Come on, we need to get going," Harry cut-In, diffusing any possible argument. He led his friends forward down a steep embankment, the only light coming from the tips of their wands. After a few moments they reached the end to see a large iron door.

Harry stepped forwards, trying to calm the torrent of thoughts and emotions of what his friends and he would face in their next trial. They had already faced a giant Cerberus and then a dangerous plant that could have easily strangled the life out of them. He had a feeling that it was only going to get worse as they continued through these trials

He looked back to see his friends give him an encouraging nod; he took his hand to the doorknob and slowly turned it. He was mildly surprised that there was no locking charm as the door groaned before opening on its own.

Harry was the first to step into light.

He was in a large rectangular shaped room with a vaunted ceiling; torches were lit on the adjoining walls providing ample light. The tiles on the floor were simple alabaster colored and rectangular shaped around the borders of the room but in the middle of the room, the tiles were smaller and star shaped.

"There's nothing in here," remarked Theo.

His friend was right.

The room was surprisingly bare, a few piles of large rubble were leaning in the far corner of the room but other than that there was nothing.

The six friends tentatively walked to the large iron door on the other side of the room. Their wands were out and their heads were constantly turning and scanning the room wary of possible tricks in the room's deception.

Harry went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He tried the unlocking charm but it still wouldn't budge.

The door that they walked through slammed shut. Daphne and Tracey ran to the door and tried to open it, only to their horror to discover that they were locked in the room!

Neville who was pale faced, was back pedaling away from the door, as he did his foot fell on one of the tiles. It made a soft hissing noise before sinking several inches.

"The floor!" Harry shouted.

Every head in the room turned to notice that the floor was different! In the middle of the room, the tiles were smaller and star shaped compared to the large rectangular shaped tiles that flanked the walls and doors. The star tiles composed of the flooring of most of the middle of the room.

Harry had seen the difference earlier and was not sure what to make of it then but now the only thing he could think of was that the tiles held the key in getting past this room.

"What do I do?" whimpered Neville.

"There is an inscription on this one," Daphne noted. Tracey was hovering behind her. The two Slytherin girls were looking down at the center rectangular tile in the last row before the tiles became star shaped.

"What does it say?" asked Harry.

*"The gleaming ruby should adorn,  
All those who in July are born,  
or thus they'll be exempt and free,  
From lover's doubts and anxiety."*

"It's a poem," Theodore said, once Daphne finished reciting.

"That much is obvious," she replied tartly.

"What does it mean though?" Hermione had begun pacing.

"The floor, it's a puzzle!" Tracey discovered.

"Of course," Daphne snapped her fingers in agreement.

"How do we solve it?" Harry asked.

Tracey shrugged; her eyes went from the star shaped tiles that stood out as a sharp contrast to the large rectangular tiles that bordered the room. "Stars!"

Harry gave her a puzzled expression. "What did you say?"

"The tiles, they represent the stars," Tracey was pointing at the tiles.

"What about the poem?" asked Hermione.

"It's the clue," Tracey answered, tapping her index finger on her chin as she was trying to think. Her eyes were closed as she mumbled the poem over and over again. The others all remained silent letting their friend think.

"It's a constellation!" She revealed. "We have to mimic it on the tiles. That's how we solve the puzzle!"

"July has two constellations," Daphne pointed out delicately.

Tracey frowned. "It's either Cancer or Leo."

"I'm not sure we're going to get a second chance if we make a mistake," Theodore observed.

Tracey's eyes found Harry's. "You have a July birthday, right?"

"Yeah, July 31st," he answered.

Tracey nodded. "Then Leo it is."

No one argued with that logic, knowing they didn't have the time. They had to make a choice.

"Very well," Daphne agreed. "What do we do now?"

Tracey who was moving around the larger tiles while her eyes remained on the star shaped ones. "Stay where you are, Neville."

Neville didn't voice any objections.

"Harry move two tiles behind Neville and remain perfectly still on that one tile."

Harry obeyed without question.

As soon as he stepped off the larger tiles and onto the smaller star shaped ones, they sunk under his weight with a slight hiss but once he stepped off of them they rose back up.

Harry was finding it difficult to keep one foot squarely on his tile and realized that he was only able to keep the one foot because of his size. He was sure no adult could put even a foot on this tile without stepping on the surrounding ones.

"How many stars make up Leo?"

"Nine," answered Tracey, off-handedly.

There were only six of them. How were they supposed to solve the puzzle?

Harry was about to voice his concerns but Tracey was already relaying instructions to Hermione and Daphne who took positions on two star shaped tiles in the same vertical row.

"Okay, we have the head," Tracey announced, smiling with pride.

"What about the body?" Theodore had yet to join them on the puzzle.

"Yeah, there are only six of us, Trace?" Harry followed up.

Her smile dipped at that. Her eyes were roaming the room until they fell on the corner of the room. "Of course, " She pointed to the pile of rubble. "We can use that to finish the puzzle."

"Brilliant Trace!" Daphne proclaimed. She had pulled out her wand as did Hermione and Neville; Harry followed their example and waited.

"Guys, look up at the ceiling," Neville said softly.

Harry who was instantly nervous with Neville's soft tone immediately, shifted his head up to see the ceiling was a black canvas except for four shimmering dots. Harry studied them closely to see the four spots resembled a bent neck and head.

"It's mirroring our positions."

"That'll be helpful," Tracey said. She then instructed Daphne and Hermione in lifting two chunks of the discarded rubble into different positions which the girls were able to do thanks to the levitation charms they had used earlier in the year.

The five friends silently obeyed all of Tracey's instructions as she directed them for the next several minutes as they continued to give this lion a body. They sometimes had to redirect their pieces of rubble to make sure it all lined up perfectly.

"Alright," Tracey announced cutting through the last few stressful minutes. "Once, I step on this tile we should be successful in copying the Leo constellation." Without further ado, she stepped on the tile in question.

The shimmering dots on the black canvas ceiling immediately brightened in place before a series of soft clicks could be heard. The door in front of them swung open.

They did it, Harry thought exultingly. They solved the puzzle!

"Come on guys!" Harry shouted, jumping off his tile and racing towards the door. He was the first one through followed by Neville and then Daphne and Hermione and then Tracey and finally Theodore.

Daphne immediately engulfed her friend in a hug.

"Who would have thought about Astronomy being used?" Theodore shrugged ruefully.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't have dismissed it so easily." He then turned to Tracey who had just been released by Daphne, "Great going, Tracey!"

She smiled but didn't say anything while the others offered similar praise.

While they were congratulating Tracey, Harry was looking around the small corridor they were in that was lined with torches. He could already see the next door in front of them and could only wonder what their next trial was going to be.

"I think Tracey can only take so much praise," Harry joked. "We need to keep moving."

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Harry," Tracey giggled, but she nodded all the same.

Harry led them to the next door where he carefully placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it to discover like with the first one there were no locking charms.

He felt a wave of intense heat wash over him. The same feeling he would get when he opened the oven back at the Dursleys to prepare their meals. However this heat was many times magnified and Harry was already beginning to sweat. Bright orange lights greeted him when he walked into the room. It felt as if they had walked into an oversized oven.

He discovered the source at once, the six friends were standing on a balcony that stretched out at about fifteen feet and beneath them was nothing but fire.

A raging pit of blossoming flames that swayed beneath them.

"It's like an oven in here," complained Hermione.

"How are we supposed to get past this!" Tracey shrieked.

"There's the door!" Theodore pointed across the large room.

Amidst the flames, Harry could just barely see the outline of a door. His heart immediately sunk at the realization of the daunting task ahead of them.

"In the fire that's just great," Daphne shook her head in dismay.

"Look on the walls," Neville pointed above them.

Harry followed his stare and could see dozens of Gargoyles lined the tops of the wall. Cast in stone and armed. They were an intimidating sight, looking to have been frozen in numerous battle poses.

The door behind them firmly slammed shut with a snap.

"Look on the bright side, things can't get much worse," Theo offered.

The overhang they were standing on suddenly lurched and to Harry's horror was beginning to slowly retract into the wall.

"NOTT!" screamed Daphne who looked ready to strangle him.

Theodore paled a t the implication of his potential jinx.

Neville whimpered while Hermione, and Tracey looked ready to burst into tears.

Harry felt a crushing weight of guilt land on his shoulders silently realizing that he and his friends were about to be burned to a crisp and it was all his fault. He had led them to their deaths!

"There has to be a way out of here," Theodore said desperately. "This has to be related to a class!"

"What class is that fire 101?" offered Daphne scathingly.

"Shut up ,Greengrass," snarled Theo.

The two had their wands out, and looked ready to come to blows. "How about for once you bite that tongue and help me!"

"He's right. There has to be a way," Harry realized their overhang had just retracted by a foot.

"I got one," Hermione carefully went to the edge of the overhang, her wand out she recited. "Aquamenti!"

A burst of water exploded from her wand and shot straight towards the dancing flames, where it promptly turned to steam. The overhang they were on suddenly lurched and Hermione nearly toppled over if Harry and Theodore hadn't grabbed her by the shoulders.

The overhang retracted by two more feet.

"Thanks," said Hermione, who looked cross between disappointment and fear.

"We don't have much time," Harry realized the overhang's retracting speed had doubled. They had less than ten feet now.

"It has to be a charm," Daphne argued. "Only a charm could stop this fire."

"The fire is charmed though," countered Hermione.

"We don't need more problems, we need a solution," Harry cut in.

They were losing time and fast. He was sure that the overhang would completely retract within five minutes, leaving them all plummeting to their fiery death.

"Wait, I came across a spell in History of Magic," Theodore brightened, his hand on his forehead, with two of his fingers tapping his hairline, as if he was trying to knock the information out.

"It's from the Middle Ages when wizards and witches were being caught by muggles and burned at the stake. There was a spell that would freeze the fire…"

"Nott, enough of the history lesson, what's the damn spell!" Daphne shouted.

The six friends had their backs against the wall while the overhang continued to withdraw. They had less than seven feet.

Theo opened his mouth but suddenly frowned. "I…ugh…I"

"You don't know?" Daphne shrieked in a mixture of disbelief and frustration.

"I do, I do, just shut up and let me think," Theodore snapped.

"You have to remember, Theo," Harry encouraged his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, I got it," he said, his wand in his left hand, he ran his right through his short brown hair.

"Great Theo, what is it?" asked Harry.

"It's ignis gelida but-"

"But? We don't have time for buts, we are about to be fried!" Daphne cut in.

Harry frowned at her outburst, but silently agreed with her observation. The overhang was less than six feet and retracting closer to them. "What's the problem, Theo?"

"I have only read the wand movement in the book. I've never actually tried it."

"No time like the present," Daphne argued.

Theo nodded, letting out a series of short breaths, he brought his wand up and began a series of complicated movements, that resembled more scribbling and looked better suited with a quill and not a wand before he spoke. "Ignis Gelida."

Nothing happened.

"Nott?" Daphne groaned.

"What happened?" Harry tried his best to keep the worry out of his tone.

"I must have messed up the incantation."

"Try it again," encouraged Harry.

Theo nodded, and began the series of wand movements and repeated the spell.

Again nothing happened.

"Damn it!" he shouted in clear frustration.

Less than three feet remained of the overhang. Within a minute, they would be plummeting to their death.

"You can do this, Theo," Harry said again, trying to inject some confidence.

"Yeah, Theo, we trust you," added Neville, his voice shaking. He looked like he was practically melting against the wall.

"Just concentrate and go slow," encouraged Hermione.

"We believe in you," Tracey chipped in.

"You can do it No- Theo," Daphne finished, with a slight but forced smile.

Theodore looked to have grown a foot taller from their words. He gave them a stiff but thankful nod and brought his wand out once more.

The overhang had less than a foot remaining, and was approaching them with every second.

He raised his wand and repeated his incantations but at the end of his movement, he gave his wand a final flourish before uttering the spell. "Ignis Gelida."

Harry didn't have time to think if the spell worked or not as the overhang slid underneath their feet and with nothing to grab onto, Harry fell forward and into the flames. He closed his eyes preparing himself for the intense pain that was sure to consume him.

At least I will see my parents again…

He felt no scolding hot flames licking his flesh, nor did he feel the burning of his skin. All he felt was a warm breeze.

This didn't hurt at all; he thought thankfully. He opened his eyes to be blinded by bright orange flames. He wasn't dead, the spell worked! He looked around to see that he was standing in the fire.

Harry spotted l Hermione and Tracey had landed on his left, and both looked ready to burst into grateful tears, Neville suddenly landed on Harry's right. His hands patting his robes as if he was trying to douse an invisible flame but he soon looked up to see it wasn't needed. Daphne and Theodore were the last ones to fall to Harry's close right.

Theodore had barely time to register if his spell worked before being mauled by Hermione who brought him into a crippling hug. When Hermione finally released him, Tracey replaced her, putting him in another hug while Neville smiling patted the Slytherin on the back.

"You did good Nott-Theodore," Daphne corrected, stepping forward once Tracey had released him.

"You getting soft, Daphne?"

"Never," She then extended her hand and Theodore shook it. They both were smiling.

Despite how proud he was of his friends, Theodore for using the spell and for Daphne for putting aside their petty bickering to thank him. They still weren't out of this yet.

"Theo, how long should this spell last?"

"Until I cancel the spell," he answered with a shrug.

"Then let's get moving," Harry led his friends forward.

He no longer felt the suffocating heat that plagued him before the spell. Now it felt like a warm almost comfortable breeze. They walked through the fire, like one would walk through the wind, or a ghost, but unlike a ghost there was no cold feeling. This feeling was warm and almost inviting.

"Harry, we have company," groaned Neville.

"What?" Harry turned to see Neville was pointing up and Harry's eyes followed to see several figures circling them. "What are they?"

"I think they're the gargoyles," answered Hermione.

Harry nodded, remembering the gargoyles that had lined the upper part of the room.

"They're attacking!" shouted Tracey.

"Wands out," Harry instructed. His eyes were on one of the swooping gargoyles, "Reducto!"

The spell hit the gargoyle head on causing it to explode into a shower of rubble and dust.

Harry heard similar explosions and saw two more get shot down from the sky, but four more had landed on both sides of them. Like them, they were unaffected by the fire. The gargoyles were armed with long stone pikes with a sharp blade attached and advanced towards the first years who were forced to fight back to back to keep the gargoyles at bay. They split into two groups of three. Harry was with Daphne and Theodore while Hermione, Neville, and Tracey were the second group.

"You would think these things were destroyed by Quirrell when he passed," Theodore pointed out, before flourishing his wand and reciting: "Expelliarmus."

The gargoyle's pike was wrenched from its' hand and impaled the gargoyle to its' left where it crumbled into rubble.

"Huh," Theodore's expression conveying he hadn't expected or planned for that.

"Stay focus, Nott," Daphne said in an annoyed but amused tone. "You can pat yourself on the back later."

"Good to have you back, Greengrass," Theo retorted.

Daphne responded by blasting the remaining armed gargoyle which not only was destroyed but sent several of its own chunks into the remaining unarmed gargoyle leaving the path clear for the trio of Slytherins.

"Two for me," grinned Daphne before dramatically tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but chose not to reply.

Harry could only shake his head at those two's antics. He looked over his shoulder to see Tracey had finished of the last gargoyle.

"You guys keep your eyes peeled and let's move forward." They moved forward through the pit of fire towards the exit.

"We got more gargoyles!" warned Neville.

Harry looked up to see another swarm of the stone guardians fluttering above them but unlike the last batch that had pikes these were armed with bow and arrows which meant…

"Shield charms!" cried Harry, uttering his first shield just in time as a volley of arrows began to rain down on them. "Hermione, Tracey keep up the shields," he instructed. "Daph, Theo, Nev lets knock them out of the sky."

Still moving to the door, Theodore and Daphne took the fight to the flying gargoyles sending off a series of blasting hexes and stunning jinxes that knocked down more than half of the stone guardians but that was answered by a volley of arrows from the gargoyles.

The door was only a few steps away and Harry risked it. He ran towards it with his wand holding up his shield charm. He was thankful when he touched the doorknob and it wasn't hot. He quickly turned it, opening it before looking back at his friends.

"Come on!"

His friends didn't need to be told twice.

Daphne slipped in first but not before she shot down one last gargoyle. Theodore was next, Neville followed with Tracey and Hermione in tow. Harry slammed the door without hesitating, hearing several thuds as the arrows from the gargoyles had peppered the now closed door.

He let out a haggard breath before sliding down against the wall and onto the ground.

Neville collapsed into a sitting position across from Harry, while Tracey and Daphne were still standing but leaning against each other for support as they tried to catch their breath. Theo, who stood next to Harry, had his hands on his knees while his breathing was coming in quick breaths while Hermione was half standing and half leaning on the wall next to Neville, her hair looking even bushier and more disheveled as it fell around her face.

Harry ran a hand through his own sweaty messy hair, trying to calm both his breathing and his thundering heart. "Well that was fun."

Theodore and Neville let out weak chuckles. Daphne simply looked up with an amused expression accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Tracey could only muster a smile while Hermione groaned.

Harry wiped the remaining sweat off his brow before moving to stand up ignoring the temptation to stay seated and to relax. They couldn't dally. They were still trying to stop Quirrell from getting the Stone.

"Hagrid, Herbology, Astronomy, and Charms," He listed out loud the challenges they had faced so far.

"What about the gargoyles?" asked Daphne who was now standing up without assistance from Tracey.

Harry looked at her for a moment, not knowing what she was referring to. "What do you mean?"

"Were those charmed or transfiguration?" she asked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't thought of them mixing the subjects. "I thought it was still charms."

"It could very well be," she agreed before adding. "But we don't know for sure."

"There is one way to find out," Theodore pointed to the next door in front of them.

"What would we do without your keen insight, Nott?" Daphne asked.

Theodore only smiled and shrugged.

"We need to get moving," Harry realized his voice sounded tired, but he pushed on.

Neville pulled himself up, Tracey and Hermione gave him a reassuring nod, signaling they were ready to move forward.

Harry wasn't sure if words could express how proud and thankful he was that they were with him. That they refused to let him go alone, that they stood by him through thick and thin.

He was the first to get to the door, putting his hand on the knob, he looked back to see him surrounded by his friends who though tired were still determined to stay with him and see this to the end. The door opened giving Harry his first glimpse of their next task.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw.

He found himself on a large chessboard. The chess pieces stood like statues, towering over six feet tall and some of the pieces looked quite intimidating including the knights who were armored, sitting upon stone horses, and pawns who were carry sharp swords.

"Chess?" asked a dumbfounded Daphne. "We have to play chess?"

"I suppose this would be transfiguration." Hermione looked around.

"I hate chess," grumbled Theo.

"I'm awful at chess," groaned Neville.

Harry was about to begin instructions but his words died in his throat, when he heard a loud BAM, coming from behind the doors that were to lead them to the next task. The walls around the door shook with dust and small debris scattering in the air.

"What was that?" squeaked Tracey.

Another loud crash could be heard it brought with it such tremendous force that the door shook.

"Wands out," Harry told them.

The door groaned from the immense pressure that was being put on it. The bolts popped out of the hinges in rapid succession, and before Harry could blink, the door visibly punched out of its frame. The six first years scattered to avoid the door turned projectile, it flew across the room, toppling over a bishop and two pawns.

A loud roar followed, the stones around the doorframe were being punched out of the wall in quick order.

Harry was rooted to his spot. Curiosity, glued him where he was in fascination and fear at what mysterious figure was causing such damage.

A shadow soon filled the large hole that was once the doorframe, stepping into the light the towering creature revealed itself to be a fifteen foot tall troll.

"Suggestions?" Theodore whispered.

"Hide," answered Harry.

No sooner had he given his answer had the troll's small eyes found the six of them and letting out a guttural cry began to advance on them. Swinging its club wildly it decapitated the white rook, bishop, and a series of pawns just to cut its path through the chessboard.

"Run!" shouted Harry, back pedaling towards the black chess set which remained unscathed from the troll's barrage. He took shelter behind one of the knights and could see the others taking similar hiding positions around the king, queen, and rook.

"What do we do now?" asked Daphne. Her voice was shaking.

"We have to get by it," Harry's green eyes were on the troll which was now smashing its way through the entire white chess set.

"Quirrell must have known we would follow," Theo rationalized before giving a sweeping gesture to the troll, "Hence big and ugly over there."

"Trolls are magically resistant. I don't think we can attack it," Hermione whispered.

Harry groaned, as he watched the troll thrash the white queen in two swings of its club. The chess piece was nothing but rubble and dust.

"We could confuse it," he said slowly referring to the incident in the girl's bathroom on Halloween.

"That plan didn't work out too well," Tracey observed,.

"Why can't we sneak by it?" Neville asked. "You still have the cloak Harry."

All friends turned to the shy Gryffindor.

"That might work," Harry smiled, before patting his friend on the back.

"Watch out!" shouted Theodore, terror laced in his tone.

Harry looked up to see the troll had picked up one of the large pieces of rubble that once was the white queen and had chucked it at them. The piece bounced off of the board, like a ball before toppling through two of the black pawns, causing Harry and the others to jump out of their hiding positions to avoid being hit.

"Hey smelly!" Theodore suddenly shouted, picking up one of the queen's arms, he hurled it at the troll, hitting the troll on the side of the head. It slowly turned to the first year Slytherin, anger in its eyes.

"Stupid!" Tracey picked up a discarded pawn's head. She then hurled it at the troll whose back was to her. The chess piece hit the troll in the shoulder; it growled and spun around to face her.

"Spread out!" Harry instructed, Neville and Hermione timidly nodded, Neville towards Tracey while Hermione moved closer to Theodore. Harry and Daphne separated by a few feet finished the circle they had formed around the troll.

Harry picking up another piece of rubble, tossed his at the troll, hitting it in the lower back, the troll turned towards Harry. Its eyes narrowing at Harry, letting out a terrifying growl but before it could advance more shouts and more pieces of debris being hurled at it by the others kept the troll confused but increasingly agitated.

A well aimed chess piece by Theodore which hit the troll right in the head, made up its mind of who to charge, letting loose one last terrible growl it charged Theodore and Hermione. The Slytherin and Gryffindor rushed over to the black chess pieces, taking refuge behind an intact bishop and rook. The troll swung its club at the obstacle as the pieces were smashed into bits and the two first years were engulfed in a cloud of dust and a shower of debris.

Harry's eyes widened at seeing the attack on his friends. A cold feeling of fear gripped his heart.

Neville had sprinted forward, piece of rubble in hand and tossed it as hard as he could at the troll who had been continuing to smash the chess pieces into rubble. Neville then tried to leap onto the troll but stumbled in his attempt and instead ran into the troll's leg and slid to the ground.

The troll slowly turned around trying to see what had bumped into it, when it could see nothing in front of it, it lowered its oval head further to spot the fallen Neville. It moved to bend over to pick up the unconscious boy, but was stopped by a sudden stunning spell sent towards it from Tracey. It harmlessly bounced off the troll's magically protected skin and smashed into the ceiling.

Furious, the troll stomped its massive feet and began moving towards Tracey, having forgotten Neville.

"Reducto."

The blasting hex sailed through the air but instead of connecting with the troll it connected with its club, which exploded into a burst of splinters and fragments, several of which peppered the troll's skull, neck, and shoulders. The troll clumsily took a step forward, letting out a gurgling noise while blood began seeping out of its mouth before it fell forward with a loud, ground trembling thud

Harry looked towards the voice to see a trembling Hermione with her wand raised. Her bushy hair disheveled while her robes and most of her were covered in a thick coat of dust.

"Theodore?" Harry couldn't spot his friend in the wreckage. Digging through the debris he saw dust covered robes before spotting Theodore who was half buried under a cleaved rook.

Harry's heart sank at seeing his friend in such a condition. Seeing Theo's face was sporting several fresh cuts and bruises.

"Theo?" His green eyes alert to take notice for even the slightest reaction.

The seconds that followed seemed to have dragged on for eternity for Harry Potter filling him with misery and guilt at what he had unwisely led his friends through.

His guilty lament interrupted by a soft groan that shook Harry out of his self imposed gloom just in time to see his friend's eyes flutter open.

"Theo?"

"Is it dead?" Theo croaked.

"Yeah, Hermione got it," Harry answered.

Theodore let loose a haggard breath which caused him to wince. "Good."

Daphne and Hermione appeared at Harry's side with Tracey in tow, who bent down to examine Theodore.

"How's Neville?" asked Harry.

"Unconscious but he should be fine," answered Tracey. She surveyed her fellow Slytherin first year for a few seconds before turning back to the group who had huddled around him. "He's hurt. His ribs are cracked and broken. He may have a concussion. He needs Pomfrey."

"Trace can you stay here and try to monitor him and Neville's condition?" Harry asked, thankful that his friend was the daughter of a Healer and had learned a few minor healing spells under her mother's tutelage.

She nodded, "I'll try Harry, but they both need Pomfrey and soon."

"I know, Hermione you and Daphne need to go back and get McGonagall, Flitwick, or Sprout. Any one of them and have them bring Pomfrey with them. Make them come even if you have to hex them," Harry instructed.

Hermione gave a timid nod, her brown eyes turning from Harry to the very injured Theodore. A determination could be seen behind her eyes, knowing that her friends needed her and that she was not going to let them down.

"What about you?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to try to stop Quirrell."

"Then I'm coming with you," Daphne declared.

Harry was going to protest but seeing her frown and icy blue eyes staring at him, caused him to swallow that protest knowing that Daphne would not budge once she made up her mind. "Very well," he turned back to Hermione. "Can you go back by yourself?" he asked, remembering that awful fire pit they had to get through.

"I'll try," she answered.

"Don't try, Hermione do," Harry corrected her with a friendly but confident tone.

Taking his message, she firmly nodded, before wrapping her arms around Harry in a tight, crushing hug which had Harry wanting air but he appreciated her gesture and tried to return the hug. When she let go, she looked a bit embarrassed.

"You two should get going," Tracey reminded them.

Harry and Daphne looked at one another before nodding and the two friends saying their last goodbyes to Tracey and Hermione, walked to the exit and left behind the chaos on the chessboard. Going through the large gap in the wall, the pair found themselves in a very anti-climatic moment in an empty room that had once stored the troll.

"I take it the troll was Quirrell's contributions," Daphne surmised.

"It looks like it," Harry agreed. "That means he must have let the troll in the school on Halloween."

The two then reached the next door as Harry pulled it open and stepped inside first with Daphne following, the only thing within this room was a rectangular table with seven ordinary bottles on it. Once the pair stepped closer to the table, a fire appeared in the doorway they had just walked through, blocking their exit as another one sprouted up at the other door that would lead them forward.

"I suppose we triggered the next protection," Daphne wryly noted.

Harry's attention was on the table which he tentatively approached. He picked up a piece of parchment that lay in front of the bottles. Harry looked up to see Daphne was next to him before the two read it silently. Harry was quick to deduce that it was a poem which included the clues needed to get past, he was sure this was the work of his Head of House.

"This is very clever," Daphne had a pensive look. "This requires not magic but logic. My mum would love this." Daphne shook her head before turning her attention back to the bottles. "Three are poisons, two are wine, one will get you through while the other will allow you to pass…" She then turned her attention on the bottles, looking deep in thought.

Harry wisely stayed quiet. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts or distract her since he was more than confident that she could solve this.

"Here this is it," Daphne announced after a few minutes of silence. She produced the smallest bottle.

"That's only enough for one gulp."

Daphne nodded, "That's the point of it."

Harry could agree with the logic that Snape had used to try to make sure multiple people couldn't get through the door together. "What about you?"

"This one will take me back," Daphne pointed to a round bottle at the far end of the table.

"Try to help out Tracey and Hermione," Harry took the bottle from her hand. Their fingers brushed up against each other in the action. His heart fluttering momentarily and seeing her eyes, he was sure that she may have received a similar feeling. He chalked it up to nerves and fatigue after everything they had been through.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of this," Daphne said, but she looked to already know his answer.

Harry forced himself to smile. "Think of it as my inherent Gryffindor."

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose I will have to then. Good luck Harry." She then stepped forward and gingerly hugged him. The hug was a complete contrast to Hermione's which had been fierce and over bearing, this was more soft but still strong. It was an act which Harry enjoyed and returned the hug as the two parted Harry could see Daphne seemed to be struggling with something but before he could ask what it was, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now go," she encouraged.

Harry numbly nodded. He could feel warmth resonating on his cheek from where she kissed him. He moved to the black flames that blocked his access. He took a deep breath, uncorking the bottle he then drained the potion in one sip and without hesitation he walked through.

It felt like ice was filling his veins. He didn't stop to adjust to the sensation moving tentatively through the fire where he stepped out he found himself at the last obstacle to recovering the Stone and face to face with the one responsible for trying to steal it.

His Defense against the Dark Arts Professor was standing in front of the ornate Mirror of Erised. His purple turban looked a bit disheveled hinting that he may have been tugging on it.

He didn't notice Harry right away. His attention was on the enchanted mirror and he was murmuring softly to himself but Harry could hear him.

"I see myself with the Stone but where is it? How do I get it?!"

Harry wanted to stun the man, disarm him, stop him from getting to the Stone but when he raised his wand, he felt a jab of pain in his scar that caused him to grimace.

Not now! Why now? He quietly berated himself, cursing his luck.

Professor Quirrell turned around to see Harry where he silently surveyed him. "You do not look very surprised boy."

"Quirrell," Harry snarled the name. His hand was massaging his head in an attempt to stop his scar from hurting.

A feral smile appeared on his thin lips, "Very clever, Potter."

Harry ignored the fact that he was no longer stuttering, because he had deduced that it was an act or a rouse. His pain in the scar was still bothering him.

"You survived the troll," Quirrell said casually, "You must be strong."

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" Harry demanded, ignoring the man's stare and words. The pain was waning but still present but he forced himself not to show weakness.

Harry had to push through or the world would be lost.

"You sound a lot like Severus."

Harry furrowed his brow, confused by the unexpected comment. It took him a few heartbeats before remembering that him and his friends couldn't find Snape. Harry felt a chill go down his spine at the implication. His apprehension must have shown since Quirrell let out a haughty chuckle that Draco would envy.

"Snape was too nosy Potter, but don't worry I didn't kill him. I'll leave that to my master."

"Where is he?" demanded Harry again.

Quirrell grimaced and brought a hand to his turban as if he was fighting off a headache. His expression then shifted from concern to stoic in a few seconds. "Be quiet boy, you go against magic far superior then your own!"

Harry held out his wand to fire a spell but Quirrell was quicker with a snap of his fingers ropes appeared and snaked around Harry's legs forcing him to kneel before the ropes slithered around his torso and brought his hands to his side.

Believing him no longer a problem, Quirrell turned his back on Harry to examine the mirror once more.

"WHERE IS VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.

Quirrell immediately spun around, his expression a mix of fear and resentment. "He is always with me."

Harry looked at him with confusion, not sure if he heard right and then his eyes traveled to the man's turban and his eyes widened at the revelation. He now knew why his scar was hurting during his exam that afternoon and why it prickled with pain now.

He shook his head; it couldn't be that would be impossible.

"It is quite possible, Potter," Quirrell said as if he could sense Harry's thoughts.

He was silent for a moment and looked to be in great pain before bringing his hands to his turban where he began to unravel it, turning his back to Harry as he did.

Harry wanted to scream, to shout as he saw Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrell's head. It was the most disturbing and frightening thing he had ever seen. His blood ran cold and his stomach lurched, stirring up his dinner. He was sure he was going to heave by the sight of it alone.

Its skin was pasty white, with glowing red eyes which shimmered. He had a thin pair of lips but no nose instead he had slits that looked more fitting on a snake then a human.

"You dare speak my name?" It hissed.

Harry forced himself to meet those cold red eyes, trying his best to block out the pain that was building up behind his scar.

Its red eyes looked to be appraising Harry. "I have been told about your year. A Slytherin how surprising, but yet to be expected from a wizard with so much promise, I know how ambitious you are."A forced and unnatural smile appeared on its lip.

"You aspire to prove your worth in this world and to show you can be a powerful wizard. I can help you. Get me the Stone and I will teach you the true powers of Magic."

"I'll never help you!" Harry snapped. He would never allow himself to join the monster who murdered his parents. No matter how strong or ambitious he was to become, he wouldn't allow himself to follow Voldemort's path. He wanted to be strong to protect the world not destroy it!

"We will see," Voldemort said in a soft voice that more resembled a whisper. "Release him and bring him to the mirror. He will give us the Stone."

"Yes, my- my master," Quirrell said, and with a snap of his fingers the ropes disappeared but a wall of fire emerged in front of the entrance.

He was trapped with Voldemort and his servant.

Harry rubbed the marks on his wrists where the ropes had cut deep against his skin. He tentatively stepped forward, his eyes on the mirror, refusing to look at either Quirrell or Voldemort. He took a deep breath, trying to come up with a plan to get him out of this perilous situation.

He approached the mirror and saw his reflection just as he was looking back at him. However, his reflection was smiling at him. The reflection was also holding a shimmering Stone, it held it up and Harry was sure it was the Philosopher's Stone and then the reflection slid said Stone in his pocket and as it did, Harry could feel an object fall into his own pocket.

"What do you see?" demanded the cold, hissing voice of Voldemort.

"My parents," answered Harry crossing his arms.

"Lies," snapped Voldemort. "You think you can lie to me?"

Harry not waiting for them to act first made the first move. He shoved Quirrell to the ground who let out a surprised yelp before tumbling over. He ran up the stairs towards the exit but the wall of fire remained, orange and fierce it looked impassable causing Harry to back away.

"Get him you fool! He cannot get away!"

Quirrell stumbled to his feet. His wand was out and he fired a nasty orange looking spell at Harry who dived onto the stairs avoiding the spell but not before tumbling down a few of the stairs.

Ignoring the pain in his knees and elbows, Harry jumped to his feet and was quick to avoid a flurry of spells that Quirrell hurled at him at an unnatural pace. He moved his way across the room ducking and dodging when needed before stopping behind the mirror for a brief reprieve.

The sound of shattered glass broke Harry's break, snapping his head up to see Quirrell had shot a spell right through the mirror, as glass showered down in all directions.

Harry brought one hand to his head to shield himself from the rain of glass before he took off again but he didn't get far before he felt ropes wrap around his legs dragging him down on his knees which hit the ground- hard.

He winced.

"There will be no more running," Voldemort hissed. "Get the Stone, Quirrell and then kill the boy."

Quirrell obeyed, approaching Harry who was trying to undo the enchanted ropes that were around his ankles but to no avail. A shadow came over him. It was Quirrell with his hands outstretched.

Harry with his hands still free knocked his aside and as he did he noticed Quirrell suddenly grimace in pain before letting out a yelp. The Professor held up his hands which were now covered in red welts.

"Stop stalling, get the Stone!"

Quirrell reached for it again but this time, Harry grabbed his hands and Quirrell let out a most unnatural scream. Harry's scar exploded in pain, but he wouldn't let go, he couldn't let go.

Too much was depending on him, Quirrell tried to wrestle his hands out of Harry's grip but Harry refused. The two looked down to see Quirrell's hands to see they were gleaming red before they began to crumble into clumps, that looked more like dirt clots then flesh.

Harry not wanting Quirrell to get away, reached out to his face, as soon as his hands came into contact, Quirrell let out an anguish cry of pain. He tried to shake his head loose, but Harry tightened his grip and now with Quirrell's hands having fallen off, the man was defenseless.

Ignoring the own pain in his scar which only intensified the longer the two remained in contact. Harry blocked out Voldemort's words and focused on keeping his hands on Quirrell's face which was slowly cracking like dry mud under the hot sun. Whole parts began falling off, the flesh under his left eye, his right cheek, than his entire chin.

Finally, there was silence. Harry's hands were grasping nothing but air. Quirrell had fallen backwards, his head having crumbled into nothing recognizable. All that was left was robes and dust.

Quirrell was dead.

Harry suddenly felt very tired and sore like he hadn't slept in years. Pain began creeping up in his legs and arms as he slid down to his knees. His eyelids got heavier and heavier, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Falling backwards, Harry closed his eyes. He was asleep before he hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This poem was first recorded by A. E. Bray, "Traditions of Devonshire", in 1838.
> 
> My own take on the trials. I hope you liked them. 
> 
> Thanks for the support,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	10. Friends, Family, and Flamel Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who dropped a comment for the last chapter. It was great to hear your thoughts on my take on the trials to get to the Stone.

Harry found himself in the room that had housed the Mirror of Erised. To his disbelief, the mirror was still intact, its golden ornate frame shimmering from an unknown light that lit up the room. Harry cautiously approached the mirror while keeping careful attention of his surroundings in case he wasn't alone.

Once he was in view of the mirror, he found himself staring at his own reflection. Odd, when he had used the mirror before with Theodore, he had seen his parents and their friends but now all he saw was himself staring back at him. His green eyes looked up and widened in fright when he realized that his reflection was wearing Quirrell's purple turban!

He immediately brought his hands to his own head and his fingers lightly brushed against the cloth of the turban. His insides tightened upon realizing he too was wearing the turban!

Before he could so much as shout or rip the cursed cloth from his head, a soft hissing voice trickled from the corners of his mind.

"You will never be rid of me, boy. I am a part of your very soul!"

"Liar!" shouted Harry, tearing the turban off of his head. The purple pieces of cloth were ripped as he desperately clawed at the turban. When the last piece fell, he looked up to discover that there was no essence of Voldemort.

All he could see was just his jet-black hair which was as messy as ever.

A cold cackling laugh followed his actions, almost as if it was mocking him, but the laughter began to fade away, and soon Harry was alone…

He let out a deep breath; his hands were still shaking while the cold words rang through his mind. He shook his head; wanting to rid himself of the voice as he did he found his vision blurry and the surroundings around him changing rapidly...

"Good afternoon, Harry," came a kind voice, a complete contrast to the earlier voice from his dream.

Harry blinked and found himself looking up at Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Harry jerked up into a sitting position, his hands immediately going to his hair to make sure he wasn't wearing that turban.

"Calm yourself, Harry or Madam Pomfrey will surely kick me out," Dumbledore said in a reassuring voice. He brought a calm hand to Harry's shoulder and he nodded and the Headmaster smiled.

Harry finally got to look around the room. He immediately surmised he was in the Hospital Wing. He had come here a few times to visit his friend Neville Longbottom but he had yet to be a patient, that changed of course as he found himself lying on one of the beds. Albus was sitting by a nearby chair but his bed was surrounded by many empty chairs.

"Your friends, Harry," he paused, apparently noticing where Harry's eyes were, "Have been visiting you very often."

"Are they alright?" Images of a wounded Theo and an unconscious Neville surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

He nodded, "Yes, Mister Nott and Mister Longbottom have received proper medical attention and both have had full recoveries."

Harry smiled, feeling a great weight off his shoulders, "Sir, what about the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Safe, Harry, you were able to stop Quirrell and Voldemort from getting it."

"I never should have had to," Harry said bitterly. He could tell his tone and words threw off Dumbledore as the man's white brows shot up. "I told professor McGonagall and she wouldn't believe me! My friends and I never should have gone after it!"

"Minerva is most upset Harry in her lack of trust, and has come here a few times to check up on you. I have no doubt that she believes herself personally responsible for the condition that you and your friends had put yourselves in."

Harry's anger slowly ebbed at hearing Dumbledore's answer. Softening at the thought of the stern Professor feeling guilty and remorseful for not believing him; he could only hope that his latest actions had secured her trust. "What about Professor Snape?"

"He had been stunned by Quirrell and locked in his cabinet."

Harry was relieved. He had remembered Quirrell's cold words on the matter and feared that his Head of House would have been in worst shape. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

Harry couldn't rid himself of the image of his fight with Quirrell and how he watched the man practically crumble into dust before his very eyes. He brought his hands to his face to better study them. "Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles at Harry before answering, and he was sure he saw the man's blue eyes misting over ever so slightly. "Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort will never understand it is love. He couldn't fathom that such an emotion; such a strong feeling could leave a protection that will remain with us forever."

"So when Quirrell, full of greed and hatred and sharing his own soul with the wraith known as Voldemort, made it impossible for him to touch you."

"I know sir, I killed him," Harry could see the smallest flinch from Dumbledore. "I didn't want to kill him, but I had to keep him away from the Stone. I couldn't let Voldemort get it, sir! I did the only thing I thought I could."

Dumbledore brought his glasses off his crooked nose, looking to be examining them briefly before he let out a tired sigh and slid them back on. When he did, his blue eyes met Harry's green ones, no sign of his usual jovial or twinkle, but a man with his own regret and burdens.

"Do not confuse yourself with Voldemort, Harry. Your actions may have led to the death of the Professor but it is your heart, your intent that matters. You fought to preserve your life, to stop the evil of Voldemort. Magic is a great but terrible thing, Harry, it can do so much good and yet so much evil. However, we should always remember it is our intent, our heart, our own motivations that guide us, not any spell or action."

Harry nodded, seeing the truth and wisdom in the Headmaster's words. "Thank you, sir," Harry said sincerely and Dumbledore gave him a small nod, "But what about Voldemort? What happened to him?"

"I arrived just as you destroyed Quirrell. It was clear that the fight almost killed you, but the Wraith of Voldemort remained and though I sadly could not defeat it. I did deter it and cause it to abandon the castle."

"What would have happened if you didn't arrive?"

"I'm afraid that he would have tried to possess you."

Harry gulped, "Sir, why did you leave?"

Dumbledore sighed, looking very old and for the first-time Harry could remember, he looked like the wizard who has lived on this planet for more than a century. "My other responsibilities sometimes cause me to take leave of this castle. However, I trust both Minerva and Severus in keeping order within this school when I am gone. Sadly, your incident proves that mistakes can be made."

"Why hide it here at all, sir?" Harry couldn't understand why the Headmaster would risk the lives of so many students.

"In hindsight, a very poor decision on my part and one I hope not to make in the future," Dumbledore paused. "I suppose in my pride, I believed the school could better protect the Philosopher's Stone than any other place. I was proven how very wrong I was, especially with the culprit being under my very nose."

"My folly reminded me Harry of something very important and something that I tend to sometimes forget or do not heed."

"What is that, sir?"

"That even I make mistakes," Dumbledore sighed. "However, mine tend to have much deeper consequences and can affect a far range of people."

Harry was about to press his questions, but looking at the Headmaster he could see the man was honestly regretful, guilty, and repentant of his poor decision. A decision that led Harry to his position in the hospital wing with the Philosopher Stone being so very close of having been taken by Voldemort.

"And the Stone?"

"Nicolas has decided that it is time to take his next great adventure," Dumbledore answered, looking relieved that the topic had been changed.

Harry massaged his head, trying to decipher Dumbledore's answer before the realization came to him. "You mean he's going to die?"

"Yes, the Stone will be destroyed shortly. And then he and Perenelle will die," Dumbledore sounded very sad. Harry was sure that this man meant a lot to Dumbledore. "But the ones we love never truly leave us Harry, don't ever forget that."

Harry slowly nodded, remembering his parent's headstone's inscription about living after death. "I know that now, sir."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to comment on Harry's words but the hospital wing door opened and Professor Snape and McGonagall entered. He could see the woman was visibly upset as she approached them.

"Mister Potter, may I offer my most sincere and humblest apologies," Her Scottish burr piquing choked in emotion. "If I would have trusted you, none of this would have happened."

Harry held up his hand, "I forgive you Professor. I can only hope that next time you can trust me."

She brightened slightly, but her eyes still mirrored the regret she felt. She pulled herself up. "You may count on me Mister Potter."

Harry smiled, and thought he received a small one in return from her, but he couldn't be sure with the strict professor. He then turned to his own Head of House. "Professor Snape, how are you?"

It was clear he wasn't expecting such a question. Snape's black eyes widened before he quickly wiped away any hint of expression from his face.

"I'm fine." He gave Harry an appraising look, before a small, but noticeable nod.

"I'm glad sir," Harry said sincerely, turning back to Dumbledore whose blue eyes shimmered with interest before turning to his faculty.

"Severus? Minerva?"

"They're waiting outside as requested, Albus," McGonagall answered.

Dumbledore clapped his hands once, looking very pleased. "Then please bring them in. I'm sure they're more than anxious to see how he is."

Harry immediately brightened at the mention of his friends.

Dumbledore then stood up. "I will give you a few moments before I bring a guest who is most adamant in speaking with you and your friends."

Harry gave him a puzzled look, wanting to know who this guest was but his curiosity left him when the door opened and his five friends sprinted to his bed. He received a crushing but brief hug from Hermione, followed by Tracey and then Daphne, she hugged him the longest; almost as if she was afraid he would disappear. He gently returned the hug and when she pulled away, she looked a little embarrassed.

Neville and Theo were next both shaking Harry's hand before the five friends took seats around his bed.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall watched on with pride and amusement at the mingling of house friendships. Snape's eyes surveyed the troupe of first years but his face betrayed nothing before his eyes fell on Harry, and he gave him what Harry thought an approving nod before the three adults excused themselves.

All five friends began talking, making it impossible for Harry to listen to any one of them. An amused but tired Harry raised his hands and they seemed to get the message instantly going quiet.

He seized the advantage and slipped in the first question. "How are you guys?"

"Inner-Hufflepuff speaking out?" teased Theodore. "Fine, nothing magic couldn't fix."

Neville nodded, "right as rain."

Harry smiled, after receiving affirmative answers from the girls. It was one thing to hear his friends were alright from Dumbledore but a lot more reassuring when he heard it from them and saw them firsthand.

"You know the whole school is talking about it," Tracey remarked mischievously.

Harry shook his head with amusement. He should have expected that the students would have found out about him and his friends adventure. However, the one part they were not aware of was his final confrontation with Quirrell, which he then was quick to inform them about.

They proved to be a great audience, listening intently throughout and all flinched when it was revealed that Voldemort had been under Quirrell's turban.

"That is disgusting!" proclaimed Daphne, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"All that time, You-Know-Who was on the back of his head?" Tracey looked ready to faint.

Hermione had to steady herself on her chair having almost slipped off. It was clear that the girl, who saw teachers as infallible, clearly had to rethink her logic especially when one such teacher had been hiding Voldemort under his turban.

"But how did the Headmaster put the Philosopher's Stone in the mirror?" asked Theo.

Harry silently contemplated Theodore's question and looking at the others he could tell they were also curious at the feat. Harry also knew that the Slytherin first year had spent many nights staring at the enchanted mirror which had proven to be the final protection.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked," the voice of Dumbledore brought all six first years' attention to the door as the jovial Headmaster in purple robes strolled in. But he was not alone, behind him was another man, standing almost a foot shorter then Dumbledore. He had shoulder length gray hair and beard. He looked very old, but there was obvious youth lurking behind the man's green eyes that were slightly obscured by ornate glasses.

Dumbledore seemed to notice that all of them were staring at his guest. He took it in stride. "However, I think introductions need to be made. Allow me to introduce both my friend and mentor Nicolas Flamel."

The aged alchemist bowed his head and gave a dramatic flourish, his green eyes twinkling with mirth.

Hermione gasped, her eyes threatening to pop out. She seemed to be bouncing on the edge of her seat, not sure if she should rush the famous wizard or not. As well as pepper him with the numerous questions that were threatening to overcome her.

Neville let out a strangled gulp.

Theodore looked from Dumbledore to Flamel, as if he didn't believe the Headmaster and was expecting this to be nothing short of a ruse.

Tracey took a sharp intake of breath, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Daphne was scrutinizing the man very carefully.

Harry could see Flamel was apparently amused with his friend's reactions, Harry not sure what to say to the man and could only stare at him, like all the others.

"Do not all speak at once," he said, his voice was accented but it was barely noticeable.

Dumbledore looked very amused as well as the two powerful wizards approached the six first years before stopping at the foot of the bed. Where the two men simultaneously pulled out their wands and conjured plush chairs for them to sit on.

"Perhaps I should answer Mister Nott's question first," Dumbledore said to the silent audience. "You see it was one of my brilliant ideas and that's saying something."

"Albus," Nicolas playfully chided.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah yes, sorry, you see, only one who wanted to find the Stone- could find it but not use it –would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking the Elixer of life."

"Yes, impressive bit of magic. The Mirror of Erised is full of surprises, I still remember the first time I saw it. It was 1456," Nicolas paused at the reaction he got from Harry and his friends and couldn't help but smile back.

"So, you're really Nicolas Flamel?" asked Daphne suspiciously.

"I am, when Albus told me what had happened, I insisted upon meeting all of you."

"Why?" asked Theodore, with a calculating look.

"I wanted to thank you, I don't know how I could have left this world knowing Voldemort had used my Stone to get back his power," the aged alchemist sighed. In the brief moment and light, he looked like the man who supposedly has lived for so many centuries.

"I'm sorry about the mirror and the Stone," Harry apologized.

Nicolas shook his head. "No need to apologize, I have talked with my wife and we decided that we have been a part of this world long enough. It is time for us to move on."

"Aren't you scared?" asked Neville, shrinking slightly in his seat when the famous wizard turned to him.

"A little, but I'm also excited and thankful that I do not go alone," he answered honestly before standing up. "However, I do not just wish to thank you by words. No, what you and your friends went through deserves to be properly rewarded."

Harry immediately shook his head. "Sir, I couldn't, I didn't-"

Flamel silenced him with a raised finger. "I'm sorry Harry, but I will not be persuaded. Please accept these rewards. I am sure they will help you."

Harry slowly nodded after contemplating the man's words and the sincerity behind them."I will, sir."

Nicolas smiled, "very good. First off, I have opened up six new vaults for all of you at Gringotts and have deposited a thousand galleons each."

All six first years were struck silent, none of them sure what to say at such a generous gift. However, if the smile on Flamel's lips were any indication or the amusement in his eyes, the aged wizard was far from over.

"You will also receive an additional hundred galleons every year for the next ten years. Do not try to dissuade me, my wife and I have spent more than seven centuries in this world and in that time accumulated a great wealth that we could never spend, not even in ten lifetimes. Since we have no children of our own, we will both be happy knowing that this money is being put in the right hands."

Harry was speechless. He couldn't believe the generosity this man had showed to him and his friends. He knew it would be fruitless to argue, and he could hear in the man's accented tone how much it would mean for them if they accepted his gift.

"Thank you, sir," the others chorused similar words; all were sincere and grateful for a reward they did not know would come to them.

"You are most welcome," he replied, looking very pleased that they had accepted his gift without fight. "However, I am not done these vaults I have opened with the goblins are special vaults which means they cannot be tampered with, not even by your parents or magical guardian. These vaults will become available to you and only you when you are fifteen and the contents within."

"Contents?" asked Daphne, picking up on the word.

Flamel chuckled, before turning to Dumbledore, "Bright children, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled as he nodded. "Yes, these six first years are the best in their year."

Hermione beamed at this praise, Daphne and Tracey traded smiles. Neville shyly smiled while his eyes widened as if he misunderstood the Headmaster. Theodore's chest puffed slightly as he tried but failed to look impassive.

Nicolas dragged a hand through his beard, studying each one of them. "Yes, great things are to be expected of all of you." His eyes falling on Harry's before he turned his attention back to the others. "That is why I am pleased to also offer a few of my more valuable items that I have come across these past few centuries."

He fished in his pockets before pulling out a small golden pendant. A small glass container no larger than Harry's thumb was attached to it and Harry could see that it was filled with a shimmering red liquid.

"This pendant will also be in your vault. The pendant has several magical properties and runes inscribed so that others cannot wear it or remove it from you. Also, when properly keyed it will serve as an unlimited portkey."

He held up the pendant so that they could see it so clearly. "This liquid is a small dose of the Elixer of Life. This amount would not grant you immortality but will cure you of any ailment or sickness and even save you if you are within a breath of dying."

Harry and the others resembled a fish out of water, opening and closing their mouths unable to speak, unable to reply to such a gift, unable to address the magical properties that they were being bestowed with.

The aged alchemist chuckled at their silence. He put the pendant away before retrieving a small looking ball out of another pocket. He then tapped his wand on the ball and it immediately grew, it was like watching a plant grow in fast forward. It wasn't a ball at all but a shimmering steel round helm. He held it out for the six to see.

"This was crafted centuries ago and given to me by a great goblin blacksmith. I agreed to return this to the goblins upon my death in exchange that they make six for me. You see this is no ordinary helm but an Occlumency Helm. If you wear this, no one will be able to enter your mind. These were well used during the Middle Ages to protect duelists from unsavory opponents."

He then turned the helm over so that they could see the back and Harry immediately noticed several oddly shaped runes crafted onto it.

"These runes practically make this helm indestructible as well as keeping it lightweight. Like the pendant once you are wearing this, it is impossible to remove unless you yourself remove it, it cannot be summoned either. No Legilimens would be able to enter your mind, the runes will repel the spell and any attempt." He shrunk the helm and put it back in his pocket.

"You six have also received specific gifts but those are to be a surprise and you will have to wait to open your vaults to see what that gift is." Flamel finished, looking positively delightful. It was clear this was a selfless man who took pleasure in giving to others.

"I think you have struck them permanently silent, Nicolas," Dumbledore commented jovially before chuckling. The Headmaster had been unusually silent during the gift exchange and looked to be enjoying the interactions and the reactions between the first years and the famous alchemist.

Nicolas joined in the mirth before standing up. "I have one more gift to give before I go. You see when the mirror of Erised was destroyed; it made it impossible to reconfigure the mirror to its original state however the magic within the mirror and its frame was still active. I wasn't sure what to do with an ornate frame and large glass shards, however while we were waiting for Harry to recover I was approached by someone who was told my dilemma, he shared me his thoughts on what can be done. To say I was impressed with the magic was an understatement with the help of some of the better minds in the magical world, I was able to craft this." He did a few intricate wand gestures and six shimmering small hand held mirrors appeared out of thin air, in front of each of them.

Harry hesitantly grabbed his, noticing the gold ornate frame and handle, he spotted a coiled Slytherin snake at the bottom of the handle. Above the snake were his initials HJP. He looked at the small circular glass but all he could see was his reflection.

"Aha so Harry has realized that these mirrors do not work like Erised," Nicolas said. "These are communicating mirrors that are synced with each other from the runes that are inscribed on the back."

"Communicating mirrors?" Hermione was holding hers like it would break if she held it too tightly.

"Yes," he then turned to Harry. "Please call Lady Greengrass by speaking into the mirror."

Harry looked at the aged alchemist and then his other friends who all looked a little bit puzzled by such an instruction. Harry cleared his throat and spoke, "Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne nearly shrieked as her mirror began to vibrate. "It's warming up." She said, and a second later Harry saw her image on his mirror.

"Hey Harry," she smiled.

He could hear the voice coming from the mirror.

"These mirrors will allow you to communicate with any of these six. You could be in two different countries and it would still work perfectly!"

Harry looked down at his mirror and could see Daphne's shocked expression before her image faded and his own reflection returned.

"Who needs owls now," Tracey grinned, looking down at her mirror before turning to Daphne and Hermione who were both beaming.

Theodore was holding his mirror with slight trepidation. Harry remembered that he had spent so many nights looking at the original Mirror of Erised. Harry patted his friend on the shoulder; he looked up and gave Harry a grateful nod.

Harry and the others then spent the next several minutes profusely thanking Mister Flamel for all the kind gifts. "This is but a small token of my thanks." He then shook each one of their hands and with a mirthful flourish he left the hospital wing with Dumbledore in tow.

The six friends chatted excitably about the gifts and the money they found themselves with. They didn't speak out of greed or a sense of right, but with sincere gratefulness and humility at being rewarded for something that they would have done for free. They didn't think they needed to be rewarded for stopping Voldemort from getting the Stone, they thought that was reward enough of living in a world where Voldemort didn't return to power.

Sadly the others were soon escorted out by Madam Pomfrey at first they were disappointed but then they remembered the mirrors and all quickly agreed, too quickly for the Hogwarts matron who gave them appraising looks.

Harry received a mirror call from Theodore within seconds of the Hospital wing door closing on them, he could only smile and chuckle and they talked for a few more minutes before Harry yawned. A yawn that all three girls heard and immediately ordered him to turn off the mirror so that he could get some sleep.

He didn't argue. He put the mirror on his bedside table along with his glasses. He couldn't help but smile and be thankful not for the gifts but that his friends were safe. Voldemort had been stopped and with those satisfying thoughts Harry was able to drift into a peaceful sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

"Moony," said a surprised but very pleased Harry.

He remained in the Hospital Wing and was at the tender mercy of Madam Pomfrey who insisted on several diagnostic spells and a few potions to make sure he was fully recovered. Lupin was the first guest he had since seeing the legendary Nicolas Flamel the day before with his friends and Dumbledore.

Remus smiled as he approached Harry before his eyes drifted around the room; he looked lost in nostalgia making Harry wonder if his pseudo uncle had visited the Hospital Wing often in his own youth.

"Harry," He patted Harry on the arm before taking the closest seat to him. "I heard about your exploits from Roxanne and thought I would see you myself. Roxanne should be here shortly, she had to talk to Dumbledore about something first."

Harry had gone to the nurse's office several times during his stint at his primary school. Most of his visits were because he was on the receiving end of Dudley and his gang's little game of 'Harry Hunt.' He wasn't use to people checking on him or to see how he was doing. To know that both Remus and Roxanne were worried and wanted to see him was a reward onto itself.

"Thanks."

Remus smiled, "did you get the mirrors?"

"Yeah," he answered with a wide smile. He then frowned. "How do you know about those?"

"It was my idea, I came here the night you were attacked but you were unconscious and I overheard Mr. Flamel's dilemma and offered my own expertise."

"Thanks, there amazing," Harry opened his nightstand drawer to show said mirror to Remus.

"They look similar to the ones we made," he reminisced.

"What were yours like?"

"We made two pairs of the mirrors in our fifth year. Though ours did take longer and were not as nice." Remus paused and handed the mirror back to Harry. "I suppose we can chalk that up to the power of the Flamels."

His expression became more serious when Harry returned the mirror to the drawer. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry shrugged. "I've been taking a lot of potions and Madam Pomfrey says I will be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good," Moony agreed. "You had us all worried, Harry. It's one thing to go through those trials at your age but to face Voldemort too, well-" he paused. "I don't know if many wizards or witches could do what you and your friends accomplished."

"Well they can do it next time," Harry didn't want anything to do with those trials or those dangers again. "I'm not risking my life or my friend's so foolishly again. If something would've happened to them…"

Remus gave his arm a squeeze. "You're a good friend, Harry."

Before Harry could reply, the door of the Hospital Wing opened, revealing Mrs. Greengrass and the Headmaster. The Greengrass matriarch was frowning and did not look very happy if her frown and stare directed at the Headmaster was any way to gauge her feelings. Dumbledore either was oblivious or was ignoring the looks as his eyes twinkled merrily, his hands behind his back as he approached them.

All signs of frustration disappeared when Roxanne turned to Harry, her dark eyes immediately shimmering with concern and her frown into a smile. "Harry, I'm hoping that you can spend part of the summer with us. If that is what you would like?"

Harry immediately brightened at the thought of spending the summer with the Greengrass family. They had been nothing but kind and generous with him over the holidays. "I would spend the whole summer if I could."

When he saw the frown on the Greengrass matriarch, he feared he sounded too inconsiderate or rude and began back pedaling at once. "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on your own family plans."

Roxanne shook her head. "Harry not at all, we would love to have you all summer." She paused, sending a quick glance at the Headmaster before continuing. "However, there are complications involved."

"Complications?" repeated a confused Harry.

"What Roxanne is trying to say Harry, is that you need to spend some time with your own family," interjected Dumbledore.

"My own family?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow before realizing the Headmaster was referring to the Dursleys. "I don't think they would mind. In fact they would probably prefer it that way."

"I'm sure you exaggerate, Harry," Dumbledore said, in a soothing voice that was still surprisingly firm as if trying to dissuade Harry from his own opinion.

Harry shook his head. "You can ask them yourselves."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable with the invitation as his eyes left Harry and went to his hands which were adjusting his robes. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

"I will have Daphne write to you Harry about possible dates?" suggested Roxanne.

"I would appreciate that mam-, I mean Roxanne," he corrected himself.

That got a smile from the Greengrass matriarch. "Remus will also be staying for part of the summer."

"Really?" asked Harry excited at the thought.

Remus smiled, looking amused but humbled by Harry's child-like reaction. "Yes, I am."

They said their goodbyes and Remus and Roxanne left the hospital wing, Harry's attention remained on them until they left. Then he shifted his focus towards the Headmaster. "Sir, why can't I stay with the Greengrass family all summer?"

"Harry it is important that you stay with the Dursleys, your own family."

"My family?" Harry gaped. "Sir, I don't want to go back there. Why can't I just go with the Greengrasses? All sides are happy."

"Harry that cannot be done," Dumbledore declined. "I'm sure you're allowing your imagination to downplay how happy the Dursleys would be to see you."

Harry wanted to shout at the Headmaster and the dismissive tone in his voice that made it seem like he was helping Harry for his own good.

"You will see the Greengrass family after only a few weeks with the Dursleys, Harry. The matter is resolved, I'm sorry but that's how it must be."

"Very well, sir," Harry said, through gritted teeth. Silently noting that this wasn't over, and that he was going to get to the bottom of why the Headmaster was so adamant in making him stay with the Dursleys.

\----------------------------------------------

"Ahh, freedom," Harry announced before taking an exaggerated deep breath as he strolled out of the hospital wing the next afternoon, his friends in tow.

"Yes, just in time for the feast," Theodore noted.

Harry nodded, looking around his troupe of friends who were all smiling at him. He couldn't believe that only a few days ago, they had gone through the protections of the Philospoher's Stone in an attempt to thwart Voldemort. Even though he and his friends survived the encounter, he was hopeful that none of them would have to go through such an ordeal again.

He noticed Daphne was grinning like the cat that got the canary, as they made their way down for the feast. He questioned her about her smile, but that only made her smile grow.

"She's happy because we got our grades back for the year," explained Tracey, before gesturing to the beaming Daphne. "She finished top in our year."

"Good job," Harry congratulated, he was sure the top of their class was either going to Daphne or Hermione. He turned to the Gryffindor first year that had put such an emphasis on grades and studying, he was sure she would be devastated but to his surprise she was also smiling.

"I finished second," she admitted before looking at the others with fondness. "I discovered there are more important things then grades."

Daphne and Tracey looked on proudly before they looped their arms with Hermione; all three girls were now smiling. "Besides," added Hermione. "There is always next year."

Daphne laughed before replying. "You can try."

While he was resting in the hospital wing, Harry had been told his grades, and was pleased and proud that he finished seventh in their year. He saw some room for improvement and wanted to crack the top five by the end of his second year. It was on their way to the great hall where he was informed of how the rest of his friends finished. Tracey finished fifth behind a pair of Ravenclaws, while Theodore was right behind Harry in eigth, and Neville finished at thirteenth.

"Neville finished top in our house year for boys," Hermione added.

"God job Nev," praised Harry, when Hermione had finished reciting the ranks.

"I had a lot of help," Neville explained.

"Yeah, so did I," Theodore noted. "I don't think I would have passed Herbology if it wasn't for you."

"Which would have been such a shame," Daphne wryly remarked.

Theodore rolled his eyes, but had the good sense not to reply to her playful teasing something Harry was grateful for as he turned his attention back to Neville, who had looked taken aback by Theo's praise.

"That's what friends do Nev, we help each other," Harry said he patted his Gryffindor friend on the shoulder.

At that point the six friends had arrived to the Great Hall, there they reluctantly parted ways, with Neville and Hermione going off towards the Gryffindor table which was rowdier then normal. The house was celebrating their victory in the house cup standings.

The Great Hall was covered with the Gryffindor colors as banners hung on the rafters depicting the house's mascot, the lordly lion. The celebration wasn't just contained at the victor's table, the atmosphere had spread to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw who seemed just as happy to see Slytherin's six year reign end.

Reaching his house's table, Harry noticed the Slytherins were looking more dour than usual, frowns and scowls present on most of their faces but as Harry and the others passed, most looked away and tried to avoid his attention.

"What's up with them?" asked Harry as he took his customary seat next to Theodore and across from Tracey and Daphne.

"We have been spreading the word," answered Daphne vaguely.

"The word?" asked a confused Harry.

"Yes, the word of what you did to Quirrell and the other protections," Theodore answered.

"What?!" he hissed, "Why would you do that?"

Daphne was unphased by his slight rising tone. "Because that is how our house operates Harry. It doesn't matter if they know the truth or what we want them to believe is the truth. Either way we benefit from it."

Harry ruefully shook his head, seeing the wisdom in his friend's logic. He shot a glance up the table and noticed several of the Slytherins who had been looking at them immediately focused their attention on their plates.

"Yes, word has spread about you stopping Quirrell and the Dark Lord," Theodore paused, looking very pleased with himself before adding. "I think we may have swung momentum into our favor within the lair of snakes."

Tracey looked on very amused with the situation but didn't comment.

"Think your clever do you, Potter?" Malfoy snarled, who ambled over to them. Like always his shadows Crabbe and Goyle were with him.

"Clever?" Harry repeated, feigning to be in deep thought as If seriously pondering Draco's question. "If you mean do I think I'm clever since I finished seventh and you finished twelfth, then yes, I think that would make very clever."

"I suppose, daddy can't buy everything, can he, Draco?" Daphne added innocently.

"It's because of you four that we lost the house cup to the Gryffindors," Draco announced, ignoring their remarks and trying a new tactic to assert his dominance.

"We've received more points for Slytherin then you have, Malfoy," Theodore reminded him.

"Be easy on him, Theo," Tracey joined in, "Remember, he's not the brightest wizard in our house."

Harry laughed, and he wasn't the only one, his friends did too, and it seemed to have spread to several of the older students in their house who were sitting near them.

A flushed Draco looked ready to spit out some insult or threat, but thankfully, they were saved when Dumbledore approached the pulpit, causing Draco and his lackeys to retreat back to their seats further up the table.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs to be awarding," Dumbledore began, "In fourth place Ravenclaw with three hundred and twelve points; in third Hufflepuff, with three hundred and sixty five points. In second place Slytherin with four hundred points and our new House Champion with five hundred points Gryffindor."

Three of the four tables cheered and stamped their feet as soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking. The noise was deafening sounding as if cannons were going off. The Weasley twins were leading the celebrations and the culprits for much of the noise.

"Yes, well done, Gryffindor," Dumbledore smiled, looking fondly at his former house table. "However due to recent events, I must reward a few more points."

Conversing and confused muttering spread through the Great Hall between the four houses, even the staff table was shooting the Headmaster puzzled expressions. None were more noticeable then Professor McGonagall, who was the Head of Gryffindor. The reaction went ignored by the Headmaster.

"First to Miss Tracey Davis, for her mastery of the stars and the skies, I reward Slytherin fifty points."

Tracey's cheeks flushed red as Daphne gave her friend a one-armed hug with Harry and Theodore offering congratulations.

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger, for defeating a full-grown mountain troll, I reward Gryffindor fifty points."

The Gryffindors breathed a sigh of relief as they added back to their cushion, they cheered and Harry could see the usual isolated Hermione being congratulated by her house mates.

"Third to Miss Daphne Greengrass, for your use of cool logic in the face of fire, I reward Slytherin another fifty points."

It was Tracey's turn to congratulate her friend as she engulfed Daphne in a hug. Daphne cracked a small but proud smile, lifting her head a bit higher at the attention she was getting from the others.

"Fourth to Mister Neville Longbottom, for your vast knowledge of Herbology and quick thinking, I reward Gryffindor an additional fifty points."

The Gryffindors cheered once more as several of them patted a very shy and red faced Neville, none looked prouder then the Herbology professor Pomona Sprout.

"Fifth to Mister Theodore Nott, whose cool thinking under heavy duress saved him and his friends from a fiery fate, I reward Slytherin another fifty points."

Theodore smiled as Harry patted him on the back while Daphne and Tracey offered similar congratulations.

Harry had been silently doing the additional math in his head and realized that the Gryffindors now had six hundred points while the Slytherins had five hundred and fifty points. It didn't take long for others to reach that same conclusion.

"Last but not least to Mister Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award Slytherin house sixty points." Dumbledore's last announcement was met with silence in the Great Hall.

Harry was congratulated by all three friends as he realized that the four of them brought the Slytherins the House Cup!

The Slytherins up and down their table came to the same conclusion as they were whispering and conversing with each other excitedly at the sudden turn of events.

"Yes, it looks like we will need a change of decoration," Dumbledore added, waving his hand as the Gryffindor colors and banners were replaced with the green and silver colors of Slytherin while snakes replaced the lions.

The Gryffindors who had been celebrating their first victory in almost a decade looked on crestfallen as their victory was taken from them while a collective groan went up from Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw.

Harry even noticed several of the older Slytherins turn to him and his friends and offer a stiff head nod. For Harry, he wasn't sure if he could receive a better congratulations from many of his house mates who had treated him like a pariah or worse something that needed to be purged.

He looked on at his friends who were sharing similar proud smiles; they had definitely earned more points within the lair.

Harry then shifted his attention up to the staff to see a disappointed Professor McGonagall, but when their eyes met, she offered him a small but proud smile. Harry returned it, before he went further along the staff table until his eyes met with his own Head of House. The stoic potions master gave Harry a stiff nod of recognition and Harry returned it but not before smiling, an action that was not returned by Snape who looked to have been burned as he turned away. Harry took it in stride, he was use to the dourness of Slytherins and knew what to expect in terms of congratulations.

Faint clapping could be heard, that cut through the Slytherin's celebrations, the soft clapping carried across the silent Great Hall as the other three houses had been watching the festivities gloomily. Confused by the applause even the Slytherins stopped in their celebrations, all in the Great Hall turned to see two Gryffindor first years, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger had stood up from their seats and were now clapping. The two looked nervous by taking such a bold action in front of the entire school and also put off by losing the House Cup but both were smiling, looking pleased and proud as they clapped for their four friends who had won the cup.

A second, more booming clap joined in as Hagrid stood up, the giant was followed by a delighted looking Headmaster, whose blue eyes twinkled madly behind his half-moon spectacles. Professor McGonagall joined, standing up and she looked to be smiling, though it did look a bit forced. The other staff members took their cue too and the entire staff table stood and began to clap, offering their congratulations.

The Weasley twins were next, though they were clearly put out at the loss, they seemed to be taking it in stride. The first years in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff followed. Harry recognized them as the ones who he had talked to briefly during their classes, first years who he and the others had been nothing but polite and friendly to. They seemed to come to the realization that not all Slytherins were evil gits.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with applause, the Slytherins were taken aback by the reaction. They were used to celebrating alone, and hadn't thought about receiving any sort of congratulations from the other houses. A shift had occurred within Hogwarts, and Harry knew he and his friends were the reason for it. They had started to bridge the gap between their house and the other three houses.

In that moment, Harry relished the small feeling of triumph with how the school year had ended for not just him and his friends, but for the four Hogwarts houses too.

We're just getting started.


	11. Visits in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who took the time to drop a comment. I appreciate it.

Harry Potter was alone.

Sadly, he was use to this type of neglect. 

He thought his life had changed permanently after spending a year at Hogwarts: a school for wizards and witches. It was there that for the first time that he made friends, who had all promised to write to continue contact once the school year was over.

They hadn't.

Harry was three weeks into his summer vacation, and he had received no letters from any of his friends. Nor had he received a single mirror call.

The newly turned twelve-year-old wizard- Harry Potter sat alone on his bed, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to recall how the last four days of his vacation had gone from bad to worse. He knew now why none of his friends had made mail contact with him. It was because of a deranged house-elf named Dobby. The creature had stolen Harry's mail and refused to give it back unless Harry agreed not to go back to Hogwarts.

It was an easy decision for Harry to make. He refused.

He was then unsuccessful in trying to capture the house-elf, who ruined the Dursley's special dinner with a potential client. To make matters worse, Harry was blamed for the use of magic. He received a letter from the Ministry of Magic that revealed the fact that he couldn't do magic outside school. His only trump card against the Dursleys was gone.

Now, his door was barred and latched with numerous locks. With similar bars placed upon his window helping to turn Harry's room into a prison cell. 

Hedwig his only friend outside of school was caged and forced to live in her own filth. Unable to fly, hunt, deliver messages, or spread her wings. She was just as much a victim as Harry was.

He was fed two times a day either stale bread or cold soup through a dog door that the Dursley's had installed in his bedroom door. He split his food with his beloved owl, not wanting her to suffer from his punishment.

To say Harry was angry was an understatement.

He was a prisoner in this house. A house he was forced to live in because of the Headmaster. He had been invited by the Greengrass family to spend the summer with them. An offer, Harry wanted to take in a heartbeat, but one that Dumbledore vetoed. Telling the young man that he needed to spend time with his own family.

"Some family," snarled Harry angrily. He pushed himself off of the bed, and went to his barred window. Hoping a change of scenery would help distract him from his current predicament.

It didn't.

He looked out into the night to see the moon and stars had taken their positions amidst the black canvas of sky.

Harry wondered why was the Headmaster so adamant in putting him here for the summer. Harry was sure that there was a reason and it was something that Dumbledore was not telling him. He respected the powerful wizard, but to Harry the man was keeping information too close, and everyone else was suffering-especially him.

Where are you now, Dumbledore? He thought bitterly, don't you want to see how I spend time with my family?

Harry knew that Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot court. He knew the man held a lot of power and political weight, but Harry had to know if the man could truly boss him around or tell him where he could or could not spend his summers. It was something that he was going to ask the Greengrass family as well as Remus.

That was if he could escape this prison first.

He sighed. The situation seemed hopeless.

"I'm so sorry, girl," Harry went to Hedwig's cage, slipping in two of his fingers. She leaned into his touch while Harry scratched her just behind her head.

She hooted once. He took it as her accepting his apology.

A sudden rapping at the front door made Harry stop. He looked over to his second hand alarm clock to see that it was already past nine at night.

He could hear the grumbling of his uncle in the foyer. The door creaked open and then his uncle started to shout.

"YOU!"

Then there was silence.

It was broken by a loud scream from his Aunt Petunia. That too was then silenced. An eerie silence came over the house that Harry found very unsettling, feeling the hairs on the back of his arm go up. 

It was a wizard or witch, Harry knew it, silently cursing his relatives for locking up his school supplies under the stairs including his wand. Their prejudices leaving him and by extension them defenseless against this intruder. His thoughts on the matter stopped instantly when he heard a creak on the stairs. 

Ignoring his rapid heartbeat, Harry went into his closet, rummaging through his cousin's old gifts looking for any sort of weapon he could use to fend off this intruder. After a few   
seconds, he was able to get his hands on a cricket bat. Harry gripped the handle of the bat tightly, ignoring the thought that he was definitely outmatched against a wand user. Instead, he quietly placed himself a few steps behind the door and waited, knowing he'd only have one possible shot.

He was embracing himself for the door to be banished off of its hinges. It never came. To Harry's own surprise, he heard a gentle knocking, which was followed by a familiar voice.

"Harry, are you in there?"

"Headmaster?" 

"Yes it is I. May I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" His grip on the bat remained tight. The Headmaster had never visited him before.

"I've come to take you out of this place."

Harry was too relieved with those words, to barely register the sound of the locks on his door clicking. The door opened to show the very old, but powerful Albus Dumbledore, who was dressed in long magenta robes; his long white beard flowed down to his hip, matching his long white hair that was partially covered by a magenta hat. The blue eyes behind the man's half moon spectacles looked down at Harry with weariness.

"Good evening, Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. He took a few steps into Harry's room before his blue eyes rested on the bat in Harry's hand. With a hint of mirth he asked. "I suppose that's for me?"

Embarrassed, Harry dropped the bat. "Sorry, sir, I didn't know what to expect."

"There is no need to apologize for being prepared, Harry. However, I would suggest your wand to be a better weapon then this bat."

"I don't have my wand," Harry grumbled, bitterness seeping into his tone. He had been momentarily caught off by the headmaster's presence, but his anger slowly began to churn within his chest once more. Fueled by the sight of the man who was responsible for casting him off in this prison.

"My 'family' took all of my school belongings from me as soon as I entered the house to begin my vacation!"

"Then how did you perform the under-age magic?"

Harry blinked. Caught off guard by how Dumbledore knew that. However, he quickly realized that someone as powerful politically as Dumbledore would be informed about the incident. "It was a house-elf. He also stole all of my letters from my friends and is the reason that I'm currently imprisoned."

"A house-elf?" repeated Dumbledore, the man's white eyebrows shot up. "That should be impossible."

"It isn't," Harry replied bluntly, "and it happened."

"I see, well you have my word, Harry, that I will correct this with the Ministry," Dumbledore assured him.

The twelve-year-old Slytherin shrugged. He tried his best to look indifferent with the Headmaster's promise. "Why are you here?"

Dumbledore sighed, bringing a wrinkled hand to his face before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I've been away for most of the summer in Geneva on ICW business. Yesterday, I received several letters from the Greengrass parents as well as Mrs. Longbottom, the Grangers and Mrs. Davis that their children had been writing to you but had not been receiving any replies."

"It was the house-elf, he stole my mail!" Harry said angrily, but silently grateful and surprised that his friends' families hadn't taken his non replies lightly, and seemed determined in finding out what had happened to him. 

"Hmm, how odd." The Headmaster ran a hand through his beard. "Is it possible that I can see this memory, Harry?"

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure if he heard the headmaster correctly. "Sir?"

Dumbledore sensing Harry's confusion, clarified. "I have a device known as a pensieve. It allows me to view memories. I assure you retracting the memories will not be painful."

Harry slowly nodded. He wanted answers just as badly as Dumbledore seemed to want them. He'd make sure that anything the headmaster got from his memories would be shared.

"May I ask, Harry, why didn't you try to use the mirror that Mr. Flamel gave you?"

"It doesn't work," Harry had tried the mirror unsuccessfully his first few days while he was here and never could establish a connection with any of his friends.

"May I see it?"

Harry went over to his nightstand.

The mirror had been the only thing he had been able to keep from being taken by his relatives when they returned from the train station. He passed the ornate mirror to the Headmaster, who studied it closely. His blue eyes peering over his spectacles for several seconds in silence before he began to utter a few words.

"Sir?" asked Harry when the mirror had glowed a faint blue for a few seconds.

"It seems the wards around this house, interfere with this mirror's magic."

"Wards?"

"Yes, Harry, wards were put up around this house to keep you safe. That is why I was so adamant in wanting you to spend a part of your summer here," Dumbledore clarified. "It seems I was mistaken about a great number of things though."

The Headmaster walked over to Hedwig's cage. The snow-white owl was watching the man closely, her amber eyes never turning away from the intruder. He retrieved his wand from the insides of his robe and with a flourish he banished Hedwig's waste from the bottom of the cage. He then cast another silent spell to unlatch the cage allowing the door to pop open.

Hedwig hooted her thanks as she stretched her wings and took off, flying a few times around Harry's head before landing on his shoulder. She affectionately nipped at his ear before nuzzling her head into his. He smiled and scratched the bird's head.

"I'm so sorry girl."

"No, Harry, this is my fault," Dumbledore sighed. "I was under the illusion that your family was taking care of you as if you were one of their own." He paused, his blue eyes looking around the room, before resting on the bars of his window. "That is sadly not the case."

"Does that mean I don't have to return here?" The thought of never having to return to this place quelled a lot of his anger that was currently directed at the Headmaster. 

"I can make no promises yet, Harry, but I assure you that I will try my best, to make sure that you do not need to return here," Dumbledore was staring out the window. His hand tracing the bars that were latched on Harry's window. The old wizard shook his head before turning back to face Harry and Hedwig. "If I had known that this was how they were treating you, Harry. I would not have allowed this type of treatment to continue," Dumbledore sounding guilty and apologetic.

The bars on the window then suddenly fell off, one after the other, clattering on the bedroom floor.

Hedwig's amber eyes were now on the open window. She then turned to Harry looking for approval to fly.

Harry smiled, "go on girl."

Hedwig hooted once, nipping his ear before taking off from his shoulder and flew out the open window.

"Thank you, sir for coming," Harry was still mad at him, but that didn't mean he couldn't be grateful for him for not only apologizing for his mistakes but trying to rectify them.

"I only wish I had come sooner." The headmaster's tone laced with regret. 

"The bars and locks are new," Harry responded dryly. "They put those on after the house elf visited me."

"The mysteries of magic," murmured Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked a confused Harry, not sure if he heard the man correctly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it seems that I have underestimated other matters when I erected these wards."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that I had forgotten to defend this house from other creature's magic such as house-elves. Which makes me wonder if other creatures could access this house as well if ordered such as goblins or dementors," explained Dumbledore, before heaving another heavy sigh.

Harry shuddered at the thought of those terrifying creatures that guard Azkaban coming to his house. He also read enough in History of Magic to know just how dangerous goblins could be to wizards.

"You see Harry, as long as you're in this house, you are protected from wizards and witches who mean you harm." He sounded as if he was trying to justify his decision, but not just to Harry but also to himself. There was clearly doubt and uncertainty seeping into the Headmaster's tone, revealing that the man was realizing his mistakes and was unsure if his actions could be justified.

"But how, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head. He must have seen Harry's disappointed frown because he added. "I will explain it to you, but not here."

Harry perked at the promise. Harry didn't want to hate the Headmaster. He respected him greatly, and hoped that he could once more give him his trust, but only time would tell for that.

"I would like to take you to Hogwarts tonight, if you don't mind?"

"What about the Greengrasses?" Harry blurted out, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. He was anxious and eager to see them once more as well as Daphne and Remus.

They had treated him like family, they were the ones who had known and loved his parents, not his aunt and uncle. They were the ones he wanted to spend his holidays with, not his relatives.

Dumbledore smiled. "You will, I will send a message to them, but if you do not mind, I wish to see your memory first?"

"What about my stuff, sir?"

"I will take care of that. How about you pack your clothes and meet me downstairs when you're finished?"

"I can do that, sir."

"Good, then I will get your stuff. I'll like to have a word with your family too before we go," Dumbledore said, and before Harry could comment on that being a bad idea. The Headmaster was already out of Harry's room and going down the stairs.

Harry couldn't believe how his luck had changed in the course of a few hours. He eagerly pulled out his trunk and began collecting his clothes. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he realized that in only a short amount of time, he would be back at Greengrass Manor. He had already spent his Christmas holidays there, and it had been the best and most pleasurable experience of his life, outside of Hogwarts.

The smile was still on his lips, a few minutes later as he trudged down the stairs, trying to balance his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He saw the cupboard under the stairs had been opened and he placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage next to his school trunk that was beside the open cupboard door.

A rush of guilt and shame filled his insides when his green eyes caught the baby mattress that was still lying in the filth on the cupboard floor. Years of neglect and bad memories rushed to the forefront of his mind. Years of abuse and chores, image upon image of nothing but cruelty and hate. That was all he had known, that was all he was taught. That was all he thought he could get.

No, not anymore, that life is over! A strong voice came from the back of his mind, cutting through the barrage of images of his cousin beating him, or his own self crying in the darkness of the cupboard.

Harry blinked, thankful for his own growing strength. The truth in that short sentence was enough for him to pull his eyes away from his old room. He didn't give the cupboard under the stairs a second look as he made his way into the living room just in time to witness his aunt, uncle, and cousin getting a dressing down from Dumbledore.

The Headmaster crackled with power and energy standing in front of the Dursleys who were cowering on the couch. His voice was not its jovial self. No, there was a strong firmness to it, and Harry was sure this was the Dumbledore that had defeated Grindlewald. This was the only wizard who Voldemort ever feared.

"A child? He was nothing but a child of your blood! You treat him as if he was nothing but a cur, a piece of filth! All because of petty differences, Petunia?"

Petunia blanched, but in her arrogance she defiantly stuck her nose up at the Headmaster. "She thought she was so special."

"Lily Potter was a strong, bright, beloved person!" Dumbledore cut in with a thunderous voice that caused Petunia to shrink into her husband's plumped side. "Sadly it is evident that such traits did not pass on to you."

"HOW DARE YOU!" shouted a purple faced Uncle Vernon. "FREAKS-"

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, Uncle Vernon was silenced. His mouth was still moving but no sound came out. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry laughed, earning a glare and more silent shouting from his uncle which only made Harry want to laugh more.

"Let me assure you that our agreement is over. I will not allow such neglect to be rewarded or protected," Dumbledore continued, ignoring Harry's arrival.  
"Your actions will be investigated by the proper muggle authorities."

That caused Petunia to whimper while a gob smacked Vernon was left with his jaw hanging open. They were staring at Dumbledore in surprise and fear. 

"You didn't think I would allow such abuses to be ignored or forgotten?" asked Dumbledore, sensing their disbelief at his decision. "No, mark my words you will be punished to the fullest extent of your laws."

"You made an agreement!" Petunia shrieked. It was clear in her tone and expression she was now afraid. No, terrified that her actions could be and would be held against her when it came to how she treated him.

"If you treated him like one of your own," Dumbledore finished, waving a hand at the cowering Dudley who had practically melted into his father's side out of fear for the old wizard.

"We fed him, gave him clothes, gave him somewhere to sleep," spat Petunia. "After my foolish sister got herself blown up!"

"Not another word!" warned Dumbledore, pointing a finger at Petunia who wilted under the man's stern gaze.

The headmaster turned around, his hardened look and piercing blue eyes softened when they found Harry. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry numbly nodded, not knowing if he should comment on what he just saw. He looked past Dumbledore to see his relatives were glued to the couch. Vernon's jaw still hung open, while Petunia looked as if she swallowed something particularly nasty. Their bloated son was whimpering and clutching his father's girth as a shield to try to protect himself from Dumbledore's wrath.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Then good we should be off." He didn't even give the Dursleys another look as he gestured Harry to the foyer. Then with a flick of his wand caused all of Harry's belongings to disappear. "I sent them to the Greengrass family with a note to be expecting you soon."

He nodded, silently impressed with the bit of magic. Harry could only wonder when he was going to learn such charms or spells.

"Tell me, Harry, have you ever traveled by apparition?"

Harry groaned eliciting a small smile from behind Dumbledore's beard. "Yes, it can be a nauseous feeling, but I assure you after enough times, the sensation will fade."

"That's what people keep telling me," Harry deadpanned.

Dumbledore chuckled and offered Harry his arm. Knowing, he didn't have any other choice, Harry took it. Taking one last look around the home he had known for the last eleven years. He could only wonder and hope if this would be the last time, he would ever have to set foot in this place.

His thoughts and feelings on the Dursleys were suddenly wrenched out of his mind as he felt his body being tugged into the sidelong apparition. He experienced once more the nauseous feeling of his body being constricted into a tight tube. The blurry images that assaulted his eyes did nothing to ease his churning stomach.

Thankfully after what felt like hours but more appropriately seconds, Harry found his feet on solid ground. His legs wobbling and his knees buckled as his feet hit the ground. He stuck out his arms to steady himself and was pleased when he didn't fall over.

The queasiness he felt building up in his stomach faded, letting Harry to focus on where they landed.

He found himself in a strange room. The walls were lined with shelves with books stacking each shelf. A large desk was directly in front of Harry, behind of which were dozens if not hundreds of portraits in various sizes. The portraits were indeed magical, as each occupant in the individual portraits were sleeping or snoring. None of them were paying the late night intruder any mind.

A tiny but sensational trill brought Harry's attention away from the portraits and onto a stand next to the desk. A magnificent, large crimson bird sat upon the ledge, its long, graceful neck bobbing slightly. Its green eyes showed the creature's intelligence as it watched Harry closely.

Harry knew at once that this was a phoenix. He had read about them in one of the books from the school's library while he was trying to immerse himself into the magical world.

"Harry allow me to introduce you to my familiar, Fawkes," Dumbledore was standing next to his phoenix, dragging a wrinkled finger along the bird's head.

"Nice to meet you, Fawkes."

The bird trilled before bowing its head causing Dumbledore to smile. "I think he likes you." The Headmaster then went behind the desk before sitting down and gesturing Harry to do likewise, giving Harry the strong sense that they were in the Headmaster's office.

"Sir, how did you aparate inside the walls of Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore looked impressed by the question. "You do your diligent reading, Harry. A Headmaster has certain benefits including being able to remove the wards for a short time to allow apparition."

Harry silently filed that piece of information away. He was sure that Hermione would be appreciative of it. Or knowing his Gryffindor friend, she would go off to the library to try to prove or disprove the information.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered, extending a hand to a bowl sitting on his desk. It looked to be filled with small yellow marbles.

"No, thank you," Harry politely declined. His stomach seemed to disagree letting out a loud rumble that caused an embarrassed Harry to look away from the headmaster.

"Perhaps something a bit more fulfilling?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Harry nodded, his amount of food at the Dursleys was always pitiful but this summer had provided new lows. Suddenly a tray of food appeared in front of Harry that caused his mouth to water and his stomach to rumble its approval. All thoughts on the Dursleys food and meals vanished as his green eyes took in the sight in front of him.

On the ornate silver tray was an array of sandwiches as well as a golden goblet. He grabbed the goblet, looking down to realize it was holding pumpkin juice. He immediately tore into one of the sandwiches. He had forgotten just how good and fulfilling the food at Hogwarts was after the last few weeks with his relatives when his diet was stale bread, water, and cold soup.

It was into Harry's sandwich and third goblet of pumpkin juice (the goblet magically refilled when empty) did Harry realize that neither had spoken since the food arrived. He sheepishly put down the sandwich, looking up to see the headmaster was watching him closely. Dumbledore's blue eyes looked over his own steepled fingers onto Harry.

"I have failed you Harry, and for that I am very sorry."

Harry blinked. Before this evening he was furious with Dumbledore. Before his arrival, he wanted to shout and scream at the man, but now he found himself unable to. That wasn't to say Harry was no longer mad at the man, because he was. But he was sure that nothing he could say or shout would be able to affect the man then after having seen it first hand.

He could see the sincerity in the man's blue eyes. There was grief and guilt for his actions that had led him to his family this summer or the last eleven years of his life. Harry though needed answers before he could openly forgive the man. He was still angry about how he was treated and he needed to know why. He needed to know why Dumbledore had thought it so important to send him to those people.

"Why, sir?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the power of love, Harry?"

He did remember. It was a conversation that he had with Dumbledore after Harry had woken up after his ordeal with the Stone. The conversation was about how it was the power of our emotions that tended to fuel people's magical ability.

"Your mother sacrificed herself to Voldemort on that night, thereby protecting you from his curse. It was ancient magic, and magic at its core. Her love for you made it impossible for him to harm you," Dumbledore explained carefully. He turned to Fawkes, who was watching the two of them closely.

Harry was sure he could see moisture coming from the man's blue eyes.

"After the death of your parents, I had to decide on where to put you. Somewhere, where you would be safe. Voldemort may have been defeated, but he still had many followers, some were within our very Ministry. And his followers had a certain reputation. Many of them were feared just as much as we feared Voldemort. I made a decision to use your mother's sacrifice to further protect you."

"How?"

"I erected blood wards around the Dursleys house. Lily's blood is not only in you, but also in her sister Petunia. Therefore when your aunt accepted you that night. The wards were sealed and you were therefore protected from harm."

"Not from them," growled Harry. He may have been protected by Death Eaters and other Pureblood supremacists but the abuse and neglect he faced from his own family had left its own scars over the last eleven years of being under their 'care.'

Dumbledore bowed his head. "A responsibility that only I can claim. Like I told you that night in the hospital wing, Harry. That I too make mistakes and the trust of my judgment has been misplaced in the past."

"Why didn't you check on me?" It was more a demand then a question.

"I did not forget about you, Harry."

"It felt that way," replied Harry bitterly. He saw Dumbledore flinch but he didn't feel guilty. This man needed to know how he felt about the living arrangements and the personal hell that he had gone through because of his choices.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, he didn't try to correct or reprimand Harry for his tone or words. He seemed willing to accept them as part of his punishment.

"Are you familiar with Mrs. Figg?" Dumbledore asked suddenly. "She is a squib, Harry. I asked her to watch out for you."

"She wasn't much help," Harry said angrily, remembering that his days with Mrs. Figg were barely tolerable.

"I see," Dumbledore said passively. His fingers gently tapped against their counterparts before he continued. "To answer your question though Harry. I never came because I wanted you to live a normal life. I feared what may have happened to you if you were swallowed up by the entrapments of being the boy-who-lived."

Harry nodded, begrudgingly agreeing that Dumbledore made a point. He despised his fame and was thankful that he didn't grow up knowing it, especially if it would have turned him into someone like Draco Malfoy.

"The other reason is my age, Harry. Sadly, as I have gotten older I have a way of losing track of time. To me a few years can go as quickly as a week. Thus when you finally arrived just last year I was hit with the awareness of how quickly the last decade has passed," Dumbledore admitted. "However, these are just excuses to shield me from the responsibility that I accept. I regret the choices I made and should have done things differently. My only regret is that it took me seeing the abuse itself to realize just how wrong I was." He rubbed his eyes that looked to be gleaming with unshed tears. 

"I should have investigated even a few weeks ago, when you were so hesitant to return. You had been so adamant in going with Roxanne. I had foolishly disregarded it as a young man at odds with a family, and not the horrors of what it really was."

"I apologize, Harry, and you have my word that I will not make such a mistake again. I have realized just how foolish it was to disregard your opinion and will not do so again. I only hope you will accept, but I understand if you need time. I will not push you." Dumbledore finished his apology, his blue eyes looking past Harry's shoulders, almost as if he couldn't meet Harry's eyes in that particular moment. 

Harry could tell the man was sincere. All one would have to do was look at the aging wizard. Even then a blind man could tell that Dumbledore had meant every word just by listening to the regret that was laced within his tone. However, Harry wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing. He needed to remain cautious. He needed to make sure this situation would not repeat itself.

"I'm not going back there," Harry said coldly, "ever."

Dumbledore brought his fingers to lie on the top his desk, gently tapping his forefinger rhythmically. He looked to be mulling some thoughts over. The silent debate didn't wage very long before he spoke.

"Yes, I think that would be best. I believe the Dursleys have to pay for their crimes against you."

Harry was pleased that Dumbledore so willingly accepted his demand. "I want to know what agreement was made between you?" Remembering Dumbledore and his aunt's words before they had left the house.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped. The briefest of flinches could be seen. "I gave them protection, Harry. I vowed services rendered to them if they were to take you in. This had been under the assumption that they treat you like their own, and not a servant."

"Services?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Dumbledore looked away when he answered. "Money to take care of you."

Harry's eyes widened. They were paid! They had been given money to take care of him! The first words to trickle to his mind were: Those bastards! Those bloody bastards!

They always had griped about how much money he cost them. Their words and complaints had caused him to grow up feeling guilty about his very presence. But now all this time they were being paid to keep him!

Harry squeezed his fingers into fists as he clenched his jaw. He was trying his best to subdue the building rage that was kindling inside of him and threatening to burst.

"I was their servant! They made me do all of the chores, all of the cooking, all of the cleaning all the while complaining about me! Do you know how guilty they made me feel? Do you know how ashamed I was to be such a burden to them?" Harry shouted, his voice cracking.

"All this time, they were being paid to watch me. While I was given scraps of food and second hand clothes, they were given money! How could you do that? How could you let them do that?" Harry blinked back tears. He could feel them stinging the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't hold them back. This was all too much.

"I know, Harry, I know. I failed you. I've failed you in so many regards, but I assure you that it all will be given back," Dumbledore said in a soothing tone, but his own voice betrayed the guilt that the man was feeling for what his decisions had led to.

Harry wiped his tears furiously with the back of his sleeve, refusing to look at Dumbledore. "Where did the money come from?"

"My account."

Harry looked up. He hadn't been expecting that answer.

"Your vault was untouched, Harry. I may have made some mistakes in the past, but I made sure your money could not be touched."

"Thank you, sir," Harry was relieved to know that at least the money hadn't come from his own vault. "But then the money should go back to you."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I do not need nor deserve it. It will be going to you. I'm hopeful to have it all by the end of August."

"Sir, you don't have to-"

Dumbledore raised his hand, stopping Harry from his objections. "No, Harry I do, this must be a part of my penance for my mistakes. A small part, but a beginning nonetheless."

It was easy for Harry to still want to stay angry about the money or how his relatives treated him, but he didn't. Harry didn't want to stay bitter or pessimistic. He wanted to move on. He needed to move on, it would be difficult, but he was hopeful it could be done. He needed to let his past with those vile people go. They would be punished for their treatment and that was all Harry could hope or ask for. He wouldn't be able to, however if he continued to kindle the hatred and anger that he could feel within him.

"Thank you, sir," Harry found his voice suddenly dry. He grabbed his goblet and drank its contents in only one gulp. The refreshing cold drink soothed his scratchy throat.

The headmaster bowed his head. "Harry we can speak of this another time, but I wish to take you to the Greengrass family at an appropriate hour."

"I understand," Harry agreed. He had enough of talking about his relatives and their exploits. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would it be all right if I came to see you during the school year. When you weren't busy of course."

Dumbledore actually smiled before nodding. "I think I would like that Harry." He then adapted a more pensive look and added. "But before we go, I was wondering if I could see that particular memory with the house-elf?"

Harry had forgotten all about that. He had been so worked up about the Dursleys and getting answers about his past from the Headmaster. That it had completely slipped his mind about his late night visit from the strange house elf known as Dobby.

"On one condition, sir."

"Yes?"

"I want to know what you think. I want to know what conclusions can be made, or what suspicions can be gathered. I don't want to be left in the dark sir," Harry could see the uncertainty in the headmaster's eyes that prompted him to add. "Especially after what happened with the Dursleys."

Dumbledore flinched at this reminder. "I cannot promise that, Harry."

Harry frowned and was about to refuse to show the Headmaster the memory but his next words stopped his rebuttal.

"I will however, share certain hunches I may have. You must understand Harry, I am the headmaster and you are a twelve-year-old student. I do not wish to expose you to some of the terrors of this world."

"I appreciate your concern sir, but didn't that help cause the failure of last year?" countered Harry, referring to the Stone.

"You make a valid point," admitted Dumbledore, bringing his hands together on the front of his desk. "I will share certain things with you, but you are not old enough to be privy to some of the darkness of our world, Harry. On this I will not budge even if it means that I will not see the memory, I in my conscious can live with that."

Harry inwardly sighed, but decided it would be foolish to decline this compramise when Dumbledore had already agreed to share some information with him. Besides, he doubted Dobby's late night visit was anything truly diabolical in nature.

"I can agree to that," Harry replied. "How do I get the memory?"

"You place your wand on your temple. You then must focus on the memory. Muster all of your strength and discipline on the memory," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry followed his instructions. The tip of his wand was placed just below his hairline. He t hen closed his eyes, concentrating on his late night encounter with Dobby. He tried his best to remember every exchange of words. At first the memory was distant, fading but Harry continued to focus, trying to remember every detail of the house's elf's visit. To his surprise he found the memory become more and more clearer, almost as if he was watching a program on the telle.

"That's it, Harry, now slowly pull away your wand."

Harry obeyed, blinking to see a white sliver dangling from the tip of his wand. The sliver shimmered in the candlelight. This was it? This was his memory?

"Very good, Harry," proclaimed an impressed Dumbledore, who stepped forward with a vial and very carefully the sliver slid into the vial that the headmaster then sealed it with a cork.

"I love magic," Harry breathed as he collapsed back into his chair to take another bite of his sandwich.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, magic is a great thing." The headmaster then approached a large wooden armoire. With a wave of his wand the door on the desk opened and a large ornate bowl appeared. He then uncorked the vial and dropped the sliver into the bowl.

Harry had to push himself up in his chair to see that the bowl was filled with a silvery liquid that looked very much like the memory that he had just removed. He examined the ornate bowl to see delicate inscriptions along its side as well as crafted runes in the engravings.

"This is a pensieve, Harry," Dumbledore explained. "It is a rare but useful tool. It allows one to view memories as well as store them. You will understand its true value and potential when you're older."

"I will be back shortly," Dumbledore said, and before Harry could so much as ask a question. He watched with astonishment as Dumbledore bent his head into the bowl before disappearing from view. It looked almost as if he had fallen into the pensieve. But that would have been impossible...Right?

Harry had no desire to revisit the memory with the elf so he didn't mind waiting. Especially when there was still plenty of food to eat. It was during his second sandwich that Dumbledore remerged into his office.

Harry silently watched the headmaster who had yet to regard the soon-to-be second year Slytherin. Looking passive, he went right to his desk and sat down with a sigh.

It wasn't until Dumbledore began gently tugging on a few white strands of his beard that he finally spoke. "Strange creatures, house-elves."

"Do you think it was a joke?" asked Harry. That had been his first suspicion. He was sure it had been a prank set up by his rival and fellow Slytherin-Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not sure Harry," answered Dumbledore. "It is true house-elves loyalty causes them to do many strange things, but I do not think he was sent there on anyone's orders."

Harry put down his sandwich. "What makes you say that?"

"The elf's attitude and its reaction of its masters," Dumbledore explained. "No, that elf was following no one's orders. It is most curious."

"Sir?" asked Harry. He could tell that the Headmaster was deep in thought about the enigma house elf known as Dobby.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can say no more. Simply because I'm unsure of this elf's past or its vague warnings. However, if it comes back to you, I ask you to come back and see me." Dumbledore suggested, before standing up. "Hopefully together we can figure out what this elf is trying to warn you about."

The word together did not get lost on Harry. Who couldn't help but believe that perhaps the Headmaster really meant to keep his word and was willing to work together in the future. Harry could only hope.

"I would like that, sir."

"Good," Dumbledore then walked around his desk. "I believe it is time for us to depart."

Harry all but leapt out of his seat. Dumbledore gestured to the fireplace.

"Floo powder?" guessed Harry.

"Yes, most ancient manors have wards to deter people from aparating unannounced."

Harry filed that piece of information away. He realized that after Dumbledore's conversation about the blood wards. He was very interested in wanting to know more about wards and the craft and skill of making them. Harry wasn't much of a fan of this particular type of travel either. In his opinion, all the different ways of Magical transportation were too nauseous for him.

Dumbledore offered Harry a small pinch of the green powder that he took hesitantly. He took a deep breath before approaching the fireplace, preparing himself for the nauseous form of travel.

Harry tumbled out of the fireplace afraid that he was going to fall face first, but a sudden grip on his shoulders, kept him from falling.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were getting lousier."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the familiar voice that had greeted him. He looked up to see one of his father's oldest friends-Moony.

He returned Harry's smile before gently hugging him.

"How are you?" asked Remus after pulling away from their hug. "We were very worried about you."

"I'm better now," answered Harry honestly, looking around the Greengrass foyer to find it surprisingly empty.

The fires of the Greengrass fireplace turned green once more as Albus Dumbledore stepped out. The Headmaster's eyes fell on Harry and Remus as he held out his hand for the latter. "Ahh Remus, how are you?"

Remus shook the man's hand. "I'm good now that Harry is safe."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes, that is why I'm here."

The doors of the Greengrass foyer opened as Cyrus, Roxanne, and Daphne all came out. Cyrus was surprisingly still wearing one of his business suits. Roxanne had wrapped herself in a purple set of sleeping robes. Daphne was wearing green sleeping pants with a matching green short-sleeved shirt.

Daphne immediately smiled at the sight of Harry and rushed over to greet him. "Harry!" She then enveloped him into a hug. He returned it, pleased and thankful to see his first school friend. Looking over her shoulder, he could see a smiling Roxanne and Cyrus approach.

"What happened to you?" Daphne asked suddenly, pulling away from him, so that her blue eyes met his green ones. "Why didn't you respond to my letters or mirror calls?"

"Daphne, let him breathe," Roxanne playfully chided, approaching the two twelve year olds. She smiled at Harry before crouching down to be at eye level. "We are so happy to have you, Harry."

"Thanks for having me," he replied sheepishly. He wasn't sure if he could express in words or actions, just how thankful he was for their hospitality.

She gently put her hand on his shoulder. "You are always welcome here, Harry. Don't you forget it."

Harry wasn't really sure how to respond. That wasn't something that he was ever told. A place where he was always welcomed, a place where he could always go.

Cyrus joined them as he shook Harry's hand. "It is good to have you, Harry. We have several plans for you this summer, Harry."

"Plans?" Harry choked out, unsure how to respond to the wording of the Greengrass Patriarch.

Cyrus only smiled. "Nothing too sinister, I assure you."

"Cyrus."

Cyrus still smiling only shrugged to his wife's playful reprimand.

"Don't mind him," Roxanne said with a shake of her head, trying to reassure Harry. "He's just happy to have another man in the household."

"I'm outnumbered," Cyrus pointed out, "Even with Remus."

Remus held up his hands. "Don't drag me into this Cyrus."

Roxanne then straightened up as the mirthful atmosphere between the adults suddenly changed. She turned her attention to the silent Headmaster. She regarded him composedly before speaking. "Dumbledore."

Dumbledore bowed his head, "Roxanne, perhaps we could talk somewhere private?"

She nodded, before turning to her husband, whose expression also became more solemn. "Yes, we have a lot to discuss." He gestured Dumbledore towards the sitting room.

"I'm coming too," Remus added.

"Yes, I think that would be appropriate," agreed Dumbledore. He then turned to Harry who was still standing with Daphne. "This is where I leave you, Harry."

"Thank you, sir, for everything," Harry found himself saying. He was still bitter and angry with the man, but he found those poisonous emotions slowly ebbing. They were replaced with hope that perhaps his life would finally change for the good. 

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles with disbelief unsure if he had heard Harry right. "Thank you, Harry, for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it, but I hope to earn it." He then extended his hand to Harry which he shook.

"Daphne, will you take Harry to his room?" Roxanne asked.

Daphne nodded, before grabbing Harry's sleeve. "Come on." She urged him, gently pulling him out of the foyer.

Harry had enough time to turn back and say. "Thanks again."

Roxanne and Cyrus smiled and waved back before Harry was pulled out of sight.

"What happened?" Daphne whispered as soon as the two twelve year olds were on the staircase.

Harry retold his story involving Dobby, and how the house-elf had been stealing his mail and had gotten Harry into more trouble with his relatives. He then went on to explain how his mirror didn't work because of the wards around his relative's house. This led to another explanation as he filled in his friend about his talk with Dumbledore in the Headmaster's office. When Harry finally finished he was practically out of breath, even a short hand account of the story still took him a few minutes.

"Those bastards!" snarled Daphne. Her blue eyes blazing with anger as he lips formed an intimidating frown. She balled up her small hands into fists, shaking them in front of her. Unsure what to do with this new found anger. 

Harry hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction from his friend. He was not used to people coming to his defense or looking out for his well-being. He couldn't help but smile as he saw just how much his friendship meant to Daphne. Her anger was justified and her feelings and emotions stirring within her only solidified their friendship for one another.

He gently placed his hand on her arm. "They're going to be punished."

She blinked at him, looking confused. "Why aren't you angry?" 

"I was," Harry paused, remembering all of his brooding that he did in his room. His rant at Dumbledore, that fire he felt within his chest while the anger only built and built. "I still am, but they're going to be punished and hopefully I won't ever have to go back to them."

"Unless it is for revenge," Daphne had a predator like glint in her blue eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I'm done with them."

"When you didn't reply to any of my letters," Daphne paused, slowly turning away from him. "Well, I was really worried about you. Especially when Neville, Tracey, and Hermione told me they hadn't gotten any letters from you either."

"I appreciate that Daph," Harry said honestly. "You have no idea."

She sheepishly smiled before adding. "We were all worried about you."

"It's a foreign concept to me," He winced, instantly regretting saying that out loud. 

Daphne stepped in front of him. "Well get use to it." She gave him a small smile before adding, "between Hermione, Tracey, and me."

Harry returned her smile, a sudden rush of warmth resonating within his chest. Despite the temptation for it to linger, he felt a rush of awkwardness begin to spring up, so he quickly changed the topic. "Have you talked to Theo?" He hadn't heard from his friend all summer, and Daphne had yet to mention him when she referred to the others.

Daphne's smile immediately dipped into a frown before she let out an exasperated sigh. "You just had to mention his name."

Harry shook his head at her reply. He had thought the two had patched up any differences after their trials to get the Stone. It seemed that hope had been short-lived.

"No, I haven't heard from him," Daphne admitted with a casual shrug. "Then again I haven't tried to contact him. You know I was trying to enjoy my summer."

Harry rolled his eyes at her word choice.

This only elicited a mischievous smile from Daphne. She held up her hands and added. "I suppose I could tolerate him for your sake."

"I wouldn't want to overstretch your charity," Harry glibly replied.

Daphne giggled, "I appreciate your concern." The two Slytherins stopped outside the guest room that Harry had used during Christmas vacation.

He stepped towards the closed door noticing a plaque that glinted in the candlelight. He recognized the plaque at once. He had seen similar ones on the other doors in the house.

The plaque was halfway up the door and as Harry went over to investigate the writings, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Harry's Room

The wording was in green with a silver serpent underlining his name. His fingers traced his own name. Could this really be his room? Could he really be so fortunate? Sure, he had his own room at the Dursleys, but it wasn't really his, it had been his cousin's second room and it had served as a prison cell this summer.

Could this really be his home? Where else was he supposed to live, now that the Dursleys were thankfully out of the picture? Was this a small glimpse into his future?

He turned to his friend, hoping he didn't look too foolish at his reaction to the plaque. He knew he hadn't with the look she gave him. 

"Welcome home, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult since a lot of the focus was on Dumbledore, who I do have a hard time to write. As you can see in this story, Dumbledore is misguided but is a good, flawed character. He does try to do right by Harry, he failed when he chose the Dursleys. A mistake that will not be made again.
> 
> This story features a misguided but accountable Dumbledore. The way I thought he should have been better perceived in the books. So he may seem OOC from canon at times, but I do try to keep him in character in other aspects.
> 
> Perhaps Harry let Dumbledore off the hook to easily. In the end I don't see Harry staying bitter or angry at the man, especially when Dumbledore is genuinely sincere in his apologies about his mistakes. And willing to try to make amends.
> 
> There will be one more chapter containing some summer exploits, before putting the kids back to school.
> 
> Thanks again,
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	12. Greengrass Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who dropped a comment from the last chapter. I appreciate it. It's rewarding to receive your support and feedback.

One of the first things Harry accomplished at Greengrass manor the next morning was sending out a flurry of messages to his friends. With the help of Hector- the Greengrass owl and Hedwig, he had successfully written back to all of his friends. He didn't put many details of why he didn't reply to their messages. He simply wrote that he would explain it to them when he got to see them. He hoped that it wouldn't be too long.

His first day at Greengrass Manor found him actually spending very little time of it there.

Roxanne had not been impressed with Harry's clothes and immediately decided that for a new life, a new wardrobe would be needed.

Harry was embarrassed and shy about the hand-me-downs that once belonged to his cousin. He tried to deny any need for new ones. He didn't want to push his luck with the Greengrass family, not wanting to look ungrateful for all they had done for him already. He tried to decline, but the Greengrass matriarch would not listen. She even dragged an equally reluctant Remus to come to, deciding that he could use with a few new clothes as well.

So the two men spent hours shopping with three very enthusiastic Greengrass women.

Harry was given an entire new wardrobe of shirts, slacks, jeans, underwear, socks and shoes. Remus had gotten two new suits as well as a handful of slacks and shirts. After an exhausted day of trying on who knows how many clothes for the three Greengrass women, Astoria, Daphne, and Roxanne. They seemed more entertained by helping them shop, then actually needing to get themselves anything. If Harry didn't know better, they seemed to take shopping as some sort of sport or entertainment.

When Roxanne finally declared an end to the shopping spectacle. She surprised the two men by paying for it all. Both men tried to protest, but Roxanne wouldn't listen. Claiming that it was her gift to them and that they should be thankful or she would resume their shopping.

That had silenced Remus and Harry at once.

Harry was overcome by the sense of generosity that the Greengrass matriarch was showing him. She not only took him shopping, she bought it all for him. It was a new experience for Harry Potter. Her encouraging words and her motherly nature were a soothing comfort for a young man who was trying to come to grips to what his relatives had gotten away with these last eleven years.

It was still uncomfortable and albeit awkward for him to accept these gifts without any sense of repayment.

The concept was sadly an oddity for Harry Potter.

It was with these thoughts that he came down to the Greengrass dining room. He was the last to join as he took his customary seat next to Remus and across from Daphne. Astoria, Daphne's younger sister sat across from Remus while Roxanne and Cyrus sat at the ends of the table.

"Sorry, I'm late," Harry said sheepishly. He had been putting a way his new wardrobe in his various dressers. He was wearing one his new slacks and shirts. He was surprised by just how comfortable he felt in clothes that actually fit him.

"It's not a problem dear," Roxanne smoothly replied.

Harry looked up to see that she was smiling at him. No hint of annoyance or anger in either expression or tone for his tardiness. It was an act that at the Dursleys, he would've been punished by chores or a skipped meal. He forced any thoughts or images of his relatives out of his mind. He didn't have to think about them ever again. Thanks to the Headmaster, the Greengrass family, Remus and others. He was free from them for once and for all.

"Yes, I heard you had quite the day."

"Your wife is very enthusiastic about shopping," remarked Remus delicately.

Cyrus laughed. "That's putting it mildly."

"What was that husband?" Roxanne called sweetly from across the table. Her brown eyes fixed on him, daring him to follow up his quip with another.

"Nothing dear," Cyrus was no longer laughing. He straightened up under his wife's intimidating gaze. He turned his attention to cutting up the chicken on his plate.

Astoria and Daphne traded smiles before giggling into their hands.

Harry too couldn't help but smile and he could see Remus had a small one too.

Roxanne ruefully shook her head, but she too was smiling.

"Well if I'm done being humiliated." He sent a wink at his wife, "Let us eat."

The first few minutes, the only noise around the table was the cutting of silverware as the Greengrass family plus Remus and Harry enjoyed the delicious meal prepared by the family house-elf-Blinky.

"So Harry," Cyrus said, looking up from his own plate. "I was told about your successful shopping outing."

Harry nodded, glancing over at Roxanne who was smiling at him. "It was, I'm really thankful, if there is any-"

Cyrus raised his hand to cut off Harry. "The only thing you can do is enjoy them Harry."

Harry nodded again, not sure how to respond to such kindness or generosity. "I will sir."

"Harry?"

"I mean, Cyrus," It was a habit that was hard for him to break.

"Good, now that that's settled. We should discuss what to do with your old clothes," The Greengrass Patriarch paused to turn to the others around the table. "Any suggestions?"

"Burn them," Astoria suggested.

"We should make the Dursleys wear them, and then burn them," added Daphne darkly.

"Oh dear," Cyrus said with feigned worry. "I had no idea, that we were raising two fire enthusiasts."

This caused both Astoria and Daphne to trade grins.

"I'm in agreement with our intelligent daughters."

"Ashes to ashes," Remus put in.

"Harry?"

Harry realized every eye at the table was on him after Cyrus called his name. He instinctively squirmed in his seat. He was uncomfortable at the attention being shown on him for what his relatives did to him.

Remus must have sensed his discomfort as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

He felt another pair of hands on him, guiding his head up. His green eyes fell on Roxanne's brown ones. Her eyes shimmered with concern. "There is nothing to be sorry for," she said soothingly. "You understand? You did nothing wrong. Nothing."

Harry didn't speak. He found his throat dry and constricted. He wasn't use to this, any of this, gentle contact, kind words. It was blame and guilt that the Dursleys gave him and nothing else.

He managed a weak smile. One she returned, her manicured fingers then gently patted his cheek before returning to take her own cutlery.

"I would like to burn them," Harry found the strength in the people around him. These were the people who cared for him. These were the people who wanted what was best for him.

He looked around to see the smiling faces of the Greengrass sisters.

Astoria was beaming, nearly bouncing on the edge of her seat.

Daphne's blue eyes were examining him closely. A look of worry was evident in her features, but it didn't last. It was replaced with a pleased look from his decision.

Cyrus gave him an encouraging smile and a nod.

Remus gave his shoulder another squeeze before patting him on the back.

"Then it's settled," Cyrus proclaimed. "I have another announcement to make." He turned to Roxanne who nodded. "Harry, this concerns your future. As of this morning, you are a ward of the Greengrass family."

Astoria squealed in delight, clapping her hands together.

Daphne was beaming as her head turned from father to mother for confirmation at the news. It came from Roxanne who smiled at her eldest daughter.

"A ward?" repeated a confused Harry, unsure of what that meant or entailed.

"We are your guardians now, Harry," Roxanne explained. "That is if you are willing to have us?"

Harry couldn't believe it. He knew the signs were pointing in this direction. But that was just hope, nothing was certain. To actually have them as his Guardians, it seemed too surreal. He was sure that he was dreaming and any minute he would wake up back with the Dursleys, back to his prison cell.

He pinched himself to be sure.

The small amount pain was worth the truth. He didn't wake up!

This was real! This was really happening to him!

He would never have to go back to the Dursleys! He could be with people who loved his parents, who wanted him to be in their lives.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see the uncertainty etched in Roxanne's elegant features. He realized he had been silent all this time. "I would love to."

Roxanne immediately smiled. She gracefully pushed herself out of her chair to approach him. She tentatively put out her arms and Harry allowed her to hug him. He was surprised by how warm she was. He could smell her flowery perfume. Her hair tickled under his nose.

He hesitantly put his hands around her. He had never hugged a woman before. He couldn't help but feel comfort in her embrace. Dare he say loved? She had a certain firmness that reassured him about her genuine care and concern for his well-being. He was sure this was what it would be liked to be hugged by one's own mother.

She gently pulled away, her brown eyes misting over. "We are happy to have you, Harry."

"Thank you for everything." It was the only words he could muster. They sounded weak. They sounded insufficient to express just how grateful he was to them.

She only smiled, hugging him once more.

Harry hoped he hadn't looked too foolish but looking up at the others, he knew he hadn't. Astoria was bouncing on the edge of her seat. The nine-year-old looked as if Christmas had come early with the announcement. The sense of welcome that the youngest Greengrass sister showed him was unexpected, but comforting.

"I don't know if I can ever pay you ba-" Harry began finding his eyes back on the Greengrass patriarch.

"No, Harry." Cyrus cut in gently. "It is an honor to welcome you into our family. We are only sad that it took this long." He paused turning to his wife, a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"James and Lily were dear to our hearts, Harry. To have you with us is more a gift then any responsibility," Cyrus finished.

Harry could tell in their voices and expressions that they truly did love his parents. To be around people who loved his own parents, but not because of blood but by choice, it was a touching realization for Harry. Especially after the years at the Dursleys he had to endure. They savaged their reputation, tarnished their legacy. He now knew the truth. His parents were loved by many, including his new family-the Greengrasses.

Harry looked up to see Remus was watching him closely. His father's good friend had yet to speak after the announcement had been given. "Moony?"

"I'm happy for you, Harry. No one deserves it more."

"What about you?"

"Cyrus and Roxanne have been more then hospitable to me in these last few months," Remus paused, to send a thankful nod to the Greengrass Patriarch. "They have even offered me permanent residence if I would like."

"Really?"

Remus smiled, "really."

"Remus is a part of our family," Roxanne commented sincerely.

"What did you say?"

He chuckled at Harry's eagerness, but Cyrus answered Harry's enthusiastic question.

"He is yet to give us an answer."

Harry's eyes went back to Remus, almost pleading with him to accept.

"I suppose I don't have a choice now, do I?" He looked amused. "Someone has to teach you how to handle magical transportation."

Astoria and Daphne both laughed along with Cyrus who nodded in agreement while a smiling Roxanne only shook her head before speaking. "We are happy to have you too, Remus."

Remus nodded his thanks to the Greengrass Matriarch. He seemed to be in a similar situation with Harry unsure how to properly voice his thanks at such an offer. This led Harry to quietly wonder had Remus shared similar hardships to his own?

"Speaking of teaching," Cyrus began, folding his hands on the table while his blue eyes rested on Harry. "We have a lot to teach you."

"Teach me?" Harry repeated, confused by the concept. Wasn't that why he was going to Hogwarts?

"Yes, Harry it is up to us to instruct you on how our world works," answered Cyrus. "I will teach you the politics and economy of our world."

"I will teach you history, customs and our society," finished Roxanne.

Harry couldn't help, but now be excited about the prospect of learning more about the world that he suddenly found himself thrown into. "That's great. I can't wait."

"Enthusiasm for learning? You would've made a great Ravenclaw, Harry," remarked a smiling Roxanne.

Harry returned her smile, pleased and touched by the compliment. "I was wondering something." Harry began slowly, not sure how to politely ask this particular and delicate question that had sprung up with this new information.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Roxanne.

"Since you are my guardians does that mean I'm a Greengrass?" He hoped he didn't sound insulting or rude.

"No, Harry. You are a still Potter. We are simply your guardians, " answered Cyrus kindly, looking and sounding undisturbed by the question.

"Yes, Harry which means you can still marry Daphne."

"Mum!" protested a blushing Daphne.

Harry felt his cheeks go hot, fixing his attention on his plate while he heard the amused reactions coming from the adults at the table.

"Oh sorry dear."

"Now, now Roxy," Cyrus playfully chided his wife, but his own blue eyes shimmered with amusement. "Now Harry, your birthday just came up."

"Sir?" Harry was caught off guard by the sudden change of topic as well as the Greengrass Patriarch's knowledge.

"You didn't think we would forget?" Roxanne was watching him closely.

"No, I just didn't think you would know," answered Harry honestly.

"Not know your birthday? That's impossible," Remus remarked, tousling Harry's messy black hair.

"Quite, we were thinking of having a small party to mark the event," Roxanne commented.

Harry shook his head. "You don't have to, I don't need one."

Roxanne frowned, but her face softened when their eyes met. "Harry, things are going to be different now. We celebrate birthdays in this family, yours and Remus included."

It was one thing to be part of a family. He was technically a part of the Dursleys for ten years. In that time he had no birthdays, no celebrations, and no gifts. He was a member of the Greengrass extended family for less then an hour and they were already planning his birthday party.

He couldn't help but smile and be thankful with the sudden but welcoming changes that were coming to him this summer. He slowly nodded to the Greengrass Matriarch. "I would like that, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all," Roxanne waved off his concern. "It gives me an excuse to have cake." She said the last part with a wink and a smile that Harry found infectious.

"Then it is settled," Cyrus decided. "We will have it this Friday evening. Would that be agreeable, Harry?"

"Yes, Si-Cyrus,' Harry corrected himself.

"Good, then invitations need to be sent to your friends. Perhaps they could come in the late afternoon this Friday?" Cyrus suggested.

"I would like that," Harry agreed, he couldn't lie to himself. He really had missed all of his school friends and was looking forward to seeing them once again. He had a lot to tell them, and he personally wanted to thank all of them for their concern and worry that had helped push Dumbledore into the position that Harry now found himself in.

\----------------------

That night Harry found himself back in his room. Lying in his bed, under his own sheets. The young Slytherin was unable to stop smiling since this evening when he had been informed that he was now a part of the Greengrass family.

The fact that they had welcomed him into his house before, and that they had sought to be his Guardian meant more to the young man then words could probably ever explain.

He wasn't use to being wanted. He was use to being discarded. His purposes at the Dursleys were simple do chores, work, and stay out of sight.

Be thankful for scraps. Be thankful for the cupboard. Be thankful for Dudley's clothes. Be thankful that he was there and not in an orphanage.

No longer did Harry have to hear their taunts or curses. He was now a member of a different family, one who wanted him. People who loved his parents like true family would, and unlike the way the Dursleys did. These were people who wanted what was best for him, who wanted him to be happy.

No dream, no thoughts he found in the world of his imagination would be able to equal the amount of happiness he felt that evening around his new family-the Greengrasses and Remus.

\--------------------

By Thursday, Harry had yet to hear from Theodore about his birthday. He tried mirror calling his Slytherin friend, but after the fifth try he gave up. It was a dispirited Harry who made his way to Cyrus's office.

It was in his office that Harry was getting his instructions on finances and politics in the wizarding world. Harry couldn't believe how much detail was needed in both fields. He was learning skills and lessons; he doubted he would have picked up at Hogwarts. Which made him all the more thankful for the lessons that Cyrus and Roxanne were giving him.

Cyrus Greengrass was sitting behind his impressive dark mahogany desk, numerous pieces of parchments were scattered about its surface. He sat in a tall, leather bound chair.

Harry gently knocked on the open door.

Cyrus looked over a piece of parchment before waving Harry in.

He quietly made his way across the expensive carpets that covered the floor. His green eyes were taking in the impressive amount of books and texts that the Greengrass Patriarch had collected over the years. The soon to be second year Slytherin took a seat in a round leather chair in front of his desk.

"I will be with you in a minute, Harry."

"I can come back later," Harry didn't want to disturb him.

Cyrus's blue eyes looked over the piece of parchment. "That won't be necessary." He then put down the paper he was reading. He folded his hands on his desk, while his eyes remained on Harry. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"This isn't about our lessons," Harry wasn't sure how to address the topic that led him to Cyrus' office.

"Very well, what is this about?"

"Its about a friend of mine, sir."

Cyrus's brows rose. "Go on, Harry."

"He hasn't written to me all summer. I tried to write to him and mirror call him but both proved ineffective," explained Harry. When he heard his words out loud a dreadful feeling gripped his insides. What if Theodore hadn't replied to Harry, because he didn't want to be friends with him anymore?

Harry shook his head not wanting to give credence to such a foolish notion. He never doubted his friendship with Theo. It was with his father did Harry worry about.

"You are referring to Theodore Nott?"

"It is, sir."

"Do you trust Theodore?"

"With my life," answered Harry without hesitation after what they went through to get the Stone.

Cyrus scratched his chin. "I'm sure Claudius wasn't very happy with Theodore's choice of friends."

"You don't think he did something to Theo?"

"No, Claudius is not that foolish."

Harry let out a breath. He was nervous for his friend's well being because of the apparently 'dark' house he grew up in with his father.

"I'm stopping by the Ministry later this afternoon, Harry," Cyrus said. "I will see if I can talk to Mr. Nott and work this out."

"Thank you, I would really appreciate it."

"I take it, this is about the party on Friday?"

"In part," answered Harry honestly. "But I'm also worried about him."

Cyrus nodded, before scribbling something on a piece of parchment but Harry wasn't in a position to see what had been written. "You're a good friend, Harry. I'm thankful that you are friends with my own daughter."

"I'm no-" the Greengrass Patriarch cut off Harry before he could dismiss the man's compliment.

"No, Harry you are special, and I don't want you to think differently."

"I'll try," Harry said, a small feeling of pride swelling in his chest. "Thank you for your help, I didn't mean to bother you."

"You didn't bother me, Harry," Cyrus stood up. "I don't want you to think that ever. If you have a problem, I want you to know that you can see me, Roxanne or Remus. No matter where or what it is. Do you understand?"

"I do now."

\----------------------------

It wasn't until halfway through dinner that Cyrus Greengrass flooed in from the Ministry. He looked very tired as he dragged himself into his chair at the dinning room table. Roxanne greeted him with a kiss on the cheek while an enthusiastic Blinky greeted her master with a cold beverage and a hot plate of dinner.

Cyrus let out a tired sigh after thanking the house-elf for being so thoughtful.

"What is it, Cyrus?" Roxanne was standing beside his chair, her hand on his shoulder.

"I was just reminded why I don't go into the Ministry that often."

"That bad?" asked a sympathetic Remus.

"That bad," Cyrus agreed. "And then some."

"Cornelius his usual self?" asked Roxanne.

From Harry's political lessons with Cyrus he was able to realize they were talking about the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Yes, and his undersecretary." Cyrus shuddered. "She looks like a pink toad."

Astoria giggled at the description. "Does she eat flies?

Cyrus and the other adults chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised."

Remus let out an almost animal like growl at the mention of the undersecretary. When he noticed that Harry was looking at him, he gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, She's just not a very pleasant woman."

Cyrus patted his wife's hand. "But alas I'm home and the evil talk of politics and work should not ruin our good dinner."

Roxanne smiled in agreement, bending over to kiss his cheek once more before returning to the opposite side of the table.

Cyrus folded his napkin in his lap. It was when he began cutting up his chicken did he speak again. "I bumped into Claudius."

"Did you?" asked Roxanne.

Harry could tell she was rather interested with this bit of news. He turned to his friend, Daphne her face darkened at the mention of the name.

"Yes, he was talking with Lucius and Cornelius."

"Quite the company," remarked Roxanne dryly. She sipped her wine, still looking a bit annoyed at the names mentioned.

Cyrus nodded, "Yes, I believe they call themselves 'the money that buy freedom' party."

Remus snorted to Harry's left and Roxanne laughed into her wine glass.

"I asked him about his son."

"Please tell me you are talking about Claudius and not Lucius?"

"Yes, I am," he clarified.

"Who's Lucius?" Harry was finding himself lost in the names.

"Mr. Malfoy," answered Daphne, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Roxanne nodded, "yes, I will never understand how Narcissa ended up with that man. He was so vile in school, and proved just how much outside of it."

"Money," answered Remus darkly.

"That certainly is true," Cyrus took a long sip from his own wineglass.

"Did you find about Theodore?" It seemed Roxanne was privy to the conversation he had had with Cyrus.

"Yes, I did." He said putting down his own goblet. "I invited his son over to our house this Friday in front of half the Ministry."

Roxanne laughed, before shaking her head. "You didn't, Cyrus?"

Cyrus smirked. "Yes, I didn't want him worming out."

"So he agreed?" Roxanne looked to have approved of her husband's methods.

"Yes, he did."

Harry couldn't help but smile at this announcement. He was both thankful and excited that Cyrus had talked to Mr. Nott and had arranged for Theodore to come over this Friday. Harry had missed Nott's correspondences and was looking forward to seeing all of his other friends on Friday.

"I might add he did not look happy."

"No, I don't think he would." She replied to her husband's dry observation with equal sarcasm.

Remus too, shook his head in amusement at his friend's antic. "The ways of Slytherin."

Cyrus grinned and nodded. "Lest thee forget." He added, before turning to his daughters and winking.

They both returned his smile and wink.

"Yes, beware of cunning snakes." Roxanne agreed.

"It was my cunning that got you."

She took a sip from her goblet. "It didn't hurt that you were good looking and smart."

"Yes, but I remember your friends were not quite happy when they found out about us."

"What?" asked Harry, knowing that his own parents were friends with Roxanne and Cyrus. He wondered if they were not friends with the couple when they were back in school because of house rivalries. "Why not?"

"The prejudices of Slytherin," Cyrus answered plainly. "It didn't hurt that many of those within my house became Death Eaters."

Harry turned to Roxanne, needing to know about his own parents. "What about mine?"

Cyrus sighed, "James and I did not become friends until after he graduated."

"What? Why?" Harry didn't understand. In all the stories they told about his parents it seemed so obvious that they had been good friends for a long time.

"He was not a fan of Slytherins."

"He was not the only one," admitted Remus, turning to Cyrus. "I'm sorry about that."

Cyrus waved off Remus's apology. "It is in the past." He then turned to Harry. "I'm sure your father would be very proud of you, now. You were able to do what we could not."

"What do you mean?"

"You are able to look past House affiliation," clarified Cyrus. "You judge by character, not association. It is a worthy trait."

Harry didn't know how to respond to such a compliment.

Cyrus seemed to understand and bowed his head to the young man. "However, your father became one of my closest friends during the war."

"What about my mother? Did she mind you and Cyrus being together?"

Roxanne looked as if she was trying to remember that far back. "I don't think she did. I mean she had a friend in Slytherin. If there was one thing about Lily Potter is that she was fiercely loyal to her friends."

Remus nodded in agreement. "That she was. She was a great person." He then tilted his own goblet as if toasting his fallen friend.

His mother had a friend in Slytherin. Harry was stunned. He had never heard about that particular detail in all of the stories that Roxanne, Cyrus, and Remus had told about his parents. He was quickly trying to surmise who was this mysterious friend from Slytherin.

"Wait," Harry held up his hands. "My mum had a friend in Slytherin?"

"He hasn't told you?" asked a confused Roxanne.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Your Head of House," explained Roxanne. "Lily's friend was Severus Snape."

Time stood still for Harry Potter with that answer. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Head of House and Potions Professor was friends with his mother? In all his time with the man, Snape had never mentioned that fact.

"You didn't know?" asked a surprised Cyrus.

Harry shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind about what he was just informed. "No, he never said anything."

Remus sighed. "It's not surprising after what happened in our fifth year."

Roxanne nodded sympathetically.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He called Lily a rather vile name," answered Roxanne, the frown on her face showing her disapproval of the action. "A name to describe Muggle-borns."

Harry didn't need to be told what the name was. He had heard Malfoy used it numerous times on Hermione during their first year. He learned that it was a very nasty name. To think that Snape would call his mother that made Harry angry especially if they were friends. That would be like him using that name on Hermione. Something he would never do.

"How did they become friends?" asked Daphne.

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If I recall they were friends before school. I remember them our first year on the train. They had come together."

"Yes, Severus lived in a neighborhood not far from Lily," Roxanne agreed. "I remember Lily telling me that it was Severus who told her that she was a witch. He had introduced her to our world before she ever got her Hogwarts letter."

Harry's head was swimming with these newfound revelations.

His mother was friends with his Head of House when they were at school. They had been friends before she was at Hogwarts. Which made Harry wonder if Snape also knew Petunia. He had also ruined their friendship by uttering that vile name…

He could only wonder why Snape had never told him that he knew his mother. Not just knew but were friends for years. Was this why Snape had cautioned him about the politics of Slytherin last year? Harry wanted to know why Snape would call his mother such a name if they were indeed truly friends? With each revelation, Harry Potter was left with more questions. The frustrated Slytherin realized he wouldn't get his answers until he was back at Hogwarts. Until then all he could do was wonder about the possibilities…

\-----------------------

Harry stirred under the covers, blinking in the sunlight that shimmered through the blinds, illuminating the room. It was Friday and Harry would be seeing his friends for the first time this summer, minus Daphne. He couldn't help but feel excited, especially since Theo would be coming. He was worried for his friend, since none of his friends were able to contact the Slytherin.

Eventually, boosted by his good mood, he slipped out from under his covers and went over to his dresser. He threw on a new pair of jeans and shirt. He was glad that he had gone to Cyrus and asked for his help. It was still a new feeling for Harry Potter. However, it was something he didn't plan on wasting. There were now people in his life that wanted to help him.

A sudden knock to the door pulled him away from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"You up?"

"Come on in, Moony." Harry went back to the mirror over his dresser, trying in vain to straighten up his messy black hair. 

"I remember your father would spend hours trying to tame it," Remus walked into the room. He was carrying a rather large box, and behind him were several other boxes floating, resembling a small convoy.

The boxes caused Harry to forget about his rebellious hair, gesturing with the brush still in his hand. "What's that?"

Remus only smiled, bringing the box to a small table in front of the fireplace. "Your birthday gift."

"You didn't-"

"Yes, I did," Remus cut in, with a playful wag of his finger. He then pointed to the sofa.

Harry cautiously followed behind the floating boxes that Remus directed to line up along the back of the sofa. The box that Remus had carried, he had placed in the corner of the room, two more rectangular boxes appeared in front of it. It was only when Harry got closer that he realized that those two were not boxes, but speakers.

His green eyes lingered upwards to see what Remus had put down, wasn't a box either. It was a record player.

Remus ran a hand along the speaker, a reminiscent glint in his blue eyes. "This belonged to your mother, Harry."

Harry breathed in the records and the speakers with new eyes. His hands hesitantly skimmed over the record and speakers. His eyes closed as if trying to imagine his mother using this record player, imagining her playing records. Harry's smile could only grow at the comforting thought that this once belonged to his mother.

He had nothing that belonged to her. He had his father's old wand holster. He also had his father's old invisibility cloak, which were two of his most treasured possessions.

"This was specifically designed, like a wizard wireless, so that your mother could listen to her records within a magical home." His eyes were still on the record player. "Your mother loved music, Harry."

"Really?"

Remus nodded, his fingers gently tapping the corner of the large speakers. "Oh yes, every time we would come over. She would always be playing music."

Harry found a sudden hunger growing within. "What did she like?"

He gestured with his free hand to the other boxes that were lined along the sofa.

Harry approached the boxes and noticed the numerous vinyls that were carefully stacked in the boxes. He gingerly grabbed the first box. He tentatively went through the records, realizing that these once belonged to his mother. These were his mother's favorite records which she would listen to. 

He browsed through the first box:

Pet Sounds-The Beach Boys

Rubber Soul- The Beatles

Abbey Road-The Beatles

Cosmo's Factory- Creedence Clearwater Revival

Blonde on Blonde- Bob Dylan

Rumours- Fleetwood Mac

Led Zeppelin IV- Led Zeppelin

Aftermath- Rolling Stones

Teaser and the Firecat- Cat Stevens

The names were vaguely familiar to Harry Potter. However, he never really listened to any of these bands. His Aunt and Uncle didn't like this kind of rebel rousing music. He could only smile as he realized this was the kind of music that his mother would listen to. She was a rebel at heart. 

"Did my dad like the music?"

Remus chuckled, "he had never heard of them before he knew Lily. He considered it the greatest downside of growing up in the wizarding world."

"Really?"

Remus smiled, "oh yeah, he would play the records very loud and sing along with him." Remus then paused, shaking his head, as his smile only grew wider. "He was a terrible singer."

Harry laughed at the image his pseudo uncle was painting of his father 'rocking out.'

"He would crank up 'Helter Skelter' at its max volume and pelt the song as loud as his vocal cords allowed him."

"Helter Skelter?" asked a confused Harry, unsure if he heard correctly.

Remus gave a dramatic sigh. "I suppose we should add Rock and Roll to your lessons this summer." He then walked over to one of the crates that were holding the vinyls. He pulled out a pure white album. Harry could only see the words, The Beatles, written on the front of the album.

"The White Album," Remus declared, raising the LP over his head to make his point. "A double album, Helter Skelter is one of the songs on here. It's a masterpiece!" He added. "Your mother use to sing you one of the songs, before you would go to sleep."

"Which one?"

Remus must have noticed Harry's excitement as he brought the vinyl to the record player. He gently removed the needle and placed the record on and put the needle back on.

The speakers crackled to life, as string instruments began to play through the room. Harry quirked his brow, he wasn't expecting such soothing strings on a rock album. He allowed the strings that filled the room to envelop him as a sense of peace settled in him. He forgot about his friends coming over, forgot about the Dursleys, about school, and allowed the music to fill him and take him to a better place.

He closed his eyes, just as a unique but calming voice began to gently sing:

"Now its time to say goodnight.

Goodnight. Sleep tight.

Now the sun turns out his light.

Goodnight. Sleep tight.

Dreams sweet dreams for me.

Dreams sweet dreams for you.

Close your eyes, and I'll close mine.

Good night. Sleep tight.

Now, the moon begins to shine.

Goodnight. Sleep tight.

Dreams sweet dreams for me.

Dreams sweat dreams for you.

Close your eyes, and I'll close mine…"

"That was Ringo," Remus had taken the needle off of the album, plunging the room back into silence.

"Ringo?"

"One of the Fab Four."

"Fab Four?"

"The Beatles," Remus clarified, bringing his hand to hairline and closing his eyes, but a smile broke through to show that he was only joking. "We have some work to do this summer, Harry."

Harry returned Moony's smile. He couldn't lie. He was excited about the prospect of listening to his mother's records and learning about the music that his parents loved. Especially since he would be sharing the experience with one of their oldest friends and the man who was practically his uncle.

"Can we listen to some more?" asked an eager Harry.

Remus chuckled as he removed the record from the player and slid it back into its sleeve. "I was hoping you would say that." He put away the 'White Album' and retrieved another album from the crate that Harry had gone through. He fondly smiled as he picked one of the vinyls up and showed it to Harry.

The Slytherin was confused at the picture he saw, of five young men who looked to be at a petting zoo and feeding the goats and other animals. "This is the band that caused your father and Sirius to try their luck at surfing."

"Surfing?" asked Harry, who noticed that Remus was too caught up in the memories to even sour at the name of Sirius. Which he and the others always did when that name was mentioned.

Remus laughed, "oh yes, the Beach Boys gave us a glimpse of the American lifestyle, especially California." He then went to put the record on. "Sirius was determined to go to California to see if California girls were indeed the best in the world."

"What about the surfing?"

"A spectacular disaster," Remus grinned. His eyes shimmered in a wistful hue. "We didn't find out until later that none of the Beach Boys could surf, except for their drummer."

"Really?" 

"Yes," Remus then turned his attention back to the record in his hand. "Ironically this may be their best album and it doesn't include their usual surfing songs..."

Harry was then introduced to the beautiful harmonies and masterfully various arranged instruments that Pet Sounds consisted of. He couldn't help but be enthralled by the voices as he and Remus silently listened to the album, song to song. Harry would find it one of the best spent half an hours of his life…

\----------------

Sadly, Harry had only enough time to listen to Pet Sounds before Daphne interrupted them. She had been instructed to fetch the two so that they could begin a late breakfast.

"What were you two listening too?"

"Music at is finest," answered Remus, turning off the record player.

Harry nodded, "The Beach Boys."

"Oh," Daphne's raised eyebrows and blue eyes showed that she was still a bit confused but also curious. "They sound familiar."

"I'm sure your parents or Mrs. Davis have played you their music before," answered Remus. "If they haven't, then that should be remedied."

"Can we listen to some more later?" asked Harry, a bit put out that they had to stop already. Though the rumbling in his stomach lessened his disappointment as he recognized his own growing hunger.

Remus smiled, patting Harry on the shoulder, leading the two twelve year olds out of Harry's room. "Of course. We have all summer. I have a lot to teach you."

At this promise Harry could only smile. "What was one of your favorite albums?"

"Excitable boy by Warren Zevon," answered Remus. "It was gift from your mother when I was feeling down." He sighed, lost in the memories. "It was the balm I needed."

Harry didn't get to ask who Warren Zevon was or about the album as Remus ushered them into the dining room. All thoughts on music vanished when his green eyes took in the view of their breakfast.

Cyrus was already at the table, his nose buried in the newspaper. Astoria was nibbling on her eggs while humming softly to herself.

Roxanne walked into the room, smiling as her eyes fell on Harry and the others. "Pet Sounds?"

Remus returned her smile and nodded. He took his customary seat next to Cyrus, who folded the newspaper, to greet the new arrivals.

"I thought I heard music."

"It was pretty," Astoria said, smiling when Harry sat down across from her. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Astoria," he replied. "How's the food?"

"Very good," she then turned her attention back to her plate of eggs and sausage.

"Yes, Blinky insisted on a full breakfast," Roxanne remarked, as she and Daphne were the last to sit down. "When she heard that it was your birthday."

"She didn't have to," Harry said shyly, not wanting the house-elf to work more for his behalf.

"She didn't, she insisted," corrected Roxanne. "I'm afraid she spoils this family." Her eyes lingered on her husband who was piling up bacon on his plate.

He must have felt her eyes on him. Since he looked up and offered her a shrug.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, but decided not to comment on her husband's eating habits. She instead poured herself a glass of orange juice. "They should be arriving after breakfast."

"That's great!" said an excited Harry, while piling of waffles and pancakes onto his plate. He had yet to get use to Blinky's excellent cooking. Every meal seemed to only get better.

"We have a surprise for you tonight too," Cyrus said, dipping a forkful of pancake into syrup.

"A surprise?" 

Cyrus's eyes shimmered, "Yes, you will just have to wait and see."

\-------------------

"HARRY!"

All Harry could do was brace himself towards the brown blur that nearly toppled him over, suddenly finding himself drowning in bushy brown hair and wrapped in what felt like a vice-grip.

He coughed in response.

"Hermione!" Daphne shouted

The grip thankfully lessened, as did the mane of hair that was brushed away from his face. A blushing Hermione Granger pulled away. "Sorry. I was just worried about you."

Harry instinctively rubbed his chest, hoping none of his ribs were broken. "I appreciate it."

She smiled, stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around him again, but this time she did a lot better job of not suffocating him.

He gently patted her back in response. He was getting use to the intimacy and contact. He found himself surprised that such a simple thing such as a hug could provide. He was still getting use to the form of intimacy and contact that a hug entailed, still feeling awkward and uncomfortable when it came too suddenly. 

"Hermione, you've had your turn."

Harry would have recognized that voice anywhere. He looked to see a grinning Tracey Davis. A mischievous glint in her eyes, as her gaze fell on them.

She then elbowed Daphne. "Competition?"

Daphne swatted at her Slytherin friend who jumped out of the way, laughing at being successful in making the three friends embarrassed.

She sobered up when she approached Harry. She tentatively put her hands on his shoulder and without word she gently hugged him. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too," he replied honestly, returning her hug. "Thanks for making sure."

She smiled as she pulled away. She then ruffled his messy hair, which caused Harry to frown and for her smile too only grow. "Still a rat's nest."

"I'm trying," Harry said with an indignant huff as he dragged his hand through his hair. 

She rolled her eyes, "I know the perfect spell to fix it."

"No," He was in no way going to allow her to point a wand at his head.

"Tracey, leave the poor boy alone," lectured a woman stepping forward. Harry was sure that this must have been Mrs. Davis. She looked to be a taller version of Tracey. She was dressed in jeans and a blouse. Her auburn hair was shorter, just above the shoulders. Her eyes were the same green-blue, she had a kind face and her smile only highlighted her natural beauty. 

"I'm Olivia Davis," she extended her hand to Harry. "Sadly, I'm Tracey's mother."

"Mum!" 

She only smiled at her daughter's reaction, shaking Harry's hand. "You may call me, Olivia."

"Its nice to meet you, Olivia," replied Harry. "Thank you for writing to the Headmaster."

"It was nothing," she told him. "I'm just glad that you were able to leave your relatives."

"Me too."

"I want you to know you're always welcome at our place," she said, gently patting his shoulder. "I'll make sure to have fresh fudge and other sweets."

"You don't make me that," Tracey grumbled with no real venom.

Olivia playfully wagged a finger at Tracey. "Now, now if I made you those every time you wanted them. You would be as big as a house."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Harry replied, once the laughter subsided from Olivia's joke.

"To prove that I can cook," Olivia presented him a plate that seemed to appear out of thin air.

Harry graciously took the plate, looking to see it covered with chocolate chip cookies. Piles and piles of the deliciously looking cookies, his nose was even tickled with the delightful aroma of being freshly baked.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thank you."

"Liv, you're going to spoil him," Roxanne playfully lectured. She and Cyrus appeared with the Grangers in tow, all four of the adults looked to be having a good time in each other's company.

Olivia bent down to Harry and whispered. "Roxy's just jealous because she can't cook."

"I heard that," replied an amused Roxanne.

"Now, now dear," Cyrus said stepping into the conversation in an attempt to diffuse a potential argument

Roxanne turned to her husband, her hands on her hip. "Well, aren't you going to correct her?"

Cyrus opened and closed his mouth, fumbling for a response, caught off guard by his wife's question.

"Don't tire yourself out," Roxanne teased, as she patted him on the shoulder. She then turned to the other adults. "I will be serving tea if you would like to stay." She offered, before turning to Olivia. "That is unless you think you can make it better?"

Mrs. Davis only smiled and sweetly replied. "Practice makes perfect, Roxy. I'll let you make it."

Harry couldn't help but instantly like Mrs. Davis especially since she and her daughter didn't just share looks, but personalities too. Tracey's always amused Harry with her jokes and comments. Both of which she had used to make himself feel better in the beginning of his first term at Hogwarts. Something he still appreciated.

"I didn't think they would ever leave," Daphne watched the adults walk out of the dinning room, still laughing and conversing with one another.

"Have you guys heard from Theodore?" asked Hermione as she took a seat at the dinning room table. Harry took the seat next to her, while Tracey and Daphne took the seats across from them. They were waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive, before they went to a more private place, away from eavesdropping parents.

Tracey frowned. "No, I haven't heard from him all summer. He didn't answer my mirror calls or letters."

"Me either," said a visibly upset Hermione. Her fingers began tapping the table nervously.

"He's coming over today," Harry revealed, "Thanks to Cyrus."

"Yes, what a treat," Daphne muttered with mirth. She plopped her head in her hand before mumbling. "Whoopee."

"That's good," Tracey said before rolling her eyes at Daphne's response.

Hermione nodded her agreement, looking relieved that their Slytherin friend would be making an appearance.

"So why didn't you return our letters?" Tracey turned to Harry. "You were very vague in your response when you final sent one. "

Harry could feel the eyes of all three girls on him. He had already told Daphne. It had been the first thing he told her, after she all but demanded it from him when he arrived at her house with Dumbledore.

"Let's wait till Neville and Theodore arrive," Harry suggested, "I don't want to keep repeating the story."

Tracey frowned but begrudgingly nodded, as did Hermione who looked a bit disappointed that they would have to wait. 

"Wait to tell me what?"

Four heads turned at once to see the plump but kind Neville Longbottom walk in. His arrival earned enthusiastic and sincere greetings from the others.

Harry was first to reach his friend, offering him a handshake and a smile. "It's great to see you, Nev."

"You too, Harry," Neville replied, shaking his hand. "I was worried about you not responding to my letters. Gran was going to storm the Ministry to find out where you were and check up on you herself."

Harry was taken aback by the described spirit that the Longbottom Matriarch was willing to unleash on the Ministry to aide him. Especially since he had only shared two short conversations with the austere woman.

"It's a story that he isn't willing to tell us," teased Tracey, appearing on his left as she and the other girls exchanged greetings with Neville.

Harry frowned at the jest, but he didn't get to reply since Neville spoke once more.

"Well, I have a story for you then, involving the Weasleys and Malfoys."

Daphne grinned, rubbing her hands together, clear anticipation shimmered in her icy blue eyes. "Now, I have to know."

"Maybe we should wait for Theodore," suggested Hermione.

Daphne scoffed at the Slytherin's name. "We should enjoy ourselves while we can."

"I'm touched, you still care."

"Theo!" said a relieved Harry as his eyes fell on his friend and fellow Slytherin, "Where have you been?"

"And do you mind going back there?" offered Daphne.

"Father has been very smothering," Theodore said delicately. The boy frowned at the mention of his father and both his expression and body language showed his dislike for his father's decision. "He has been monitoring my mail."

"That's awful!" protested Hermione, looking upset and worried at his conditions. Tracey and Neville were sharing similar looks and even Daphne didn't attempt a barb or jest at his expense.

Theodore then brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to talk about his family situation. "I'm here now."

"Yes, you are." Harry had seen Theo's expression on his own face countless times when the Dursleys were brought up.

"Barely," Theo muttered angrily as he shoved his hands in his robe pockets. "Father was of the mind to keep me in my room, or worse send me to the Malfoys."

Tracey and Hermione wrinkled their noses at that unpleasant thought and way to spend the summer.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worse enemy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you Greengrass," Theo smirked, before turning to the others. "Good summers?"

"It was until you showed up," Daphne replied, with a sweet smile. 

Theodore rolled his eyes.

With all of them gathered, and the pointed looks from Tracey and Hermione, Harry knew it was time to tell them the story of his summer... 

\------------------------

Harry's birthday celebration was magnificent.

But Harry wasn't even sure if that word gave the night justice. He was sure looking back on tonight that his first official birthday celebration would always be remembered as his favorite. Being able to look around the table at friends and his new family were memories that the young man would never forget. Looking back on the night, he would forget the gifts that were exchanged, and even forget much of the banter. But he was sure that he would never forget the feeling of contentment. 

It was then after the food and the gifts that Cyrus and Roxanne Greengrass led the six stomach heavy friends out into the sprawling estate of pristinely cut grass that stretched as far as the eye could see. Set up before them as if in greeting was what looked to be three scarecrows, but when Harry got closer to them, he realized at once that they weren't scarecrows but effigies!

They were effigies of the Dursleys. And they were dressed in Harry's old clothes.

The one in the middle was Uncle Vernon. Plump, with a bulging stomach that threatened to break the second hand jacket's buttons that buttoned down the chest. His hair was a short brown, his face puffy and his eyes the beady brown that for so long haunted Harry's dreams when he was little.

The one on the left was his Aunt Petunia. The ' female' effigy looked a bit odd wearing a boy's buttoned up coat and trousers. Her face retained her horse like facial features and her long blonde hair.

The one on the right was of his cousin. Though the effigy could have easily passed as a dressed up pig, with a pig-like nose, glazed eyes, plump body and clueless expression.

At the feet of Vernon's effigy was a large box that Harry could see was stuffed with the remainder of his hand-me-downs.

"Are these them?" asked Hermione, carefully examining the three effigies. She like the others had never seen or met the Dursleys. If it was not for them being held up by sticks and for their fabric skin, they could have easily passed as their counter-parts.

"Yeah, these are them," Harry's eyes lingering on his Uncle's effigy.

"At least you didn't share their looks," Tracey pointed out as she and the others took position around Harry. Neville and Theodore patting him on the back while Hermione and Daphne gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Daphne looked over the effigies with clear disgust and hatred. "I still think we should have put them in the clothes and burned them."

"Remind me to never get on your badside, Greengrass."

"You're already on it, Nott," was Daphne's tart reply, though the glint in her blue eyes took the sting out of her words.

"Harry?" The Greengrass Patriarch's voice cut through the laughter of the six friends.

He turned around to see Cyrus was holding a torch. Its orange flames at the tip sparked and hissed with embers. He gave him an encouraging smile before extending the torch to him.

Harry carefully grabbed the handle of the torch, seeing his friends supporting faces and encouraging nods and smiles. He took a deep breath and approached the effigy of his uncle. He raised the torch, but hesitated. The pain and memories of his life under Vernon's care flashed before his eyes.

He shuddered, lowering the torch, even after the amazing week at Greengrass Manor, the pricks of pain from his ten-year stay at the Dursleys were still fresh in his mind.

The darkness of his cupboard, Harry Hunting, the beatings from Dudley and his friends, the cold feeling of loneliness as he was locked away under the cupboard and even in Dudley's second bedroom this summer. Those could not be forgotten. Not yet.

He blinked back tears. He felt someone touch his arm. He looked over to see it was Daphne. 

She gently squeezed his arm before whispering. "You're free now."

Harry nodded, thankful for her words.

Hermione, Tracey, Theodore, and Neville came around him to offer their comfort. Roxanne, Cyrus, Remus, and Astoria joined too, surrounding the young Slytherin, rallying around him in hopes of expressing to him just how much each one of them cared for him.

It worked.

Taking strength and finding comfort from those around him, Harry extended the torch to his uncle's effigy as the shirt immediately was engulfed in flames. The fire grew and spread to encompass the effigy, as well as the effigies of his aunt and cousin.

Harry tossed the torch into the box of clothes, licks of flames and the spitting of embers could be seen within as the fire devoured its contents.

He could feel the icy chill of loneliness withdraw its grip around his stomach. The images of the Dursleys began to crack and break. A tremendous weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

He was free.

With the Dursleys finally firmly behind him, Harry Potter could finally move forward with his life.

Harry Potter found his closure on that crisp summer evening surrounded by his friends and his new family as they watched the effigies burn into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a bonding scene between Moony and Harry, so I introduced the idea of music especially from Lily's past. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> Lily Potter did have an impressive album collection... Ok I admit those were a small sampling of some of my favorite albums pre-1981. But isn't that a perk of an author? 
> 
> Kudos to all those who understood the Warren Zevon reference and its relation to Moony.
> 
> The effigies was just an idea that came to me and thought it would be an interesting way to explore Harry's feelings on his relatives and to show a way of him letting go and moving on from them.
> 
> "Good night"-written by Lennon/McCartney. They have ownership not me. I am just a devoted fan of their music. Who believes that music has a great power and influence in our lives.
> 
>  
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	13. The Soiled Slytherin

One year. Harry silently recalled. It had been one year ago today since he made his trip to Kings Cross station.

He pushed his trolley through the throngs of muggles. He was careful to avoid attention while he followed Daphne's trolley, who was pushing hers with Roxanne and Astoria.

Harry couldn't help but smile at how things had changed so drastically in those twelve months.

On this day, he was not alone. On this day he came with his new family-The Greengrass family. On this day, he was not the frightened, clueless boy who had no idea who he was or what to do. No, on this day he walked with confidence. He carried a sense of pride and determination to do well, traits that were put into him by his new family.

He looked ahead to see a morose Astoria holding onto her sister's hand as Roxanne took over pushing Daphne's trolley. Harry smiled at the young Greengrass sister, who he had grown close to in the last month of his summer holiday.

"Astoria is devastated," commented Cyrus, who was wearing one of his favorite dark muggle suits, "since she's losing not just her sister but her brother too."

Brother? Harry was caught off guard by such an endearing label. Could it be? He thought, looking back at their time together over the summer holiday, he couldn't deny the growing attachment he felt for Astoria, and the need to look and take care of her. At this confirmation, a small smile came to him.

His thoughts and movements interrupted when he felt Cyrus put a hand to his chest. Harry looked up in time to see the three Greengrass women disappear between platforms nine and ten.

Cyrus's eyes scanned the crowd making sure that his family didn't catch the eye of any muggle. They didn't. The muggles seemed oblivious to any changes, perfectly content in living in their own little worlds. "Now we should go."

Harry nodded, his attention on the barrier as he picked up the pace. Cyrus was at his side and as they drew close, he closed his eyes and prepared himself to go through the magical barrier.

He didn't.

His trolley slammed into brick wall, his knees buckled. Hedwig screeched, while he struggled to turn his weight while pushing his trolley to keep his contents from spilling over.

Cyrus cursed-Loudly.

Harry looked over to see Cyrus was rubbing his head. His usual nicely combed blonde hair was undone as a reddish blemish appeared on his forehead. It looked painful.

Several muggles had stopped, glancing at them with curious eyes. Some wore amused smiles while others dismissed their actions and continued to walk past them.

"What happened?"

Cyrus frowned. He slowly brought his hand to the brick barrier. His frown only deepening when his fingers tapped the brick wall. "The barrier's closed."

"But…How?"

The Greengrass Patriarch shook his head as he brought his hand down. His blue eyes still on the barrier with keen interest, he looked to be expecting the barrier to reveal its secrets right in front of them.

Harry noticed the slight movement in Cyrus's right arm as he watched the Greengrass patriarch carefully remove his wand from its holster. His blue eyes carefully alert to the passing muggles, before giving a few gentle flicks of his wand.

"Muggle repellents," he explained.

In his time with the Greengrass family, Harry had learned a lot more about magic and its uses. Spells and theories that he could only dream of were explained to him, including the uses of wards, charms, and other magical tools. He had been born without such privileged information and was yearning to know everything he could about the magical world. Roxanne and Cyrus were excellent, patient teachers. The former was so amused by his thirst of knowledge she playfully teased him that Harry would have made a formidable Ravenclaw.

"What about the others?" asked Harry, "Does that mean they're trapped?"

Cyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe so, Harry." He paused. "However, I could be wrong."

A third voice broached their conversation. "Cyrus Greengrass?"

"Amelia," Cyrus greeted cordially, lowering his head in respect at the unexpected presence of the two witches, one old, and one who looked familiar and around Harry's age, with red curly hair and friendly brown eyes. It was the older witch who Cyrus addressed, a strict looking woman with brown hair that had grayed at the roots. She had attentive brown eyes, while wearing a monocle. 

It was another Pure-blood custom that Harry had been taught during his summer with the Greengrass family. It was customary for men to bow their heads to women. He then remembered that he was not immune to this as well as he followed Cyrus's example and bowed his head to the older witch. 

"Why have you stopped?" asked Amelia, her eyes lingered on Harry before returning to Cyrus.

Cyrus stepped aside to allow the witch to pass. "The barrier seems to be closed, Amelia."

Harry turned to the young girl accompanying the witch. He silently tried to pluck her identify from the back of his mind and thankfully only after a strained few seconds, he was able to put a name to her face.

Susan Bones. Hufflepuff. Second year. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs shared a few classes together last year.

It was then did Harry make the mental connection to who Susan was with. It was Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her name had come up several times during his lessons with Cyrus about the politics and government of the magical world.

Amelia's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What do you mean closed?"

Cyrus tapped his fingers along the faded red bricks to prove his statement.

"Impossible," breathed Amelia, who she stepped closer to examine this anomaly herself. 

"Aunt Amelia what does this mean?" 

"It's alright, Susan," Amelia assured her niece. She then brought out a piece of parchment from her robes. She withdrew a feathery quill and hastily began writing on it without looking up she asked. "I trust you put up muggle repellant charms on this spot?"

"I did."

Amelia folded the parchment and with a tap of her wand, the parchment transfigured into a bird and flapped away. "We'll get this settled. Someone from magical maintenance will be here momentarily." She pocketed her quill. "This needs to be straightened out before more families arrive." She put her hand on Susan's shoulder before adding,  
"You won't be missing school this easily."

The young Hufflepuff giggled.

There was no mirth in Amelia's features when her eyes met Harry's. He consciously brought his hand to his hair to try to brush his bangs over his scar. The last thing he wanted was to be gawked at as they waited for the barrier to open.

She turned to Cyrus. "I haven't had the pleasure." She gestured to Harry politely.

Cyrus stepped towards Harry, putting a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "How rude of me. Amelia Bones this is Harry Potter."

Amelia remained stoic as she inclined her head before offering Harry her gloved hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter."

Harry gently took her hand in his and bowed his head. "As of you Madam Bones." He then turned to Susan. "You have a wonderful niece."

The Hufflepuff shyly smiled in return for the compliment

Amelia nodded her approval before taking her hand from his grip. "Yes, her parents and myself are very proud of Susan."

A sudden pop broke through right beside Amelia. The precise position was quite the feat. The man in bright blue robes addressed himself as Reginald Cattermole, and with his wand already drawn walked over to the barrier. The man then gently tapped his wand one of the bricks three times. The bricks began to move to show a small opening and within the opening were several illuminated runes.

Harry had always wondered how the magical barrier had worked as he stood on his tiptoes to try to see pass Cyrus and Reginald who were studying the runes. An impatient Amelia continued to look over the two men's shoulders as the three adults conversed in whispers, shunting aside Harry and Susan.

Harry sighed. Frustrated at being unable to study the runes that seemed to power the magical barrier. He turned to see an equally disappointed Susan Bones, standing beside him, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders as she hopped up and down, who also been trying to see what powered the barrier. 

Susan seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as she stopped jumping. She turned to him as she tried to readjust her red hair. She gave him a shy smile as she brought her hair into a loose ponytail.

Harry returned her smile. "Good holiday?"

"Yeah, I spent a lot of it with the Abbots at their beach house."

Harry mentally frowned, trying to put a name and a face to the familiar sounding family name. He didn't have to think long as he was reminded of another Hufflepuff second year girl. "Hannah?"

Susan nodded. "What about you?" She was looking at Cyrus with interest as if trying to solve the connection between him and the Greengrass family.

"It was great. I was sad to see it end," Harry answered without hesitation. To be honest his summer holiday was the best stretch of a few months of his life.

"I'm glad," she replied sincerely.

Harry was silently trying to gauge what interesting topics he could talk about with the second year Hufflepuff. But sadly, he could think of little because he spent little to no time with those outside of his group of friends. When in doubt, talk about school, he thought.

"How did you do on Professor Snape's essay?"

Susan wrinkled her nose, and Harry couldn't help but smile at the reaction, believing the red haired Hufflepuff looked cute when making the gesture. "You just had to ruin my holiday?" 

Harry chuckled, holding up his hands. "I'm sorry, I thought you had accepted the inevitable end of summer."

She giggled, before shaking her head. "I thought I had too." She then brushed a few loose strands of her red hair out of her eyes before continuing. "I just finished it last week. I couldn't believe how much work was required."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I know, I thought I was going to have to brew the potion."

Susan laughed and Harry couldn't help but feel his smile widen at the infectious sound. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you sounded afraid, Harry?"

"I have nothing to fear," Harry smirked, "Our Head of House has a sweet spot for his snakes."

Susan rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hip, but before she could rebut, the voices of the adults punctured their conversation.

"There is foreign magic on here."

"Foreign magic?" asked Amelia and Cyrus in unison.

"Yes," Reginald flicked his wand. "But its neither witch or wizard."

Amelia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The magical signature it belongs to a creature." He tapped his wand against the bricks that slid back in place. "A house-elf more likely, but perhaps a goblin."

Harry's thoughts came to a startling halt at the mention of a house-elf. He was immediately reminded of a certain house-elf that had already visited him once this summer. One that had stolen his mail; who had been fervently determined in trying to keep Harry from going back to Hogwarts. This wasn't coincidence it seemed that Dobby had struck again.

"How is that possible?" asked an unbelieving Amelia Bones.

The man shrugged. "It's fixed now, but I'll stay to make sure there are no more complications."

Amelia nodded her approval at the man's suggestion. "I'll be sending an Auror to investigate and file a report."

Reginald nodded. "I'll be prepared for testimony."

"Good, thank you again," Amelia then turned to Cyrus and Harry. "I believe you two were first."

Cyrus, who had been silent the last part of the conversation, inclined his head in thanks to Amelia's polite overture. He then shook the man's hand, before turning to Harry.

"Shall we try this one more time?"

Harry nodded towards Cyrus as he and the Greengrass patriarch took a few cautionary steps back before approaching the trolley at a quicker pace. He closed his eyes, hoping and praying that the man had indeed fixed the platform. He was relieved when he felt the sensational tingling feeling of passing through the magical barrier.

A train whistle only confirmed Harry's thoughts. He opened his eyes to see the scarlet train engine, the Hogwarts Express. Families and students were huddling along the platform to say last goodbyes.

"Cyrus, Harry."

Harry looked up to see a worried Roxanne approach with Astoria and Daphne in tow. The Greengrass sisters were looking equally concerned at them. The Greengrass matriarch immediately went over to her husband.

"What happened? What took you so long?" Her eyes then found the blemish on Cyrus's forehead. Her fingers gently touched the bruise. "How did you get this?"

"The barrier closed," He took his wife's hand and steered it away from his unsightly bump. "But the matter is fixed."

"Closed?" asked a puzzled Roxanne. "But-"

"I'll explain later," he gently interrupted her.

She nodded in acceptance but it was clear that she didn't want to have to wait too long for answers.

Harry glanced over at Daphne to see that she had inherited her mother's curiosity with her blue eyes were lingering on Harry. Silently communicating to him, that she too would be expecting an explanation from him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry turned around to see Susan and Amelia Bones approach them.

"You too mam," he politely replied, before turning to Susan and smiling, "It was nice catching up."

Susan returned his smile. "I'll see you at the feast." She and her Aunt then disappeared into the crowd of wizards and witches.

Cyrus and Roxanne then led Harry and Daphne through the families and towards an empty spot on the platform close to one of the open compartment doors of the Hogwarts Express. Harry was a bit disappointed that Remus couldn't come to say his goodbyes, but he had just gotten a job in the nearby muggle town and was still trying to make a good impression on his new employer.

Cyrus and Harry then loaded his and Daphne's trunks on the train in that time Astoria was hugging onto her older sister tightly, almost afraid to let go.

"Harry."

He looked up to see Cyrus standing in front of him. "I trust you to have a good year."

"I will."

Cyrus smiled before gently patting Harry on the shoulder before pulling him in a brief but thoughtful hug. When he let go, a more mischievous glint could be seen. "Now, that doesn't mean, you can't have some fun."

"Cyrus," Roxanne playfully admonished.

Cyrus then crouched down so that only Harry could hear before adding. "I can't be angry at your 'antics' if you don't get caught."

The parents then switched children as the Greengrass matriarch gently wrapped Harry in a hug which he quickly returned.

Over the summer, he had become more comfortable with the physical contact to the point he could enjoy it. He specially liked Roxanne's because he couldn't help but think this was how his mother would've hugged him. Gentle, but firm, assured with love and pride.

When she let go, she kept her hands on his shoulder as their eyes met. "I trust if you need anything you will-?"

"Write."

"That's right," she agreed before she stood back up.

Astoria then approached Harry before suddenly hugging him tightly. He returned the emotional hug of the young Greengrass sister. "Don't worry, Tori, I'll write every week," he assured her when their embrace ended.

"Me too," added an amused Daphne who stood beside Harry.

The morose looking Astoria immediately brightened at this promise as she went to return to her father's side. Goodbyes were exchanged one more time before Harry and Daphne stepped onto the train with Harry carrying Hedwig's cage.

"Come on we should find the others," Daphne encouraged.

Harry agreed. Carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand and pulling his trunk in the other, the two Slytherins began to make their way through the train in hopes of finding their friends.

They trudged through the corridor, vigilant for a sign of any one of their friends. As they walked Harry came across several elder Slytherins, many of whom acknowledged him with a curt nod. A friendlier greeting then he had received from them for most of last year.

His fight against Quirrell and then retaking the Slytherin House cup from the jaws of defeat had solidified him within the lair of snakes. A footing that he wasn't planning on jeopardizing, he planned on expanding it.

He knew that his main obstacle would be Draco Malfoy, but more precisely the influence that Draco's father wielded. If Draco wanted war for control of the younger snakes, then Harry would oblige. He wasn't planning on losing to a bigoted spoiled runt like Draco Malfoy.

Distracted by his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going which ended up with him bumping into a first year. Hedwig hooted in protest as her cage was jostled. 

"Oh sorry," Harry pushed his glasses back up looking at the young girl he bumped into. She had straw colored hair, with large protuberant silvery gray eyes. She was wearing a rather odd multi- colored shirt.

She looked up at him and blinked. "It's okay." She then tucked some of her hair behind her ear to reveal that she had placed her wand there.

"It's the wrackspurts."

"The what?" Daphne was standing behind Harry with a bemused expression.

"Wrackspurts," clarified the girl as if she was talking about something as simple or as obvious as gravity.

"There's no such thing," Daphne dismissed, with an air of finality in her tone.

"There is too." She withdrew a wrinkled magazine from her pocket and presented it to Harry and Daphne as evidence.

There in purple lettering was the title of the Magazine: The Quibbler. The cover was of a bizarre looking creature which Harry had never remembered reading in any of his magical books. Besides the picture was the caption.

Daphne took one look at the cover and laughed.

Harry turned from the magazine to the girl who was holding the Quibbler to her chest, not looking very pleased at Daphne's reaction.

"The Quibbler?" asked Daphne in-between laughs. "Who would read that rubbish?"

"My father is the editor," retorted the blonde girl in an icy tone, which came as a quick contrast to her previous dreamy self.

Daphne stopped laughing, but she didn't look the least bit embarrassed. She placed her hands on her hips. "That doesn't mean it's true."

Harry stepped forward, wanting to diffuse any further argument. He extended his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, its nice to meet you."

The girl who had been frowning, immediately smiled at Harry as she slowly nodded. "Yes, I know about you." She then looked down at his hand before shaking it. "Luna Lovegood."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna," he said politely before gesturing to Daphne. "Sorry about Daphne, she didn't mean anything by it."

Luna took his apology with a nod. "Well I think I'm going to find a compartment that isn't infested with Wrackspurts." Without another word she walked past Harry and Daphne.

"What a loon," Daphne said with a shake of her head, while her eyes followed the girl out of the corridor. Her blue eyes then brightened before uttering. "Loony Lovegood."

"Don't, Daph," Harry warned his friend. He thought the girl was a bit odd, but she didn't deserve to be made fun of. He knew enough about bullying, to never be one, or associate with one.

Daphne held up her hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm just saying." She then picked up her trunk. "You have to admit she was out there."

"She was different," Harry chose his words delicately.

Daphne snorted. "Different? Were we not listening to the same conversation?" she asked, she then adapted the same dreamy look that Luna had.

"Beware of wrackspurts." The Slytherin second year had nearly perfected the airy tone that the girl had previously used.

"I mean the Quibbler? That's the laughingstock of the wizarding world."

"Well someone must read them," observed Harry. "Or it wouldn't be in circulation."

Daphne scoffed, but her rebuttal never came as the two spotted one of their friends in a passing compartment.

Theodore Nott was sitting alone. 

Harry hadn't seen Theo since he had come to his birthday party. They had talked briefly by using their communication mirrors. Theodore could only use them when he was sure his father was sleeping. 

He slid open the glass door, but Theodore didn't make a move to acknowledge that he had guests. "Hey Theo," 

"Hey," his eyes remained on the window, taking in the numerous families saying their last goodbyes to one another.

Harry silently put up his trunk and then Daphne's as the Slytherin girl looked at Theo, not bothering to hide her annoyance when she took the seat diagonally opposite from him. He took the seat across from Theodore, putting Hedwig's cage between himself and Daphne. Theo remained impassive, and non-responsive as his eyes remained on the lingering families.

"Good summer?" Harry tried to fill the silence.

"It's good, now that it's over," he answered, his eyes narrowed slightly as he added, "Who would've thought that school would be a better vacation then home."

"I know what you mean," Harry remembered his own sense of freedom, relief, and happiness when he realized he would be away from the Dursleys for nine months.

"There you guys are," said a happy Hermione, stepping inside with her trunk in tow.

Harry immediately got up to help his Gryffindor friend. She thanked him as he put it on the luggage rack above the seats.

Hermione wasn't alone. Tracey and Neville appeared behind her. Neville and Harry were able to load the trunks. The silence that had filled the compartment was now broken as the five friends bustled and conversed lightly with one another before taking seats.

Harry took his seat across from Theodore while Neville took the seat between him and Daphne as he moved Hedwig's cage to the floor. Hermione took the seat beside Theodore with Tracey sitting on Hermione's other side.

Harry and Daphne had just seen Tracey, Hermione, and Neville a week ago. So there was little to catch up on between the five friends, but they had only seen Theodore once and Harry was sure that he was the only one to have talked to the Slytherin boy via their communication mirrors over the summer holidays…

"We missed you Theo," Hermione remarked.

Theo sighed, finally taking his eyes off of the window as he fixed them right over Harry's head. "Father was insistent that I don't mingle with certain…" He stopped, shaking his head in disgust at whatever choice of words his father had used. It was clear Theodore was not happy with his father's meddling in his life or with how he categorized his friends.

"Well, we're glad to have you now," Neville put in, hoping to cheer up his friend.

Theodore slowly turned to each and every one of them. He must have seen their friendly faces and expressions, because he slowly nodded before a smile broke through his frown.

"I'm pleased too."

"Maybe next time you can join us," suggested Hermione hopefully. "I know that we still need to take Neville to a zoo."

"A what?" Theodore furrowed his eyebrows. 

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "It's a wonderful place where muggles imitate numerous different habitats from around the world and fill them with amazing animals you couldn't see anywhere else. Like lions, or polar bears or elephants or giraffes."

Theodore did a poor job trying to hide his interest at the prospect. "It sounds like fun."

"It is," Hermione agreed brightly, turning to the other girls for confirmation.

"My mum use to take me every summer when I was little," Tracey added.

Daphne nodded in agreement. "I remember she took me and Astoria the summer before our first year. It was great."

"Then we should do it," Neville looked interested and excited. The pudgy Gryffindor then turned to Harry. "Have you ever been to one?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the question, before he chuckled, as he remembered his last trip to the zoo which ended with his cousin being trapped in the snake tank. 

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked a curious Tracey.

"Yes, I don't recall Neville telling a joke," added Daphne dryly.

"I've been to the zoo before."

"You have?" Hermione asked, while the others shared her look of surprise. 

Harry nodded, "yeah, I did. It was the summer when I got my Hogwarts letter. I went with the Dursleys." He paused seeing the frowns on his friend's faces at the mention of his relatives names.

"Did the Zookeeper mistake your uncle as a dressed up gorilla?" quipped Daphne.

"Or your cousin as a warthog?" added a smirking Tracey. 

Harry didn't answer until the laugher subsided between the friends at the honest observations from Tracey and Daphne. "No, it wasn't anything like that."

"Then why were you laughing?" asked Neville.

"It's because of something I did."

"Oh this should be good," observed Theodore.

"Please tell me it was something you did to them?" asked a hopeful Daphne.

"I 'accidentally' got my cousin stuck in a snake's tank."

This sent all five friends and Harry into another round of laughter.

"Please tell me the snake took a bite out of him?"

Harry shook his head at Daphne's question. "No, the snake wasn't in there. I freed him."

"You freed him?" asked a confused Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he told me that he wanted to go home-"

"He?" interrupted Theodore. "Who's he?"

"The snake," answered Harry casually. He opened his mouth to continue but he was immediately bombarded with more questions.

"Wait hold on."

"The snake?"

"You spoke to the snake?"

"Sweet Merlin!"

Harry frowned, looking around the compartment to see his friend's slack jawed expressions. "What?"

"You can speak to snakes?" asked Daphne carefully.

Harry shrugged. "Well yeah, of course I can." He looked around, wondering if one of them was going to add that they could too. Surely it was a magical talent that others possessed besides him. "I mean you guys can too, right?"

"No, Harry," answered Hermione. "It's a rare gift."

"It is?" asked Harry, for a second, he wondered if his friends were simply joking with him, but seeing their serious expressions, he knew they weren't.

"You're a parselmouth," Theodore said with a shake of his head, disbelief in his brown eyes. He was looking at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

"A what?"

"You can speak to snakes, Harry," clarified Daphne. "A wizard or witch who can speak to snakes is referred to as Parselmouth."

"And none of you can do it?" Harry asked. Each one of them shook their heads. "And you're saying no one on this train can do it either?" Again his friends shook their heads.

He looked around at his friends each of them looking at him differently. Theodore was looking at him strangely, his brown eyes carefully avoiding his green eyes. Neville, Tracey, and Hermione were looking at him with wide eyes as if they couldn't believe the revelation.

Daphne was looking at him as if he was on display. As if he was something to be studied or examined. Harry found it immediately uncomfortable, he was going to ask her to stop, but she spoke.

"Have you spoken to a snake since?"

"No," he answered, relieved when she finally turned away from him.

Harry was very interested at this new rare talent that he apparently had. He silently cursed himself for not trying to look into the talent before, but it was something that he had forgotten after the other miraculous events that followed their trip to the zoo. Which included his letter from Hogwarts, Hagrid's visit, his revelation of being a wizard and then his introduction into the magical world.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair trying to think how it was possible. How could he speak to snakes when few others could? He voiced this question to his friends, in hopes they could look at it in a different perspective.

"It's very rare, Harry," explained Hermione. "Some believe it has to be passed down through generations."

Harry frowned. "Remus never told me my father could speak to snakes."

"No, he didn't," Daphne agreed. "It is unlikely to be your mother, since she's muggle-born."

"Then how did I get it?" Harry looked around at his friends, hoping one of them could shine a light on this for him, but none of them could. He turned away from them and to the window where he could see his reflection looking back at him, as he silently wondered, what made him different?

He studied his reflection, before his eyes levitated towards his scar… His eyes widened, but before he could voice his new theory, the door to their compartment opened and an all too familiar voice could be heard.

"Pathetic," drawled Draco Malfoy, strutting into their compartment as if he was invited. His goons Crabbe and Goyle, shuffled in behind him.

"Go away, Malfoy," warned an icy Daphne.

Malfoy ignored her. "Is that anyway to treat a fellow Slytherin?"

"Only when its you."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Daphne. He then gestured to the compartment "And yet here you are sitting with mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Knock it off, Malfoy," Harry didn't have the patience to deal with him right now.

"And here's the ringleader," Draco said over his shoulder to Crabbe and Goyle who guffawed on cue. "The disgrace of Slytherin."

"The only disgrace is you," Harry rebutted.

"Tread carefully, Malfoy," Theodore observed. "Harry's the one who defeated the Dark Lord."

"Nott," Draco growled, with a shake of his head. "I thought your father was trying to correct your judgment over the summer holiday." The pompous Slytherin's eyes lingered on Hermione before shaking his head. "Apparently not if you'd soil yourself with mudbloods."

Hermione slumped in her seat, her eyes downcast as the added laughter of Crabbe and Goyle only further caused the Gryffindor to stare down at her shoes.

Theodore narrowed his eyes at the slight. "She relies on talent and not the status of her father!"

Draco sneered at Theodore before adapting a more mischievous, calculating look as he brought his fingers to his chin. "I wonder what your father would think if he were to find out that you are still disobeying his request. I wonder what he would do…"

He let the threat hang in the air and Theodore winced at the implication. His face darkened as his eyes went to his hands that were resting on his lap.

Draco puffed out his chest, boasting in his efforts in silencing the fellow Slytherin.

"Thankfully, Theo has a mind of his own, Malfoy!" Harry shot back, his anger and frustration at the Slytherin was threatening to boil over. "He doesn't need to run to his daddy for everything."

Daphne chuckled before adding. "I wonder what daddy thinks of his little, pathetic son?"

"Watch it Greengrass," Draco growled, pointing a finger at her. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles continuing to tower and glower over the others. "I came here to warn you that this year will be different."

"Different?" repeated Harry, "As in you might actually place in the top ten of our class?"

This sent the others in the compartment laughing and nodding in agreement even Hermione and Theodore couldn't hide their amused smiles.

Draco flushed. "No, Potter as in this year our fellow Slytherins won't be so awed by your made up stories."

"Made up?" Harry asked after a bark of laughter. "Ask Dumbledore, or our own head of House. It was anything but made up." He paused, turning to his friends. "We stopped Voldemort's attempt at power, what did you do again?"

"Think you're pretty brave to say his name, don't you?" Draco glowered. "Don't think your 'adventure' changed anything in Slytherin because you can't. Slytherin is what the magical world should be with the pure-blooded families at the top."

"No, Malfoy, Slytherin will change," Harry said, injecting confidence in his voice, standing up so he could be face to face with Draco. "Because you see, as long as I'm a Slytherin I'm going to make sure, worms like you stay where you belong."

"That's going to be hard to do, Potter," Draco said, regaining his footing as a smug smile came to his pale face. "Especially since you're talking to the next Slytherin seeker."

Tracey gaped. "You?"

Draco rounded on her. "Yes, me!" He snarled, his gray eyes narrowing at Tracey. "Better me then some filthy half-blood like you."

Tracey recoiled as if slapped as she slunk into her seat, biting her lip. Looking as if she wanted nothing more than to slide into her seat and disappear.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry growled stepping in front of Tracey. His hands were shaking at his side. He had enough of Malfoy and the other Slytherin bigots last year. He wasn't going to allow them to get away spewing such vile anymore, especially to his friends.

"Speaking of filthy half bloods," Draco replied over his shoulder to his two goons who guffawed. Draco took a step closer to Harry, pointing at him as he spoke. "This is my year, Potter. You need-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco's eyes widened in alarm, as his hands slapped to his sides before his body fell backwards as stiff as an iron board. He was immobile except for his eyes, which were darting constantly around the room.

Crabbe and Goyle lumbered forward, but Theodore and Daphne got to their feet, wands already drawn. They stood behind Harry, protecting him from any physical bombardment that the two wanted to inflict on him while Harry kept his wand pointed at Draco.

The two came to a sudden halt, clearly confused. They were use to directions and not ones to think for themselves. 

"Leave," Harry said through gritted teeth. He slowly raised his wand away from Malfoy and onto them. He wasn't bluffing. He was ready to fire another spell.

The two Slytherins looked to one another and then to Draco, whose wide eyes were a silent plea to not abandon him.

"Leave or you join him!" added Daphne, taking a step closer to the two. Her threat seemed to work as they shuffled out of the compartment, Theodore following them as they went. He shut the door behind them, locking it as he did. 

"They're going to get prefects," Theodore pointed out.

"That's fine," Harry waved off his friend's concern as his eyes went to the floor where the vile Draco Malfoy lay.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Daphne, whose eyes held a predatory glint, looking at Draco like he was wounded prey.

"Nothing too extreme?" asked a hopeful Hermione, who seemed to have recovered her voice.

"He needs to be taught a lesson," Theodore said darkly, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door, on-alert for approaching prefects.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his Slytherin friend. He crouched beside Draco, resting one knee on the floor while he showed his wand to Draco's whose eyes widened in fear.

"You are a disgusting little worm," Harry hissed, "You're not worthy to be in the house of Snakes." Harry tapped Draco's nose with his wand. "I'm not going to allow you to speak such slander to my friends. This is your only warning, Malfoy."

"Warning?" cut in an indignant Daphne. "He needs to be hexed!"

"No, we can't!" Hermione injected.

Daphne turned to Hermione; she was glaring daggers at her Gryffindor friend. "You're not defending this vermin are you?"

"Of course not," said an offended Hermione.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Hermione, she didn't look convinced with Hermione's words. "You would let him continue to spout off about your and Tracey's heritage."

"No," Hermione was shaking her head so fervently that her bushy brown hair was bouncing on her shoulders, "But we can't just hex him."

Daphne turned her back on Hermione. "Watch me." She then raised her wand at Draco.

Harry raised his arms to stop Daphne, when a sudden foul odor tickled his nose. He immediately wrinkled it in disgust. "Do you smell that?"

Daphne scrunched her face. The smell had stopped her from casting. "It smells like urine…"

All six friends turned down to see where it was coming from. It was from Draco. He had soiled himself...

"Let him go, Harry," Tracey spoke up for the first time since Draco had insulted her. 

"Theodore, open the door."

He cast a levitation charm on Draco as he floated the boy's body out of their compartment. Harry led Draco down the corridor, realizing he was getting strange looks from the passing compartments, some even opening their doors to see what was going on. Harry stopped, at the end of the corridor, putting Draco's body on the floor. Theodore who had accompanied him, stood right behind him.

Harry knelt down beside the soiled Slytherin. "The old ways of Slytherin are through Malfoy. You will no longer control others by fear of your father. You will leave my friends and myself alone or else." Harry let his warning hang in the air, as he stood back up. He turned back to see the looks of several students were watching him with different mixes of awe, fear, and bewilderment.

He took a few steps away from Draco before canceling the spell. An ashamed Draco scramble to his feet, before scurrying out of the corridor, his pants soaked, and his face flushed pink.

"I almost feel sorry for him," grumbled Theodore. "The key word being almost."

The two friends didn't speak as they walked back to the compartment, but Harry noticed many of the students who had watched them were now openly talking about what they had just seen. It was enough to make Harry smile, upon seeing that Draco's demise was already in motion.

"Was there any struggle?" Neville greeted them when Harry and Theodore returned.

"The only struggle was to not laugh too hard," Theodore answered, closing and locking the door. "The whole corridor saw him," he smirked when he added, "Not to mention could smell him."

Tracey giggled and nodded, looking pleased at the proper punishment for their fellow Slytherin.

"I'm sure the whole school will know before we get to Hogwarts," Neville added, looking very agreeable at the idea of that bit of gossip spreading.

"I'm counting on it," Harry said, seeing the others were looking at him. "I'm going to make sure they do."

Daphne looked impressed at his plan. "Subtle, but effective."

"He will be humiliated," Tracey's eyes were shimmering at the prospect.

"That's right," agreed Theodore, who returned to his seat. "Let's see who follows the soiled Slytherin."

"The soiled Slytherin," Daphne repeated, trying the word out as if it was she was tasting it. "I can work with that." She then turned to Theodore. "Not bad, Nott."

Theodore smirked and inclined his head in Daphne's direction.

Neville looked from Daphne and then to Theodore. "You two are scary together."

Harry, Hermione, Tracey, and Neville laughed while Theodore and Daphne frowned at the implication. Both were looking as if they would rather die then to be partners in crime, but the mirth was contagious and they soon joined in.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Tracey, when the laughter had subsided.

"About what?" asked a confused Hermione.

"About him being the new seeker of Slytherin."

Daphne groaned. "Who cares!"

Tracey huffed. "I do!" She then shuddered. "I couldn't cheer for our team if he was on it."

Daphne brightened. "I have an idea then. Let's not go to the Quidditch games this year."

Harry chuckled at her suggestion, knowing his friend held no love of the sport.

Tracey looked as if she had just been told Christmas had been canceled. "No Quidditch?" she repeated in a silent, horrified murmur. "No Quidditch!"

"You don't have to convince me," grinned Daphne, who was enjoying her friend's reaction.

"His father will probably buy Draco's way on the team," Neville put in bitterly. 

"What about you, Harry?"

Harry turned to see Tracey was looking at him closely. "What about me?"

"You could try out for the team."

"Why don't you try out, Tracey?" asked Hermione.

Tracey shook her head. "No, I don't want to be the seeker. I want to be a chaser."

Neville shrugged. "Then try out for a chaser position."

"I can't," Tracey looked crestfallen. "There are no chaser openings this year."

"Too bad," Daphne offered her sympathies dryly. 

"Come on, Harry," Tracey encouraged in a near pleading tone. "You really took to flying! You're really good at it!"

"That would be quite the hit to Malfoy's prestige," observed Theodore.

Tracey sent the Slytherin boy a thankful smile.

"I'm not sure," Harry said carefully. She was right he did take to flying and he really did enjoy it. The few times they had done it at school last year and the other times over the summer. He did know it was his father's favorite sport and that he was supposed to be really good at it. But his father was a chaser… Then again the thought of besting Malfoy was tempting in its own right.

"I'll think about it," Harry relented, before turning to his friend and Quidditch enthusiast. "With one condition?"

"Which is?"

"If I try out this year, you have to make the team next year," Harry smiled. "I can't be by myself on that team."

Tracey grinned, and immediately nodded. "That is something I can agree to."

"Then it's settled."

Daphne groaned. "You two are bonkers!"

\---------------------------------------------  
"First years this way!" bellowed an all too familiar voice.

Harry smiled as he looked up to see the Hogwarts gamekeeper and his friend, Hagrid towering over the first years. "Hey, Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked over in their direction, with a smile before waving a pan sized hand at them. He then went back to ushering the first years towards the small little boats that would carry them over the lake and towards the Sorting Ceremony.

"Oh excuse me," came an airy voice.

Harry turned around to see it was the girl that he and Daphne had met on the train. "Hey Luna."

The girl smiled, looking pleased that he had remembered her name. "Oh hello." When her eyes fell on Daphne, she frowned, she hadn't forgotten Daphne's remarks about her father's magazine.

"Good train ride?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, it was," she said with the same dreamy smile, before she adapted a more quizzical look. "Once I was able to escape the wrackspurt infestation."

Daphne snorted into her hand, in an attempt to try to pass it off as a cough.

"A what?" Theodore was looking at Luna strangely. 

Harry stepped in before Luna could answer. "These are my friends Luna. This is Tracey, Hermione, Neville, and Theodore."

Luna exchanged greetings with each one before she turned back to where the first years were gathering. "Well I should get going. I'm hoping to see the merpeople. I have a gift for them."

Harry waved her off while the others remained strangely silent. Daphne broke into laughter as soon as the girl was out of sight.

"Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her that, Daph," Harry warned his friend, as they followed a pack of older students down the appropriate path which would lead them to their mode of transportation that would take them to the castle.

"What?" asked Daphne, holding up her hands as if she said nothing wrong. "The name fits." She turned to the others for confirmation.

"Was she wearing radishes as ear-rings?" observed a bemused Tracey.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said, "We shouldn't be making fun of her."

"I'm not," protested Daphne, sounding a bit miffed at Hermione's accusation.

"So what exactly is Loony Lovegood?" asked Theodore sarcastically.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her fellow Slytherin. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. I'm just having some fun."

"And why is that Greenarse?" rebutted Theodore in a cool voice.

Daphne immediately tensed, spinning around to face him. She looked ready to breathe fire at him. She held up a warning finger at him before speaking in a dangerous hiss.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" Theodore replied, unaffected by her tone or gesture. "The name fits."

"Enough," Harry stepped in between his two friends.

Daphne was scowling.

Theo matched her stare with his own narrowed eyes. "She started it," he then broke eye contact and walked off.

With a subtle nod in that direction for Neville, the two boys split up from the three girls to catch up with Theodore.

Theodore was walking stiffly, his hands in his pockets, scowl still present on his face. His eyes looked off further down the forested path.

The outburst between Daphne and Theodore was not a surprise for Harry. The two's friendship was built on the exchange of barbs. Very few incidents could the two get together without a round of name calling between them.

Harry saw it as a missed opportunity. It was not as if the two did not have anything in common. It was the opposite in fact, they had surprisingly many things in common, but their own prejudices and bitterness towards each other were keeping them from finding that out. He could only hope that the two realized the potential of a friendship instead of spending another year fighting. 

"She's so full of it!"

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet. He looked to see Neville looked equally disarmed by the outburst, and kept silent. 

"She treats everyone below herself," he hissed. "Just because we can't all live like she does." He shook his head, before uttering. "Spoiled brat."

He took a deep breath and looked visibly more relaxed when he finished his rant. It seemed it did him some good to just simply unload his complaints out in the open.

Harry found himself caught in the middle between his two closest friends. He knew Daphne could be a bit hard and that she sometimes did rub people the wrong way, including him and the others, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good friend. She was, and Harry had benefited from that friendship more times then he could count in the past year alone. 

"Nott," called Daphne. She stepped forward, looking a bit uncomfortable, but a nudge from her fellow Slytherin caused her to look up at him. "I'm sorry, Nott. You were right, and I was wrong."

Theodore silently regarded her for a moment before inclining his head. "Me too, Greengrass."

The apologies were simple, but Harry wasn't going to complain. He was just happy that they were exchanged and that both looked sincere and apologetic with them.

Hermione brightened, coming between the two feuding Slytherins. She brought her arms around both of them. "We need to stay together."

Tracey mimicked the motion by looping her arms with Harry and Neville. "I'm all in favor."

Neville gave a weak chuckle. 

"Yes, we have enough to do without arguing with each other," Harry added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tracey steered Harry and Neville up the path. "We have a feast to attend."

"She's right," Hermione agreed whose arms were still looped with Daphne and Theodore. The former holding no protest while the latter looked a bit uncomfortable and was looking anywhere, but at his Gryffindor friend.

"Yes, we have prospects to look at," Daphne pointed out.

"Prospects?" repeated Neville.

"Future Slytherins," clarified Theodore.

Daphne looked past Hermione's bushy brown hair so that she could see Nott. "Not bad, Nott. This might work out."

Theodore rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm humbled by your praise."

The friends bantered and conversed with one another about the up-coming first years as they finished walking the beaten path that would lead them to the carriages that would supposedly take them to the castle. Said carriages looked like they came out of a muggle history book. They were fashioned in the same design that the muggles had used in the 19th century. However, horses were not pulling them.

He frowned at the creatures he saw. He tentatively stepped forward. Unaware of the stares his friends were giving him. Pulling the carriages were what looked to be skeletal winged horses, with milky white eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione called after him.

He turned back to see the three girls were staring at him oddly. They didn't make the slightest indication about the bizarre creatures that were pulling the carriages. He stepped aside.

"Can't you see them?" He gestured to the animals to make his point.

"See what?" asked Tracey, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Thestrals," Theodore stepped forward. His eyes lingered on the creatures for a second, before he pulled his attention onto the carriage. Harry was sure he saw a flicker of pain within his brown eyes.

Tracey and Daphne gasped.

"You can see them?" asked Harry, relieved that he wasn't going crazy.

Theodore gave a tight nod. "Yes."

"See what?" asked a frustrated Hermione, at being left out of the loop.

"Thestrals," Neville's face was pale while his eyes were on anything but the creatures.

"You too?" Harry asked.

Neville gave a strangled, "Yes."

"Is this a trick?" asked Hermione.

"No," answered Daphne stepping forward, her blue eyes were on Theodore and Neville. She looked at the two boys with remorse. "Thestrals are magical creatures that can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Harry froze.

He was sure he hadn't heard right. He looked up at Daphne to see the seriousness in her eyes. He then looked back at Theodore and Neville, and could now understand why they were acting so strangely and quiet when admitting they could see them. It was not something to be boastful about; it was a more sobering private admittance.

Quirrell, Harry thought, his stomach churning as he remembered the incident with the Stone only a few months ago.

"I wish I could see them," Hermione said morosely.

"Do you?" repeated Theodore darkly. His eyes were cold as they swept over the disappointed Gryffindor.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized just how stupid her slip up was. "I… di-didn't mean it… I'm sorry."

Theodore didn't give her another look or a reply. He instead stepped into the carriage.

"I think we should take this one." Harry suggested signaling to himself and Neville.

The girls didn't protest. Daphne and Tracey were both looking at Theodore and Neville differently as if they had never seen them before. Hermione's head was still low, still embarrassed at her slip up.

Harry got in the carriage and Neville followed, closing the door behind him. The carriage lurched forward as the Thestrals cantered forward.

\---------------------------------------

The Great Hall was as magnificent as Harry remembered as he, and his three fellow Slytherins took their customary seats at the end of their house table. 

Harry couldn't help but notice some of the looks he was getting from some of the older students in his house. It seemed that the Weasley twins had excelled in spreading Draco's embarrassing mishap on the train. He noticed several of the older Slytherins smirk before giving Harry a nod. It seemed that Draco's embarrassment had not only just amused Harry and his friends.

"Potter."

Harry turned to see Draco approach with Crabbe and Goyle following behind. 

"Yes, Draco?" Harry didn't even bother to stand up to face him.

"Your little stunt won't go unpunished."

"Is that suppose to scare us, Malfoy?" asked Daphne icily.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut through the Slytherin conversation.

"Is there a problem?" The Bloody Baron appeared right in front of Draco, who leapt back in fright.

"Careful Malfoy," Theodore warned, "Wouldn't want you to have to change your robes a second time in one day."

This sent the Slytherins across the table into a fit of laughter including Harry and his own friends.

Draco flushed, narrowing his eyes at Theodore. He looked ready to speak, but catching a glance at the Bloody Baron must have changed his mind as he marched off with Crabbe and Goyle. He kept his head low as the Slytherin table continued to laugh and mock the second year as he passed.

Harry turned to the ghost whose blood and chains caused him to be an intimidating sight. "Thanks."

The Bloody Baron inclined his head, before disappearing once more. 

"What a peacock!" Theodore whispered, nudging Harry's elbow to get his attention.

Confused, Harry turned to see whom Theodore was referring to. There at the staff table in a ridiculous colored set of robes and bright smile was Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man was smiling while waving to the students as Dumbledore introduced him. The applause was deafening including an enthusiastic response from Tracey.

The Slytherin second year was half sitting-half standing as she clapped with a wide smile, her eyes shimmering with delight. "Can you believe it?" She finally asked as the applause came to an end and she sat back down.

"Hardly," Theodore mumbled. "It seems to good to be true." He then dropped his voice into a whisper. "I wish someone pinched me to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"OW!" Theodore winced, before frowning in Daphne's direction as he rubbed his arm.

Daphne only returned his frown with a sweet smile. "You asked to be pinched."

Before the friends could descend into their usual bickering, the sorting ceremony was set to begin.

Harry looked over to the new crop of first years, who stood timidly in the corner of the Great Hall. He could hardly believe that a year ago that was him, unsure and undecided where his fate would lead him.

He couldn't help but sneak a glance at his three Slytherin friends whose attention was on the sorting hat as it bellowed a new song. In watching them, did Harry know he chose right. He was a Slytherin through and through. He belonged in this house, even if he had to prove it to some of the more bigoted members of his house.

The Sorting ceremony ended when another Weasley, this time a girl-Ginny, was sorted into Hufflepuff. This sorting came as a surprise to her four older brothers who watched her in various looks of shock walk over to the applauding Hufflepuff table where she was greeted warmly by the house and was immediately engulfed in conversation with her fellow first years.

Harry's eyes went up towards the staff table settling on his Head of House and potions professor-Severus Snape.

Still trying to process the revelation that his mother and Snape had been not only friends at school, but also childhood friends. He could only wonder why Snape had never mentioned this to him before, especially with how he first treated Harry when he was sorted into Slytherin.

Snape's obsidian eyes met Harry's green eyes, and Harry soon looked away, not wanting to draw the ire of his Head of House. However, he couldn't shake his thoughts on the friendship between his head of house and his mother.

"Harry."

He blinked to see his friends were all looking at him. 

"You alright, Harry?" Tracey asked with a look of concern.

He smiled, looking around at them, "Never better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not as exciting as a flying car and the introduction of the Whomping Willow, but still a lot of interesting things happening in this chapter including the introductions of a few more well thought out canon characters that were sadly under used in the series entirety.
> 
> Its been awhile since I've read "OOTP" but if I recall correctly, when Hagrid showed the fifth years the thestrals only three students could see them. Harry, Neville, and an unidentified Slytherin boy who would have to be either Blaise or Theodore. And for the sake of this story it is Theodore.
> 
> Don't forget to comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, until next time.
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	14. The Experiment

"Little Drakey, the soiled snakey,

If he gets madder, he'll spill his bladder,

He wet himself in fright,

but do not laugh,

at his gaffe,

or you will face his daddy's might."

Harry chuckled while he watched Peeves floating above the students outside of the Great Hall. The school's poltergeist continued to pelt the crude and poorly put together limericks of Draco Malfoy's soiled train ride from the day before.

"I think I might be beginning to like Peeves," Daphne remarked.

Theodore smiled as he cranked his head and watched the poltergeist zooming over them. "Yes, well we should still get inside." Theodore's warning could not have come soon enough just as the four Slytherins walked into the Great Hall, they heard a collection of shrieks.

The Slytherins turned around to see a handful of third year Hufflepuffs standing at the threshold of the Entrance hall, head to toe soaking wet. A cackling Peeves zooming over them.

"Little Drakey sprung a leak!" Peeves sing songed with a cackle before disappearing.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" asked Tracey.

Theo shrugged. "It's Peeves."

Harry slid into his seat with Theodore sitting on his left with Daphne and Tracey taking the seats on the other end.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones who heard Peeve's performance," observed Daphne before tilting her head.

Harry and the others turned to see a very flushed and annoyed Draco Malfoy walking into the Great Hall. He was followed by his usual troupe of Slytherin cronies, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent.

Draco's pale face tinged pink when several students from the other tables, pointed at the second year Slytherin many of whom chuckling or whispering. 

Harry returned his attention to his own breakfast on his plate, consisting of a few eggs and sausages. He was cutting up his sausages when Daphne spoke.

"So I did a little bit of snooping last night."

Harry looked up to see the raven haired Slytherin smile as she nibbled on a piece of bacon delicately.

"Snooping?"repeated Theodore.

"Yes, Nott," Daphne drawled. "Shall I explain the word to you?"

"What did you find out?" Harry cut in, believing it was too early in the morning for them to start trading insults.

She returned her attention to him. "That we have three new first years with Half-Blood heritage."

Harry prodded at a cut up piece of sausage with his fork. He noticed the slightest of flinches come from his friend and fellow Half Blood, Tracey.

The surprisingly quiet Slytherin second year seemed to be putting all of her attention on buttering her toast.  
"Tracey?"

She looked up at him and then back down to her toast. She offered her friends a sheepish smile before putting the buttered-beyond- belief-toast down on her plate. She then grabbed napkin to wipe off her fingers, which too had been slathered in butter. 

"Three out of ten new students," Theodore commented. "It's a good start."

"Yes, it should be a good foundation," Harry took a bite from one of his cut up pieces of sausage.

"It won't mean anything as long as Draco is around," Daphne reminded them. "If he continues to have a voice then it won't matter how many half bloods we have."

Harry nodded. He had come to a similar conclusion. They needed to splinter Draco's supportive foundation. Yesterday, had been a good start, but Draco still was a power within the Lair of Snakes. His father's gold and power held a great amount of influence for his son to wield. They made good progress last year with winning the House Cup and stopping Voldemort, but it was to only be the building blocks for their own support foundation. They still had a long way to go.

"We'll stop him," Harry said confidentally, "Even if we need to get some outside help."

"Outside help?" Daphne raised an eyebrow "What sort of outside help?"

Harry only smiled while his eyes went over to the Gryffindor table, but before he could speak up about potential allies, their Head of House appeared before them.

Severus Snape's dark eyes swept over the four second years. "I heard there was a disturbance on the train ride yesterday?"

"A disturbance, professor?" repeated Daphne in a convincing naive tone. She then turned to her friends. "Do you remember any disturbance?"

Tracey shook her head, not making eye contact with either professor or friend as her attention was transfixed on her empty plate.

"Only stories and gossip," Theodore met their professor's gaze.

"Who was at the center of the disturbance, sir?" asked Harry innocently.

Snape's attention shifted to Harry, but the Potions Master's face remained stoic, "Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, well that explains it, sir," Harry replied. "Draco has a way of ruffling people's feathers."

"I see," Snape said slowly, handing out Tracey and Daphne's schedules. "Well, I was unable to get any names."

"Pity," Harry and Theodore chorused.

"Indeed," Snape agreed, before handing the two Slytherin boys their schedules. "Well then until I have names, all I can do is give a warning to my house about the consequences of being caught fighting with our own house."

"We know, sir," Daphne stepped in. "A month's detention of scrubbing cauldrons without magic." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought before adding. "We're not foolish enough to risk it."

"Risk the act or risk getting caught, Miss Greengrass?"

"Getting caught, sir."

Harry was impressed with Daphne's honest declaration and when she didn't back down from Snape's intimidating gaze. He was sure he saw a curt almost appreciative nod towards his brightest second year student.

"Very well, then I will not waste either of our times by parroting the rules." He left them without another word.

Daphne watched him with a satisfied smirk. Tracey was looking at her friend with wide disbelieving eyes. Theodore only shook his head, the corners of his lips tugging upwards as his brown eyes turned to their schedule.

Harry smiled, "That was rather Gryffindor of you, Daph."

She met his jest with a roll of her eyes. "Now, now, Harry, there is no need to insult your friends, so early in the morning."

Harry laughed.

"Three classes with the Lions, this year," Theodore put in.

"That's more than last year," pointed out Tracey.

Theo nodded. "Yeah, we have Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration with them."

"That's three of our core classes," Daphne observed with a nod, looking to approve of the class choices that they shared with the Gryffindors.

"The rest with Ravenclaws?" guessed Harry.

"No, we have two with Hufflepuffs."

"Which ones?" asked Harry, remembering the friendly Susan Bones.

Theodore sipped his orange juice before answering, "Astronomy and Defense."

"So that means we only have History, and Herbology with Ravenclaws," Tracey reasoned. "We have classes with all three houses this year, that's odd."

"It must be a new policy," Daphne took a bite of her eggs. "Having classes with all of the houses, it must be an attempt at school unity."

"Won't matter as long as Quidditch is around," Theodore noted, ignoring the frown that Tracey sent him as he added. "That sport does more harm than good."

"Bashing Quidditch, Nott?"asked Daphne, her eyes shimmering with mirth. She seemed to be enjoying the annoyed look that Tracey was now directing towards both of them. "We may need to hang out more."

Theodore smirked, "I'm not that desperate, Greengrass."

Tracey giggled, Daphne brought a hand to her chest feigning heartbreak before dramatically bowing her head in defeat.

Harry ruefully shook his head at the two's antics. If he didn't know any better he would think that the two enjoyed trading barbs with one another. He turned to Tracey and she seemed to be having similar thoughts as her eyes went from Theo to Daphne and then back to Harry before she smiled and winked.

Harry chuckled, which caught the attention of both Theodore and Daphne. He stopped and tried to focus on finishing his breakfast.

"Who are you looking for?"

Harry looked up from his plate at Theodore's question to see that Daphne was scanning the staff table with great interest.

"Please tell me it isn't Professor Peacock?" Theodore mumbled. "We don't have to suffer from his class until tomorrow."

"Suffer?" repeated, a gob-smacked Tracey. "What do you mean suffer?"

"As in I would rather have the giant squid teach that class, then Lockhart," Theodore clarified.

"What?" asked an incredulous Tracey. "Did you not read his books? We finally have a dreamy-I mean skilled teacher." The Slytherin second year turned scarlet at her embarrassing admission.

"Dreamy?" Theodore playfully jumped on his friend's slip up. "I thought Flitwick had his moments. Especially since he is so small, he's travel recommended. He can fit right into your pocket or bag."

Harry laughed as Tracey's blush deepened but she too smiled and giggled at the joke.

"Or our own head of house," Theodore continued, his own growing smile showing that he was enjoying himself.

"Enough, Nott," cut in Daphne with an exasperated tone. "You're going to make me sick if you keep talking."

Harry had to agree with Daphne. He noticed that her attention remained on the staff table. "Who are you looking for, Daph?"

Daphne had either not heard him or was ignoring him as she remained silent in her search until she suddenly brightened. "There he is!" She pushed herself out of her seat in a flash and headed over to the staff table without saying another word.

Confused, and curious, Harry turned to see that the only addition to the staff table was his friend and school game keeper, Hagrid. The ten foot man sitting down at the end of the table, his dark beard as bushy and disheveled as Harry remembered. His beetle black eyes alight with warmth as his broad smile and jolly like appearance had been a staple for Harry and his friends, when they visited him for tea last year.

Harry watched as Daphne came up to the ten foot gamekeeper, whose smile was replaced with a confused look as she began whispering in his ear. He wondered what she was telling him, his curiosity growing when Hagrid's bushy dark brows knitted together before finally nodding. A happy Daphne patted Hagrid's arm before leaving, heading back over to their table.

"What was that about, Daphne?"asked Tracey, as Daphne re-joined them, effortlessly sliding into the seat next to Tracey.

Daphne kept her face impassive, before tossing back some of her dark hair over her shoulder. "I was just catching up with a friend."

"Oh?" Theodore rolled his eyes, sounding insulted at the poorly chosen lie. "So I suppose you're going to speak with Professor Binns next and ask him how his summer holiday went?"

Daphne who had been sipping from her goblet, narrowed her eyes in his direction over the rim of her cup, but didn't choose to reply until she finished. "If you must know," she put an emphasis in making eye contact with each of them. "I was asking him for a favor."

"What sort of favor?" asked Theodore suspiciously.

"And why so secretive?" added Tracey, who didn't look or sound convinced at the vague answers that they were getting.

Harry noticed how Daphne's blue eyes lingered on him, but more importantly his scar before she turned to Tracey. "I'm not being secretive, just cautious."

"And why is that?" Harry didn't like the focus on his scar.

Daphne sighed before she threw up her arms in annoyance. "What is with all the questions?" Her calm impassive persona was cracking due to the bombardment of questions.

"What is with all the vague answers and shady looks?" countered Theodore.

Daphne frowned, looking further up their table before she inched closer to Harry and Theodore and lowered her voice. "You will know everything soon enough."

\---------------------------------

After their first day of class, Harry and the others made their way onto the grounds of Hogwarts being led by Daphne who was taking them towards Hagrid's hut. 

"He was attacked by Cornish pixies?" sniggered Theodore.

"Not attacked," corrected an affronted Hermione. "He was trying to teach us."

"Yeah, but they went crazy as soon as he opened their cage," added Neville.

"Oh what a sight I missed!" Theodore sounded as if Christmas had come early. He rubbed his hands together, before adding, "Pixies wreaking havoc in his classroom!"

"It was bad," Neville shuddered. "We had to catch all of them. It wasn't easy. They bit and clawed at us!"

"We?" asked Harry, stepping between Neville and Theodore.

"Yeah," Neville said slowly. "Hermione, Ron, and me, it was awful!"

"Ron Weasley?" asked Daphne, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Now, I'm disappointed that we missed the opportunity to see the young Weasley get outsmarted by a group of pixies."

"He's not that bad," Neville's half hearted attempt at a defense of his Gryffindor roommate was met with incredulous looks and snorts of amusement from his friends. "He helped, sort of."

"We were able to save Professor Lockhart's witch weekly photos," Hermione said proudly.

Tracey let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

"I don't understand why did Lockhart make you guys do it?" asked Harry.

"Maybe because he didn't know how to," Theodore didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"It was a learning exercise!" protested an adamant Hermione.

"In that case, I wonder what he's going to unleash on us tomorrow," Theodore replied sarcastically, "Perhaps a dragon or maybe a giant?"

Hermione and Tracey harrumphed at what they seemed to think was an obvious sign of disrespect for their favorite professor.

"It's too bad, he couldn't handle the pixies," Theodore observed wistfully, ignoring Tracey and Hermione's previous reaction to his comment.

"Why is that?" asked a confused Neville.

"It would have made for a great addition to his series," Theodore brought his hands up as if pretending to be reading a title, "Prancing with Pixies, Lockhart's latest adventure!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous but amusing idea, and he wasn't alone, Neville too joined him as did Theodore. Daphne even giggled, before covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to pass it off as a cough. She tried to put on a mask of annoyance or indifference to Theodore's latest joke, but Harry could see the mirth shimmering in her blue eyes.

The only ones who weren't laughing were Tracey and Hermione. They looked scandalized at the blatant lack of disrespect to the wizard who had won Witch Weekly's best smile for five years. 

"'Ello you six," the gamekeeper was waving at the six friends as he walked out of his famous pumpkin garden.

Fang immediately bounded over making a bee-line straight towards Tracey. The hound's enthusiastic and immediate greeting of her first had become a tradition to the friends every time they went to visit Hagrid.

The Slytherin girl, who seconds ago had been upset with how her favorite professor was being treated, now couldn't help but smile as the energetic boar-hound slobbered the front of her robes in an attempt to lick her face.

"Yes, Fang, I missed you too," she greeted the boar hound who slobbered the front of her robes in an attempt to lick her face. 

Fang let out an appreciative whine at the attention before licking her fingers.

"Thanks, Fang," Tracey withdrew her hand before wiping the drool off with her sleeve.

Hagrid laughed, "He really likes yeh."

"I noticed," Tracey deadpanned.

He then turned to the rest of them. "'Ello Harry, how were classes?"

"Pretty good."

"Glad ter hear it."

"Hagrid?" Daphne tenatively stepped forward.

The friendly gamekeeper raised his bushy dark eyebrows at Daphne. "It's over there." He raised his pan sized hand towards his pumpkin garden.

Daphne beamed. "Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Alright, I reckon, but be careful you six," Hagrid told them. "Don't be out too long, I'll have some tea ready when yer done." Hagrid made his way back to his one room hut. "Come on, Fang!"

"Daphne, what's going on?" asked Harry, annoyance seeping into his tone.

Daphne sent him an apologetic look. She then turned to the others who had gathered around her. "I know, I've been a bit mysterious today, but I have good reason." 

"And why have you been?" asked Theodore.

"I didn't want to be overheard," Daphne answered over her shoulder.

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" Hermione was walking between Theodore and Tracey.

"An experiment."

Neville gulped, "what kind of experiment?"

"Nothing dangerous," Daphne assured them. "Then again, we'll only be observers."

Harry immediately stopped

"Harry?" Neville was the first to realize, Harry wasn't with them. 

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Tell me what's going on, Daph."

She sighed, her eyes going over to the garden and Harry followed her sight to see a large cage had been set up, a dark tarp partially covering it…

"Do you remember what we talked about on the train?"

Harry frowned, not expecting a question to his own question. However, he didn't need to think long as his eyes rested on the cage to realize that there was only one thing that they had talked about that would have brought them to Hagrid's garden.

"A snake?"

Daphne nodded, "Yes, Harry. Don't you see we need to be sure if you can really speak to snakes or not."

"You had Hagrid catch a snake?" asked Theodore.

"Yes," answered Daphne proudly. "I had to be sure it wasn't an accident after Harry told us the story about his cousin at the zoo."

"There are no accidental Parselmouths," Theodore observed. "You're either one or you're not."

"I know that, Nott," Daphne replied defensively. "Harry, don't you understand how important this could be?"

"I suppose," Harry had to agree that Daphne had a point. If he was a parselmouth it was an incredible gift and it was something that he could use.

Daphne smiled, looking pleased that he had decided to agree on her little experiment. "I wanted to tell you, all of you, but I didn't want others to overhear… If it had gotten out that you were a Parselmouth…"

"What?" Harry was confused with how her demeanor and expression had changed so suddenly. "What would happen?"

"It's not something to boast about," Theodore answered delicately.

"Why?" Harry turned to see the others were looking at him with apprehension.

"Because Harry it's associated with the Dark Arts," explained Hermione.

He approached the cage. His palms were slick with sweat, his heart drumming against his ribs, with each passing step. He wasn't sure what to expect or do when facing this snake, nervousness and exhilaration filled his insides as he readied himself to face the unexpected. He could hear his friends shuffling footsteps walking behind him. He reached out a slight shaky hand towards the tarp that covered the snake's cage, his fingers gripping at the fabric tightly. He let out a deep breath and with a quick tug, pulled the tarp completely off of the cage.

The tarp pooled around the cage, revealing Harry's first glimpse of the snake that Hagrid had caught. He recognized it as once, as an ordinary garden or grass snake. It was no longer than a meter with an intricate pattern going up its back as its triangular shaped head was crowned with the same pattern and colors. He could tell the snake was agitated as it slithered around the cage's perimeter, looking for any escape from its imprisonment, but it seemed to give up once the tarp had been lifted as its attention shifted to Harry.

Its dark eyes meeting Harry's before its forked tongue tasted the air.

Harry knew he had the snake's attention as its dark eyes continued to survey him. Its head slowly rising above the rest of its body as its tail gingerly gave a gentle flick.

"Is it saying something?" Hermione didn't bother to hide her excitement.

"No."

"Try to say something to it," encouraged Daphne.

"Easier said than done," mumbled Harry, believing his friend was over-simplifying matters. "Ergh… Hello?"

Nothing.

The snake just continued to stare at him.

"What did it say?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Nothing," Harry tried his best to keep the disappointment and frustration out of his tone. 

His friends seemed to be expecting him and the snake to instantly begin conversing as if they were old friends. Was he and the snake really just supposed to hit it off at once, trading stories or discussing something as mundane as the weather?

He closed his eyes, bringing his attention back to that balmy summer day, when he had gone to the zoo with his relatives. He tried to remember every detail about his visit, and his encounter with the snake. He remembered how confused but excited he was when the snake seemed to be responding to his rambling. He had been both alarmed but thrilled at the idea that the animal could understand him.

He slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the snake was still watching him. He pushed out all distractions, ignoring his friends, forgetting about his first day of classes. His only focus was himself and the snake, nothing else mattered or existed at the moment. He took a deep breath and tried once more.

"Do you want my help?"

He could hear the gasps from his friends. Their reactions temporarily penetrating his secluded thoughts. He was quick to mend the mental wall that he had made to block the outside world from him and the snake.

The snake's head darted a few inches up, Harry was sure the snake had heard and understood him. It's head slowly bobbled up and down as if answering his question.

Harry smiled in triumph before letting out a weak chuckle. He then repeated the steps he did last time as he spoke once more. "I'll let you go." He brought his fingers to the cage door. "I'm real sorry about my friend catching you." He turned the latch on the door. "He meant you no harm."

The snake looked to have tilted its head to the side as if unsure it had heard Harry correctly. It opened its mouth and as it did, Harry could only stare in shock at what came next.

"Thanks,"

Harry let out a shaky breath, as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips before his fingers fidgeted on the handle of the door before he slowly opened it. He fondly remembered the last time a snake had uttered that one but miraculous word to him.

The snake tentatively slithered over the leafy ground with surprising speed, freeing itself from the confines of the cage. It raised its head as its fork tongue tasted the air, its dark eyes scanning the surrounding area, before resting once more on Harry.

The snake slowly tilted its head down as if it was bowing in respect or thanks before it retracted its head back down onto the ground and without another word or reaction, the snake slithered off into Hagrid's garden.

"You did it, Harry!" Daphne was exuberant. 

"That was remarkable!" praised Theodore, clapping him on the back.

"What did you say?" Hermione was brimming with excitement and curiosity. 

"What do you mean?" Harry turned back to his friends.

"What did you tell it?" clarified Neville.

"You didn't understand me?"

"Of course not, Harry," Daphne rolled her eyes "Don't you remember only you can speak parseltongue."

"Oh yeah," replied a sheepish Harry, feeling foolish that he had expected his friends to understand him or the snake. "Then wait, what did you hear?"

"You sorta just hissed," explained Neville. The chubby Gryffindor looked a bit nervous and disturbed at retelling the incident. "It was rather creepy."

"No, it wasn't," protested Daphne. "I thought it was brilliant!"

"We should go see Hagrid," Hermione reminded them.

The friends nodded in agreement, not wanting him to wait too long for them as he was making tea for them.

"What are we going to tell him?" asked Harry.

"A little white lie," answered Daphne.

"But he's our friend," Neville sounded uncomfortable at the prospect of lying to Hagrid.

"I know," Daphne agreed, giving him a sympathetic look. "But this isn't something that we can tell him. Don't you remember the Stone and Fluffy?"

Harry knew what Daphne was referring to. Hagrid was a good and trusting friend, but he was not the best at keeping secrets.

"I agree," Tracey said delicately, trying not to sound disrespectful or rude.

The others nodded and mumbled their agreement. Harry was silently touched by their sincerity and their determination to protect him and his alienating gift. They didn't want to exploit him or his gift, but to protect him. They wanted to make sure that he could not be hurt by others if word had gotten out about his special ability.

One thing remained on Harry's mind, something that he still could not shake. How did it happen? How was he given such an incredible gift?

He remembered his friends telling him, how rare the gift was and the only way of acquiring it was it being passed down through the family. His father was a pure-blood and according to Cyrus, the Potter name went back several centuries. But neither Remus, nor the others made any mention that his father could speak to snakes. 

But then again, maybe it was something that his father didn't feel comfortable sharing. Especially now that Harry understood how the magical world viewed those with the gift. They had labeled the talent, dark and dangerous, and so perhaps his father had decided not to speak of it, to anyone, including his friends…

Harry sighed, running his hands through his dark hair, but as he pulled them away, his fingertips lightly skimmed over his lightning scar. His eyes widened at the sudden idea that seized him. 

If his family couldn't speak to snakes, then wasn't it possible that his ability came not from blood but from this cursed mark. Afterall, this was a gift that was associated with the Dark Arts and who was more dark or evil then Voldemort?

It was a chilling thought that nestled within Harry's mind.

With that fear threatening to tighten its grip on Harry, he realized that there was only person he could talk to, who might know, and who he could confide in with his secret and his worries-Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see a different take on Harry's "first" talk with a snake. Perhaps a bit anti-climatic to those who were expecting a long drawn out conversation, but I never found it that believable when I came across it in stories (that could just be me).
> 
> Harry will be having classes with all four houses. This was one of the things that bothered me in the books. Rowlings creates this amazing school with an intricate house system but only gives us a glimpse of a handful of students throughout the period of seven years? Most of them being in Gryffindor. This world is too rich to leave so many characters high and dry. I look forward to bringing a few 'canon' characters to life in this story.
> 
> -Spectre4hire


	15. Explanations

"And so there I was."

Professor Lockhart paused in his pacing to face the rest of the class. He had been reading and acting out a part from his books.

For Harry Potter, it was a rather tedious and boring first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was also a scary glimpse of what he had to look forward to for the rest of the year. It could be worse, he mused, at least it's not my O.W.L or N.E.W.T years.

"I had the creature cornered!"

The second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs girls gasped. All of whom were occupying the first rows of the classroom. Each and every one of them, looked to be on the edge of their respected seat, breathing in his every word as if it was as vital to them as oxygen.

"What did you do?" asked a soft spoken Hufflepuff girl with a freckled face and short blonde hair. Harry recognized her as Sally-Anne Perks. 

"I did what I do best," Gilderoy assured her with his trademark smile.

It got the desired effect; the girls swooned while the boys groaned.

Theodore snorted. He and Harry had been sucked into sitting in the second row behind their friends- Daphne and Tracey. The latter being eager and determined to try to get the best seat she could. She succeeded, much to Theo's annoyance.

"I vanquished the beast!" He raised his wand in the air, still wearing that smile as he waggled his brows. He then turned to the side of the room. "Enter beast!"

Harry didn't know what was more amusing. The theatrics of Professor Lockhart or the fact that he had gotten Crabbe, to play the supposed 'beast.'

The burly, and intimidating second year Slytherin shuffled into the room, wearing a ludicrous looking werewolf costume. The boy was covered in dark furs with the head of an ugly looking wolf hanging over his face, allowing the class a glimpse of the embarrassed expression that flittered over Crabbe's reddening face.

Gilderoy pouted, coming off of his exuberant performance when Crabbe lumbered into the room. "You need to be menacing, boy! The werewolf simply didn't stand facing me like a statue!" Lockhart stamped his feet, reminding Harry of the many tantrums he witnessed his cousin, Dudley give over the years when he didn't get his way.

Lockhart turned back to the class, "The werewolf attacked me! He came at me with his claws, howling madly as if possessed!"

The girls gasped in ohhhs and awwws.

"Oh brother," Theodore ran a hand over his face.

"Now come at me!" challenged Lockhart poised to meet the onslaught of the attacking werewolf.

The snickering and guffawing from the boys in the classroom must have caused something to snap within Vincent Crabbe's. He came to his full height, before bellowing out an angry cry and charged at the Defense professor.

"That's it boy!" Lockhart said, with robust vigor, flourishing his wand in front of him. "Now, class this is how you properly disarm a raging werewolf!"

He followed his words with a complicated wand flourish, "Lupus Septimus!"

Nothing happened.

Gilderoy's famous witch weekly smile faded, while he stared blankly at his wand as if he had never seen it before. He had just enough time to look up to see Crabbe was still charging him.

"Okay, that's enough," he tried to inject confidence into his tone, forcing his white smile to remain. "You can stop."

Crabbe didn't.

The hood of the wolf's head had fallen over Crabbe's face when he tried to stop his bulking legs. This resulted in him tripping over the furs, causing him to tumble forward, bowling into Lockhart.

The two collapsed into a heap of grunts and body parts as the class roared with laughter, mostly from the boys while the girls gasped in fear.

"Professor, Professor are you alright?" Tracey jumped out of her seat, ready to give any assistance.

"I'm fine," laughed Lockhart disentangling himself from a moaning Crabbe. "The werewolf I faced and defeated packed a better punch." He followed up his reassuring words with another smile before he turned his attention to the second year Slytherin who remained on the floor.

"Nice enthusiasm, young man. You would make the werewolf of the Balkans proud!"

Crabbe only groaned and grunted, ripping the furs off of him, and tossing them to the floor when he got to his feet. He rubbed at a nasty looking bruise over his right eye, glaring at Lockhart who didn't seem to notice that he was the target of the boy's ire.

Lockhart rustled the boy's hair. "Five points to Slytherin, for being a good sport!"

Crabbe glowered and grumbled before lumbering back to his table in the back of the classroom.

"A round of applause for my assistant," Lockhart coerced the class, gesturing to the retreating Slytherin.

The applause was half-hearted as many of the boys continued to snicker and chuckle at what they witnessed, none more than Harry and Theodore.

"I bet ya, the werewolf was smarter too."

Harry laughed, "yeah, and it probably smelled better."

Professor Lockhart dusted himself off. He then ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair and made his way over to the chalkboard. "Now, the end result was the same as with all my adventures." He paused to allow the girls in the class to applaud, which they did.

He responded to the applause with an over-the-top flourish which complimented his dramatic bow.

When he returned to his full height, he puffed his chest slightly while his fingers adjusted his collar; he used his other hand to gesture to himself. "No matter what monsters lurk in darkness. I assure you that not only will I confront them, but I will defeat them!"

The girls immediately gasped and clapped once more, many of them jumping to their feet for a standing ovation, including Tracey.

He smiled and waggled his brows before taking a second bow.

"Oh brother," Theodore moaned, "We're supposed to sit in on this class for the whole year?"

"Yeah, I reckon," Harry agreed, with resignation seeping into his tone, realizing that this was going to be another wasteful opportunity in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "At least, he's not possessed by Voldemort."

Theodore laughed, but couldn't comment since the professor's eyes fell on them.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"No problem, sir," Harry realized every eye in the room was now on him and Theodore.

"Yeah, professor," added Theodore. "We were just really impressed with how you never lost your cool against that werewolf."

"Yeah," Harry quickly agreed. "It's one thing to read about sir…" Harry allowed himself a dramatic pause, before shaking his head in a look of wonder. "But to see it firsthand…"

It took all of Harry's discipline to not burst out laughing, fighting off a smile as he spoke. He could see that Theo was visibly shaking from suppressed laughter. Harry noticed an amused glint in Daphne's blue eyes as she and Tracey had turned in their seats when the professor had addressed them.

Lockhart let loose another satisfying smile, nodding his head in understanding. "Yes, yes. Reading is not the same as seeing it," he paused, "but it still does not beat doing it." He opened his mouth to continue but thankfully the bell rang, his smile fell, realizing that his time for talking about himself was over.

"Alright class," he said over the hasty packing of the boys in the back of the class. "Chapters five and six for next class," he then turned to Harry and Theodore and for a moment Harry thought they might actually be in trouble.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott, my door is always open. I would be more than willing to show you two a few pointers."

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "Oh thank you, professor. We might have to take you up on that."

Lockhart clapped his hands together. "Splendid!"

"What a class!" swooned Tracey.

"What a waste of time!"

"Jealous, Nott?" asked Daphne.

"Of what?" replied Theodore, "In order to be jealous he would have had to have done something."

Tracey harrumphed before going through her bag while the four friends walked to their next class. "What do you call this?" She pulled out one of Lockhart's books.

Theodore took one look at the book, before shaking his head in bewilderment, "I call that fiction."

"Fiction?" repeated a gob-smacked Tracey, reeling as if struck. "Were you not in that class? Did that sound like fiction?"

"You mean all those theatrics?" challenged Theodore. "Yeah, that was the very definition of entertainment not fact."

Any rebuttal that Tracey was about to use was delayed with the arrival of Neville and Hermione who met the four Slytherins at the top of the stairwell.

The two Gryffindors having finished their morning Herbology class joined the four Slytherins for their next class-Charms.

"So how was he?" Hermione had fallen in step with Tracey. "Isn't he amazing?"

Tracey, who had been frowning at Theodore, turned to the Gryffindor with a bright smile. "Better than advertised!"

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Did he show you the pixies?" asked Neville.

"I wish he did. Anything would have been better then what we got." Theodore then dropped his voice just above a whisper so that his next comment couldn't carry over to the girls.

"The pixies could have at least gouged my eyes out!"

Harry laughed, "yeah, but we'd still have to hear him!"

Theodore groaned, but any rebuttal was silenced as the two Slytherin boys received speculative stares by Tracey and Hermione, challenging them to continue down their current conversation.

Theodore who seemed willing to accept the challenge, opened his mouth, but Harry not wanting to be dragged into another argument about Lockhart, yanked on Theo's sleeve, silencing his friend.

"Then what did you guys do?" asked a curious Hermione, shifting her attention back to Tracey as the three girls resumed walking a few steps in front of the boys.

"He read from his books," Tracey sounded as if Christmas had come early. "He even acted some of them out!"

Hermione gasped, looking cross between wonder and jealousy, "he didn't?"

Tracey nodded smugly, clutching one of Lockhart's books to her chest, "he did."

"It must have been fantastic," Hermione proclaimed.

"And then some," added Tracey, whose voice took a somewhat whimsical tone.

"This is going to be a long year," muttered Theodore.

\----------------

"HARRY?"

Harry blinked, looking up to see all five of his friends were staring at him. The six of them were standing in an empty Charms corridor, just in front of the bewitched staircase.

Tracey, Neville, and Hermione were looking at him with a hint of concern while Theodore and Daphne didn't bother to hide their amusement at him spacing out.

"Huh?" Harry felt his cheeks heating up at being caught not paying attention.

"You alright, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I was just thinking," explained Harry, turning to Tracey and Hermione, since they were the ones who had given him the sympathetic looks.

"About….?" Daphne urged him to continue with a wave of her hand.

"Dumbledore."

This perked them all up.

"Oh right," Theodore nodded. "You're seeing him tonight?"

After Harry's conversation with a snake he had gone to the Owlery, penning a short letter to the school Headmaster, asking to meet with Dumbledore at his earliest convenience. He received a response from Dumbledore this morning at Breakfast, asking Harry to come to his office in the free hour before dinner. Harry was hoping that the Headmaster would be able to help him solve a few of the mysteries that seemed to be gravitating around him. This included his ability to talk to snakes and the very mysterious but troublesome house-elf known only as Dobby.

"Yeah, before dinner."

"You better hurry," Tracey looked at her watch. "You don't want to be late."

"We have two hours before dinner," Neville observed.

"Dumbledore's a busy man," Hermione pointed out. "Better to try to see him now."

"She's right," Daphne agreed with a nod, murmurs of agreement coming from the others.

"I thought we were going to work in the library?" asked Harry self-consciously. He did want to speak with the Headmaster, but he also had a History of Magic essay that he needed to start.

"That's where we're going," Theodore gestured to himself and the others. "We'll meet you there, when you're finished."

Harry nodded at the reasoning. "Alright, I suppose I should go see him then."

"We can always meet up after dinner," Tracey suggested.

"To finish your homework," Theodore joked, patting Harry on the shoulder.

"You can also tell us how the meeting went," Daphne put in, "I want to know what Dumbledore has to say about." The raven haired Slytherin paused, turning her head to make sure the friends were alone before she continued, this time her voice carrying just above a whisper, "about your Parselmouth abilities."

"How could I forget?" Harry said dryly.

"What did you think he was going to ask Dumbledore?" Theodore turned to Daphne. "Where he gets his lemon drops?"

Harry chuckled, and he wasn't the only one, Neville was too, while Tracey and Hermione snickered.

Daphne looked to be trying to either fight off her own amusement or annoyance, Harry couldn't tell. She then gave a dramatic sigh, before pinching her nose in feigning frustration.

"Everyone knows Dumbledore get's his lemon drops from Honeydukes."

Theodore, who had been smiling at his own joke, added a chuckle when Daphne delivered her own follow up, "my apologies, Greengrass."

"There, there, Nott, no need to apologize. We are already familiar with your shortcomings. They come as no surprise to us." She looked to be enjoying every word of her playful jab.  
"So no need to apologize," she said the last part with a sweet smile, "what are friends for?"

"As much as I enjoy you two trading barbs," Harry said, after a pause so that he could stop his own chuckling.

"As you should," Theodore said.

"Quite right," agreed Daphne.

"I need to go see Dumbledore."

"We're not stopping you, Harry," Daphne gave him a playful dismissing gesture.

Harry took this as his cue to leave, leaving his friends at the bottom of the stairwell as he made his way towards the Headmaster's office.

\------------------------------------

"Ahh, Harry, my boy," greeted Dumbledore, his blues shimmering over the dusty pages of the book he was reading.

"Thank you, for seeing me, sir," Harry closed the door behind him. His eyes went to the book that Dumbledore was holding, curious with the worn binding and leather cover, he tried to read the title, but instead of words all he could see were strange symbols.

"Those are runes, Harry."

He looked to see Dumbledore was smiling at him. Who then returned the book to the towering bookshelf beside his desk.

"Please, sit Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks, looking around the headmaster's office. He had only been here once before, and that brief visit was during the summer holiday. 

A soft, but sensational trill brought Harry's attention to the beautiful phoenix, known as Fawkes who was sitting on its ledge, directly next to Dumbledore's desk. Its long head tilting to the side as its intelligent eyes met Harry's.

Dumbledore gently scratched the crowning red feathers of Fawkes' head. "He remembers you, Harry."

He smiled at the phoenix that was too far for him to scratch. "It's good to see you, too."

Fawkes trilled in reply.

"Sir is he named after Guy Fawkes?" 

"You know Harry, very few have actually asked that question," Dumbledore sounded delighted. He turned to the beautifully immortal phoenix whose black eyes returned the attention to its master. "As a matter of fact he is. I believed the name was fitting."

"Fitting?" Harry wasn't sure if he could make a connection between the magical bird in front of him and the gunpowder conspirator he learned about in primary school.

"Why yes, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "It's rather a simple explanation. You see phoenixes periodically explode—"

"Explode?" Harry's eyes widened taking in the appearance of the magical bird in a new light. "It actually explodes?"

"They are reborn in that 'explosion,' reborn from its ashes." Dumbledore clarified a hint of pride and affection in his tone while he stroked the phoenix's feathery head. "I had thought it was a rather amusing decision on my part."

Harry smiled, realizing the playful connection that the Headmaster was trying to make between the phoenix and the Gunpowder conspirator. That smile soon dipped and he shifted in his seat as he couldn't quite forget about the part of the bird exploding. He felt a growing concern that said bird in front of him might suddenly burst into flames.

"You mustn't worry, Harry. Fawkes is weeks away from his Burning Day," Dumbledore assured him. "They are remarkable creatures, Harry." He dropped his hand from Fawkes, "However, I assume that you did not come here this evening to talk about Fawkes."

"No, sir, I didn't."

"I must say, Harry, I was pleasantly surprised when I received your letter last night."

"I hope, I'm not intruding on anything, sir."

"Of course not," Dumbledore waved off his concern. "What good is a Headmaster if he does not have time to see his students?" He gestured to the small, egg shaped bowl on his desk. "Could I interest you in a Lemon Drop, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "no thanks, sir."

"No sweets before dinner?" Dumbledore's eyes shimmered with mirth before he popped one of the sweet candies into his mouth. "I was told that there was a certain incident at Kings Cross?"

"Yeah, the barrier had been sealed."

"Yes, I received a memo from Amelia Bones about that matter," Dumbledore remarked. "It was rather odd. In all my years at this school, I have never recalled a time of the barrier sealing itself."

"Sir, did she tell you why it was sealed?"

"No, she could only supply me with theories, but none of it was definite or carried an ounce of proof."

"I might know why the barrier closed."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore, raising his white eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think Dobby did it."

"The house-elf?" Dumbledore looked to be mulling it over. "That is a reasonable possibility."

"They said that it could have been sabotaged by goblin or house elf magic."

"Yes, I remember reading about that in the memo," Dumbledore said with a nod. "It seems quite plausible, Harry. This house-elf did sound rather adamant in making sure you did not reach Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned his attention away from Harry, who could see a thoughtful expression coming to the headmaster's face.

"Gus?"

Accompanying a soft pop, was a well dressed house-elf, it had happened so fast, Harry had nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise. He looked up at the house elf to see Gus was dressed in clean white linen that covered his body. The house elf seemed perfectly behaved; bowing his head to Dumbledore and when the house elf spoke, his voice was polite and friendly.

"How may Gus serve you, headmaster?"

"It appears that we may have a rogue house-elf try to attempt to contact Mr. Harry Potter."

Gus turned to Harry, and offered him another small bow, "A rogue house-elf?" 

"Yes, and I'm afraid that he might try to break into Hogwarts."

"Never!" Gus replied in a fervent spirited squeaky tone. "I won't allow a breach!"

Dumbledore, who must have been use to the antics of the house-elf did not look surprised or alarmed by the house-elf's passion. "No, I didn't think you would, Gus. You serve both Hogwarts and myself honorably."

Gus's tennis ball size eyes widened in surprise at the compliment, immediately flourishing Dumbledore out of gratitude and respect. The house elf was bowing so low that his long nose skimmed the floor. "You are too kind!" He squeaked, his high-pitch voice cracking in jubilation.

"So you will tell the others?"

"YES!" Gus puffed out his chest in a show of pride. "I will alert every house-elf on the grounds. We will make sure that this rebellious house-elf does not enter these premises."

"Thank you, Gus."

Gus nodded once more, before turning to Harry. "Please, sir, do not judge us by the actions of this one house-elf."

"I…ugh… I won't," Harry stammered.

"You're too kind!" And without another word, the house-elf apparated with a snap of his fingers.

Harry's eyes remained on the position where Gus had disappeared. "Hogwarts has house-elves?"

"Yes, they are responsible for all of the cooking and cleaning."

"I don't ever remember seeing one."

"Then they are doing their job," Dumbledore observed. "A house-elf takes pride in his work, Harry."

"I noticed," Harry recalled the times that Blinky had served and pampered him during his stay with the Greengrass family over the summer. "Do you think they'll be able to keep Dobby away?"

"Absolutely," Dumbledore answered confidently. "House-elves are very protective over their families and the grounds they preside over. They will make sure that this Dobby will not be able to intervene with you."

"I appreciate that," The house-elf had already caused him serious trouble with his relatives over the holiday and had nearly caused him to miss the train. He would be thankful if he can avoid any further encounters with the elf.

"If we are lucky, they may be even able to even apprehend him," Dumbledore suggested. "Then perhaps we may finally be able to get some answers or insight into his peculiar behavior."

"I don't know about that," Harry remembered his brief attempts to get answers out of the house-elf had stirred the magical creature into violently harming himself.

"Was that why you wanted to see me, Harry?"

"It was one of the reasons."

"Oh?" asked a curious Dumbledore, his blue eyes looking over his half moon spectacles towards Harry. "And what are the others?"

"Icanspeaktosnakes."

Harry instantly and silently cursed himself for his jumbled response. As it came out an embarrassing tangled mess. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. What was that?"

Harry's fingers nervously fidgeted on his lap, finding his throat suddenly dry. He tried for a second time, to reveal his newly discovered magical talent. He took a quick breath, and closed his eyes in an attempt to try to calm the torrent of fears and emotions that he could feel bubbling up inside of him.

"I…I can speak to snakes."

Silence.

Harry was expecting silence. After everything his friends had told him about Parselmouths and their link to some of the darkest wizards and witches in the annals of magical history. He was sure that his revelation to Dumbledore would register only silence. He opened his eyes slowly, forcing him to look up into the eyes of the Headmaster, who blue eyes were surveying him closely. The Headmaster's bemused expression accompanied by his silence, made Harry unsure if he should speak or remain silent and wait until Dumbledore addressed him.

"When did you find out, Harry?"

"I accidentally let loose a snake on my cousin, the summer before my first year here," answered Harry, who was unsure how Dumbledore would react to that sort of display of accidental magic. He was sure, he saw a flicker of amusement shimmer beneath the Headmaster's blue eyes at the image that his answer had conjured, but Harry couldn't be sure because it was gone so quickly.

"But I didn't think it was a big deal," explained Harry, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I-ugh- thought it was normal for wizards."

"And now you know it isn't?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but that was only because of my friends." 

"Yes, I'm sure your friends were quite shocked," Dumbledore observed, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"That's an understatement, sir," Harry replied, feeling comforted by Dumbledore's amused reaction to the life changing revelation. "They told me that my particular magical skill made me a Parselmouth."

"Your friends are correct, Harry," Dumbledore agreed, with an inclination of the head, impressed with the pool of knowledge that he and his friends shared. "It is a very rare Magical skill."

"Tell me, Harry, have you spoken to a snake since the one you 'accidentally' let loose on your cousin?"

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I did, yesterday in fact."

"Yesterday?" repeated Dumbledore, "is that why I received your hasty message last night?"

"It is, sir," answered Harry. "Daphne wanted to make sure that I could really speak to snakes, so she conducted an experiment."

"She conducted an experiment?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah," confirmed Harry, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "She had gotten Hagrid to catch a snake for us so that I could talk to it."

"And you did?" guessed Dumbledore.

"Yeah, it wasn't a very long conversation."

"No, I wouldn't think it would be," Dumbledore agreed with a soft chuckle. "One can only imagine what a snake would want to discuss."

"Well, he just wanted to get out of the cage."

"A reasonable request from either an animal or a human," Dumbledore observed. "First Harry, let me thank you for telling me this sensitive bit of information," Dumbledore began, "However, I must admit that I'm not genuinely surprised at your ability to speak to snakes."

Harry frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed, removing his glasses with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. "Tell me Harry were your friends familiar with why the trait was so rare?"

"Yes," answered Harry, still trying to discern what the Headmaster knew. "They told me that it was a magical trait that was passed down through blood."

Dumbledore gave a weak, albeit forced smile, as he put his glasses back on. "I must say that your friends are well informed. They are correct. In order for one to speak Parseltongue, one or both of their parents would need to be able to speak Parseltounge."

"But there was never any mention of my parents being able to speak it," Harry observed. "And with my mum being a muggle, I doubt she had the trait."

"You would be right, Harry," Dumbledore nodded. "Neither of your parents were Parselmouth."

"So why are you not surprised, that I could speak it?" The information that Dumbledore was presenting him was leaving the Slytherin more frustrated than grateful for coming to see the headmaster.

"Because Voldemort could speak to snakes."

Harry stared at the Headmaster, his right hand instinctively going to the scar on his forehead. He didn't need to see the sad nod that Dumbledore gave him to know that the lightning shaped scar was the reason for the unique and prejudiced magical talent.

"That is no ordinary scar, Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "The scar on your head is something that I've never come across in all my years of studying magic," Dumbledore paused, "On the night, Voldemort tried to kill you, I believe he accidentally transferred some of his power to you."

"Because of my mother's sacrifice?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "no, Harry, I'm unsure why this exchange of magic took place." 

Harry was certain that the headmaster was exchanging in some sort of silent debate. He noticed Dumbledore's eyes wander for a moment to a particular book on his towering bookshelf, but the glance to the bookshelf was so quick that Harry wasn't sure if he had just imagined it.

He believed that the headmaster's sudden pause and quiet demeanor was somehow related to his trying to hide or keep information. He didn't want to seem suspicious but he couldn't help but think that perhaps he wasn't being told everything by Dumbledore.

"Sir, please?" He stressed the second word, hoping to convey his need to know the truth and not to be lied to.

Dumbledore's blue eyes turned away from Harry, and to Fawkes, who had been watching the exchange between headmaster and student silently. "Harry, I am unable to provide you with what you believe I know."

"I thought, you were going to be more honest with me," Harry tried to keep his growing anger in check.

"I am, Harry," He met Harry's eyes. "I'm honest in not knowing how Voldemort's powers came to you."

"But you have to have at least theories, to why I can speak Parseltongue especially since you seemed to already know and expect me to have these talents!"

"I do, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "I have several, but not many do I hold with any real confidence."

"Then you could tell me."

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes while he rubbed the tip of his nose. "I do not want to misinform you."

"You don't seem to want to inform me of anything," Harry said bitterly, uncaring of how petulant he sounded.

Dumbledore to his credit had the decency to look slightly ashamed with the truth in Harry's outburst. He laid his hands one on top of the other on his desk.

"I admit Harry, that when I saw your scar before I left you with the Dursleys, that I had an impression that was no simple scar, but a magical one."

"How did you know?"

"One does not live so long without being able to successfully observe and notice these sort of things, Harry. Especially with the facts that I knew revolving around how you received that scar," explained Dumbledore. "Cursed scars are difficult to study, because so little has been written about them," he continued. "Your scar, however, is an enigma, never before have there been any records of a scar being a conduit of retrieving another wizard's talent through a spell."

Harry gingerly rubbed the lightning bolt etch across his forehead.

"Harry, you must trust me when I tell you, that if I had more information or a more plausible explanation that I would be inclined to share it with you. However, for the moment, I am in the unfortunate position of disappointing you with my limited knowledge."

"Very well, sir," Harry stood up. "Thank you for listening."

"Harry, I assure you that I will research this more clearly."

"I know you will," Harry said, deciding not to add-but I'm not sure you will share it with me.

"Thank you for coming to me, Harry."

Harry didn't meet the Headmaster's gaze, unsure he wanted him to see the disappointment or frustration that was sure to show in the young man's expression. He instead gave him a nod, not trusting his tone to be polite if he did reply.

Instead, he turned his back on the headmaster, silently excusing himself from Dumbledore and left the office.

It was not just his scar or his Parselmouth ability that Harry was left to ponder, but of his strained relationship with the headmaster…


	16. Seeking Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who took the time to drop a comment. It's great to receive your feedback and to know there's some who are interested in this story.

'Harry, you must trust me.'

Harry sighed, recalling the Headmaster's plea for trust and patience.

He looked up into the night sky, sprawled out above him like a dark canvas with glittering stars winking down at him. The Second year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were on the Astronomy tower, paired off to take turns looking through the telescopes to chart the moons of Mercury or Saturn… Harry couldn't remember.

"Harry?"

"Huh," Harry blinked, awkwardly running a hand over his face, when he realized he was caught not paying attention by his partner. He looked over to Susan Bones, who was watching him strangely.

"It's your turn with the telescope," she commented, gathering up her parchment.

"Oh yeah," Harry frowned, scratching the back of his neck, trying to remember the information and directions that they were given about the Project at the beginning of class. 

"Are you alright?" she asked sincerely. Her soft blue eyes had a gentle hue of curiosity.

Oh, you know, Harry mused to himself, just the usual drama- dealing with a deranged house elf, a cursed scar, and talking snakes...

She must have taken his silence the wrong way, since she began to back-pedal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry-"

"No, it's fine," Harry cut-in quickly, not wanting to come across as rude to the young Hufflepuff who had only been kind to him in their limited interactions. "I just, have a lot on my mind."

"It's obvious that the moons of Saturn are not one of them."

He was caught-off guard by the unsuspected but friendly jab. He offered her a shrug while he looked over his mostly blank piece of parchment, "Ugh, I guess, you're right."

She giggled, before letting out a feigning exasperated sigh, "I suppose I should help you."

Harry shook his head, "no, you don't have to." He had gotten himself into this mess and it would be unfair of him to drag her down with him.

She responded to his dismissal of her offer with an unexpected but teasing click of the tongue. "You must have forgotten, Harry, but this a joint project. It would look rather bad of me if my partner did so abysmal on our project."

"Oh, yeah," Harry ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He looked down at his parchment before turning to Susan's. He was quick to discover that he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Susan sprawled out the charts that she had already made on the moons of Saturn. Instead of being angry, frustrated, or annoyed at Harry's ineptness, she seemed perfectly calm and at-ease. "Harry?"

He looked up to see Susan was smiling at him again.

"No more day-dreaming," she playfully chided.

Harry chuckled, "I suppose that's only fair." He sat down next to her at their small table in front of the telescope. He was quick to lay out a few pieces of parchment, dipping his pen into his ink bottle, and following Susan's instructions as he tried to make up for the self inflicted loss of time.

"Five more minutes," Professor Sinistra called out to the class. Their Astronomy professor was walking between the rows of telescopes and tables, occasionally looking over some of the student's charts, and chatting with them to offer a word of encouragement or instruction. Thankfully for Harry, at the moment, she was on the other side of the Astronomy Tower, talking with Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott.

Harry had just finished scribbling Pandora's position. He had been working diligently the last twenty minutes since Susan had taken the initiative in catching him up with their in-class project. He was responsible for the moons closest to Saturn while Susan was putting the finishing touches on some of Saturn's furthest moons.

He snuck a glance at Susan's parchment to see she had just finished up on the moon Titan. A pang of guilt shot through him, knowing it was his fault for their predicament. His musings on the headmaster had jeopardized not only the completion of this project but his and Susan's grade. However, the Hufflepuff didn't seem the least bit angry or concerned about it. She was currently humming softly while labeling some of Saturn's other moons.

Harry had just finished with Atlas and Prometheus when Professor Sinistra's voice cut through. "Time's up, please don't forget to put you and your partner's name on the charts, and hand them in."

"Whew," Harry said under-his-breath, realizing he finished just in the nick of time. He quickly wrote in his name below Susan's, who then took their parchment.

"Not too shabby, Harry," she said while looking it over.

"Sorry again," he said sheepishly, packing up his books. "And thanks for your help."

After putting her Astronomy book in her bag, she looked up at him and smiled. "Not a problem, it felt good to save the-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry rolled his eyes, at her dramatic and mischievous use of the title. "Yes, you saved me from the jaws of defeat, and the clutches of a bad grade."

She giggled, and nodded, "a-self-inflicting defeat."

"Fair point," he deadpanned, watching as Susan quietly handed Professor Sinistra their joint chart of Saturn's moons. The Astronomy professor gave the pair a kind smile before returning to collecting the other student's charts. 

"Thanks again," Harry looked over to see Susan didn't seem the least bit bothered at his insistence of continuing to offer his gratitude. Harry slid his bag over his shoulder. "We should do this again some time."

"You mean charting the moons of Saturn?" she joked.

"We already charted Saturn's moons," Harry replied, "maybe, next time we can chart Mercury's moons."

"Mercury doesn't have any moons, Harry," Susan dead-panned.

"Oh, right," Harry frowned at his continuous display of incompetence. He didn't get to hear Susan's joking reply, since another voice broke through their intimate conversation.

"Come on, Susie!"

The Second year Slytherin and Hufflepuff looked over simultaneously to see Hannah Abbot and Sally-Anne Perks both waving and calling her over. She looked embarrassed by her friends' theatrics, Harry spotted a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Those are my friends," she explained, with a feigning sigh, "And probably my cue to leave."

Harry chuckled, his eyes roaming the Astronomy Tower to see his own Slytherin friends were waiting by the exit, unlike Susan's friends who were smiling and giggling, his friends were not looking particularly friendly. Daphne was frowning, coupled with her usual icy stare; Theodore looked bored and uninterested at the people around him. However, Tracey sent Harry a wink, with a mischievous smile, he inwardly groaned, knowing his friend well enough to know that smile meant nothing good for him.

"Well, those are mine."

"It was good working with you," Susan began walking towards the pair of Hufflepuff girls. "Even, if I had to do all the work." Her joking tone took the sting out of her words.

"Well, next time, I guess I'll do the work," he called back, realizing that he had given her an invitation for them to get together again.

Susan must have sensed the meaning in his reply too, since she turned to give him a smile. "I'd like that." Those were her last words before she met up with her two friends, who were giggling with one another, before the trio of Hufflepuff girls left the Astronomy Tower.

Harry could only smile while he watched Susan lead her friends down the stairwell and off of the Astronomy Tower. Wondering if she would take him up on his offer, as he walked over to his friends, he found himself silently hoping she would accept. Believing he may have found a new friend in the sincere and amiable Susan Bones.

"Enjoy mapping the moons?" Daphne put-in sarcastically when he joined his friends.

"Who wouldn't?" quipped Harry, as they began their descent down the Astronomy Tower staircase.

"You seemed distracted in class," observed Theodore.

"I was."

"Still thinking about your meeting with the Headmaster?"

Harry nodded to Theo's follow up question. He had given his Slytherin friends as well as Hermione and Neville a summary of his disappointing discussion with the Headmaster in the time between dinner and their Astronomy class.

"Maybe you should try seeing him again," Tracey suggested,"Perhaps see him another day this week?

Daphne scoffed, "I don't think Dumbledore will change his mind because Harry decides to meet with him on a Thursday instead of a Tuesday."

Harry appreciated his friend's sarcastic sense of humor, while agreeing she made a good point. He was sure Dumbledore's answers and thoughts on the matter would stubbornly remain the same, for the time being...

\--------------------------

It had been more than two weeks since Harry had spoken to Dumbledore. He had put the meeting to the back of his mind not wanting to repeat a mistake he made with his Astronomy class.

He and his friends were walking down the dungeon corridors for their mid-week Potions class with the Gryffindors. 

"And Neville was the only one who got the question right!" praised Hermione. She and Neville had joined them at the entrance of the dungeons so that they could make the descent into the dungeons together. The two Gryffindors had come from what sounded like a rousing Herbology class with the Ravenclaws.

"Good job, Nev," Harry patted his friend on the back. 

Tracey and Daphne joined in, on offering their praise and congratulations on Neville. Theodore only grumbled a few words, it was clear he was still very annoyed at Lockhart's most recent class, and Harry couldn't blame him, sharing his own frustration and annoyance at a teacher who seemed incompetent in the subject he was supposed to be teaching.

"What's wrong Theo?" asked Neville.

"Lockhart," was the grumbled reply.

"He's just in one of his moods," dismissed Daphne, sounding equal parts bored and annoyed.

Theodore shot a glare in Daphne's direction who returned the icy stare with one of her own.

"I suppose you had to take his quiz?" asked Neville, delicately broaching the subject.

"That quiz was rubbish!" Theodore growled. "I didn't think anybody could be so arrogant!"

"Don't be mad at Lockhart," Tracey stepped in, to defend her favorite professor. "If you had read the books, then you would have done alright."

"You can't be that thick, Trace." Theodore said with a look of bemusement. "How does knowing his favorite color or hobby help us against fighting the Dark Arts?"

Harry agreed with Theo's stance. It wasn't even October, and Harry had already had enough of Lockhart and his classes, which revolved squarely around him and his supposed adventures. Looking over, Harry could see the slightest nod from Neville, while Tracey and Hermione looked scandalized, turning to one another for support, while Daphne remained bored and uninterested at the conversation altogether.

However, no fervent defense from Hermione or Tracey came, since the six friends rounded the final corridor that led them to their Potions classroom. A few other students were milling around the door, including Gryffindor girls Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown. The two girls were whispering and giggling in hush tones.

Leaning against the wall with his trademark smirk was Harry's fellow Slytherin-Draco Malfoy. He was surrounded by his usual goons, Crabbe and Goyle, the two glowering gorillas stood to Draco's left while Pansy Parkinson stood on his other side. She had just let loose a peal of laughter which caused Harry to shudder at the shrieking noise that came out of her. Not to be outdone, Millicent Bulstrode, stood on the other side of Pansy, her large arms crossed, wearing her usual dour expression.

"Great," murmured an exasperated Daphne, "as if listening to Nott whining wasn't bad enough; I now have to listen to him."

As if on cue, Draco pushed himself up from the wall. His grey eyes locked onto Harry's, his smirk in place as he took a few casual strides over to Harry and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle lumbering behind.

"If isn't Potty and Pals," Draco sneered, "His misfit friends of mudbloods, half-bloods, and blood traitors."

Pansy let loose another shrieking round of laughter, with Crabbe and Goyle guffawing.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Draco to shut, but it was someone else who replied to the bully first.

"Go away Malfoy," Neville put in, his voice wavered slightly, but the pudgy boy stood tall.

Neville's display of bravery sent Draco and friends into another round of raucous laughter, before Draco stepped forward with Goyle at his heels. "Or you'll do what Longbottom? Sit on me?"

Neville wilted under the combine stare of Goyle and Draco; the former cracking his knuckles while the latter wore his vicious smirk.

"Or I'll hex you," Nott stepped forward to defend his friend.

"You're better than them, Nott," Draco glowered. "You shouldn't be around such filth." The Slytherin jerk emphasized his point, by pinching his nose with one hand, while pointing to Tracey and Hermione with the other.

"The only filth I see is you, Malfoy," Theodore was now standing between Draco and Hermione and Tracey's position.

"Be careful Nott, you might want to speak more properly to the next Slytherin seeker."

"I thought Quidditch was a game of talent?" Daphne offered, "And last I checked you didn't have any talent."

"Now, Daphne let's be fair," Theodore joined in with a chuckle. "Draco's very talented at bringing up his father's name."

This sent Harry and the others into a fit of laughter at that. 

Before any further insults could be exchanged, the Potions door swung open as Harry's Head of House stood in the doorway. Professor Snape was dressed in his usual dark robes, his dark eyes scanning the corridor. "Get in," he ordered.

No one needed to be told twice. Parvati and Lavender who had been watching the display of the in house fighting were first to go in; keeping their heads down as they passed the Head of Slytherin. 

"Come on," Harry encouraged, knowing it would be foolish to disobey his head of house. He led his friends into the classroom, and found himself thankful that even when his friends appeared divided, they always rallied to one another's defense when threatened. It was with that unity that they'd prevail. 

\-----------------------------------

"He can't become seeker!" proclaimed Tracey, as the friends filed out of the Potions classroom.

"Not this again," groaned Daphne, sounding annoyed and exhausted.

Tracey ignored her friend's response turning to Harry. "You're trying out, right, Harry?"

"Ergh," Harry stammered.

Tracey frowned. "You have to, Harry. You're a great flyer! You're sure to beat Malfoy at open try-outs."

Harry would be lying to himself if he didn't say he enjoyed flying. The times he did it over the summer holiday had been refreshing and quite fun, but he wasn't sure about Quidditch. He saw the two as different entities entirely. He wasn't so keen on the latter, especially since some of the more bigoted Slytherins were on the House Team. He wasn't sure if he wanted to add quidditch to an already heavy workload. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to voice his mixed opinion on the matter since it was his friends who rallied to his defense.

"You can't make him play, Tracey," lectured Hermione.

"I'm not!" protested Tracey sounding offended at the mere idea.

"So why are you pressuring him?" asked Neville quietly.

"I'm not," Tracey repeated in her protest, turning to the two Gryffindors. "I just don't want Draco to be Seeker!"

"Then you should try out," Daphne observed. "And leave Harry out of this silly sport."

Harry turned to the deflated Tracey. He knew her intentions were good, but she had a way of going over-board about certain things, and Quidditch was at the top of that list. "I'll think about it, Trace."

She bowed her head, "sorry, Harry, I just got a little carried away."

"A little?" asked Daphne, a faint mirthful twinkle in her blue eyes.

Tracey stuck out her tongue at her fellow Slytherin.

Harry could only chuckle at the two's antics, arriving at the Great Hall for lunch, the Slytherin and Gryffindors parted to their respected tables. Harry led his friends to the end of the Slytherin table where they had been customarily sitting since the beginning of last year. Harry and Theodore took to one bench while Tracey and Daphne sat across from them.

"All smiles at the Slytherin table," Tracey commented dryly.

Harry looked out at the wonderful spread of food at their table. "We're the cheeriest bunch in all of Hogwarts!"

This caused the other friends to chuckle and nod in agreement as they addressed their own plates adding different assortments of food and sides.

Harry was about to take a second bite out of his delicious turkey leg but was interrupted by a series of blinding flashes. He grunted, dropping his turkey leg in the process, seeing white stars in his vision. He pushed up his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Who are you?" demanded a terse Theo.

Harry returned his glasses to their rightful position allowing him to see who the culprit had been. Standing at the end of their table, between the two rows of seats, was a small boy with mousy brown hair, brown eyes and a wide smile. The Gryffindor crest on his uniform was easily discernible and the boy's small height signaled that he was probably a first year. 

"I'm Colin Creevy!" he said, in way of introduction, raising his camera for another picture.

Daphne snatched the camera from the young boy's grip. "Stop that," she chided, with an icy glare that caused Colin to silence his protest. She put the camera on the table, in front of her, "You take another picture and I'll hex you."

The young first year looked startled at her threat, gulping loudly before nodding in agreement. He wrung his hands before him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's just rude to sneak up on someone like that," Harry observed in a tone that was neither kind nor unkind. 

Colin had the good sense to look embarrassed before meekly nodding. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to take your picture since I first heard about you."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to that. He snuck a glance down the table to see more and more Slytherins were turning in their direction. 

"I just had to meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Colin admitted, "My family back home won't believe that I met the Harry Potter! We might be muggles but we know so much about you!"

Harry inwardly groaned at this boy's praise, feeling a rush of embarrassment and annoyance swell within him. 

Colin must not have noticed the table's reaction, since he continued. "My friends told me I shouldn't come see you because you're a Slytherin."

"You should have taken their advice," Theo muttered darkly, still annoyed at being caught in the crossfire's of Colin's camera barrage.

Colin gave a weak chuckle, before his eyes finally traveled up the table to see more unfriendly faces and stares aimed in his direction. "I think…I think, I'll be going back to my table now." He turned from his camera which was resting on the table to Daphne; she gave him an imperious nod. He was quick to grab his camera and retreat without another word.

"You have to admire his courage," Tracey was clearly enjoying herself and the scene that had just unfolded before them. "Walking right into the snake pit."

"It was stupid," Daphne declared with a shake of her head. "Does he know nothing? What sort of fool, proclaims he's a muggle right in front of the house of Salazar Slytherin?"

"Well you know Gryffindors always acting without thinking," Theodore quipped, before taking a long sip from his pumpkin juice filled goblet.

"Picking up another stray, Potty?"

Harry inwardly sighed, before turning in his seat to see Draco and his goons a few seats away, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"It's pathetic you know," Malfoy drawled, loud enough so that the other Slytherins further up the table could hear, "Allowing that mudblood so close to our table."

To Harry's own frustration and disappointment, whispers of agreement spread up and down the house table, many of the Slytherins nodding in agreement. 

"It's one thing to be friends with mudbloods, Potter. You're only sullying your own reputation," Draco sneered. "But make sure you keep that filth away from our table. Lest people think that the house of Salazar is within reach of these…animals."

Another ripple of agreement could be heard throughout the Slytherins. Harry clenched his fists under the table, trying to push back the growing tide of anger which was aimed at Draco and the others for being so narrow minded and prejudicial.

"Come on Harry," Daphne said quietly, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Let's get ready for Charms."

Tracey and Theo were quick to get up from their seats as well, grabbing their things as they did. Harry looked back at Draco who seemed to be enjoying all the attention directed at him, lavishing praise that was being heaped on him upon the older Slytherins for his cruel words. It was enough to make Harry's stomach turn.

"Yeah, let's go," he grabbed his own bag. "I think I lost my appetite."

\--------------------------

"Was the Goblin Rebellions in 1456?" asked Neville, a tinge of worry in his question.

The plump Gryffindor was sitting across from Harry and Theodore at their favorite table in the library. The trio of boys was trying to complete their History of Magic essay. More than a dozen books lay open across their table. Daphne and Tracey had gone off to the Owlery after dinner to send letters to their respective mothers. Hermione was somewhere in the library, no doubt collecting tomes and texts for both class and some reading of her own.

"You have to be more specific, Nev," Theodore looked up from his textbook, "Which rebellion exactly?"

Neville gulped, blinking owlishly. "You mean there was more than one?"

Theodore offered him a sympathetic smile, "There were more than two dozen in the span of 1215-1475."

"Oh," Neville said, anxiety creeping into his tone as he re-examined the essay he had been working on for the last hour.

"Let's see," Theodore tapped his chin with his finger. "There was the rebellion of 1335, the wizards won that one. Then another one occurred three decades later, the wizards won that too, but lost a lot of lives in the process.

Harry rolled his eyes, he was sure his friend was enjoying himself. 

"Then the one in 1415, very bloody, the goblins actually won that one, killed a lot of wizards and witches in the short span too," Theodore was now tallying up the rebellions on his hand, counting each one with a raised finger.

"We get it, we get it," Harry cut in, feigning exasperation. "But can we please focus on the particular rebellion we were assigned."

"Oh right," Theodore smiled, before turning to Neville. "That one was in 1426."

"Thanks," Neville looked down at his essay, before beginning to fix his miscues. 

"You know," Harry looked up from his newly completed essay. "This would have been a lot easier if we had a competent teacher to help us."

"You mean like Lockhart?" replied Theodore, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

Harry snorted in amusement, before shaking his head. "If he taught the class it wouldn't be a history of Magic, but a history of him!"

"We're already taking that class," deadpanned Theodore. "It's called Defense against the Dark Arts."

This sent the three friends into a round of laughter, but they were careful not to laugh too loudly, since they didn't want to be the target of the librarian's ire. Harry turned his attention to his finished essay, He was pleased at its timely completion because he was supposed to meet up with Susan.

He had offered to get together with her after his Astronomy Project debacle, and was pleased when she approached him after this afternoon's Astronomy class. Harry was looking forward to getting together and getting to know the Second Year Hufflepuff, even if school and homework had to be involved.

His musings were interrupted when a pile of books were dropped unceremoniously onto their table. He didn't have to look up to know the culprit was Hermione Granger. She took her seat next to Neville, while Harry and the other two friends attention remained on the number of books she had collected.

"A little light reading?" Theodore teased.

She smiled, "something like that." She then picked up one of the books, and offered it to Theo, who looked at the offering strangely.

"It's the book on the Giant Wars, you wanted," she clarified.

A look of understanding and satisfaction came to Theo's face as he grabbed the book with a nod. He quickly thumbed through the massive tome, eagerly reading bits of excerpts on any page he happened to stop on.

"Giant wars?" Neville repeated. "I didn't think we're studying them until next term."

"We're not," Theo confirmed. "This is just for some reading in my spare time."

"I could really use some spare time," Neville groaned.

"I'd like to borrow it when you're done," Hermione had opened up one of the many books she had gathered. Writing down a line or two of notes on a piece of parchment.

"Not a problem," Theodore smiled.

She returned his smile before returning to the book she was looking through.

"Which one of these books is for school?" Harry picked up the nearest books. He read the title: An Anthology of Medieval Charms and Potions.

Hermione brushed away some of her bushy brown hair that was threatening to fall over her face, "Mostly for school."

"I don't remember this on our reading list," Harry observed, referring to the book he was holding.

"Be careful with that," Hermione warned in a worried tone, "that was written by a monk in the fifteenth century!"

Harry put down the book in hopes of appeasing Hermione. Though he couldn't help but notice Theodore was looking at it with new interest. 

"So what are you working on now?" asked Neville cautiously.

"Transfiguration," she answered.

Theo frowned. "I thought we turned that particular assignment in already?" He asked looking to Harry and Neville for confirmation.

"We did," Harry confirmed, while Neville nodded.

"I know that," Hermione said. "I'm just trying to get ahead."

"Why does that not come as a surprise?"

Harry and the others turned to see the two newest arrivals: Tracey and Daphne.

Hermione smiled, looking mildly embarrassed. Tracey took a seat at one end of the table between Theodore and Hermione, and Daphne took the seat at the opposite end of the table between Harry and Neville.

Tracey looked over Theodore's essay, before letting out a groan. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"You're not the only one," Neville's attention was on his own in-progress essay.

While Tracey was going through her bag to get her book, parchment, and quill, Harry was packing up his stuff.

"Where are you going?" asked Daphne.

"I'm meeting with someone."

"Who?"

"Susan Bones." They were supposed to meet in a different spot in the library in a few minutes. He had decided to meet with Susan alone. He knew it could be intimidating to bring someone knew into a group of close friends, and thought it was better for them to hang out first instead of just throwing her to the wolves that his friends could sometimes be. 

Harry looked at his watch, "I'll catch up with ya later." Without waiting for a response, he left them to meet up with the second year Hufflepuff.

\------------------------------------------------

"Hey Harry." She was already waiting for him.

"Am I late?" Harry really hoped he wasn't. He didn't want to make another bad impression with her. 

She shook her head. "No, you're right on time."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well then, lead on."

She led him to a small table that was tucked in the corner, positioned right in front of the window. It offered an exquisite view of the school grounds.

"Wow," he was impressed at the location and the view that this secluded spot provided. He looked around to see there were no other tables within sight, just towering book cases in all directions, completely shielding them from view.

"This is where me and my friend's study," she explained, slinging her bag on the back of one of the empty chairs before sitting down.

Harry took the opposite seat, putting his bag on the table. "Hannah and Sally-Anne, right?"

Susan smiled, "Yeah, I've known Hannah since we were little and I've known Sally for a few years."

Harry set out with getting his own things when he finished He noticed her attention was on his house crest that was pinned on the right breast of his shirt.

Her eyes thoughtful, transfixed on the image of the serpent of Slytherin, "You know, you're not at all like the other Slytherins."

The other Slytherins, he mused, remembering his House mates supporting Draco's crude remarks and prejudicial perspective on the magical world. In those ways, he was nothing like them, his friendships with Neville, Hermione, and Tracey strengthening his desire to distance himself from Slytherin's infamous political views within the magical community.

He then remembered the traits that are often used to describe those who found themselves in the house of Salazar-Ambitious, cunning, subtle, and maybe even ruthless. These were traits that Harry prided himself on having and needing if he was going to be a great wizard when he grew up.

"In some ways, I'm not at all like them," he paused, "but in other ways, I strive to be the very best of Slytherin."

She frowned; confusion shimmered beneath those blue eyes, chewing on her lower lip while she tried to understand. "So you wanted to be a Slytherin?"

"It was not by chance, but my choice that I wear the colors of Slytherin."

"But why?"

"It's in Slytherin where I will achieve greatness," Harry remembered the Sorting Hat's own words on the matter. "I'm not sure it's something that those outside my house will ever understand."

She slowly nodded, "I think you may be right on that." She pulled out a blank piece of parchment, "But I think they were lucky to get you."

He shook his head, "no, I don't think they do." He looked up to see Susan frown, but wanting to convey his thankfulness for her kind words, he clarified his opinion. "But in time, I think they will."

\--------------------------------

Harry had thoroughly enjoyed the studying time that he and Susan were able to accomplish as they worked on the Charms essay together. Their session went over the planned hour, but neither seemed to care, as both had been enjoying the time together. He found the Hufflepuff Second year easy to get along with, her kindness, thoughtfulness, and easy going demeanor went well with Harry. The two had agreed to schedule a second study session in the weeks that followed.

"So how was the Hufflepuff?" Daphne asked, in lieu of greeting when Harry returned to meet up with his friends by the dungeon's entrance.

"Fine," he answered briskly, pocketing his hands. "You would probably like her," he replied before turning to the silent Theo and Tracey and adding, "All of you would."

"So are you going to 'study' with her again?" asked Tracey.

Harry frowned in her direction but she took it in stride, returning his frown with a mischievous grin.

"You didn't answer my question, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we plan on it."

The friends made their descent down the stairs and into the cold, drafty dungeon corridors that would lead them to their Common Room.

"Now all you need is a Ravenclaw to complete the house set," Theo joked.

Harry chuckled, "I'm not trying to collect them."

"Uh-huh," Theo smirked.

"You know, Harry, I've seen Padma Patil staring at you a few times in our Herbology class," Tracey teased, the mirthful twinkle in her eyes. Harry was sure she was enjoying every moment of this playful ribbing.

Harry sighed in resignation, before running a hand over his face, this caused Tracey and Theo to continue in their laughter, but Daphne remained silent and aloof in the conversation. "And to think," Harry began, "I was going to invite her to our next study time."

"Oh really?" asked Tracey, who was still smiling, "don't worry, Harry, I'll behave."

"I doubt it," Harry dead-panned, his lips crooked into a smile at Tracey's feigning pout.

"So when will you make your move with the Ravenclaws?" asked Theodore.

"He already did," Daphne pointed out.

"What?" Tracey turned to her, "Who? When?"

"Lovegood," Daphne answered, her smile growing when she saw Tracey and Theodore's reaction.

"She doesn't count," Tracey declared.

"Why not?" asked a confused Theodore.

"Because," Tracey began, pausing as is trying to find the right words to delicately describe the girl. "She's a bit…out there."

"That's the understatement of the century," Daphne replied sarcastically.

"She's not that bad," Harry felt the need to stick up for the Ravenclaw first year.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, but his tone wasn't as convincing as Harry's. "A little strange isn't too bad."

"Speaking from experience, Nott?"

"I'm friends with you, aren't I, Greengrass?"

Harry watched the glaring showdown between Theo and Daphne that followed their remarks. The two glowering friends remained in a staring contest in the seconds that followed. Until a crooked smile from Theo released any tension that Harry may have thought was building up. Daphne returned the crooked smile, before tossing her hair over her shoulder, imperiously and moving forward to the hidden entrance of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Aconite," Daphne recited the password to the hidden entrance of the Slytherin Common room, the door slid open to allow Daphne and the others in, still laughing and joking with one another, but their mirthfulness was replaced with curiosity when they discovered the common room was bustling with people and noise. Harry couldn't remember the last time seeing it so populated this late on a weeknight. If he didn't know any better he would think his housemates were celebrating winning the House Cup.

Harry stepped into the common room, noticing that the Slytherins were swarming around a pair of sofas that were reserved for the seventh years.

"What's going on?" Theo muttered.

Harry shrugged, unsure what could have contributed to this festive like atmosphere so late on a weeknight.

"I'll tell you what's going on," answered an all too familiar voice.

The crowd of Slytherins parted to show Draco Malfoy lounging alone on one of the sofas. His arms stretched along the back of it, drawing the allusion that he was some sort of king, over-looking his subjects. He had his feet propped up on a footrest, while his usual goons Crabbe and Goyle stood on guard behind him. 

"We're celebrating," Draco smirked.

Daphne undaunted by Draco's surroundings or attitude was quick to retort. "Let me guess, you've been transferred?"

Draco's cheeks flushed when some of the Slytherins chuckled, but he was quick to regain his arrogant demeanor. "No, Greengrass," he said before gesturing to a handful of tall, burley Slytherins, each one of them were holding broomsticks. The one standing in the middle was Marcus Flint, Chaser and Captain of the House team. Harry also spotted another one of these broomsticks leaning against the sofa Draco was sitting on.

They must have noticed Harry and his friends staring, since Marcus Flint stepped forward, holding out the broomstick for them to admire, "A gift from Mr. Malfoy."

Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen a nicer broom in all his life. This slick model could easily strip the paint off of the broomsticks that he and Tracey had flown for fun over the summer holiday.

"Those are the new Nimbus 2001s," Tracey gasped.

"Very astute for a half-blood," spat Draco, this vicious barb sent a ripple of laughter throughout the common room.

"Don't call her that," Harry growled, stepping forward.

"Careful Potter," Draco replied, with a wag of his finger. "If I were you I would show a little respect to the new Seeker for Slytherin."


End file.
